Forbidden
by Redqueen78
Summary: In New Orleans where the peace between the supernatural species is fragile at best, the hybrid king and the future queen of the witches have a very sinful alliance. AU
1. Chapter 1

**Forget everything you know about canon because this story is completely AU.**

* * *

 **Forbidden**

There is a part of her that wonders if her ancestors are turning in their graves at this very moment, if the spirits will punish her for this sin. She's a witch, a servant of nature, a good girl. He's everything she should be against, a vampire, an abomination of nature, the enemy.

There is a part of her that wonders if there is something wrong with her for wanting this, for needing him like this. There must be something twisted inside her for letting him do this to her, for allowing him to have his wicked way with her.

 _What would her family do if they knew?_

She should feel guilty. She doesn't. She should feel ashamed. She doesn't. She should be worried about what her friends would say if they knew. She's not. Her friends are not here to judge and if they were she doesn't care.

She doesn't care what anyone thinks.

It feels so good. So good, that she never wants this to stop. When she's with him, she can forget about everything. With him, she's just a girl. There are no worries, and there are no fears, no responsibilities. In this moment, the world is reduced to the two of them.

He's a drug. He's an addiction which she can't seem to quit. Not that she bothers to try. Since this whole thing started what she wants is more. She can never get enough of him. She wants more, always more.

She has offered herself freely to him, consequences be dammed. She wishes she had regrets but she doesn't. The only regret she feels is that they didn't do this sooner.

In this moment, there is no guilt only pleasure. A sinful kind of pleasure that melts her flesh to the bones and that has her gasping and moaning his name in the darkness.

He's buried between her legs, so hard and big, fingers digging painfully into her hip as he slams into her again and again. He's filling her, stretching her, almost to the point of pain. She cries out his name again and again. He feels so good inside her.

It's wicked.

It's exciting.

It's sinful.

Her back is pressed against the concrete wall and she winces with each of his hard thrust. There will be bruises in the morning, she knows. She doesn't care.

Her legs are wrapped tightly around his waist. Her pale yellow dress is rolled up to her waist while her panties lay discarded somewhere on the floor. Her hands are on his shoulders, clinging to him, her nails sinking into the soft material of his dark blue henley as she cries out in pleasure with each of his hard thrust.

In the back of her mind she worries that someone will see them. They are in some dark alley a few blocks away from her home. She purposely chose to walk rather than drive because she knew he would be watching. It makes this clandestine meeting all the more thrilling. It makes their coupling hotter, dangerous, and it feels incredible.

He growls against her neck, his teeth pressing hard against her sensitive skin. He sucks on her pulse point with greed, teeth grazing her flesh.

"No…" she pants. She knows what he wants. She may be foolish enough to get in bed with the devil but she's not stupid enough to give him her blood.

Blood is powerful, it's binding, and she is very much aware of what kind of consequences such act could bring. Even if there is a part of her that is curious, that wonders what it would feel like to have his fangs sink into her neck at the same time as he's buried between her legs. The thought of it, the image her mind conjures up sets her body aflame and pushes her over the edge.

She squeezes him tighter, milking him, urging him. Her hands move up from his shoulders and up the sides of his face, pulling his head away from her neck and bringing his mouth towards hers. It's meant to distract him, to stop him, should he try to be devious enough and get a bite out of her flesh.

It works.

He devours her mouth, plunging his tongue between her lips with a hunger that takes her breath away. She has never been kissed the way he kisses her, she has never been touched in the way he touches her. There are a lot of things she had never done before, until he came along.

The hunger, the fire, the excitement she feels in that moment is overwhelming. She can't think. She can't breathe. The only thing she can do is enjoy the feel of him.

He groans against her lips, his hot breath mingling with hers as he plunges in and out of her at vampire speed.

The air leaves her lungs and light explodes behind her eyelids when she finally finds her release.

She bites hard on his bottom lip as she comes undone. Her entire body convulsing with ripples of intense pleasure. It's exhilarating. It's incredible. This pure feeling of bliss is absolutely worth every risk they're taking.

His body shudders against hers as he finds his own release soon after.

They stay like that for a couple of minutes. Her head slumps down to his shoulder as she struggles to catch her breath. If it weren't for the fact that he's supporting her, she would fall to the ground in a puddle of goo.

She whimpers when he pulls out of her and sets her gently on the ground. Her body feels like jelly and her thighs are dripping with their combined pleasure.

She leans back against the wall afraid that she will collapse at any moment as he tucks himself back in and zips his pants.

Once she finally regains a bit of composure, she murmurs a well practiced cleaning spell before putting her panties on and fixing her dress. She avoids his eyes.

He smirks as he moves his gaze over her still trembling body. He's quite pleased with the way she looks.

Her heart is beating wildly against her chest, to the point that it hurts. Her dark hair is spilling free from the messy bun. Her skin is covered in sweat and her lips are swollen from his kisses while his scent clings to her like a second skin. Every vampire or wolf that comes within close proximity will know that she belongs to him. It's something he secretly enjoys, she knows.

"Witch," he says, his lips curving into a grin.

"Hybrid," she retorts, her throat feels dry and her voice is strained.

Their eyes meet for a brief second before he nods and disappears at vampire speed.

She stays in the same spot, with her back leaning against the wall.

She needs another minute or two before she can make her way home.

* * *

The house is dark and quiet. All the lights are off and the front door is locked. It takes her three tries to break the protective spell Grams puts on every night. She breathes a sigh of relief when it finally works and makes her way inside as quietly and as quickly as possible. She's way past her curfew and she hopes Grams is not waiting for her in the living room.

She takes off her pumps, holding them in her left hand as she walks barefooted over the polished wood floor.

"How was the party?"

Bonnie who just about to go up the stairs, jumps out of her skin and turns around at the sound of that voice.

Her cousin Emily raises her eyebrow at her jumpiness. She's in her checkered pajamas and white cami, a bowl of cereal in her hands. Emily always indulges in a midnight snack.

"It was good," Bonnie mumbles. She feels like a deer caught in the headlights and prays to the mother goddess that Emily won't notice the hickeys on her neck and shoulder. The lights are off so she has that to her advantage at least.

"You're lucky Grams went to sleep early, you're past your curfew." Emily tells her as she walks past her and begins making her way up the stairs. "Must've been some party…"

"You have no idea," Bonnie mutters under her breath. She's not thinking about the party but of what she did after. She waits for the wave of guilt to come but it doesn't. Maybe if she felt some kind of guilt, she would find the strength to quit her addiction.

"Oh and Bonnie," Emily says halfway up the stairs and looking at her over her shoulder. "You should ask Lucy for some of her ointments, I don't think Grams will appreciate seeing the love bites on your neck."

Bonnie winces. _So much for the cover of darkness,_ she thinks. "Emily I-"

"I don't want to know," Emily interrupts quickly. "I have enough of Lucy's antics to last me a lifetime." Her sharp gaze moves over her cousin's face. "Be careful," she murmurs. "You know the spell don't you? Or if you need a potion…" she trails off. Contraceptive spells and potions are something a witch can find in any grimoire, recipes that have been passed down over the centuries. But Emily just wants to make sure that her baby cousin is taking care of herself. The last thing the family needs is a surprise pregnancy.

Bonnie flushes with embarrassment but finds herself nodding nonetheless. She's very good at making potions, a gift she inherited from her deceased mother. And Lucy pulled her aside the day after she got her first period and showed her the spells she needed. "Better be safe than sorry," her cousin told her with a wink.

"Good," Emily offers her a small smile before making her way to her bedroom.

She wonders what Emily would say if she were to learn that Bonnie is not sneaking out with a boy but a vampire, a very dangerous and powerful vampire. Her cousin probably would never speak to her again. Her Grams would be disappointed and her coven would shun her for sleeping with the enemy.

And despite knowing all that, knowing the risks she's taking, Bonnie feels no regrets for what she's doing.

* * *

New Orleans is a ticking bomb. The city is crawling with supernaturals and the peace between them is fragile at best.

Witches don't mix with vampires or werewolves. They live in the same city but they do their best to keep to themselves, that's the rule. The only ones who do interact all the time are the leaders of the different factions in the city.

Whenever her Grams comes back from one of those meetings, she's always in a terrible mood. While the witches have magic, the vampires have the greater power in the city and they make sure the others know it. One vampire in particular stands above the rest.

"Mark my words," Grams says one day over dinner. "This peace won't last for long. It's only a matter of time before the fire of war is ignited once more."

"We need to make alliances," Emily is quick to point out. "We have to be prepared." She has always been good at strategizing. It's often said that Emily would make one fine general.

Bonnie keeps staring down at her plate, her stomach turning nervously. "But the king gave you his word, didn't he?" she finds herself saying. "He's kept the peace."

"Never trust a vampire Bonnie," Grams tells her in a serious tone. "The king above all is the most cunning and ruthless monster I have ever met. If given the opportunity he'll stab us in the back and take full control of the city."

 _No_ , Bonnie wants to tell her. _He will never hurt you_. The hybrid king will never dare to hurt her grandmother. Sheila and her cousins are all Bonnie has and he knows it. He may be many things but Bonnie knows he would never hurt the people she loves.

"We would be fools if we trusted the vampires," Lucy adds. "One day we will find a way to get rid of them for good."

"May our mother goddess hear you, child."

"May she hear all of our prayers to get rid of them," Emily adds.

Bonnie is the only one who doesn't agree with that sentiment but she doesn't dare to voice it out loud. She knows the rule. A rule that is all but forgotten whenever Bonnie is with _him_.

It's a dangerous game they're playing.

But the danger makes it all the more exciting.

* * *

The three little orphans, that's the name the New Orleans community bestowed upon the three Bennett cousins over ten years ago, when they first came to live with their Grams. In a span of a year, Emily, Lucy, and Bonnie lost their parents. Three separate tragedies that changed the course of their young lives forever.

Grams took them in and raised them as if they were her own children. She gave them a home, an education, a family, and above all, the love, care, and protection any child could need. The girls became more than cousins, they became sisters.

Sisters who can't keep any secrets from each other, it seems.

"So are you going to tell me his name?" Lucy asks again as the three make their way into the _Jardin Gris_ , a magic shop right in the heart of the French Quarter.

"No," Bonnie replies giving Emily a look.

Emily shrugs and moves to the necklace and pendants display. Grams's birthday is coming up and she has to buy her a present.

"Come on!" Lucy whines. "I told you when I hooked up with Luka."

"Yeah, details I did not need or wanted to know." Bonnie retorts moving to the nearest shelve and picking a couple of white candles. She needs them for her lessons.

"Is it a boy from school?" Lucy asks. Her eyes suddenly go wide. "Don't tell me it's Stefan?" Stefan and Matt are the only two guys she has ever seen Bonnie with.

"What! No," Bonnie gives her cousin a look. "He's dating one of my friends. Katherine, remember?" Katherine would gauge her eyes out if she were to set her eyes on her boyfriend. Besides, Stefan is like the brother Bonnie never had.

"Matt?"

"Again, my friend who's also dating someone else." Matt and Caroline had been happily together for over a year now. He is also like a brother to Bonnie.

Lucy frowns. "Can you at least give us his name?" she continues probing. She's dying to know what boy managed to catch her cousin's attention. Bonnie has always been the studious one, the one who's nose is always buried in a book. She has no time for boys or dating. Not with all the responsibility she has as the future queen of the witches.

"We need some sage," Bonnie tries to change the subject as she moves away from her cousin towards the opposite side of the shop.

Lucy gives her a knowing look. "You know I'm going to find out eventually, don't you?" she is determined to find out who Bonnie is secretly hooking up with. On the one hand, she feels elated that Bonnie is finally doing something naughty. It's about time Bonnie showed interest in the opposite sex. On the other hand, she's worried about the secrecy. _Why isn't Bonnie willing to share who he is?_ Whatever the case, Lucy is going to find out.

Bonnie ignores her, picking the stash of sage she needs from the shelve. She needs to be careful. Now, that Lucy knows she's seeing someone Bonnie is going to have to be ten times more careful in order to keep her trysts a secret.

Lucy is about to say something else when the three of them feel a chill run down their spines. Their witch senses alerting them to the dangerous predator making his way inside the shop.

Two other witches standing close by also turn their heads just in time to see the tall, blond haired vampire that strolls into the shop as if he owns the place. From behind the counter, Katie's eyes open wide in shock upon seeing the hybrid king himself.

"Ladies," his bright blue eyes lazily slid over the witches inside the shop, before giving Katie his most charming smile. "I'm here to see your mistress."

Katie swallows nervously and nods. "She's upstairs, sire."

The hybrid offers her a dimple smile before making his way to the back room, where the stairs to the second floor are. He's been in the shop before, he's been upstairs quite a lot before. He knows his way around.

Bonnie looks down at the floor as he walks past her. She hears his chuckle resonate in her ears and her heart jumps to her throat as his familiar scent suddenly washes over her. Even though she's dying to stare into his handsome face she keeps her eyes on her sandals. The last thing she wants is to give herself away, especially with her cousins there. Her skin prickles and a nervous tremble rolls over her body as the air is suddenly engulfed with that strange electricity he emanates.

She jumps out of her skin when she feels the ghost of his lips on her neck, his favorite spot right over her pulse point. Her head jerks to the side, startled by the surprising touch.

The hybrid has already disappeared up the stairs. She must have imagined the whole thing. If he had actually kissed her, her cousins would have seen it. Bonnie shakes her head. Yep, he's like a drug.

"What is he doing here?" Lucy questions Katie.

"He's been here a lot in the past few days," Katie says nervously. "Miss Geneviève hasn't told me why." She had probed, trying to get as much information as she could but the owner of the Jardin Gris kept her lips shut.

"He's probably screwing her," Lucy makes a face. "He has a thing for witches." Or so she has heard.

Bonnie feels like she has been punched in the stomach. Geneviève is an elder witch. A tall, elegant, and gorgeous red haired woman with a reputation as one of the most powerful witches in the city. Bonnie suddenly feels insignificant. "We should go." She grabs the things she's buying and puts them on the counter. She wants to get out of there was soon as possible.

Once she has paid, Bonnie practically runs out of the shop.

Her mind conjuring up the most horrible images ever. Nik and Geneviève, naked bodies rolling on a huge bed.

" _This doesn't mean anything," he told her when it all begun. "You know that, don't you?"_

" _Of course," Bonnie agreed._

Bonnie should have known better. She was stupid to give herself to the enemy but she's the biggest idiot on the planet for also giving him her heart. Even if he doesn't know it.

That night, she cries herself to sleep, feeling absolutely miserable.

* * *

Damon Salvatore has his own nicknames for the three little orphans, grumpy Bennett, sexy Bennett, and boring Bennett. The Salvatore and the Bennett families have been friends for over a century. Giuseppe Salvatore is one of Sheila's most trusted advisers and a dear friend. The Bennett girls grew up alongside the Salvatore brothers.

The minute Emily sees him she glares and runs back inside the house. She can't stand the sight of him. No one knows why, but Bonnie has the sneaking suspicion that something happened between them. Emily refuses to speak about it and Bonnie respects her silence. She as a secret of her own after all.

"Nice to see you too, grumpy." Damon waves and yells at Emily's retreating form before turning to the two other cousins.

"You know we don't need a babysitter, don't you?" Lucy remarks. She likes Damon enough but she hates how her grandmother treats them like children sometimes. They don't need Damon to keep them company while they go to the fair. They are big girls, they can take care of themselves.

"While I like you sexy Bennett, I don't want to babysit you either but," Damon shrugs. "Orders are orders." He smirks before putting his dark sun glasses on. "Now, can we get this over with." He proceeds to walk ahead of them. He's supposed to be their bodyguard but Damon Salvatore has never known his place. He would never trail behind anyone like a lost puppy. Granddaughters of the queen of the witches or not.

"Come on," Lucy sighs.

She and Bonnie fall into a step behind Damon. Like usual, she's practically invisible. Damon is ten years older than Bonnie, he's Emily's age and had always been the cool and popular kid at school. While he and Emily went to school together and he has no problem flirting with Lucy (who is five years younger than him) he has never really paid any attention to Bonnie. She was the shy, awkward kid with braces who always had her nose in a book. Hence the reason he nicknamed her boring Bennett. Bonnie doesn't care.

It's not until recently that Damon has started to notice that young Bonnie Bennett is turning into a hottie. She's short but she has a pretty heart shape face and he has to admit she has great legs. The tight jean shorts she's wearing today giving him a perfect view of those sinful legs. The sleeveless flower print blouse with the low V-neck she's wearing shows a generous cleavage and he finds his eyes constantly drawn towards the young witch. He doesn't know why but she looks more womanly than before, something about her is different. Something changed since the last time he saw her.

"If I didn't know any better, I would think you have a thing for my baby cousin." Lucy comes to stand next to him. They have been at the fair for over two hours and Damon is ready to get the hell out.

Bonnie is with her friends a few feet away from them. She sitting at one of the wooden picnic tables close to where the food stands are. His brother Stefan and his girlfriend are also there, as well as other friends of theirs.

"She seems different," Damon absently comments. He keeps his eyes on Bonnie as he speaks. He has just return from a trip abroad. As the eldest son, he was sent on a diplomatic mission in representation of the Bennett coven. His father is grooming him to one day be the Queen's adviser. Giuseppe is Sheila's adviser, one day Damon will be Bonnie's.

Lucy stares at his face and her eyes suddenly go wide with a realization. Lucy thinks she has finally figure out who the guy Bonnie is secretly seeing is. It dawns on her why she would keep it a secret. Damon is ten years older than her after all.

 _Way to go, baby B_. Lucy thinks as she looks back at her cousin who is happily eating some cotton candy. She's doing a good job at ignoring Damon. Bonnie hasn't even glanced in his direction once. Who knew she had in her to be so devious.

Damon is an asshole but he's smoking hot and a warlock from one of the most important families in the city. He's definitely a good candidate for Bonnie to consider as potential husband. Lucy grins. Who knew that her cousin had it in her to catch the attention of the oldest Salvatore hottie.

Damon better be careful though because if he hurts her baby cousin, Lucy will turn him into a toad. She can hardly contain the grin on her face. For now, she'll keep it a secret and won't let Bonnie or Damon know that she knows their secret.

She feels happy for Bonnie. Her dutiful cousin is finally enjoying her youth. She has time before she assumes the role she was born into. She has time before she becomes the perfect queen to follow in their Grams's footsteps. It will be years, a decade or two maybe before Bonnie ascends to the throne.

She has all the time in the world to live her life and enjoy the bit of freedom she has.

* * *

Katherine and Stefan are making out, completely oblivious to everyone else. Matt and Caroline are on the Ferris wheel and Bonnie easily sneaks away from the Carnival and into the forest nearby.

Lucy was sharing a drink and flirting with Kai Parker, the strange boy from the Gemini coven. While Damon is off somewhere doing who knows what, _probably smoking_ Bonnie thinks as she walks further into the woods.

The sun is hiding behind the canopy of the trees, night will fall soon and she should know better than to sneak into the forest, rumor has it that the wolves like to run free at night here. She's not sure if there is any truth to that. She has heard many things about the wolves but she doesn't know what's fact or fiction. Witches and werewolves don't mix after all.

The treaty says that they are supposed to stay in the Bayou, but they won't be the first nor the last to break the treaty signed by the ruling powers in the city. It seems every supernatural species likes to live in danger. None more than her though.

"Looking for me, love?"

Bonnie turns around at the sound of his voice. Her heart immediately skipping a beat. "Hi," she greets almost shyly. It has been two weeks, two long and torturous weeks since they came together in the alley near her home.

The hybrid slid his eyes over her gorgeous figure, pleased at the way her skin immediately prickles under his heated gaze.

In the next second, he has her against the huge oak tree. His body tightly pressed against hers.

"Nik…" Bonnie moans arching her neck, as he sucks on her heated flesh. God, how she has missed him.

One hand sneaks underneath her blouse and cups her breast through the thin material of her bra, the other is already tugging at her shorts.

"Don't rip them," she pleads, eyes closed and murmuring contently as his mouth continues to pepper her neck with heated kisses.

He chuckles.

In a blink of an eye he has pulled her shorts and panties off her legs.

Bonnie gasps as she suddenly finds her back against the cool grass, her face staring at the orange light that penetrates the forest. Her gasp turns into a sharp cry as he slams himself inside of her in one quick thrust. She feels a slight sting but the pain mixes with the pleasure and soon she's panting and begging for more.

It's hard, and fast, and hot.

She feels like she's melting, like the dying rays of the sun that disappear beneath the trees.

Bonnie immediately hooks her legs around his waist, the soles of her feet digging into his ass as she meets him thrust for thrust. Her mind completely shuts down, focusing on him, on the feel of him, on the taste of him. In that moment, the whole world is reduced to the two of them. Nothing else matters.

The sound of flesh slapping against flesh echoes in the forest, his grunts and her moans of pleasure mixing together and singing in harmony with the concert the cicadas are giving from the trees.

Her nails dig into his shoulders as she lets out a piercing cry of pleasure. He follows soon after, crushing her body beneath his weight and claiming her lips in a possessive kiss.

Later much later…

Once she has fixed her clothes and her body is sated and relaxed, she asks him the question that has been plaguing her mind for the past few days. The reason for her tears and nightmares.

"Are you sleeping with Geneviève?" As much as she tries, Bonnie can't keep the jealousy from her voice. She has no right to ask him or to demand an explanation. This thing between them is purely physical. It's what they agreed on after that first night. But still, she feels jealous.

Nik chuckles crossing his arms over his chest and leaning back against one of the trees.

Night has fallen by now, and she can hardly see his face. Unlike him, she doesn't have the luxury of enhanced senses.

"Is that the rumor this month?"

Bonnie bites her lip. "You've been visiting her." She hates the jealousy that boils in her blood. She doesn't know if she can compete with the gorgeous and enchanting Geneviève and that makes her heart hurt.

"Are you jealous?" he challenges instead of answering. Nik is always challenging her, with his eyes, with his actions, with his words.

Bonnie looks away and shifts nervously. "If you want to end this…" her throat constricts and her heart bleeds. "And be with her…" she won't beg him to stay or humiliate herself more than she already has.

"Sometimes I forget how young you are," Nik whispers. He is suddenly in front of her, his index finger tracing her cheek with infinite tenderness. He can crush people with his bare hands, and most of the time his touch is rough, possessive, and very sinful but there are times like now, where he treats her as if she is made of porcelain.

"Do you want her?" She asks turning to face him once more. _Please say no._ Bonnie doesn't know what she'll do if he admits to wanting another.

"Not in the way you think," Nik retorts. "And no, I'm not sleeping with her." He pulls his hand away, a thoughtful look on his face. "You should tell your grandmother to be careful."

Bonnie frowns at the sudden change of subject. "What do you mean?"

There is a serious look on his face as he regards her still flushed face with keen interest. "Something is brewing in the Quarter," he informs her. "Not all witches should be trusted."

"The witches will never betray my grandmother," Bonnie retorts fiercely. Her grandmother is the queen, no one would ever dare defy her.

"Are you so sure about that, love?"

"What are you insinuating?"

"Nothing," Nik says suddenly. "Just be careful." There is something in his voice, something that lets her know that he is being deadly serious. He truly believes her grandmother is in danger. And a threat to Sheila Bennett is a threat to Bonnie as well.

A bat suddenly appears out of nowhere, hovering near his shoulder and making a strange noise.

Bonnie jumps back startled. The animal's red eyes are creepy and a shiver runs down her spine as she stares at the flying creature that seems to be communicating something to his master.

"Your bodyguard is looking for you," Nik informs her with a scowl. He doesn't have a high opinion of the Salvatore family, Bonnie knows. With a wave of his hand, the bat flies away into the shadow of the trees.

Bonnie can't help but envy him, she still hasn't mastered that trick.

"I have to go to Montana for a few days," Nik hooks an arm around her waist, pulling her body against him. He doesn't tell anyone where he goes or what he does, not even his siblings have that privilege. But he doesn't want her to worry. "Don't get any ideas in that pretty little head of yours if you don't see me for a few days." His hand clamps on the back of her neck and he pulls her mouth into a scorching kiss. His tongue easily slipping past her parted lips.

Bonnie kisses him back with equal passion, her chest tightly pressed against his and her arms hooking around his neck as their tongues swirl together in a deep and sensual kiss. She has to pull away eventually, breathless, lips swollen, and eyes shinning with happiness.

"I'll come to you when I get back," Nik promises before he gives her one last quick kiss.

And then he's gone, disappearing at vampire speed.

A few minutes later, with her heart still thundering inside her chest, Bonnie makes her way back out of the forest and towards her friends. She can't stop smiling like a loon.

This dangerous and exciting game between them is going to get her in trouble but she doesn't care.

"Where the hell have you been?" Damon demands as soon as he spots her coming out of the forest.

Bonnie is like a deer caught in the headlights. Her brain freezing momentarily. "I…I needed to pee," she blurts out the first thing that comes to her mind.

Damon gives her an incredulous look. "And you couldn't go to the restrooms because-"

"There was a long line," Bonnie lies with surprising ease. "I couldn't hold it."

"I don't want to know." Damon makes a face of disgust. "Let's go." It's getting really late and Sheila doesn't like her granddaughters wandering out too late.

Lucy grins when she spots the two of them making their way back towards the group. "There you two are, what took you so long?" she gives them a knowing look and wiggles her eyebrows.

Damon frowns.

Bonnie gives her cousin a strange look. "Let's go, Grams is probably waiting for us."

"Uh-huh," Lucy links their arms together.

The two cousins make their way home in silence, Damon walking next to them. Lucy keeps giving them knowing looks but Bonnie and Damon are completely oblivious to it.

Damon stops suddenly and turns to look over his shoulder feeling a strange sensation, like someone is watching them. There is nothing. Just the different people making their way out of the fair.

 _Weird,_ Damon thinks as he catches up to the two witches once more.

From a nearby tree, a small black bat with red eyes follows them home.

From the roof of one of the buildings a vampire follows the three figures with his eyes.

A few feet behind Bonnie and Lucy, a couple discreetly watches them.

Damon Salvatore may be the bodyguard Sheila Bennett assigned to her granddaughter and future successor. But the hybrid king has eyes and ears everywhere and Bonnie Bennett is under his protection.

Whatever happens in the Quarter, there is one absolute truth, no one who values their life would dare to hurt the future queen of the witches.

Anyone who dares will risk the hybrid's wrath.

* * *

 _A/N: So, I wrote this a while back and I finally decided to publish it. I have a bunch of ideas for this universe so please let me know if you will be interested in reading more._


	2. Chapter 2

_A/N: I am absolutely thrilled by the response I got for this story. Thank-you so much for all your wonderful reviews and thank-you to everyone who has favored and followed this story. It really means a lot to me. I'm super excited about this universe and I hope you continue to enjoy this crazy ride. Thank-you!_

* * *

 **Ten years ago**

Bonnie is seven years old the first time she meets him.

She is out of breath as she hurries down the dark street. She's late and her Grams is going to be worried sick.

It's not her fault, not really.

Bonnie didn't mean to lose track of time but the library at the magic school is a dream come true. It is one of the biggest rooms in the whole building, three stories high, with endless rows of shelves filled with all kinds of magical books. There is so much knowledge inside each page, Bonnie wants to devour all of them. The only problem is that unlike the public library, Bonnie can't take any of the magical books home. They belong to Madame Josephine's school and no one is allowed to take the books out. Which is why she ended up staying at the library until closing time, sitting on that comfortable sofa chair by the window and reading a tome on the greatest witches of all time.

That's one of her favorite things to do. Every day after school, Bonnie goes to the library. She finishes her homework and she stays for the rest of the afternoon reading, learning, and having endless adventures inside the ancient parchment pages. She is pretty good at returning home before sun down, the magic school is just a few blocks away after all.

Not today.

Today, she lost track of time and stayed until closing time.

The book Bonnie picked was fascinating and she couldn't put it down. The stories of the legendary Qetsiyah and her great dragon. She was the first Bennett queen to rule over the witches. Gentle queen Aline and the magical healing elixir she created to save the man she loved, fearless queen Ernestine who triumphally won the battle against the Dark One, and noble queen Amelia who swallowed her pride and made peace with the vampires after a long war. She was Grams's mother. There were stories about Tituba, Morgan Le Fay, and Marie Laveau as well as many others. One afternoon was not enough to read about them.

As Bonnie read, she lost herself in their stories and forgot everything else. Until the kind elderly witch and keeper of the books reminded her it was time to go home.

Now, Bonnie is practically running down the dark and empty street. Not as much as she would want for the heavy backpack against her back slows her down, but she has to make it home before Grams. She will get in trouble if she doesn't. Time and time again, Grams has warned her granddaughters of the dangers of the night.

New Orleans is a city where vampires roam the streets at night. While the treaty gave them certain areas where they can dwell freely, some still venture to the Quarter. As long as the vampires stick to the rules, the witches have no choice but to put up with their presence. But there is still a sense of danger and uncertainty that lingers in the air. For all their bravery, many witches fear the ever-growing vampire army.

As Bonnie makes her way home, she's not thinking about vampires. She just hopes Grams won't be too angry with her for arriving home late.

She's so distracted by her worry that she doesn't realize she made the wrong turn, until it's too late. In her hurry to get home, she didn't even see the two shadows following her.

Bonnie comes to an abrupt halt when she realizes she's not in the right place, this is not where her house is. The alley leads straight to a dead end. "Uh-oh," she whispers. _This is bad._ She is going to be so late and her Grams is going to be so mad. _I am so grounded,_ she thinks.

Letting out a big sigh she prepares to make her way out of the alley, when a sudden cold sensation runs down her spine.

 _Whenever a vampire is nearby, you'll feel a chill go down your spine,_ Emily warned her once. _Your witch senses are alerting you to the danger. You have to be careful, vampires are evil. They feast on blood, and a witch's blood is an elixir they all desire. Bad things happen to witches who give their blood to vampires._

Bonnie freezes. Her cousin's words ringing in her ears.

"And what do we have here?"

Bonnie's heart leaps to her throat at the sound of that sinister voice. She turns around slowly and comes face to face with two men. _Vampires,_ she realizes with panic. She has seen vampires before, walking down on Bourbon Street or near the magic shops. Emily taught her how to identify them but this is the closest she's ever been to one. Or two in this case.

 _What is she going to do now?_

"What's the matter sweetie, are you lost?" one of them asks, his lips curling into a malicious grin. He has spiky brown hair and is dressed in ripped jeans and a tight white shirt. "This is our turf, you know."

The other vampire chuckles, looking her up and down and licking his lips in anticipation. He's tall and muscular and he has a bunch of burn marks on his face. He looks really scary.

Bonnie whimpers. Her eyes moving back and forth between the two looming vampires.

"Tonight, is our lucky night," the one with the white shirt mutters. He doesn't give a chance for his companion to react, he goes straight for their meal.

The vampire flashes towards Bonnie and her magic reacts immediately.

It's pure instincts that has her lifting the vampire in midair and sending him flying until he crashes against the opposite wall. She does it all with her mind, as her body is still trembling with fear.

Bonnie lets out a shaky breath, her small body tingling from the release of her power. But while she manages to protect herself from one vampire, the other one flashes towards her and attacks before she can even think of escaping.

The vampire grabs her by the hair, pulling her head back and exposing her neck to his hungry gaze.

Bonnie screams, taken by surprise by the fast movements of the vampire. She didn't know they were _that_ fast.

"What a delicious little morsel you are," he murmurs as he sniffs her neck. He lets out a moan of pleasure as her sweet and intoxicating scent hits his nose. He salivates thinking of her blood. His vampire face surfaces as he gets ready to bite her.

"No…" Bonnie whimpers, her body trembling with pure agonizing fear. She sees the dark and emotionless eyes and the veins underneath but the scariest thing, is the sharp fangs as his face descents over her neck. She squeezes her eyes shut.

Nothing happens.

Bonnie lands on her butt when the vampire suddenly lets her go.

She opens one eyes first and then the other. She blinks in confusion, a frown crossing her features.

 _Where is he?_

The vampire that had her by the hair is gone. In a blink of an eye, he has disappeared from sight.

Bonnie looks to her side and gasps.

There is a strange pile of black ash in the exact same place where the vampire was standing just a few seconds before. That's the only thing left of him.

A strange noise has her turning her head to the other side, only to find the vampire she flung away on his knees. His body is contorted in a strange fashion, the back and head twisted back while the knees are glued to the pavement. There is a look of pure agony on his face.

 _What's wrong with him?_ Bonnie wonders not comprehending what is happening. That's when she feels it. The hairs on the back of her neck and arms stand up as a current of electricity invades the alley.

Power.

Raw, undeniable power fills every square inch of the alley. She has never felt anything like this before, not even from her Grams.

It's scary but exhilarating.

The magic inside her reacts to the currents of power that surround the dark alley. Tendrils of electricity that bounce of each other.

PUFF

The vampire suddenly bursts into tiny little black ashes. His body is completely destroyed by the wave of magic sent his way.

Bonnie's eyes open wide and her mouth drops open in shock as she stares at pile of black ashes that fall to the ground like confetti. "Wow…" she has never seen anything like this before. It's amazing and scary. The vampire practically disintegrated before her eyes.

That's when Bonnie notices _him._

A tall, imposing figure that walks further into the alley, calmly making his way towards her.

Bonnie stands up shakily. Her small body trembles and butterflies take flight in her tummy. She feels nervous and afraid. She's not sure who this man is but she can feel the waves of power that radiate off him.

He stands tall and proud, dressed in all black. He has pale skin, curled dirty blond hair, and dark blue eyes that zero in on her.

Bonnie looks up into the handsome face of her savior. He must be a warlock. He has to be with all the power she feels coming from him but there is something else too, something she can't figure out. She shudders, feeling a slight chill in her bones.

The night has suddenly turn colder.

"You don't belong here," the man says in an accented voice. It reminds Bonnie of the period series Grams watches every Sunday, they have the same kind of accent.

She swallows thickly. "I got lost," Bonnie confesses in a whisper.

The man arches a perfectly blond eyebrow and looks her up and down. "Did they bite you?" he asks.

"No, sir."

He crouches down in front of her, watching her with keen interest. "What's your name sweetheart?"

"Bonnie Bennett," she responds, her eyes wide and uncertain as she stares back at him. Her tummy feels funny at his close proximity.

"Ah, one of the little orphans," the blond man murmurs. He studies her face carefully. "You must be the youngest one."

Bonnie doesn't really like that nickname but she nods anyway. "Who are you?" she asks feeling curious about this powerful man that saved her from the two vampires. There is something about him, something different, but she's not entirely sure what it is. Her face scrunches up in confusion as she tries to figure out the puzzle that is this strange savior of hers. He feels different from other witches. There is a darkness to his presence, a sense of foreboding, of danger that makes her tingly.

"I am many things little one," the mysterious man replies, plum lips curling into a smirk. "If only you knew the half of it." There is a strange glint in his eyes as he watches her. Like he knows some sort of secret she doesn't.

"What's your name?" Bonnie wonders suddenly. She feels curious about him.

"Niklaus," the man replies.

"Nicla-what?" _what a weird name,_ Bonnie thinks. It's kind of funny too. It sounds like Nicholas but it's not.

"Niklaus," he repeats with a chuckle. He tilts his head to the side, looking at her with amusement.

The name means nothing to her, she has no idea who he truly is.

"Nik," Bonnie decides with a soft and shy smile.

Nik's lips curl into a smile. A rather rare and genuine smile.

In that moment, neither of them know how much this meeting will change the course of their lives.

* * *

 **Present time**

Bonnie groans internally as yet another elder witch introduces her son to her. Her face is frozen in a polite yet distant smile as she half listens to the young warlock go on and on about his first year of college at Tulane. From across the garden she sees Lucy, who is trying hard not to laugh at her predicament. Emily is working the afternoon shift at the hospital and did not attend the party. So, it's just the two of them and Grams.

Bonnie can't wait for this stupid and boring party to be over. She is trying, she really is. She knows it's her destiny to one day be the queen of the witches and that she has to get to know all of them and work with them. But days like this, she just wants to scream at the top of her lungs that she's not queen yet. And no, she's not interested in finding a husband, thank-you very much.

For the past few months, all of Grams's friends have been pushing their sons, grandsons, nephews, and every eligible, male relative they have in her direction. The most important duty for any queen is to continue the bloodline, to produce an heir, and secure the succession. Finding Bonnie Bennett, a husband before her eighteen birthday seems to be the goal of every elder witch in the city.

Bonnie hates it. She puts up with it, because she doesn't have a choice and Grams has promised not to force her into anything. So, she politely pretends and like the dutiful granddaughter that she is, doesn't protest when Grams takes her to these kinds of parties.

Stefan Salvatore comes to her rescue, sending the young warlock away with a simple white lie.

"Thank-you," Bonnie breathes as the two begin to walk in the opposite direction. She doesn't know how much of this she can take.

"You looked ready to set him on fire," Stefan tells her with a grin.

Bonnie shakes her head. It wouldn't be the first time she sets a boy on fire, she did it to Kai when he made fun of her hair a few years ago. Kai has never bothered her since then.

"Where is Katherine?" Bonnie asks him as the two walk near the pool. The party is taking place at the Salvatore's extravagant mansion and she's surprised that she hasn't seen her friend yet. Katherine is Stefan's girlfriend after all.

A sad look washes over Stefan's face. "The Petrova family was not invited." He places his hands inside the pocket of his dark pants and stares at the trees. "Father does not approve of our relationship." His ears are still ringing from the harsh words he exchanged with his father the previous night.

"I'm sorry," Bonnie tells him. She knows how much he cares for Katherine. The two of them are crazy for each other. Her eyes scan the backyard, taking note of the witch families that are present and those who are missing. "There are other witches missing as well," she points out. She knows a couple of kids from school whose families have not been invited. Nik's sister Freya, is not in attendance either. "Freya Mikaelson is a member of the council and she's not here." After all these years, Freya still did not have the trust of the council. Bonnie doesn't know her well but the few times they have cross paths, Freya has been kind and pleasant.

The council doesn't care about that. All they see is that she's a Mikaelson, the sister to the group of abominations who took over half their city.

Stefan shrugs. While his mother did the guest list, his father had to give his seal of approval. "My father would rather die a horrible death than invite the Mikaelson witch into our home." His father hates the Mikaelson family with a burning passion. A hatred that is mutual, or so Stefan has heard.

"Don't you think that's bad?" Bonnie asks him suddenly. "There shouldn't be any favoritism among the witches. We're all supposed to be united." All the covens had come together under a single rule centuries ago. They are supposed to be allies, friends who have each other's backs, in good and bad times.

 _Not all witches should be trusted,_ Nik's words ring in her ears. Bonnie tried to warn her grandmother claiming to have had a bad dream that makes her uneasy and anxious for her safety. Sheila dismissed all of her concerns.

 _There is nothing to worry about child,_ Grams said with a fond a smile. _It was just a silly dream._

Bonnie hopes Nik is wrong but in the ten years they have known each other, Nik has never been wrong.

"Inviting some witch families but excluding others just because their lineage is not as ancient as ours or because they might be different than us," Bonnie continues. "It's not right."

"I know," Stefan agrees with her. He knows the prejudice Katherine has to endure because she's not considered a full-blooded witch. She's from a clan known as the Travelers and they are considered an inferior breed of witches. "The council doesn't see it that way though." The council is filled with many witches who cannot put aside their antiquated believes and grudges.

The peace between the supernatural species is fragile but so it's the peace among the witches. That makes the situation in the city all the more dangerous.

Everything is hanging by a thread.

Sooner or later that thread will break and chaos will erupt.

A snowy white owl suddenly descents over the back garden, flying rather low (much to the delight of the young children running around) until it lands on the low branch of a tree, right above the white cloth table where Grams is sitting, talking quietly with Madame Josephine LaRue, who has a black cat with a white patch on its left eye on her lap.

A soft smile graces Bonnie's lips as she stares her grandmother's familiar. The owl is named Minerva but Lucy and Bonnie jokingly nicknamed her Hedwig (like the owl from _Harry Potter_ ). Grams is not amused by the nickname.

Only extremely powerful and talented witches have a familiar, a companion that serves and obeys them, created by the witch's own blood and magic. Few witches in the world have succeeded in creating a familiar. In the past ten years, out of the countless of witches that tried in New Orleans, there are only four young witches who managed such feat.

Vincent Griffith, the now elder of the Treme Coven who has a regal black panther as his familiar.

Malachi Parker, who has a Burmese python named _death_. He loves to use his snake to terrorize people, particularly the younger children and his siblings. Death, is strictly banned from all parties, events, and gatherings in the city.

Damon Salvatore, who has a crow. Much to the shock of the entire witch community. No one ever thought Damon could be that powerful, not even his own parents. Damon has always been the bad boy, skipping school, drinking, and smoking underage but he is the first Salvatore warlock since the legendary Silas, to have a familiar. Emily was furious, she like many others attempted to create a familiar and failed. Poor Stefan also tried and failed much to his father's extreme disappointment.

The majority of all witches who try, fail. No one knows why. Professor Martin once told his class that a familiar shares a part of the witch's soul and magic and that only those witches who have truly connected with their power are capable of giving life to a familiar. It's something that rarely happens.

Bonnie's familiar is a wolf, she named _Shadow._ A huge and fierce beast with long and bushy mottled gray fur and piercing icy blue eyes that remind her of Nik. That the future queen of the witches has a familiar is not strange or unheard of. It is expected really, that is one of the major clues in determining the queen's successor.

But that Bonnie's familiar is a wolf, caused great concern among the witches. Considering the animosity between the witches and the werewolves, it was believed Bonnie's familiar was a danger to the community. Some witches saw it as a bad omen, a curse even. Many like Kai's father, demanded her familiar to be destroyed. Grams refused of course.

 _Shadow_ is a part of Bonnie's blood and magic, a part of her very soul. The connection between a witch and his or her familiar is a bond like no other, destroying that piece of one's soul is a fate worse than death. Despite some protests, Bonnie got to keep _Shadow._ But most of the witches are still wary of her wolf.

"What's wrong?" Stefan asks seeing the look on her face.

"Just thinking of Shadow," Bonnie mumbles staring at her grandmother's owl. "It's been a month since the last time I saw him."

"Can you feel him?" Stefan asks curiously. From his talks with Damon, he knows that there is a deep connection between witch and familiar. _An unbreakable bond,_ Damon says.

"Yes." It's the only reason Bonnie is not too worried. She knows that Shadow is alive and well, she just doesn't know exactly where he is. Unlike Damon and Kai's familiars, Shadow is bigger, stronger, and he hates being locked up. The fact that the witches fear him doesn't help matters either. Bonne doesn't have the heart to keep him locked in the magical cage Giuseppe built for him. Which is the reason she lets him run wild and free. Her grandmother has warned her not to do that. She tries not show it, but even Grams fears her wolf.

 _You can't let him do as he pleases,_ Sheila constantly tells Bonnie. _He will grow wild and feral and you will lose control over him._

Bonnie knows Shadow will never hurt her. The bond between them is unbreakable. And despite what others might think, Shadow listens to her commands and if she calls him back, he will come to her. Bonnie knows that with all her heart.

Speaking of familiars, Bonnie's eyes are suddenly drawn to a red and black winged butterfly flying nearby. She can feel its magic in her bones. A magic that is so familiar and different from anything she knows, a magic that she is drawn to, it makes her tingle all over.

The winged small creature happily feeds from one of the flower pots near the pool. It has the appearance of an innocent creature, no one knows what lies behind the mask. No one, expect for her.

Bonnie's eyes are glued to the small butterfly. She hardly pays attention to what Stefan is saying. Happiness fills her veins and anticipation coils inside her belly.

Nik is back.

* * *

 **Ten years ago**

"Come along," Nik orders as he turns around and begins to walk out of the alley. "I shall escort you to your home, the last thing I need is for you to become a vampire's meal." He doesn't even wait to see if she will follow, he simply begins walking.

Bonnie hurries to catch up to him. "I live-"

"I know where you live," he rudely interrupts. "Everyone knows where the Bennett queen resides." He glances down at her, before he continues walking at a much slower pace than he's used to.

A couple is walking on the sidewalk on the other side of the road. The moment they spot Bonnie, they stop and stare at her, a ravenous look on their faces as her sweet scent reaches their noses.

Bonnie feels suddenly nervous. The cold chill down her back letting her know that they are vampires. She unconsciously gets closer to Nik.

The man's eyes gleam and he smiles as he stares at her hungrily. The smirk drops the moment he notices the person standing next to her. Recognition flickers across his eyes and to Bonnie's surprise and shock, the man and the woman bow their heads in the direction of the man who saved her.

Nik doesn't say anything, he keeps on walking. Bonnie follows after him, her brows furrowing in confusion. _Why did they do that?_

Bonnie glances at her companion and open her mouth to ask him a question but the question dies on her lips as she spots the creature making his way towards them. A shock gasp suddenly escapes her as she sees the huge wolf that calmly comes to stand in front of them. His pristine white fur is long and bushy and he has the most striking red eyes Bonnie has ever seen. _Like blood,_ she thinks.

The wolf tilts his head to side and stares at her with those strange eyes. There is something so feral but also regal about the beautiful animal. Bonnie is suddenly enchanted.

"It's quite alright," Nik tells her. "He won't hurt you."

Bonnie is not afraid, Bonnie is enthralled by the creature that came out of nowhere. She has never seen a wolf so big and beautiful. There is something different about him, something that calls out to her. Her fingers suddenly itch to touch the fur. She bites her lip.

 _Werewolves are dangerous, vicious_ , _and vile creatures. They are no better than vampires,_ Emily's voice comes to her mind. _They won't hesitate to tear you apart._

"Go on," Nik gives her permission. "He loves the attention," he says with a roll of his eyes.

The wolf approaches her cautiously, his nose twitching as her scent invades his senses.

Bonnie doesn't hesitate as she extends her hand out. The wolf easily lowers his head and allows her to pet him. His fur is soft, silky, and Bonnie is in awe of him. "He's so pretty," she murmurs as she caresses him. "Does he have a name?" she turns to ask Nik.

"Fenrir."

"Fenrir," Bonnie repeats turning to face the wolf once more. He's as big as Bonnie, standing tall and proud. There is an arrogant tilt of the head and his eyes almost seem human despite their ruby color. "Hello Fenrir, my name is Bonnie."

The wolf nuzzles her hand and to Bonnie's utter delight, begins to lick her fingers. She giggles like crazy as the pink tongue playfully licks her hand.

"He likes you." There is a hint of surprise in Nik's voice as he regards her and the wolf with an unreadable expression.

"I like him too." Bonnie tells Nik as she glances at him over her shoulder. She continues to ohhh and ahhh as she pets the wolf. Her fingers tingling from the magic that radiates from the beast.

"He doesn't like that many people," Nik comments. He watches them with interest, almost as if he were trying to solve a puzzle.

"He's your familiar, isn't he?" Bonnie turns to ask Nik. She has read all about a witch's familiar, animals that serve as companions for witches. It is an extremely advanced kind of magic and only a handful of witches succeed in their attempts to create one. "My Grams has an owl," Bonnie tells him as she continues to pet Fenrir. "And Madame Josephine has a cat." And just recently, Damon Salvatore acquired his own familiar. "When I grow up, I'm going to have a familiar," Bonnie declares proudly. "Maybe I'll get a wolf. I think I will like that."

Nik doesn't say anything, he simply watches her and the gentle way she pets the wolf.

"How did you get yours?" Bonnie asks curiously.

"That's a secret," Nik replies with a smirk. "Come on," he urges. "You must return home."

Bonnie nods. She's going to be grounded for the next month or so for being so late.

The two continue walking down the dark and desolate street.

Fenrir walks by her side, escorting her home just like his master. Bonnie smiles and places a gentle hand on his furry head as she follows Nik.

"That's my house," Bonnie realizes upon noticing the familiar gate that leads to the old Greek Revival mansion. The lights are on and the gate is open. Grams is probably home already. Her stomach is suddenly in knots.

"There you are," Nik says. He looks down at her, a serious expression on his face. "Don't ever go back to that part of the city again. Bad things happen to curious little witches who don't know their place." There is a menacing edge to his voice.

Bonnie feels intimidated under that hard gaze and nods.

Fenrir bumps his head against her hand and licks her palm, saying his goodbye.

"Goodbye Fenrir," Bonnie scratches his ears and offers him a sweet smile.

Fenrir gives her one last lick and trots away, running into the middle of the street. He leaps into the air and suddenly turns into a cloud of black bats.

Bonnie's mouth drops open in shock. She blinks in confusion for a few seconds, hardly able to believe what she has just seen. The white wolf turned into a bunch of bats right in front of her eyes. "How-" she turns to stare at Nik, who has a displeased look on his face.

"Show off," Nik mutters darkly. He scowls at the bunch of bats that are now flying above the street lights and disappearing into the dark night's sky. He doesn't like that his wolf decided to display his great power in the presence of the little girl.

Bonnie still can't believe it. "How did he do that?" Familiars are only supposed to take the shape of one animal. She has never heard of a familiar that has the power to shape-shift. "Grams's familiar can't do that." Bonnie tells Nik.

"Mine can," Nik replies proudly. "He is as unique as his master," he tells her cryptically.

Bonnie frowns.

"Get inside," Nik orders. "It's late." He turns around and begins to walk away.

"Wait!" Bonnie calls out.

Nik stops and turns to look at her over his shoulder, an exasperated look on his face.

"Thank-you," Bonnie tells him softly. "For saving me."

Nik nods and turns to leave.

"Wait!" Bonnie stops him once more.

"What?" He hisses angrily.

"I just…" Bonnie chews on her bottom lip. "What are you?" She blurts out the question before she loses her nerve. Grams would say she's being rude but she feels really curious. Somehow, she knows Nik is more than he appears to be.

"What do you think I am?" Nik challenges. There is that glint in his eyes again.

"A powerful warlock," is Bonnie's innocent reply. He has to be, after what he did to the vampires that tried to eat her. And his familiar is powerful as well. But there is more, she can feel it.

"I am much more than that, little witch." Nik smirks. Dark veins form beneath his eyes which suddenly turn into a liquid golden color. His mouth parts, showing her the two sets of sharp fangs.

Bonnie's mouth drops open.

Nik winks and disappears in a blink of an eye.

"The hybrid king," Bonnie mutters in shock. She just met the hybrid king. The most powerful and feared man in all of New Orleans.

 _The hybrid king is part werewolf and part vampire,_ Lucy says to her one afternoon as they walk home from school. _There are rumors that he is also part witch,_ her cousin whispers in a fearful tone _. You don't want to mess with him._

Bonnie should be afraid at the revelation. But she's not.

Bonnie is utterly fascinated by him.

In her young mind and innocent heart, she wishes to see him again.

A wish that will come true, sooner than she expects.

* * *

 **Present time**

 **Mikaelson Mansion**

"The nerve of that man," Elijah Mikaelson mutters as he strolls inside his sister's work room.

Freya does not reply, she continues to add different ingredients on the small boiling cauldron sitting on top of the long and rectangular table at the back of the room.

"You are a member of the council, you should have been invited to his little gathering."

"I think you are more upset than I am," Freya replies calmly as she scratches off one of the ingredients in her grimoire and substitutes it for another.

"Of course, I am." Elijah replies placing one hand inside the pocket of his pants and pacing around the room. "Giuseppe has the ear of the queen and his machinations are perverse. We need to keep an eye on him. He is a threat." It's something he has been saying for years.

Freya remains quiet and cautiously adds a yellow powder into her cauldron. The moment the powder touches the mixture inside the cauldron, a large flame erupts. She smiles pleased with herself. The potion is a success.

Despite his anger, Elijah's lips curl into a small smile. He loves watching his sister practice her craft.

"Speaking of machinations." Freya pulls a small folded piece of paper from the pocket of her beige cardigan and hands it to Elijah.

"What is this?" Elijah asks he reads the dozen names on the list.

"The names of the young and prominent warlocks the council has approved for the princess," Freya informs him. "The two names at the top of the list are the candidates they are seriously considering as husband material."

"Malachi Parker and Stefan Salvatore," Elijah murmurs deep in thought. "Giuseppe's ambitions have no limits. He's not only grooming his eldest son to be the future queen's adviser but now he wants to marry her to his youngest."

"Stefan has always been his favorite," Freya replies as she leans back against the table and crosses her arms over her chest. "With one son as her adviser and the other as her husband, he is ensuring that one way or another a Salvatore rules over the witches."

Elijah presses his lips together. Giuseppe is playing a dangerous game. He needs to talk to Niklaus and get rid of the old warlock for good.

"I feel rather sorry for the girl," Freya tells him as she thinks about Bonnie. "Her grandmother has conveniently kept the fact that the council will be the one to pick her husband for her. She naively believes she'll have a say in the matter."

"We cannot allow her to marry a Salvatore."

"Should we put our bets on the Parker boy then?"

Elijah stays silent for a few moments. "There is something about that boy…" he murmurs. He has heard plenty of rumors about Malachi and his snake. There was one particular incident with one of Gloria's girls that comes to mind. No, something tells him Malachi can't be trusted.

"He won't be a puppet, I can tell you that." Freya has seen enough of Kai's antics to know he is not going to let anyone manipulate him. And unlike Stefan, Kai is not afraid of his father.

"What about her?" Elijah questions suddenly. "What do you make of her?" Freya is the only one of the Mikaelson's who has truly had contact with the future queen.

"A nice girl, powerful, a prodigy by all accounts," Freya easily responds. "But she is a quiet, meek, and dutiful little thing who even with all that power, won't have the spine to stand up to the council." She can't help but feel disappointed. "She'll be an easy prey for them and us." She easily dismisses the youngest Bennett. "Emily would have made a better queen." For a while everyone assumed Emily would be Sheila's successor, no one expected shy little Bonnie to be the one. But for the power hungry and treacherous council, Bonnie's election is very convenient.

"A pity," Elijah comments. He looks down at the list once more. "Find everything you can about all these men, I don't want any dark horses taking us by surprise."

Freya nods. "With any luck, Niklaus will finally decide to end the council for good."

Elijah nods. "I will speak with him when he returns." They have an army of vampires and werewolves and Freya has been recruiting witches from right under the council's nose for years now. But Niklaus refuses to make the final move.

 _It's not time yet_ , he answers whenever his siblings question him on the matter. What is he waiting for? No one knows for sure.

Niklaus is an enigma to all, sometimes even to his own siblings.

* * *

Bonnie has to wait for hours before meeting him.

The car ride back to her home is agonizingly long. She sits in the back seat with Grams and Lucy and doesn't join the conversation, choosing to stare out of the window instead.

The red and black butterfly follows closely behind.

Alaric Saltzman, her grandmother's personal bodyguard drives them home and opens the door for them. Bonnie jumps out of the car and rushes inside. She tells her grandmother that she has a lot of homework to do, kisses her on the cheek, and runs to her bedroom, locking the door with a very powerful spell.

She takes off the flower print dress she's wearing and changes into a pair of jeans and throws a grey cardigan over her white blouse. She nervously paces around her bedroom, waiting for his signal.

The late afternoon sunlight streams through the open window.

A gust of wind throws the balcony doors open and Bonnie turns around, heart jumping to her throat.

The pretty butterfly lands on the balcony railing. It's the signal she is waiting for.

Bonnie smiles, takes a deep breath, murmurs a cloacking spell, and proceeds to sneak out of her room.

There is an old oak tree, with a branch that conveniently extends within reach of her balcony. It makes things easier. She knows she has a couple of hours before anyone comes to look for her.

Once she climbs down the tree, she follows the red and black butterfly through the thick forest that surrounds the back of the Bennett mansion. The little magical animal leads her straight to him.

The first thing Bonnie sees is not Nik but her familiar.

"Shadow!"

In no time, Bonnie is on her back against the grass, her wolf on top of her, licking her face with happiness. Bonnie giggles as Shadow slobbers all over her face. "I missed you too." She grins, petting his soft gray fur.

The wolf moves away, allowing her the space she needs to stand up. She cleans some of the dirt from her jeans and murmurs a cleaning spell over her face. She won't kiss Nik with Shadow's saliva all over her.

Nik stands a few feet away, a grin on his face. "I found him in Montana," he tells her, glancing briefly in Shadow's direction.

"You're joking," Bonnie says as she scratches behind Shadow's ears. The wolf is huge, far bigger than a normal wolf, Nik says he is bigger than a werewolf too.

"I thought you sent him to spy on me," Nik teases her with a smirk.

"I wouldn't do that," Bonnie replies softly. Even if she is curious to know what exactly he was doing in Montana, she wouldn't spy on him. She stops petting Shadow and rushes towards Nik's arms. She throws her arms around his waist and buries her face against the crook of his neck, breathing in his familiar scent. "I missed you," she murmurs, lifting her head and placing a soft kiss on his chin.

Bonnie knows that she needs to be careful and not give away the truth inside her heart but she has missed him and feels so happy to see him, she can't help it. She knows Nik is practically indestructible but she still worries.

Nik's wraps an arm around her waist and pulls her closer. He allows himself a moment to simply enjoy the feel of her in his arms.

And then, he's kissing her, hot and hungry.

Nik kisses her with a desperation and a hot burning need that makes her skin melt and her toes curl with pleasure.

Bonnie clings to him. She wraps her arms around his neck and presses her body closer to him, as their mouths devour one other fiercely.

A loud squeal escapes her when Nik suddenly lifts her up, forcing her to wrap her legs around his waist.

He uses his vampire speed to flash her against the nearest tree, crushing her body between the trunk of the tree and his hard chest.

Bonnie pulls her mouth away, gasping for air.

Nik wastes no time to lower his head against her neck and place hot open mouth kisses against her heated flesh. He's hungry, he's desperate for her. No matter how many times he buries himself inside of her, he can never get enough.

Bonnie feels the same way.

Shadow watches them with his icy blue eyes for a moment before turning away and trotting deeper into the woods.

The red and black butterfly flying near the couple, shimmers for a few seconds before it turns into a huge white wolf with blood red eyes. He gives one last look at the couple before turning away from them.

Fenrir follows Bonnie's wolf deep into the woods.

The two familiars have run countless of times together. They know each other well by now. They also know that when their masters are together, time stands still. Nothing and no one else matters.

As their masters lose themselves in the pleasure of their lovemaking, the two animals team up and take down a deer. They corner the scared animal before sinking their sharp fangs into his flesh, bringing him down on the grass covered ground and devouring him.

The two wolves enjoy a feast made for kings, as Bonnie and Klaus feast upon each other's flesh.

* * *

"Bonnie!" Sheila knocks on her granddaughter's bedroom door. "Honey, dinner is ready." Since they arrived from the party, Bonnie has been locked up inside her bedroom doing her homework. It has been hours. Bonnie always studies too hard. _She must be hungry,_ Sheila thinks as she waits for Bonnie to open the door.

There is no answer.

"Bonnie!" Sheila tries again.

Nothing.

She tries to open the door only to hiss in pain as the door knob burns her palm. Sheila frowns staring at the angry red mark. _Since when does Bonnie lock her door?_

"Bonnie open the door." Sheila orders as she chants a healing spell inside her mind. The red angry mark on her hand disappears.

Nothing.

Sheila knocks hard on the white door. But again, she receives no answer.

Sheila closes her eyes and presses both of her palms against the door, murmuring a well-known spell. It takes far longer than she anticipates and she takes a moment to feel pride at Bonnie's spell casting abilities before she hears the soft click.

Sheila pushes the door open and steps inside her granddaughter's bedroom.

It's empty.

The lights are off and the balcony doors are open, a soft breeze swaying the light pink curtains.

Bonnie is not inside her bedroom.

A cold chill descends over Sheila's body.

 _Where is her granddaughter?_

* * *

 _A/N: The idea for the wolves comes from the direwolves in Game of Thrones. Shadow and Fenrir are as big as those wolves but much more powerful ;)_


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank-you so much for all your support. Enjoy!**

* * *

Bonnie closes her eyes, a sated smile gracing her lips as she rests against Nik's naked chest. He in turn is leaning his back against the trunk of the tree, cradling her between his legs, and arms wrapped around her. Her grey cardigan is the only thing covering their naked bodies. Nik doesn't particularly care about modesty but she does.

"Don't fall asleep," Nik murmurs as he nuzzles her neck, teeth playfully nibbling her sensitive flesh.

"I might," Bonnie mumbles snuggling closer against him. As if on cue, a yawn escapes her lips. Yes, she could easily fall asleep in his arms. Her ancestors would be appalled by how trusting she's being with the hybrid king but Bonnie has long ago stopped caring about what anyone thinks. She feels warm and safe in his arms. "What were you doing in Montana?"

"Nothing interesting," Nik replies.

Bonnie snorts. "You're not going to tell me, are you?"

"Don't worry about it," Nik whispers placing a sweet kiss on her pulse point. "Come on," he makes a move to stand up. "Time to get up." It's late and if she doesn't return home, she'll have the entire witch community searching for her.

Bonnie reluctantly pulls away from him and stands up. Her knees still feel like jelly and the moment she takes a step, she winces. Nik was a little rough, not that she minds. She likes it when he doesn't hold back with her. Yes, she's tiny but she's not made of glass. She doesn't need him to treat her like porcelain. Bonnie also notices the angry red mark on her left breast-the place where Nik's mouth sucked particularly hard (to the point where she thought he might bite her) and the finger shape marks on her hips. Nothing a healing lotion won't cure. Bonnie already uses it every night to make her skin as soft as a baby's.

"You know," Nik begins as he pulls his pants on. "A few drops of my blood and you'll be feeling as good as new." His eyes are glued to her body, enjoying the nice view of her ass a she bents down to pick her pants.

Bonnie who has her back to him as she gets dressed, gives him a knowing look over her shoulder. "I'm fine." she puts her bra and blouse next, consciously aware of his heated gaze on her skin.

"You're sore."

"I'll live."

Bonnie knows better than to allow him to drink her blood or worse drink his blood in turn. The dangerous game they are playing would become deadly if she dares to do such a thing. Besides, she's a witch, her vanity is filled with all sorts of creams and ointments and she'll make herself a re-energizing tea when she gets home. Speaking of tea, she has to talk to him about something very important.

Nik doesn't say anything else, this is not the first time he offers her his blood nor will it be the last. It has become almost like a game between them, where Nik tries to see how far he can push and break that last barrier of resistance for her to be truly his and Bonnie who stubbornly continues to uphold the belief that bad things happen to witches who share their blood with vampires. Since she was a child she has been warned about the dangers of vampires drinking a witch's blood, Nik tells her is all nonsense but still, Bonnie refuses to give in.

"Suit yourself."

Bonnie pulls her cardigan on and turns back to face him fully. She crosses her arms over her chest and watches a he finishes getting dressed. He's taking his sweet time putting his shirt on, knowing she's enjoying the view. "Nik…" she begins quietly. "I need more magic roots."

Nik tenses immediately. "When was the last time you drank the tea?" there is an edge to his voice and his eyes go dark as they scrutinize her. They have a deal and the last thing he wants to hear is that she is being forgetful with something so important.

"Last full moon," Bonnie responds honestly. "I still have three roots left, exactly what I need for my tea this month." The one she has to drink in two days, to be exact. That's when the next full moon is.

Nik visibly relaxes at her words. "I'll get you some more and sent them with Fenrir."

"Thank-you," Bonnie chews on her bottom lip as she remembers something. "You know, I saw those roots at one of the magic shops in Algiers." They were behind the register, locked in a glass shelve with all the other rare and expensive ingredients.

"Tell me you weren't foolish enough to buy them?" Nik asks angrily.

"No." She was tempted but the roots were nearly a hundred dollars each and Bonnie needs three for her potion. Technically, every Grimoire says that only one root is needed for a contraceptive tea (plus a couple of other common ingredients) but considering the unique nature of her lover, Bonnie has to add three roots to hers to ensure its effectiveness. Nik himself looked over her shoulder one afternoon (shortly after they started sleeping together) as she made the potion, according to him to ensure she didn't make any mistakes. Bonnie doesn't make mistakes, she has a talent for potion making. Nik supplies her with the rare roots and Bonnie makes a cup of tea which she drinks every turn of the moon. Nik trusts the roots better than a common spell. According to him, it's more effective.

"I didn't know they were that expensive," Bonnie continues. While Grams gives her a generous allowance each month to buy her personal things, Bonnie can't be spending that kind of money every month.

"Good." There is a serious look on his face as he makes his way towards her. He comes to stand right in her breathing space. "Those kinds of items are tracked by the council, the minute any witch buys them, her name is sent to the registry." He traces her cheek with his fingers. "You need to be careful Bonnie. The council has eyes and ears everywhere."

Bonnie nods. She knows that the council likes to spy on people. They like to keep control over everything. There are times that much to her shame she has come to believe that the council has more power than the queen.

"The reason those roots are expensive is because they are specifically used to prevent a supernatural pregnancy," Nik tells her. "That's the reason the council tracks them as well."

"So, it's basically a trap to lure naughty witches who are sleeping with the enemy and punish them," Bonnie says as she wraps her arms around his neck. If the council only knew that she was one of them…

"Precisely," Nik lowers his mouth to her, kissing her firmly.

Bonnie eagerly responds to his kiss. She loves kissing him. His lips are soft, addictive, and sinful. She could spend all eternity glued to his lips.

Nik pulls away eventually. There is a curious look on his face. "Do you know?" he asks studying her flushed face. "Do you know what the council does to witches who have taken a werewolf lover?"

"They are banished from the community," Bonnie replies with confidence. "They are shunned from their covens and sent away from New Orleans." Since she was a little girl she has been warned to stay far away from werewolves and vampires. Witches who take them as their lovers are ostracized and sent away. Never to be seen or heard from again.

Something flickers across his eyes, a strange look she can't quite decipher.

"How naïve," Nik sneers and pulls away from her. He turns his back towards her, eyes gleaming with barely controlled range as he stares at the dark forest surrounding them. She clearly has no idea. It angers him.

"Why do you say that?" Bonnie doesn't understand why he seems angry all of a sudden.

"Forget it," He turns back to face her. Nik's face is once again a mask of indifference and mystery. "It's very late. You need to go back to your home."

"Nik what-" her words are cut off by the hard press of his mouth against hers. As always, his kisses leave her breathless and shaky.

Nik cradles the back of her head with on hand and pulls her harshly against his body. His kiss is bruising, possessive, almost as if he wants to mark her lips and let the whole world know she is his. When he bites hard on her lower lip with his teeth, Bonnie pulls away immediately.

A second later, a small red drop forms on her bottom lip. Bonnie glares at him.

Nik's eyes flash gold as the scent of her intoxicating blood fills the air. A low growl escapes from his chest and it takes every bit of self-control he possesses not to march towards her and lick that small drop of blood with his tongue.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" Bonnie snaps. She touches her lips with her hand and murmurs a simple spell. The small cut on her lip heals instantly. "Don't do that again," She tells him firmly. "We have a deal remember."

Nik's lips curl into a sinister smirk. "One day you will _beg_ me to bite you."

"Never." Bonnie stands her ground and lifts her chin, unafraid to challenge the powerful hybrid king. Blood is powerful, binding, and bad things happen to witches who share their blood with vampires.

Nik chuckles. He knows it's only a matter of time before she gives in. "Don't be angry love, I'm just teasing." He offers her his most innocent and charming dimpled smile.

"Yeah right," Bonnie mumbles under her breath. She knows him better than that. He can't fool her. He desires her blood and is becoming increasingly hard to resist. There is a part of her, a dark, perverse part that wants to indulge but she's also afraid.

"Goodnight, little witch." Nik winks in her direction before vanishing right in front of her eyes.

"Goodnight, hybrid." Bonnie whispers.

A few minutes later, Shadow trots happily to her side.

Bonnie smiles down at her wolf and pets his soft head. "Come on, time to go home."

The beautiful red and black butterfly follows them all the way to the Bennett mansion. Fenrir makes sure Bonnie arrives home safe before making his way back to his master.

* * *

Bonnie has a stupid grin on her face as pushes the front door open. Guided by some strange instinct Bonnie decides to enter her house through the front door rather than climb up to her room through the oak tree.

The minute she steps inside she knows why her magic guided her in that direction.

Grams is pacing in the foyer, Emily, Lucy, Giuseppe, and Damon are with her. They all turn to face her when she steps inside.

"Bonnie!" Grams rushes to her side and immediately pulls her into a crushing hug. "Thank the mother goddess you are safe."

Bonnie is surprised by the relieved and happy look on her grandmother's face when they pull away.

"Where have you been?" Emily demands coming to stand next to Grams. "Do you know how worried we all were?"

Lucy stays silent, watching Bonnie with curious eyes.

"I…" Bonnie blinks in surprise, her mind trying to come up with a good lie.

"Fuck," Damon curses the moment he spots the huge grey wolf by Bonnie's side. "Is it just me, or does he look bigger than before?" he looks from Shadow to Bonnie. He doesn't really like Bonnie's familiar, not since he was a pup and bit Damon after he tried to pet him.

Shadow growls, baring his fangs in Damon's direction. The warlock takes a fearful step back. He does not wish to end up as Shadow's chewing toy.

Emily jumps out of her skin as the wolf growls in her and Grams's direction next. Shadow doesn't like anyone except for Bonnie.

 _Bingo!_ Bonnie thinks as a lie comes to mind.

"I was looking for Shadow," Bonnie tells the group. "I sensed him nearby and I decided to look for him." She finishes nervously, hoping that they'll believe her lie.

"And it didn't occur to you to let someone know?" Giuseppe doesn't believe her.

Bonnie tenses as she stares at Damon's father. "I was just so happy to feel him nearby, I didn't think. I just acted." She turns to face her grandmother. "I'm sorry, Grams."

Grams stares at her face, dark eyes boring deeply into Bonnie's eyes. The young witch holds her gaze.

 _Shadow leaps into the air, jumping on top of her, and tackling her to the ground. Bonnie laughs as Shadow happily licks her face. I missed you too, she says._

The image comes as clear as day to Sheila's mind.

Bonnie smiles at her Grams, blissfully unware at how easily Sheila slipped inside her head. The queen relaxes visibly, knowing that her granddaughter is telling the truth. Any doubt or worry dissipates from her mind.

"Why didn't you call him to you?" Giuseppe asks curiously, he gives a warily look to the wolf who has no problem in flashing his fangs in his direction.

Shadow does not like Giuseppe and that feeling is mutual for the old warlock can't stand the wolf either.

"I did," Bonnie turns to face him. "He refused to listen, you know how stubborn he is."

Shadow tilts his head up to stare at her and gives her a look that clearly says. _Who me? Please!_

Bonnie happily ignores him. "I am so sorry," she says turning towards Grams once more. "I didn't mean to worry you. I wasn't thinking, I was just so happy that I felt Shadow close by and I just went to look for him. I am really sorry Grams." She looks down at the floor, ashamed of her actions.

"It's a good thing you went to get him," Lucy says giving her a knowing look. _You owe baby B._ Lucy doesn't really buy her lie but she always has Bonnie's back. "Remember, how the last time he wondered off to the park and scared those poor children."

Bonnie nods, grateful for Lucy's timely intervention. "I didn't want something like that to happen again," Bonnie tells her Grams in the sincerest voice she can muster. "I should have told you before leaving like that. I am the worst granddaughter ever. Whatever punishment you decide to give me, I deserve it."

"I am not going to punish you child," Grams says placing a gentle hand on her arm. "You scared me, Bonnie. Don't ever do that again. Do not go wondering at night on your own, please. Not for Shadow not for anyone."

"I promise I won't."

"Well, then." Giuseppe clears his throat. "Damon, help me take this beast to his cage."

Damon seems unsure but he follows his father's orders just the same.

The minute both Salvatore men try to approach the wolf, Shadow growls and bares his fangs in their direction. He looks more than ready to attack.

Bonnie steps in front of him, in a protective stance. "He's going to sleep in my bedroom," She tells them.

"So, he can eat you over night and leave your skinny little bones as souvenirs?" Damon teases.

Bonnie glares at him, Shadow walks around her and moves closer to Damon. A menacing growl erupting from deep within his chest.

The warlock immediately backs away. He's not stupid enough to come within reach of those ferocious and sharp fangs.

Bonnie places a hand on Shadow's back, calming him, and ready to stop him should the temptation to make Damon his dinner proves too great.

"He's a dangerous creature," Giuseppe tells Bonnie. "He is better off in the cage." It's the reason he built it in the first place.

Bonnie ignores him. She can't stand Giuseppe's meddling and the familiar way in which he intervenes in family affairs, what's worse is that Gram's doesn't put a limit on his meddling.

"Bonnie just take him to the cage," Emily tells her cousin. She like Grams feels wary about the ever-growing wolf and the danger he represents.

"He hates that cage!" Bonnie protests. "Grams please," she begs as she turns to face her grandmother. "I haven't seen him in a month. I missed him. I promise he will behave."

"Sheila that animal can hurt all of you-" Giuseppe begins.

"He would never hurt us" Bonnie retorts fiercely. "would you keep Minerva in a cage after going weeks without seeing her?" She gives her grandmother the most wounded puppy dog look ever. A trick she learned from Katherine. If that doesn't work, Katherine showed her a technique to make the tears start falling soon after.

Grams sighs. She knows it's a lost battle.

"You cannot be seriously considering-"

Sheila raises one hand and silences Giuseppe's protests. "Fine," she tells Bonnie. "But please do not let him out of your sight and when you go to school he must stay in the cage. I don't want him wandering inside the house when you are not here to control him."

Bonnie beams. "Thank-you." She throws her arms around Grams and gives her a big hug and a kiss on the cheek. "Come a long Shadow." Bonnie happily runs towards the stairs, ignoring everyone else.

Shadow follows her.

Damon backs against the wall when Shadow passes next to him. He doesn't trust that beast and Bonnie is insane for letting a wolf in her bedroom. One of these days he is going to hear that Shadow ate one if not all of them while they were asleep.

"Well," Lucy says as she watches Bonnie happily make her way up the stairs. She's practically bouncing with joy. "Time to get my beauty sleep, nighty night everyone." With that she turns and makes her way up the stairs to her bedroom. She'll question Bonnie later.

Emily doesn't look pleased with her Gram's decision but she doesn't question it. She quietly makes her way to her bedroom as well.

"You spoil her too much," Giuseppe comments once all three of Sheila's granddaughters are out of sight. "You need to put a leash on that girl."

"She's not an animal Giuseppe," Sheila replies coldly. Bonnie is the apple of her eyes and not even Giuseppe, her longtime friend and adviser can get away with saying anything negative about her favorite granddaughter. "I am sorry to make you come at this hour for nothing."

Giuseppe nods. He has plenty more to say but he bites his tongue.

Sheila turns to Damon and smiles. "Thank-you for your assistance, Damon."

"Anytime."

"Did your crow really not see Bonnie at all?" Sheila wonders suddenly.

"No," Damon replies. He was inside his familiar's head as he flew around the property in search of Bonnie. They didn't see Bonnie at all.

"How strange," Sheila murmurs. "She was in the grounds the whole time." Bonnie never left the property.

"Are you sure?" Giuseppe questions, an intriguing look on his face.

"How do you know?" Damon asks at the same time.

"I am sure." Sheila saw it inside Bonnie's head. Bonnie and Shadow had stayed inside the Bennett property the whole time. It was how she knew Bonnie was telling the truth because she had seen inside Bonnie's mind.

Getting inside people's heads was not an easy task but Sheila mastered it in her youth. Few people knew of her ability and it came in handy, not only as a queen but as a mother and grandmother. She always knew when her granddaughters were lying to her.

What Sheila didn't know however, was that Bonnie could tell when someone was trying to get inside her head. She could not only feel the subtle intrusion but she could also manipulate her memories. Rather than block the intrusion and alert the perpetrator, Bonnie allowed them to see only what she wanted. She allowed her grandmother to see her in the forest with Shadow, nothing more.

Sheila saw what Bonnie wanted her to see.

No one knows of Bonnie's little talent, except for Nik. He was the one to show her the many ways a person could manipulate the mind after all.

* * *

 **The Mikaelson mansion**

Elijah strolls inside his brother's room without even bothering to knock on the door.

Niklaus sits by the fire, a glass of whiskey in hand. His familiar Fenrir lays by his feet. The moment the wolf senses the other vampire, he opens his eyes and sits up, very alert.

Niklaus doesn't bother to acknowledge his older brother, he continues to lean back against his favorite leather chair, eyes closed, and a serene look on his face.

"How was Montana?" Elijah asks.

"Uneventful."

Elijah waits to see if will expand on that comment, when Niklaus remains silent, he pulls out a piece of paper from his pocket and hands it to him.

Niklaus opens his eyes and arches an eyebrow. "What is this?"

"The potential husbands the council is considering for the future queen."

Niklaus places his glass of whiskey on the small table next to his chair and takes the list from Elijah, he scans the names with a bored look on his face. "This, is it?" He is rather amused by the list.

Elijah nods.

With a wave of his hand, the paper flies into the burning fire. "You worry too much brother."

"And you don't worry at all," Elijah retorts watching as the paper is devoured by the flames. "Giuseppe has slowly been cultivating incredible power in the past couple of years, he has spies and allies everywhere, and his greatest move will be orchestrating the wedding of the next queen to one of his sons. A Salvatore will take the throne if he is not stopped."

Niklaus doesn't say anything. He stares at the flames and takes a sip of his whiskey.

"He couldn't have the mother, nor the grandmother, so now he will get his clutches on young Miss Bennett." Elijah continues as he paces around the room. "Did you know he plays a weekly poker game with various warlocks outside the city?"

His brother remains quiet.

"He is forging alliances with witches all over the state of Louisiana. He is planning something, something more than just his son's marriage." Elijah continues angrily. "That man is a menace that needs to be eliminated."

"Giuseppe is nothing," Niklaus stands up and walks toward the balcony, staring at the black night sky. "He is insignificant, they all are." He continues to stare at the sky.

The wind picks up.

Thunder rumbles in the distance.

A flash of lightning suddenly strikes one of the magnolia trees on the ground and sets it aflame.

The clear and serene night turns stormy and cold in a blink of an eye.

Niklaus smirks. The moment he turns his back on the balcony and walks towards his brother, rain begins to fall hard on the grounds. The storm begins at the Mikaelson property and expands all over New Orleans. Soon the entire city is submerged under strong winds, harsh rain, and loud rumbles of thunder that frightens the young ones.

It is a storm of his creation, if he wishes so he can drown the entire city and everyone in it.

Elijah watches him, his skin prickling at the currents of dark magic that swirl around the room. It's unsettling. Even for an immortal like him, the kind of power Niklaus has can be terrifying.

The two brothers stare at one another.

"Are you afraid, brother?" Niklaus chuckles. He purposely lets his magic engulf Elijah. He rather enjoys reminding his siblings who is in charge and why.

The vampire goes rigid as he feels the tendrils of dark magic surrounding him. He knows what that magic is capable of, he has seen it at play. "Do I have a reason to be?" his voice is composed, despite the hint of fear he does feel. Niklaus has a temper to match his great power.

"Not at all," Niklaus replies. His magic retracts completely. "As long as you know your place. As long as you continue to be loyal you have nothing to fear from me Elijah." The warning is implicit.

"I have always stood by you." Even when it means sacrificing his own happiness or going against his own blood. "I have never betrayed you, nor will I ever." He made an oath, they all did.

Niklaus nods, feeling satisfied by his brother's words.

Silence descends over both of them.

"What are you waiting for?" Elijah asks after a long pause. "If the council is nothing, if you have the power to end them with a single thought, why do you keep the charade, why do you let them think that they have control?" He has never understood what is holding his brother back.

"It's not time yet." The usual reply.

Elijah shakes his head. What he would give to get inside his brother's head and find out what he's hiding.

Niklaus goes back to his place in front of the fire. Fenrir trots to his side, resting his big white head on his master's lap. Niklaus caresses his head and smiles down at him. Fenrir is his constant companion and the keeper of all his secrets. He is the only one who knows what he's waiting for. "When the time comes, you will be the first to know Elijah. I promise." He glances briefly in Elijah's direction before focusing on his wolf once more.

Elijah sighs knowing that he's not going to get anything more. "What do you plan to do about the suitors?"

Niklaus smirks. "I can assure you my dear brother, Bonnie Bennett will not be marrying any of them." He will personally see to it.

"Sooner or later the council will find her a husband, on this list or not, they will be the ones to decide who she marries."

"Are you sure about that?"

"We both know that the true power of the witches lies with the council," Elijah comes to stand next to him, eyes on the flames. "The queen is nothing more than a figurehead. The Bennett witches have been pawns for a century and that won't change." There is no mistaking the anger in his voice. "The mighty Bennett line…puppets is what they are now."

"What else did you expect?" Niklaus mutters. "For the past century or so, the Bennett queens have been nothing more than weak minded fools."

 _Not Bonnie,_ Fenrir's thoughts echo immediately inside Nik's head. He lifts his head and stares into his master's eyes. _Bonnie is different._

"Indeed, my friend," Niklaus replies with mirth in his eyes.

Elijah shakes his head. He has long ago stopped trying to understand the connection and the secrets those two keep.

* * *

 **England**

Joshua Parker and his son Ian make their way inside the old abandoned church. Three witch bodyguards following them closely behind. They arrived in the country that afternoon and after a couple of hours anxiously waiting at the hotel, they finally came to meet with their associate.

A fat, sweaty, bald man with round glasses waits nervous, pacing in front of the altar while keeping an eye on the silver coffin in the middle. "Mr. Parker." The man's face immediately brightens upon seeing them arrive. He feels an overwhelming relief; his afternoon was hell to say the least.

"Mr. Sommers," Joshua greets with a curt smile. "Is that it?" he asks, eyes moving past the short fat man's shoulder and staring at the silver coffin situated right at the heart of the building.

"Yes, yes," Mr. Sommers wipes his sweaty forehead with a white handkerchief. "It took all day to dig it out." And over fifty workers to do it.

Joshua is almost in a trance as he comes to stand in front of the silver coffin. After thirty years of searching through the council's old archives, of bribing, and intimidating old members he finally has it. He can hardly believe it.

"Be careful Mr. Parker, that thing is cursed."

"Cursed?" Ian asks curiously. He moves his eyes from the coffin to the bald and fat man.

"The workers that dug it out died within a couple of hours as did the one that tried to open it. I wouldn't touch it sir, that thing is cursed." A shiver runs down his spine as he recalls the corpses. "We should put it back."

Rather than being wary or afraid, Joshua smirks. He looks rather pleased by the news. "It's fine. There is no need to worry." His brown eyes are twinkling, making him look younger than his years, despite the ashy grey hair and wrinkles.

Mr. Sommers doesn't look too convinced.

"Are you sure about this?" Ian asks his father. He is a younger, better looking version of his father. "Maybe we shouldn't…" If the coffin it's cursed they might not be able to open it, ever.

His father ignores his concerns. "This is exactly what we need." Joshua's hands itch to touch the surface but he controls himself. He can feel the magic surrounding the coffin, a sinister kind of magic that threatens to destroy everything nearby. It's going to take some time to open the coffin but Joshua is a very patient man. Now that he has it, he won't stop until he achieves all his plans.

Mr. Sommers clears his throat. "What is in there, sir?" he asks curiously. They went through an extensive search that lasted over a year and three people had already died. He can't help but wonder what or who is in there and why is it worth so much.

"The council's greatest sin," Joshua replies staring at the coffin with wonder. "And the weapon we need in order to obtain the throne." He looks at his son. "Our time has come at last." After years of servitude, the Gemini coven would rise to power at last.

Ian nods. He and his brother Cain are the only ones of Joshua's children that are privy to their father's scheming. The ones who are helping set his plan in motion. And now that they have the weapon, they can start the next phase of the plan.

"Weapon?" Mr. Sommers asks, wiping his sweaty face with the handkerchief. "What kind of weapon?" he asks intrigued.

"Don't trouble yourself over that, Mr. Sommers," Joshua tells him with a smirk.

Mr. Sommers opens his mouth but whatever he is about to say turns into a gasp as he clutches his chest in pain.

Joshua squeezes his left hand into a fist and Mr. Sommers drops to the ground dead as his heart suddenly stops beating. He dies in a matter of seconds by a fulminating heart attack. Killed by a single wave of Joshua's power.

Ian looks at the dead body with indifference.

"Get rid of the body," Joshua orders to one of the bodyguards. "And the two of you, load this into our car." The sooner they return to New Orleans, the sooner they can make their next move.

"Yes, sir."

The three bodyguards spring into action.

Joshua and Ian share matching grins as the bodyguards carry the coffin out of the old church. They finally have the perfect weapon to take over the city and obtain the crown.

The creature inside the coffin is so powerful, even the hybrid king will tremble in fear.


	4. Chapter 4

_A/n: Thank-you so much for all your lovely reviews. I hope you like this chapter._

* * *

She's shaking.

Her entire body is consumed by strong trembles as tears stream down her rosy cheeks. She's on the floor. Her knees pressed hard against the cold stone, which scrapes her soft pale skin as she shifts nervously. Her hands are bound, tightly pressed together by the heavy iron chains. The chains are blocking her magic. She's helpless and alone.

Candles illuminate the chamber, casting shadows over the walls and floor. It makes the room seem far more sinister.

She shivers.

 _Where is her mother? Why isn't she here?_

She's terrified.

They came for her in the middle of the night. Her mother screamed and begged for mercy but she was roughly pushed away. Her sister watched from the second-floor window.

She's not sure how long it has been since they took her from her home, only that she's tired and hungry.

Three figures stand before her, looming over her, watching her with unreadable expressions on their faces. Their eyes cold, and indifferent. They have no pity for her. They will have no mercy, deep down she knows.

Six chairs carved of ancient wood are to her right, six identical chairs are to her left. She's on her knees in the heart of the room. She feels so tiny. She wants her mother and her sister. She needs them with her. She didn't even get the chance to say goodbye.

Behind the three figures stands the golden throne with velvet cushions and ancient symbols. A row of six tall, floor length windows are directly behind it. During the day, it allows the sunlight to illuminate the otherwise damp and dark room but at night it's a scary sight. For all she sees is darkness. A darkness that threatens to consume her whole.

"Do you know why you are here?" Giuseppe Salvatore asks her. He seems rather bored and looks like he has better things to do than be here. But he has to be present, he is representing the queen after all.

She whimpers and more tears roll down her cheeks. She knows the crimes she has committed. She knows why they brought her here. She doesn't know what she can say in her defense. _Does love count as an excuse?_

"Do you know the crimes you have committed?"

"Please…" she begs, blue eyes red and puffy. "Please…" she looks at the woman in the middle. She begs her with her eyes to understand, to forgive. "I'm sorry…please…I…"

There is a look of disgust on the woman's face. She can't stand the sight of her.

Anne shrinks onto herself.

"Annie Holden, you have been found guilty of breaking the ancient laws of this community," Damian Lescheres the most powerful and prominent member of the council speaks up. "You took a werewolf for a lover and got pregnant with his child."

"I love him!" Annie tells them in desperation. "He's a good man, he's-" whatever she's going to say is cut short as she feels an invisible rope squeezing her throat. Her eyes go wide with fear as she struggles to breathe.

Damian's right hand is outstretched, his magic easily squeezing her neck. He turns to Bastianna. They are both ready to deliver the sentence. As the two most powerful members of the council, they have the right to carry out sentences on their own.

Bastianna Natale stares at the pitiful young creature before her. She's only seventeen years old, a bright student at Josephine's school, a good girl by all accounts. And a traitor. "What a fool," she murmurs. Her voice cold, her eyes hard. There is no pity, there is no sadness, only indifference.

The girl struggles, squeaky sounds coming out of her mouth as she struggles to breathe.

Damian releases her, knowing that if he keeps it up, his magic kill her before the sentence is passed.

Annie gasps loudly as air slowly returns to her lungs. She takes big gulps, shaking, eyes wide and fearful. She looks up to the three figures. For one single moment, she allows herself to hope. "I want to speak with the queen…" she demands, her throat hurts and her voice is hoarse but she summons the courage to speak. The queen's benevolence is her only hope. If she can talk to queen and explain it all to her. Theo is a good man and she loves him. They are young but they have dreams and hopes for a future together, surely the queen will understand. Even if she is banished from New Orleans, as long as she is with Theo, Annie knows it will be okay. She just needs to talk to the queen and explain her situation. The queen will understand.

"Annie Holden, you have been found guilty of consorting with the enemy. You have broken the sacred laws of the witch community and the punishment for that is death." There is a detached look on Bastianna's face as she looks down at the girl. "In the name of our queen, Sheila Bennett this council sentences you and the abomination growing inside you to death."

Annie's eyes go wide. She has been expecting to be banished, to be sent away, not killed. No. Witches who break the laws are banished from the city never to be heard from again, not killed. No. "Please…" she begs in desperation, struggling to stand up. "I'm pregnant, please don't do this." Her baby, her sweet innocent baby. "Please, I will leave I-"

"Incendia."

The spell is quick, it takes young Annie completely by surprise. One minute she's begging for her life and her baby's life and the next she's burning. Her anguished screams echoing around the dark and nearly empty room. The doors have been spelled shut, no one will hear her screams except for the three figures inside the throne room.

The three of them stand on the steps, in front of the high ancient witch throne as they look down at the burning girl. They stay and watch until the very end. They are not strangers to this type of punishment after all. This is not the first time the council sentences a pregnant witch to death nor will it be the last.

"She should've known better," Giuseppe comments dryly. "She got what she deserved." In his opinion, stupid witches who don't know how to take care of themselves deserve this end. Only foolish witches risk everything by fucking the enemy.

Damian only smirks.

Bastianna remains quiet, watching as the body continues to burn. The awful screams have stopped by now. "We need to ensure this doesn't happen again. We must protect our young girls from falling prey to those vile creatures."

They must. They have to protect the young witches of the community. It is the spirit's will and the council's duty to ensure that no witch conceives a child with a werewolf. They cannot allow another Klaus Mikaelson to exist. Not now, not ever.

Even if it means killing their own kind, they can never allow another hybrid like Klaus to exist.

* * *

 **The next morning**

"I still can't believe it," Liv parker says as she and Bonnie carry their food trays and take a seat at their usual table. Olivia or liv as she prefers, is one of Bonnie's good friends. She has long curly blonde hair, fair skin, a dimple chin, and bluish green eyes. "She was always so quiet, a mouse really. Can't believe she was screwing a werewolf," Liv continues. "With how strict her mother is, I thought she would end up as a nun."

It's lunch time and the students at Madame Josephine's school of magic are gathered in the great hall. Bonnie and her friends always sit on the long wooden table by the row of stained glass windows which depict Qetsiyah and her great dragon. It's their favorite spot.

Bonnie remains silent. She has heard all kinds of rumors about Annie and her banishment from the community. The whole school is swirling with them. Bonnie was not friends with her but they did share a couple of classes together. She still can't believe Annie was secretly dating a werewolf and has now been banished from the city. But those are the rules, you break them and you pay the price.

 _Rules that you are happily breaking too,_ her mind is quick to remind her.

Bonnie absently pokes her food with the fork. She doesn't feel hungry anymore. _Nik is more than a werewolf,_ she thinks in order to exonerate any troubled feelings about her clandestine relationship.

 _He's still part werewolf_ , her mind points out. _You conveniently like to think of him as a witch but you know he's more than that._

 _Would Grams banish me too?_ Bonnie wonders suddenly. _Or would Grams take pity on me and forgive my sins?_

All the rumors about Annie are a painful reminder of the dangerous game she's playing. Bonnie waits for the guilt to eat her, for the fear to make her reconsider her actions but it never comes. There is fear of getting caught, last night was a close call after all, but she feels no guilt for what she's doing. Nik is a drug she can't quit. A drug she's always craving. Times like this, she wishes she could talk to someone about her conflicted feelings for the hybrid king and the dangerous relationship they have. But she can't. Bonnie can't trust no one with her secret. Annie probably did and now she's been sent away, never to be seen or heard from again.

"Is always the quiet ones." Katherine who is sitting across from Bonnie, doesn't look up as she speaks. She's busy comparing her homework with Bonnie's. She's barely scrapping a C in French. Her people still use Ancient Greek for their spells. And Katherine not only has to master her Ancient Greek but she also has to learn Latin and French, the traditional languages used by the witches of New Orleans. Her mind is a jumble mess sometimes.

"Where do they send them?" Davina Claire asks as she takes a seat next to Bonnie. She's a pretty girl with dark long hair, blue eyes, and rosy cheeks. She's one of Bonnie's good friends and the granddaughter of Madame Josephine.

"Far away from New Orleans," Liv mutters taking a bite of her bread. "Dad says that they are sent completely out of the state and that there is a spell that prevents them from setting foot in Louisiana ever again." Liv and her twin brother Luke are the younger kids of Joshua Parker, the leader of the Gemini coven. He's not only a prominent member of the community but a high-ranking member of the council as well.

Bonnie nods. "That's what Grams said too." Her Grams rushed out of the house that morning as the council called an emergency meeting. She probably won't be back by the time Bonnie returns home from school. The council is probably dealing with Annie's banishment from the city. The last time a witch was banished from New Orleans was nearly six years ago, so it's big news that it happened again.

"They can basically settle anywhere else expect here," Katherine mutters. She looks up suddenly. "I heard that they take their magic away too." That's the scariest part, for a witch to lose her magic is inconceivable. Their magic is in their blood, a part of their own soul, losing it would be like dying a slow agonizing death. She shudders. Katherine doesn't particularly care about Annie but it sucks that they took her magic away. _How is she going to live without her magic?_

"They do," Liv confirms. Her father said so. Even if he doesn't like talking about it, her father has warned all of them of the dangers of breaking the rules.

"So, don't get any ideas about sleeping with the enemy," Luke tells his sister as he comes to take a seat at their table. He places his tray on the wooden surface and sits next to Katherine. He notices that she has Bonnie's homework. "You know that's cheating, don't you?"

"I'm double checking my work. There is a difference," Katherine retorts. "My dad is going to hex me until the next century if I don't pass all my classes with A's and B's." Plus, she is hoping he'll give her a car for graduation and she needs good grades for that.

Luke laughs.

"I hate French," Katherine mumbles under her breath as she fixes her answer for last question. She corrected twelve out of twenty answers. Now she's going to have a perfect score, thanks to Bonnie obviously. Bonnie is a freaking genius.

"French is pretty easy," Davina says before taking a sip of her apple juice.

"You're half French, of course it's easy for you." Katherine sticks her tongue out. "You've been speaking French since you were a baby."

"Why are you even taking French?" Liv wonders.

"I have to."

"It's not fair," Katherine remarks. "You should take Ancient Greek. I would like to see you do spells using Qetsiyah's old language."

"You know what's not fair?" Luke adds as he stares at Davina."You're the headmistress's granddaughter, no teacher in their right mind would ever flunk you."

Davina shrugs and gives them a sheepish smile. She will never admit it out loud but being the granddaughter of the great Madame Josephine LaRue has its advantages.

They all laugh.

Stefan joins them soon after. He kisses his girlfriend sweetly on the lips before taking a seat next to her. "Did you guys hear about Annie?"

"The whole school has heard about Annie," Katherine tells him with a roll of her eyes. "She's probably living the good life with her lover in New York or somewhere equally fun. While we're stuck in this prison." She steals the roll of bread from Stefan's tray and takes a good bite. She's starving but fixing her homework and ensuring an A took precedence over food.

Bonnie shakes her head, tucking her French homework back into her folder. She can't help but wonder what happens to werewolves who break the rules. Witches are shunned from their covens and forbidden from ever returning to the city but what about wolves? She has never heard what punishment they get for being involved with witches. She's going to have to ask Nik about that. Just thinking of seeing Nik again makes her body tingle and butterflies take flight in her stomach. She just saw him last night and she's already counting the hours, the days, until she sees him again.

"Hey, do you guys want to go to the mall later today?" Liv suddenly asks them. "I need to buy a couple of things."

"I can't. I have piano lessons this afternoon," Davina tells them.

Liv makes a face. Davina is always taking lessons of some kind. She hardly gets any free time. Davina like Bonnie, has to be the perfect granddaughter after all.

"I'm in." Katherine manages to say, she's eating Stefan's lunch. The young warlock doesn't seem to mind. "Babe?"

"Sure." Stefan agrees with a shrug. He has nothing better to do that afternoon.

"Bonnie?" Liv turns to her.

"I don't know…" it's been a rather long day and Bonnie would rather go home and crawl into her bed.

Her morning started with forcing Shadow into his magical cage (it took her over an hour to do it), lying through her teeth as she answered Lucy's endless questions on her way to school. Her cousin insisted on driving her that morning. It seemed she didn't believe Bonnie's lies that she had been out looking for Shadow the previous night and bombarded Bonnie with a bunch of questions. To her credit, she never caved. Bonnie stuck to her story and Lucy eventually gave up. A surprise quiz in her chemistry class, two pages of Math problems for homework, a Literature paper due for next Monday and the most horrible cramps ever complemented her morning and who knows what the afternoon classes would bring.

"Come one," Liv pleads. "It will be fun."

"We haven't gone shopping in a while," Katherine reminds her.

Stefan groans. He's not looking forward to a shopping trip with them but he wants to spend as much time as possible with Katherine. Time that his father has made it his mission to reduce as much as possible. Giuseppe does not approve of Stefan's choice of girlfriend.

Katherine laughs and kisses him sweetly on the cheek.

"Fine," Bonnie eventually relents much to her friends' delight.

Spending a couple of hours at the mall with her friends is not a bad idea.

* * *

She savors the scent before she drinks the glass in one big gulp. She welcomes the burning sensation down her throat.

"A little too early to be drinking don't you think," Giuseppe enters Sheila's office and shuts the door with a powerful locking and silencing spell.

Sheila leans her head back against the leather chair and closes her eyes. "It's the only thing that keeps me calm." She's been drinking a lot as of late but she needs it.

"You have a meeting later today," Giuseppe reminds her as he comes to sit across from her. The old wood desk in between them. Sunlight streams through the open curtain and casts a small halo around Sheila's head. "I don't think the council will appreciate you showing up drunk."

"She was just seventeen years old," Sheila mutters before opening her eyes. "Bonnie's age." That makes it all the more heartbreaking. She still can't believe little Annie was having an affair with a werewolf. She doesn't want to go home and face her granddaughter's questions. Because Bonnie is going to ask about Annie, and Sheila is going to lie. Because she's good at that. Because she's always lying to her granddaughters.

"She broke the rules," Giuseppe replies simply. He feels no pity for Annie, she got what she deserved. But of course, Sheila is torturing herself. She can be such a martyr sometimes.

"Do you know who denounced her?" Sheila asks bitterly.

Giuseppe stays quiet. He doesn't know and he doesn't care either.

"Her own sister," Sheila's whole body shakes with anger, with sadness, with pain. "Her own blood came and told the council about Annie's affair with the werewolf boy. He's only eighteen. Two young and stupid kids." She stands up and heads to the liquor cabinet to pour herself another drink. She is going to need that and more to get through the meeting later that afternoon.

"Feeling guilty is not going to change anything," Giuseppe tells her. "What is done is done. The rules are there for a reason. Annie broke them and she was punished accordingly."

Sheila gulps down the liquor and pours herself some more. "It's cruel." She turns to face Giuseppe. "Why didn't you call me? Why was I informed after her arrest and punishment?"

"The council wanted to deal with Annie as quickly and quietly as possible," Giuseppe replies calmly. "The last time you handled a case like this, you had a break down remember? I did not wish to put you through that again. So, I went and represented you during her sentencing."

"I'm the queen," Sheila reminds him. "I need to be informed right away, not after the fact."

"Would you have been able to end her life? Her child's life?" Giuseppe challenges.

"She was just a girl, a seventeen-year-old girl," Sheila's voice breaks. "We could've tried to help her, to find another way, to-"

"Do you want another Klaus Mikaelson roaming about?" Giuseppe interrupts as he stands up. He's not in the mood to entertain Sheila and her pity party or idealistic views. "Annie's fate was cruel yes, but that's the price the spirits demand to keep the balance of nature in place. You know that. Klaus's birth shook the entire earth of its axis, it nearly destroyed the balance of nature. We cannot allow for another like him to exist. As the queen, you are bound to do as the spirits demand. And they demand the death of those witches who betray their kind and spread their legs for those vile creatures. You of all people know what happens if we disobey the spirits' will."

"I know," Sheila murmurs in a defeated tone. She knows better than to go against the spirits' will, she has been punished for it before. But still, it hurts. Annie was so young. Her heart grieves for that poor girl.

"Stop feeling guilty. The girl had a painless death." It's a lie but Giuseppe knows better than to tell Sheila the truth of Annie's death. "She didn't feel a thing. Her heart was stopped by a single spell. It was over before she even knew it." He stares right into Sheila's eyes as he speaks. He's an excellent liar after all. "In the old days, she would have been tortured before being burned at the stake." He walks towards her and takes the glass of whiskey from her hands. "You need to stop drinking. You must keep your wits about you during the meeting."

"I'm going to need this to calm my nerves and get through that damn meeting." Sheila tries to grab the glass of whiskey from him. Giuseppe doesn't let her. "They will decide on a husband for Bonnie soon, maybe today...I don't know…" she's nervous and anxious about it. The time is coming and there is nothing she can do except wait for the council to make their decision. Her granddaughter's future lays in their hands and Sheila is afraid of the kind of husband they'll pick for her.

"She must marry, you know that."

"She's not ready to be married," Sheila snaps. "Bonnie is so young, so naïve in the ways of the world…" it's her fault, deep down she knows that. In trying to protect her girls she created a web of lies and deceit, she raised them inside a bubble. A bubble that will crumble sooner or later. All her lies are closing in on her. Sheila can feel them choking her.

"When you were her age, you were already engaged," Giuseppe reminds her. "You married shortly after graduation."

Sheila looks away. She shudders as memories of that dark and horrible period of her life come to the surface. "A man who made my life a living hell," her voice breaks as she recalls the years of abuse, of fear, shame, and pain. "A monster who nearly destroyed me and they did nothing!" The lights suddenly flicker on inside the office as her emotions get to the best of her.

"Calm down," Giuseppe places the glass of whiskey aside before pulling her shaky body into his arms. "You need to calm down. Do not let your emotions get the best of you. Do not be weak or you'll be an easy prey for those dogs."

"I don't want Bonnie to go through that," Sheila murmurs as she buries her head against his chest. Giuseppe has always been the one to give her comfort. "I couldn't forgive myself if she went through the same thing as me."

"I know." Giuseppe cradles her in his arms and murmurs words of comfort.

Sheila clings to him. Her childhood friend, the person she trusts the most in the world. The only one who listens and cares. Giuseppe and Josephine are the only real friends Sheila has. "I don't know what to do."

"You must find a husband for Bonnie before the council decides on one," Giuseppe advises.

Sheila pulls away from him and stares into his mature and still handsome face."The council will have the ultimate say, you know that."

"We can find ways to persuade them," Giuseppe replies with a glint in his eyes. "We just have to pick the right candidate, someone they will approve of, and make it seem like it was their idea all along."

"My husband was the perfect candidate on paper," Sheila recalls bitterly. "He played the part as well. How would I know the right person to pick for Bonnie?"

"What about a friend?" Giuseppe says as he gently cups her cheek. "Someone Bonnie already likes and trusts, someone she already spends time with. A warlock from the right linage obviously but someone she could fall in love with easily."

"Are you suggesting…" Sheila frowns.

"A dear childhood friend like my son Stefan would make the perfect husband for Bonnie," Giuseppe tells her, staring deeply into her eyes. "He is a good boy. He will love her. He will cherish her. He will treasure her always. He will never hurt her, you have my word on that."

Sheila turns away from him and heads to stand by the window, a thoughtful look on her face. Bonnie and Stefan. Yes, she could picture them together. They would make a lovely couple.

"The council is considering him already, we just need to make sure they decide on him and not on any of the other fools like that Malachi boy. Do you really want the Gemini coven to have more power? To give that treacherous Joshua Parker a chance to claim the throne?" Giuseppe presses. "Or what if they pick someone older and cruel like your old husband. Someone who will hurt her?"

Sheila turns back to face him. "Bonnie sees Stefan like a friend, a brother even, I don't think-"

"Damon then," Giuseppe interrupts quickly. It doesn't matter, he would prefer Stefan but if Bonnie or Sheila want Damon so be it.

"Giuseppe-"

"Think about it my dear," Giuseppe walks towards her until he stands just a few inches away. "My family has served and protected the Bennett queens for a very long time. Who better to be your granddaughter's husband than someone who has her best interest at heart, someone who knows how the council works, who won't be manipulated by them. Someone who has an ancient and illustrious linage, someone who will stand up not only for himself but for Bonnie was well. Someone to fight for her and her rights."

Sheila watches him quietly, she's enraptured by his words. For Giuseppe is a snake charmer who hooks you in before you even realize it. "Damon is extremely powerful," Sheila agrees. He managed to create his own familiar and unlike Stefan, he is not afraid to challenge authority. He could give Bonnie the support, the help to stand up to the council. The help and support Sheila's husband never gave her.

"My boys have grown up with Bonnie," Giuseppe continues. He knows Sheila is very vulnerable right now. Her nerves are on edge and she's half-drunk as well, it's the perfect opportunity for him to take advantage and convince her of a union between their families. "Bonnie knows them, she trusts them."

"I don't know." As far as Sheila knows, Bonnie has never shown any real interest in dating or boys. Her youngest granddaughter is so innocent, always so dutiful, and studious. She had a crush on a boy a few months ago, but things turned sour after Bonnie discovered he was only pretending to be interested in her because he made a bet with his friends. Since then, Bonnie's sole focus has been school and she has never shown any interest in Damon or Stefan before. _Would she really be happy marrying one of them?_

 _It would be better than any other candidate the council picks,_ her mind supplies.

Giuseppe reaches out and traces her cheek with his knuckles. "Think about it," he whispers as he looks into her eyes. "Bonnie must marry, that is a fate you can't spare her from. All queens must be married before they ascend to the throne. Promise me that you will at least consider it."

Sheila nods. "I promise." Giuseppe has given her a lot to think about.

The old warlock smiles with triumph. Sheila has always been so easy to manipulate.

* * *

 **Later that night**

There is a bored look on his face as he surveys the crowd. The dim lights inside the bar casting soft shadows over his face as he looks around. The music is loud but he easily tunes it out.

A voluptuous dark haired woman is dancing on a pole, her body contorting in different ways that sent the crowd of men nearby into loud cheers. The woman keeps looking in his direction, trying to catch his eye.

He ignores her. His eyes following a pretty blonde haired girl instead as she struggles to carry the heavy tray with drinks. It's pretty obvious she's new.

"Her name is Caroline," A beautiful, white blonde haired woman with brown skin says as she flops down on the red couch, right next to him. "I can prepare her for you if you wish." Gloria is the owner of the bar, a beautiful witch and one of Klaus's old acquaintances.

He keeps his eyes on the girl. "I thought waitresses did not indulge the clientele."

Gloria laughs. "That's what they all say when they first start working here," her eyes move around the room. "Once they realize they can make more money by indulging the clients with their bodies and blood they change their tune."

He wonders if Bonnie knows that one of her friends works at Gloria's bar. Said friend, flushes in embarrassment and giggles like crazy when his brother Kol shamelessly flirts with her.

"I haven't seen you around here in a while," Gloria comments as she regards his handsome face. "Your brother on the other hand comes nearly every night to spend his gracious inheritance."

"Are you complaining?"

"That he puts money in my bar? Never," Gloria is quick to retort. "That he drained three of my girls this week alone, always." If Kol were another vampire, he would be banned from her establishment but she knows that she must keep the alliance with the Mikaelson family, with Klaus in particular. Her alliance with the hybrid king keeps her safe from the council.

His eyes move towards his younger brother. Kol has a skinny, dirty blonde girl on his lap, his face buried on the side of her neck as he takes his fill of her blood. The scent spreads around the bar and a small group vampires turn to stare at them, mouths watering, and eyes glowing.

With a snap of her fingers Gloria neutralizes the scent spreading around the bar and murmurs a well-practiced spell to prevent any violence from breaking out. With another snap of her fingers she jolts Kol away from the girl. The young Original turns to glare at her over his shoulder but he lets the girl go. She stumbles a couple of times, clutching her hand to her neck as blood spills down her creamy flesh. A security guy helps her walk to the backroom, so she can rest, and a healer can tend to the nasty wound on her neck.

With the crisis averted, for now at least- Kol is still inside her bar and who knows what kind of mischief he's going to get into. Gloria turns back to Klaus. She murmurs a silencing spell in her head, to ensure no one listens to their conversation. "Would you like me to prepare a girl for you? The red room is available if you want to let out all that tension." She can see behind the mask, there is a hard clench of his jaw and a tense set of his shoulders. He's angry at something, although he hides it well.

"Not tonight."

Gloria arches an eyebrow. "Klaus Mikaelson refusing company so close to the full moon." She regards his face carefully. "It's been months since the last time you indulged in one of my girls, almost a year actually." Which is why she was surprised to see him tonight.

"And?"

"Should I be worried?" Gloria asks with amusement. "Has someone finally made an honest vampire out of you?"

Klaus shakes his head, lips curling as he thinks of a certain green eyed witch."I had a werewolf problem and I needed a drink. I'm not in the mood for company." He grabs the bottle of whiskey and refills his glass. A stupid young werewolf who impregnated a witch girl. _Teenagers,_ he thinks bitterly. Foolish, careless, and naïve. They both paid the price for it. Despite the anger he feels towards the reckless teenage wolf, he pities the girl, and the child.

"Let me guess, the werewolf romancing little Annie."

Klaus gives her a look.

"Don't look at me like that, gossip was all around the city this morning. Everyone was talking about it." Gloria shakes her head. "Little Annie has been _banished_." The last word comes out in an angry hiss. She is one of the few people in the city who actually knows what happens to witches that break the rules. "That poor girl, so young."

Klaus takes a sip of his drink. "She was pregnant." By the time he found out about the pregnancy it was too late, Annie was already in the council's custody. Freya got there while they were cleaning Annie's burned remains from the throne floor.

"They didn't…" there is a horrified look on Gloria's face as his words sink in.

"Oh they did," Klaus mutters taking another sip of his drink. The council does not forgive. They are ruthless, even with their own people. But above all, they are determined that no witch should birth a werewolf's child.

 _There can never be another like you._

Silence befalls them.

"When the queen ascended the throne," Gloria begins after a long while in silence. "I thought things would be different. I thought finally, someone will put an end to the council. How stupid I was." All those hopes and dreams had come crashing down pretty quickly.

Klaus remains quiet, eyes lost on the crowd. Gloria's establishment is the only one in the city that caters to all three-supernatural species. She is the only one that has managed to succeed in doing so.

"I hope that heartless bitch chokes on all her money and her power," Gloria spits angrily. "Then again, her granddaughter will be no better."

"Perhaps the future queen will surprise us…" Klaus mutters absently. Bonnie is definitely not the spineless girl the council and everyone else think she is. Underneath that angelic face lies a strong, powerful, and stubborn young woman. A woman who is already more powerful than her predecessor, Klaus has made sure of that. Bonnie is going to be the Bennett witch to break the mold.

"I doubt it."

Klaus keeps his mouth shut.

Gloria says something else but Klaus half listens as he spots one of his vampires, Marcel Gerard rushing inside the bar.

"Hello gorgeous, having seen you in a while," Gloria greets Marcel with a flirty smile as the young vampire comes to stand before them.

Marcel ignores her, his dark eyes are focused solely on Klaus. "We have a problem," he says nervously.

Klaus is really not in the mood to be dealing with trivial matters. "I'm sure you can take care of it," he mutters darkly before taking sip of his whiskey. "Or better yet, Elijah can handle it." His brother is his second in command after all.

"Can we talk privately?" Marcel asks as he looks around the bar. He's very nervous.

"Don't worry chérie, I have a silencing spell around us," Gloria tells Marcel. "You can speak freely."

Klaus nods.

Marcel looks uncomfortable, casting a wary look in Gloria's direction but he has no time to waste. "There was an attack on a group of teenagers in the parking lot of the mall a few minutes ago," he beings nervously.

Klaus sighs. Just what he needs more problems, fucking fantastic. He can't wait for this night to be over.

"They attacked the queen's granddaughter and her friends," Marcel divulges.

 _Bonnie_

Klaus's head suddenly jerks in his direction. He knows that Marcel is talking about Bonnie. "What did you say?" he demands in an angry hiss. He stands up immediately. There are rules in place, his people know better than to even get close to the Bennett witches, they're off limits.

Gloria is taken back by the anger she sees reflected in his eyes and the feel of that dangerous and potent aura surfacing, threatening to destroy everything around them.

"Tell me she's okay…" Klaus growls as his hands clench into fists. A rage unlike no other surfaces and he can barely contain his aura from exploding and destroying Gloria's bar.

"I don't know." Marcel is not sure. Elijah vaguely informed him of what was going on and ordered him to get Klaus. Apparently Klaus ignored his calls. "It's a mess man, Elijah is there and Freya is on her way but they need you to go too. Two of the kids were bitten, nearly drained."

"Who was it?" Klaus barks. He needs the names of the fools whose guts he will be feasting on.

"I don't know," Marcel admits in a whisper. "Elijah didn't say much. Vampires I suppose."

Klaus curses in an ancient language and flashes out of the bar without saying another word. His mind is consumed with thoughts of his little witch.

Bonnie is his. She is off limits to all.

If any of those fools dared to hurt her, if they dared to drink her sacred blood, fire will rain down upon New Orleans.

The hybrid king's wrath knows no limits.


	5. Chapter 5

**I hope you like this chapter. Enjoy!**

* * *

Laughter.

That's the last thing Bonnie remembers clearly. They are laughing as they exit the mall and slowly make their way through the parking lot. The minutes that follow are filled with confusion, panic, and adrenaline.

Everything happens in the blink of an eye.

Bonnie is not sure where they come from or how many they are. All she knows is that one moment, she is walking next to Liv- laughing over some joke Luke made, Katherine and Stefan are happily walking ahead of them, holding hands, and kissing sweetly on the lips-and the next moment, they are attacked.

They never see the blurs coming.

It happens so fast. Before Bonnie can even process what's going on, she finds herself on the ground. The air leaves her lungs as her back collides against the hard and cold concrete. She stares wide eye at the creature that is crushing her beneath his weight and pinning her arms above her head. She's absolutely horrified as she looks up into the face of the monster that is on top of her. His skin is pale yellow and there are black veins all over his hideous face. Two black pools stare hungrily looking down at her while his mouth opens wide, saliva dripping down his chin and falling over her shirt as he proudly displays his sharp, long teeth. _Like a shark,_ Bonnie vaguely thinks.

There is a loud scream, Katherine or Liv? Bonnie's is not sure. There are some growling noises and she feels her skin prickle as currents of magic suddenly invaded the parking lot but she doesn't know where they are coming from. It has only been a couple of seconds since everything started but for her, it feels like an eternity as she stares at the monster that wants to devour her. The fear that courses through her veins is unlike anything she has ever felt before, far stronger than when she encountered those vampires as a child ten years ago.

Everything moves in slow motion as the creature brings his head down and goes straight for her neck.

 _He's going to bite me!_ She thinks in panic. Bonnie's magic reacts just in time, paralyzing the creature a few centimeters away from her neck.

The surge of power that erupts from within her flings the creature across the parking lot. He is send flying away from Bonnie until he crashes straight into a red and shiny Corvette across from them. Bonnie stays on the ground for a couple of seconds, blinking up into the night sky, and trying to understand what the hell just happen. She pulls herself to her feet.

Katherine is battling four creatures. She has a barrier erected around the two of them, doing her best to keep the creatures away from her and Stefan-who is on the ground, clutching the side of his neck with one hand, blood oozing down his neck. He's murmuring a healing spell under his breath as his entire body is invaded by trembles.

Liv is screaming hysterically as she clutches a bloody Luke in her arms. There is blood flowing down his shoulder and arm, soaking his t-shirt while he moans and blinks in confusion. Three blurs speed towards them, mouths open, hungry black eyes set on the blood pouring out of Luke. The scent of witch blood engulfs the parking lot and that seems to send the creatures into a frenzy.

Bonnie doesn't stop to think, she simply raises her hand and shouts the spell at the top of her lungs. "Incendia!"

All three monsters scream as their bodies are suddenly set aflame before they can reach Liv and her brother.

"Behind you!" Katherine screams trying to warn her. It breaks her concentration, the barrier she erected wavers and one creature manages to get his arm through. Stefan hisses as the creature's sharp claws sink into his leg. Katherine sends a strong bone shattering spell and the creature screams as his arm is broken. She sends him flying away in the next second.

Bonnie turns around just in time to be slammed down on the ground once more. The same creature she flew away from her a few seconds before is once again crushing her. She groans in pain as her head hits the concrete floor. There is a loud growl and she sees the pale yellow skin, and veiny creature with black eyes bringing his face down towards her.

"Incen-" It hurts. Her head hurts. She's not able to finish the spell. _No! You can't let him bite you!_ She thinks in panic.

A blur of grey fur appears out of nowhere and pushes the creature away from her before it can bite her neck.

 _Shadow_

Bonnie's breathing is ragged as she manages to sit up. She touches the back of her head, she's not bleeding but it does hurt a lot. She's still rubbing the spot when she notices Katherine struggling to keep her protective barrier in place.

On the other side, Shadow has the creature that attacked Bonnie pinned to the ground, angrily tearing his throat open with his sharp canines. The strange monster twitches and makes some loud screeching noises as her wolf happily rips him to pieces.

Bonnie watches with a mixture of horror and fascination as Shadow easily rips the head, an arm, and a leg apart. She knows Shadow is fierce, she knows he happily hunts whenever he disappears from home but this is the first time she is witnessing firsthand what her wolf is capable of doing. Despite the horrendous sight, she feels relieved and happy to have Shadow watching her back.

Only when he is satisfied that her attacker is dead does Shadow happily trots to her side, muzzle and fur coated with blood.

Bonnie lets out a big breath of relief. She stands up on shaky legs, the back of her head throbbing still, and her vision a bit blurry. She sees Liv who has her eyes closed as she murmurs all the healing spells she can think of to help Luke.

Bonnie turns to Katherine, the three creatures surrounding her and trying to get through her barrier suddenly realize that there is an open opportunity, a witch standing just a few feet away without any protective barrier around her.

Shadow growls, sensing the danger that is about to head their way.

"Bonnie, be careful!" Kathrine yells when she sees where the creatures are heading.

Bonnie lifts her chin and prepares herself for their attack.

The three creatures attack at once.

Shadow leaps into the air and easily tackles one to the ground, ripping him to shreds in no time.

With a flick of her wrist, the two creatures left are paralyzed before they can reach Bonnie. They growl and hiss angrily at her, struggling to break free of the powerful magic that keeps them in place. With another flick of her wrist, the creatures are pushed to their knees.

 _You don't have to utter the words out loud,_ Nik's voice whispers inside her mind. _Your magic is yours to command, you can will it to do anything you want. All it takes is a single thought._

Bonnie's right hand clenches into a fist and the two creatures are suddenly engulfed in flames. Their loud and anguished screams echo around the dark and empty parking lot.

Shadow trots to her side, his grey fur coated with blood and guts, the only visible thing through the sea of crimson are his eyes, those two icy blue eyes that glow as they stare at the flames in front of them.

Bonnie shivers crossing her arms over her chest as she stares at the two burning monsters. She's rooted to the spot, her body still pumped with adrenaline and filled with shock.

That's exactly how Elijah Mikaelson finds them when he arrives on the scene a couple of minutes later.

* * *

The first thing Elijah notices when he arrives is the young group of witches.

Liv is crying hysterically, Katherine is frantically making calls, and Stefan and Luke lay on the ground unconscious. They are pale, bloody, and feverish.

Bonnie stands a few feet away, Shadow by her side. Her green eyes are lost in the burned remains of the creatures that attacked them. She stands in stunned silence.

"Secure the area," Elijah instructs the two vampires that accompany him, Trevor and Rose nod and do as they are told. It was Trevor who called Elijah, he was at the mall when he smelt the blood and witnessed the last seconds of the attack.

Elijah pulls his cell phone out and calls Freya before calling his brother, when he gets no answer, he calls Marcel and orders him to get Niklaus.

Freya arrives a few seconds later, easily teleporting herself from their home and into the parking lot of the mall. "What happened?" she asks as she suddenly appears right next to him.

"I'm not sure," Elijah murmurs as he tries to make sense of the chaotic scene before him. He needs to figure out exactly what's going on before the council intervenes.

Freya spots the injured warlocks and rushes to their side. She kneels on the ground next to them.

"They were bitten," Liv manages to get out through her sobs. "We closed the wounds but they lost a lot of blood and all the spells we tried to revitalize them don't work…" she hiccups and starts crying again. "Something is wrong with them…I don't know…I…Luke…"

"The healers are on their way," Katherine informs them. She places her cell phone inside the pocket of her jacket and wipes the single tear that rolled down her cheek. "So is the council." She gets down on the floor, next to her boyfriend. Stefan looks so pale and sickly, Katherine is terrified that he's going to die. She closed the wound but he lost so much blood. "The healers are coming," she whispers. "You're going to be okay. I promise."

Freya doesn't look pleased at the mention of the council but stays silent, gently touching Luke's forehead and murmuring a spell. "His heartbeat is really slow…" she mutters as she closes her eyes and tries to find what exactly is wrong. "He has a fever," she diagnoses. Her eyes suddenly snap open. "Poison, his body has been poisoned." With her magic, she can feel the toxin flowing through his veins.

Katherine and Liv turn to stare at each other in shock.

"How?" They both ask at the same time.

Freya touches Stefan's forehead and murmurs the same spell. "Slow heartbeat, fever, he's been poisoned as well." There is a thoughtful look on her face as she regards both young men. "Probably from the bites." It's the only explanation she can find. Stefan has one nasty bite on the side of his neck, and there is blood on his leg-where his jeans seemed to have been ripped. Luke has two bites, one on his shoulder and one on his arm. The angry red marks are very visible still.

Liv starts crying once more while Katherine grows pale. The two of them are terrified and still somewhat shocked over what happen.

Elijah frowns as he hears his sister's words. _Since when does one bite can poison witches?_ He wonders suddenly. He scans the area, easily spotting the ashy remains of the creatures that attacked the group. He also sees the blood, and the body parts of what appears to be a strange pale yellow creature.

When Trevor called, Elijah assumed the attack was orchestrated by renegade vampires, now that he stares at the remains he comes to the conclusion that whatever creature attacked the future queen and her friends was not a vampire but something else, some other type of monster.

The scent of magic lingers in the air, mixing with the scent of blood, _witch blood_. He makes another call to ensure none of the young vampires are allowed near the mall. The scent of blood is too strong and they won't be able to resist it. Witch blood is intoxicating. It's an elixir of power, life, and strength for a vampire. For young vampires is too much to resist.

While Freya does her best to console the two girls and help the injured boys, Elijah's eyes are drawn to the petite figure standing in front of more charred remains, her loyal companion by her side. There is something intriguing about her, about the way she looks, it's almost familiar. This is the closes Elijah has ever been to the future queen of the witches.

Elijah looks from the young witch to the wolf by her side. His icy blue eyes, bloody gray fur, and ferocious teeth are a terrifying sight. Elijah can't help but think of Fenrir and Niklaus whenever they return home after spending the night of the full moon out, the two of them are always coated in blood.

The wolf growls, flashing his blood coated sharp teeth in his direction. It's not just a warning but a clear threat.

Elijah approaches Bonnie slowly, as if she were a skittish animal. "Are you alright?" he asks gently.

Bonnie looks to the side startled by the sound of his voice. "I…" she blinks a few times and a small shudder rolls over her body. "I don't know," she admits in a whisper. She stares at him with a mixture of shock and uncertainty. She knows who he is, she has seen him from a far a couple of times but this is the first time they speak to each other. She's talking to Nik's older brother. It seems rather surreal.

"Can you tell me what happen?" Elijah asks as he regards her carefully. He wants to get all of the details before the council gets there and ruins everything. The council is going to blame this on his family, he feels sure of that.

"They came out of nowhere," Bonnie shakes her head. She still can't believe what just happened. Her brain is still processing and her head hasn't stopped hurting. "Everything happened so fast…I…one of them pinned me to the ground while the others attacked my friends." She glances in the direction of her friends. Katherine is holding Stefan's sweaty and shaky hand for dear life while Liv holds her twin brother's head in her lap. Freya is chanting under her breath, each of her hands on the guy's foreheads. Tears are already forming in Bonnie's eyes and fear grips her heart.

 _Are her friends going to be okay?_

She wishes she could run towards them, to help them somehow but she can't. She doesn't move. She can't move. She's rooted to the spot. Another shudder invades her body and she shrinks into herself. She feels really cold and her head hurts.

"You're cold," Elijah notices the goose bumps on her arms. She looks so small and vulnerable. Her face is pale and her eyes are wide and filled with shock still. She's on the verge of having a break down but she is doing her best to stay strong. He is suddenly struck by how young she is. He easily unbuttons the black jacket of his suit and takes it off.

Bonnie gasps as Elijah tenderly deposits his jacket over her trembling body. She looks up and her heart leaps to her throat when she realizes how close he is standing in front of her. He's taller than she is and there is a strange look on his face as he looks down at her, as he stares properly into her face.

Even after placing the jacket over her body, Elijah keeps his hands on her shoulders. There is a look of shock and disbelief on his face as he gets a closer and clear view of her pretty, heart shaped face.

Shadow growls in warning. He doesn't like the close proximity between the Original and his mistress.

"You look so much like Aline," Elijah whispers. He seems almost in awe, like he can't believe he never noticed it before. "Your eyes…" he stares at her in wonder. This is the first time he is _this close_ to her, taking the time to look at her properly, and drinking in every detail of that delicate, youthful, and innocent face. They have seen each other in passing before but they have never been this close, witches and vampires don't mix after all.

Elijah seems rather fascinated. Bonnie feels really uncomfortable. He's Nik's brother, an Original, _the honorable one,_ she has heard it say but while she doesn't think he will hurt her, there is something in the way he is staring at her, she doesn't like it.

Bonnie frowns. What did he say? She looks like _Aline?_ At first, she thinks of Queen Aline who is said to have created a magical elixir so powerful that it can heal anything. But then she also remembers that there is another Aline in the family tree, her aunt. She died young or so Bonnie has heard. She doesn't know what to do or what to say.

Bonnie and Elijah stand face to face, his hands on her shoulders, and their eyes locked.

 _Loneliness, sadness, regret,_ the emotions that flicker across his brown eyes are so strong, Bonnie easily sees them. _Is it because of Aline?_ She wonders. There is an air of melancholia about Elijah. Although she is uncomfortable in the way he is staring at her, she feels curious. _Why is he so sad?_

"Take your hands off her!"

In the next second, Elijah is flung away from Bonnie by a powerful wave of magic.

Bonnie gasps and turns to find her cousin Lucy with her hand outstretched, a furious look on her face. "Lucy, it's okay," she says quickly. "He wasn't hurting me." She takes a step forward but a wave of dizziness prevents her from moving further than that. Her vision turns blurry again.

Lucy runs to her and pulls her into a bear hug. "You okay baby B?" she asks worriedly looking her up and down after they pull apart. "Did the vampires hurt you?"

"I'm fine," Bonnie tells her. She blinks a couple of times. No, she's not. She feels lightheaded and her vision is still kind of blurry. "I don't think they were vampires though…Luke and Stefan…" her voice breaks. Tears form in her eyes.

The healers are already on the scene looking over both men. And they're not the only ones, council members are already making their way towards them.

"Bonnie!" She hears Grams's voice. It sounds very far away, like an echo.

Bonnie suddenly finds herself surrounded by different people, some are familiar faces, others are strangers. She feels overwhelmed.

Everyone starts talking at once. They are asking her questions, looking at her wolf who is covered in blood, and staring at the charred remains on the ground as well as the body parts scattered around the floor a few feet away from where she is.

Grams pulls her into a fierce hug. "Oh child," she whispers holding her close. The relief in her voice is evident. She's happy to see Bonnie standing and unhurt. "Are you okay?" she wants to make sure.

"I…"

Lucy says something but Bonnie can't focus on what her cousin is saying either. Everything begins spinning. She feels disoriented, dizzy, and the back of her head hurts still.

"Bonnie," Sheila touches her face. "You are cold as ice."

"What happened?" Damian Lescheres demands to know as he comes to stand next to Sheila.

Bonnie looks at him but she is so out of it, she doesn't understand what he says.

Giuseppe Salvatore is giving orders while the healers take the injured away from the scene of the attack.

"Bonnie," Lucy's voice sounds far away, really far away.

Bonnie's body sways.

Grams grabs her by the shoulders, trying to steady her. "Sweetie look at me, does anything hurt?"

"We need a healer now!" Lucy screams in panic.

The last thing Bonnie sees is Lucy's terrified face. The last thing she hears is her Grams's voice telling her that everything is going to be okay. The last thing Bonnie feels is that powerful and familiar aura making its way closer to her. "Nik…" she whispers a weak smile forming on her lips. _Nik is here, everything is going to be okay,_ she thinks as she embraces the darkness.

Everything goes black as Bonnie faints.

Elijah ever the gentleman, easily catches her in his arms before she hits the ground.

At that same exact moment, the hybrid king arrives.

There is a strange look on Elijah's face as Bonnie's scent hits his nose, she smells of magic and lavender but there is another earthly scent clinging to her skin, a scent he knows too well. His eyes immediately seek out his brother.

The look on Niklaus's face is impassive as he surveys the scene around him but his eyes tell a different story, his younger brother is barely controlling the rage inside him. When his stormy blue eyes land on Bonnie in Elijah's arms, there is no mistaking the jealousy, possessiveness, and the worry reflected in his gaze.

In that moment, something clicks into place. The startling realization is like a punch to the gut for Elijah. _What have you done?_ He wants to shout.

Niklaus's scent lingers on Bonnie's body, it clings to her like a second skin, and that can only mean one thing.

The future queen of the witches has been marked by the hybrid king.

Niklaus's wolf side has marked Bonnie as his.

* * *

Damon paces up and down the hospital waiting room. He is like a caged lion, furiously whispering and mumbling a string of curses under his breath.

Lily Salvatore sits on a chair, hands on her lap, a stoic look on her face. She looks like a statue, her eyes fixed on the clock on the opposite wall, watching as the seconds and minutes go by.

Katherine sits on another chair, rubbing her hands against her jeans as she waits nervously for some good news. She wants to cry but she keeps the tears at bay, Katherine does not cry in public. She keeps her composure but inside she's screaming.

Liv and her older brother Cain, silently wait as well. Their father is out of the country and their sister Jo is one of the healers tending to Luke and Stefan. Their brother Kai, hasn't even bothered to show up. He has never really cared for any of his siblings.

"What the fuck is taking them so long?" Damon hisses angrily. They have been at the hospital for hours and there is no word on his brother's condition yet.

"Watch your language, Damon."

Damon glares at his mother as he continues to angrily move around the waiting area. He feels angry and useless and wishes nothing more than to lash out at something or someone. Stefan was attacked, Stefan was bitten by a vampire, Stefan could die. He can't imagine a world without his brother.

"They're going to be okay," Liv whispers. "They're going to be okay." She has to repeat it like a mantra because she's terrified that they won't. She doesn't want to lose her brother. She can't lose her twin. Luke is her other half. Her brother Cain does not say anything. He simply sits next to her and waits.

Lucy stands by the window. Her eyes are glued to the elegant Original- the one she flung to his ass with her magic. Elijah stands by the corner quietly leaning his back against the wall. Lucy watches him suspiciously. She doesn't like or trust him. Never mind the fact that Elijah carried Bonnie to the hospital in his arms. There is no need for him to be here and yet, the Original remains as if he were a family or friend waiting to hear good news. He certainly paid extra attention when Liv and Katherine recalled the events of a few hours before and made their statements to the council.

" _Who would have thought a vampire had manners?" Lucy comments as they made their way inside the hospital._

" _You would be surprised," Elijah is quick to retort as he carries an unconscious Bonnie in his arms. "Some of us have the manners young witches seem to lack these days." The sardonic smile on his handsome face as he glances at Lucy makes her see red._

" _You son of-"_

" _Lucy!" Grams's stern voice and look is enough to shut whatever retort Lucy has in mind. She silently fumes._

 _Elijah chuckles._

Elijah meets her eyes from across the room, an unreadable expression on his face. Lucy meets his gaze unflinchingly before giving him a death glare. Many have cowered in fear under her hard gaze but Elijah Mikaelson's lips twitch, he seems quite amused by her. _I hate him,_ Lucy decides in that moment. He's an arrogant, stupid vampire, and his people are responsible for the attack on her cousin and her friends.

"What is taking them so long?" Giuseppe Salvatore's voice interrupts her thoughts. He paces around the waiting room, he is doing it in a calm and composed manner, unlike Damon but it's obvious he is worried about his son.

Lucy bites her lip nervously.

Jo Parker and Emily Bennett make their way towards them. Everyone stands up and begins firing questions at the same time.

"How is my son?"

"Is Luke okay?"

"Can I see Stefan?"

"And Bonnie?" Lucy asks rushing towards Emily.

Jo takes a deep breath. "Luke and Stefan seem to have been infected by a strange virus," she begins in a surprisingly calm and controlled voice. "We believe it's a product of the bites they received and we are doing everything we can to help them fight it."

"So, you haven't cured them?" Damon snaps angrily. "What good are you if you can't cure them? You're supposed to be healers!"

Emily flinches and looks down at the floor.

Jo's face breaks. Damon is not the only one who has a brother on the brink of death. "We are doing everything we can," she repeats in a steady voice.

"Can I see him?" Lily Salvatore pleads. The slight tremble in her voice is the only sign of how scared she truly is for her youngest son. Giuseppe doesn't say anything, he simply watches and listens to what the healers have to say.

"Not at the moment," Jo tells her.

"And Bonnie?" Lucy asks Emily in a quiet voice. "Is she okay?" Bonnie wasn't bitten, she simply fainted.

"She has a mild concussion," Emily informs her. "We're keeping her overnight. She's in room 232 you can go see her now. I'm going to inform Grams."

[Sheila was waiting with them until Damian and other council members came into the hospital asking to speak with her. Much to Giuseppe's disappointment, Sheila asked him to stay while she and the council members moved to another private area to speak.]

Lucy nods feeling relived that Bonnie is okay. She turns to Damon, "Do you want to-" she lets the words hang in the air. She still believes that there is something going on between her baby cousin and Damon but she's not sure if Damon will want to go see Bonnie now or later.

Emily frowns wondering why would Damon want to go see Bonnie. _Since when are they friends?_ She looks back and forth between Lucy and Damon.

Damon gives Lucy a strange look. "You go ahead," he mutters. He's glad Bonnie is okay but he's not exactly desperate to see her, not like he is with his brother.

Lucy nods and scurries out of the waiting room, making her way to her cousin's room.

Jo is hugging a crying Liv while Cain is calling his brother Ian and their father, giving them an update on what's going on. Joshua Parker and his eldest son are on their way back from England.

Lily goes back to sitting down, hands on her lap, eyes on the clock. She's an ice queen, wearing a perfect mask of composure. Her husband sits next to her. Neither of them say anything, nor do they hold hands, or offer each other words of comfort. They are like two strangers sitting side by side, each lost in their own thoughts.

Katherine sits down as well. She looks down at her lap and says a prayer in Ancient Greek, a plea to the great Qetsiyah to keep Stefan safe. _I love him, please don't take him away from me, please._

Emily stares sadly at Damon. "We'll find a way to cure them," she says taking a couple of steps closer to him. Her hand itches to reach out and touch his shoulder but she controls the urge. She's not sure if he will welcome her touch.

"You better," Damon snaps. There is a wild look on his face. He looks furious but beneath the mask of anger, Emily can see the pain. "Aren't you supposed to be the best healer around? Why haven't you cure him?" He blames the vampires for biting Stefan and he blames the healers for not being competent enough to help him. Emily seems like the perfect target to lash out at.

"We're doing everything we can, Damon." Emily knows he's hurting. Anger is how Damon deals when he's scared or hurt. She knows that better than anyone. Damon loves Stefan and is afraid of losing him and he needs to lash out at something, at someone, in order to cope with his fear.

"You're not doing enough!" Damon yells before storming out of there.

Emily watches him go. She feels a pang in her heart.

* * *

He gently traces her cheek with his knuckles as he watches her sleep. Her chest rises and falls with each breath she takes, the steady beating of her heart echoing around the room. He sits next to her on the bed, head tilted to the side as he gently caresses her skin and marvels at how beautiful and delicate she looks. He likes watching her sleep.

Bonnie suffered a mild concussion which caused her to faint but she was not injured by the creatures that attacked her and her friends.

 _She burned them alive,_ Trevor told him almost in awe as he explained to his king what he witnessed. The anger Nik feels that some dared to attack his witch is still there, mixed with the relief that she was unharmed, and the pride that she handled her own and viciously destroyed her foes. _You are a warrior aren't you, little one?_

Bonnie's eyelids slowly flutter open. "Hi…" she whispers before a soft smile graces her lips. Her heart nearly bursts from her chest. The way he is looking at her makes her melt from the inside out.

"Hi," he finds himself whispering back.

For a few seconds neither of them say anything. They simply stare at each other.

Out of the corner of her eye, Bonnie sees her wolf. Shadow happily moves towards her, tilting his head to the side and watching her with those intense ice blue eyes of his, dried blood covers his bushy grey fur. Bonnie makes a face. "How many people have you scared with that look?" she asks with a fond smile.

Shadow playfully bumps his head against her bed, Bonnie laughs.

"The entire hospital staff," Nik tells her with a chuckle. He heard the nurses talking about the loyal and scary wolf guarding his mistress by the foot of the bed. "But they know better than to try and get him away from you." Emily Bennett tried to take him away and that resulted in a nasty bite on her fingers or so he heard while silently making his way to Bonnie's room. Nothing a good healing spell hadn't cured but still, Shadow had made it clear that he would not leave Bonnie's side.

"He saved me," Bonnie murmurs looking away from Shadow and turning to face Nik once more. "He tore those things apart as if they were nothing." She still feels amazed by it.

"I know. I saw the body parts," Nik acknowledges. "He's your familiar, your protector." This won't be the first, nor the last time Shadow does something like that. "He will always keep you safe."

"What were those things?" Bonnie wonders curiously. She can't help but shiver as she recounts the horrific events of just a few hours before. It all seems straight out of a horror movie. "They came out of nowhere, they were ugly, with yellowish skin, veins all over their faces, sharp teeth..."

"No one is sure," Nik responds, something flickers across his eyes; a dark angry look that has his aura pulsing around the room. "But I will find out and deal with them accordingly," he promises.

"You don't know what they are?" Bonnie feels surprised by that. Nik always knows everything.

"Can't say I have encountered creatures like that before, love." There is an edge to his voice. Nik hates not knowing. "When they informed me of the attack, it was believed vampires had done it." And he had been more than ready to start ripping heads off from his army.

Bonnie frowns. She slowly pulls herself into a sitting position. "They seemed hungry for blood like vampires but I don't know, they looked like monsters." She shudders. Monsters or horrible creatures is the only way she can describe them.

Nik helps her and fixes her pillows. "According to Freya the council is calling them demons." _And they're blaming me for it,_ he thinks angrily. He doesn't tell her that of course. He doesn't want to worry her. Bonnie doesn't blame him and that's all that matters.

Bonnie gives Nik a curious look. "I spoke with your brother."

Nik's jaw clenches at the mention of his brother. "The ever-noble Elijah brought you in his arms to the hospital." The hint of anger, and the possessiveness in his voice does not go unnoticed by Bonnie. While there was a part of him that wanted to rip her away from his brother's arms and bring her himself, he restrained those urges and stayed to figure out with Marcel what the hell happened. Nik knows better than to give into his impulses. "I'm rather surprised that your grandmother let him carry you here." Then again, the woman had been desperate to get Bonnie some medical attention.

"He said I looked like Aline," Bonnie tells him. Her whole meeting with Elijah was rather strange. "Was he talking about my aunt Aline? I think she was Grams's sister." She's going to have to look through the family tree.

Nik shakes his head upon hearing the revelation. "My brother is quite delusional," he mutters with a roll of his eyes. "You look nothing like her." Bonnie is ten times more beautiful than Aline could have ever been, not to mention more powerful, fearless, and smarter than that stupid girl his brother took a fancy too.

"You met her?" Sometimes Bonnie forgets just how old Nik truly is. Compared to her, the hybrid king is ancient.

Nik nods. "She was nothing special." Only Elijah would be foolish enough to see a resemblance between Bonnie and her great aunt. Then again, his brother is a sentimental fool.

"He seemed so sad," Bonnie murmurs as she recalls the way Elijah stared at her face after he placed his jacket over her shoulders. "Lonely."

"My brother made quite an impression I see," his tone is playful but Nik's eyes tell a different story. He doesn't like it.

"Jealous?" Bonnie asks with a tilt of her head. She feels rather pleased at the thought of Nik being jealous of another man. He has no reason to be jealous obviously but it's rather cute. No scratch that, a jealous Nik is a sexy Nik. She likes it.

"I have no reason to be," Nik replies arrogantly as he looks into her eyes.

Bonnie feels a familiar tingle run down her spine when Nik pins her with his dark and seductive gaze. Her heart skyrockets and she feels a thrill coil deep inside her belly. She opens her mouth but whatever she is about to say is cut short by the press of his lips against hers.

Nik's kiss is bruising, possessive, clearly letting her know who she belongs to. Bonnie has no problem in obliging to his demands.

Shadows walks away from the couple, lowering himself to the floor by the foot of Bonnie's bed.

Bonnie grabs Nik's face with both of her hands and pulls his face closer as she deepens the kiss, their tongues meeting passionately. Nik pulls away suddenly. Bonnie whimpers in protest.

"You cousin is coming," Nik says before disappearing in a blink of an eye from the room.

Bonnie lets out a shaky breath.

A few seconds later, Lucy slowly pokes her head inside the room. "Oh good, I thought you might be asleep." Her cousin shuts the door behind her and makes her way towards her bed. She glances nervously at Shadow who gives her a glare from the floor. Lucy carefully makes her way to Bonnie's side- sitting on the bed, in the same spot Nik occupied just a few seconds before. "How are you feeling?"

"I'm good," Bonnie replies. Her heart is beating wildly against her chest and there is a slight flush to her cheeks while her lips still tingle from Nik's possessive kiss. "I feel fine but Emily says I have to stay overnight."

"I know," Lucy grabs her hand in hers. "I'm glad you are okay, Baby B."

"It was awful," Bonnie admits. She's still shaken by the whole thing. "Do you know anything about Luke and Stefan?" she wonders suddenly. Emily hadn't told her anything about them, just that she needed to rest and stay at the hospital.

Lucy takes a deep breath as she begins explaining their condition to Bonnie.

* * *

Klaus practically runs into Elijah as he speeds down the hall and moves away from Bonnie's hospital room. "Brother," he greets with his all too familiar smirk in place. "What a gentleman you are, waiting to see if the princess is awake and well," he can't help but taunt him.

Elijah glares at him. He's not in the mood for his brother's taunts. There is a hard look on his face as he stares at his younger brother. "We need to talk."

Klaus has a pretty good idea what Elijah needs to discuss with him. The look Elijah gave him as he picked Bonnie in his arms after she fainted told him all he needed to know. Elijah knows about him and the little witch, he feels certain of it. "I have to meet with the council and appease their worries."

"I'm sure Freya is already doing an excellent job at that," Elijah retorts. "And it's not like you could care what the council thinks. You don't exactly think highly of them."

Klaus chuckles. "You are right about that, I'll give you that."

"This is an important matter, Niklaus."

"Indeed," Klaus mutters darkly. He doesn't want to have this conversation with Elijah now but he knows that he can't exactly avoid his brother forever. He sighs and with a wave of his hand, both Originals disappear from the hospital.

Klaus uses his magic to teleport them inside their home, the conversation they need to have is a delicate and private matter.

* * *

Slowly one by one, the few council members who called for the meeting exit the private family room inside the hospital. They had an emergency meeting there in order to discuss the attack on the Queen's granddaughter and her friends. Emily also gave them an update on the condition of the patients. Luke and Stefan are battling a strange virus and there is no guarantee that they will make it out alive.

Freya is the last to leave. She's more than ready to angrily storm out of there but she stops right on the threshold. "My brother did not do it," she says looking at Sheila over her shoulder. "The majority of the council seems ready to condemn him," she hisses unable to contain her anger. "But if Niklaus wanted your granddaughter dead, she would be dead. Make no mistake about that."

Sheila does not say anything. Freya's words almost seem like a threat. Their eyes meet.

"The council will have a formal meeting in the morning," Sheila says keeping her eyes on Freya's angry face. "Your brother must be present." She needs to have a serious talk with the hybrid king.

"He will," the other witch promises before exiting the room in an angry huff.

Sheila sits like a statue, eyes lost on the fruit basket painting on the wall directly across from where she is sitting. Josephine LaRue is the only one who remains. She locks the door with her magic and uses her strongest silencing spell to ensure their privacy.

"You don't really believe that the Mikaelson's did this, do you?" Josephine questions her friend and queen. "Those creatures were not vampires but something else."

"I don't know what to think anymore," Sheila admits. She's worried for the two young warlocks who are barely clinging to life. She can only imagine what Joshua Parker will do when he returns from his trip. She's also worried about Bonnie. Her granddaughter is resting and was unharmed during the attack, but Sheila can't help but fear that this might be a warning, a threat of more attacks to come. She's also worried about the panic this will create on the witch community. "The Bennett's and the Mikaelson's have a peace treaty, for nearly one hundred years we have both kept our words." There is no reason for the hybrid king to be breaking his word now. Despite what the other members of the council might think, Sheila doesn't really see Klaus Mikaelson doing something like this. "But who else would dared to attack the future queen?" She ponders.

Josephine watches her carefully. "It's rather curious," she whispers after a long pause.

"What is?"

"When I was a child my mother used to tell me some rather horrific bedtime stories," Josephine replies. "About horrible creatures who feasted on blood, created by magic, and designed to fight the vampires during a long war."

Sheila frowns.

"She said the creatures were meant to resemble vampires and fight them blow for blow but eventually, they turned against the witches who created them and caused more harm than good," Josephine continues with a knowing glint in her eyes.

"You think that the demons who attacked my granddaughter and her friends are the same creatures from your mother's fairytales?" Sheila asked incredulous.

"Not at all my dear," Josephine retorts as she stands up. "I just find it rather curious that whenever something bad happens we always point the fingers to the vampires. And yet…"

"And yet," Sheila probes.

"Witches are not saints," Josephine responds simply. "Who knows," she whispers as she stares into Sheila's eyes. "Perhaps the vampires are not the only ones who wish to see the end of your reign."

"Josephine, what are you-"

"Forgive the nonsense of this old woman my dear friend," Josephine interrupts with a soft smile. "It's late. I must rest." With those words, she exits the room, leaving a rather perturbed Sheila behind.

Long after Josephine leaves, Sheila stays seated-contemplating her friend's words. Deep down, Sheila Bennett knows who else wishes to see the end of the Bennett family's reign over New Orleans. Deep down, she knows who her true enemies are.

 _You can't fight them,_ her mind whispers sadly. _Remember the last time you went against them? Remember all the lives that were lost because of it? Because of you._

Sheila chokes back a sob. She hugs herself as her entire body begins shaking uncontrollably. The walls are closing in on her as the memories long ago buried surface once more.

 _You can't fight them Sheila, you tried and you failed._


	6. Chapter 6

**Ten years ago**

Bonnie sighs as she sits on one of the benches in Jackson Square. St. Louis Cathedral stands proudly behind her, a massive structure that looms over her trembling frame. Bonnie sniffles from time to time, wiping away the fat tears that roll down her cheeks. People walk by, mostly tourists taking pictures, laughing, chatting, and completely unaware of the crying little girl. Not that she cares, she's glad no one is paying attention to her.

A witch sitting on the other side, narrows her eyes and scrutinizes her face. She has a table set in front of her, a deck of tarot cards and a crystal ball on top of it. She is indulging the tourists in a little fortune telling and making lots of money out of it. A warm breeze sways the blooming flowers and the low branches of the trees behind her. The witch frowns and turns her head to the side. Her skin prickling as she feels a dangerous presence nearby.

There is nothing.

The only people the witch can see are the tourists. She shakes her head and turns back to glance at the crying girl. She's gone. _How odd,_ she thinks. She was there just a minute ago. The arrival of an eager group of teenagers pulls her attention away from the empty bench and soon, she has forgotten all about the crying child.

Bonnie remains sitting on the bench, head lowered, and shoulders slouched forward.

"Shouldn't you be in school, little witch?"

Bonnie gasps and jerks her head to the side. She recognizes the voice immediately. "Nik…" she gasps in astonishment. She didn't even feel him approach her. Despite the sadness she feels, a small smile tugs on her lips. She feels happy to see him once more.

The hybrid king is facing forward, eyes lost in the crowd walking through the park but his lips curl into a smirk. "I didn't know you liked skipping school," he murmurs as he turns to face her. "You're quite a naughty girl, aren't you?"

Bonnie looks down at her lap, feeling ashamed. If Grams were to find out what she's doing, she would be furious. "I've never done it before." Not until today.

"Why are you sad?" Nik asks feeling curious. There is something about the little Bennett witch, something that intrigues him.

Bonnie shrugs. "It's nothing," she mumbles.

It's a lie and they both know it.

"Nothing but it's making you cry," Nik comments. "Tell me." He doesn't particularly care about the problems of a small child but there is something about her sadness, it almost seems to be reaching out to him. He shakes the thought away.

Bonnie continues to stare at her lap, her bottom lip trembling. "There is this boy at school," she begins. Her hands clench on the hem of her red sweater. "He likes to make fun of my hair, and he's always mean and playing trick on me and my friends," she confesses in an embarrassed whisper. "He ruined my notebook and I'm going to get in trouble when my teacher sees it." She grabs her backpack which is on the bench next to her. She opens it and takes out the notebook Kai ruined the day before. "See," she shows Nik the torn pages. "I glued them back but…"

Nik takes the book from her, he can see where the rip pages had been glued together, it's a poor attempt to fix the damage. He frowns upon seeing the scribbling notes inside. She has terrible handwriting. _Do teachers even bother to show kids how to write properly_? he absently wonders as he tries to decipher her notes.

"Every Friday she checks our notebooks and she will see that mine is ruined," Bonnie continues sadly. "She gave detention to Katherine last week because hers had smudges of chocolate on some pages. I don't want to get detention."

"Why don't you tell the teacher that he ruined your notebook?"

"Because he will get revenge if I do," Bonnie replies. "He promised that he would." There is an anguished look on her face as she stares up at him. "He says that if I tell, he's going to put a curse on me and give me a terrible sickness that will kill me slowly. I don't want that."

"Then fight back," Nik tells her simply. "If this kid is terrorizing you, make him stop."

"I can't," Bonnie replies sadly.

"Why not?"

"Because…" Bonnie wipes the tears away from her face. "He's bigger and stronger than me and he knows many spells." Her bottom lip trembles. "Grams says I have to be friends with him, Kai's father is part of the council. That's why he never gets into trouble, the teachers let him get away with everything," she complains. "I don't want to be friends with him, he's mean."

Nik chuckles. "If this boy actually knew how to properly curse someone he would have done it already. He's lying. He wants you to be afraid of him and it's clearly working." There is an intense look on his face as he watches her. "You can't spend your life being afraid of people just because they know more than you or because they might be bigger. If you don't fight back, you will become an easy target, not just for him but for others too. If someone hurts you then you should hurt them a thousand times more," he advises. "Stop this boy, show him how much more powerful you are. Make him afraid of you."

"But how can I do that?" Bonnie asks quietly. Everyone is afraid of Kai. No one stands up to him. They can't.

Nik's eyes glint with malice and mischief. "There is a very simple spell," he murmurs. "But you have to mean it, if you don't, it won't work."

"What spell?" Bonnie asks curiously.

Nik grins. "I'm sure you have heard of it but I doubt they have bothered to teach it to you at school. Not yet, anyway."

"Is it a dark spell?" Bonnie wonders.

Nik chuckles. "There is no such thing as light or dark spells, little witch. Magic is neither good nor evil."

"But-"

"It's the intention that counts," Nik interrupts her. "Any spell can be used to do harm if you wish it so."

"That's not what my teachers say."

"Your teachers are not as smart as they think they are."

Bonnie frowns at that.

"Do you want to stop this boy from bothering you, yes or no?" Nik questions after a couple of minutes of silence.

"Yes," Bonnie whispers.

"Then pay attention," Nik instructs. He holds her notebook in his right hand. "Incendia," he whispers.

Bonnie jumps back and gasps as her notebook suddenly bursts into flames.

Nik lets the burning book drop on the ground.

Bonnie watches horrified. "Noooo!" She can't believe Nik did that.

With a wave of his hand, the fire stops. "You don't have to utter the words out loud," Nik tells her, watching her face carefully. "Your magic is yours to command, you can will it to do anything you want. All it takes it's a simple thought."

The notebook lifts into the air once more and bursts into flames again. Nik did not move a single muscle to make it so, nor did he say anything.

Bonnie watches with a mixture of horror and fascination as the burning notebook floats in the air. No one can see it except for them, Nik placed a cloaking spell around the two of them when he first sat next to her.

The flames suddenly stop.

The notebook flies towards Bonnie. Her mouth drops open in shock upon seeing the newly restored notebook. Not only does the cover look as good as new but the torn pages inside are fixed as well. She grabs it with trembling hands, hardly able to believe it. "How did you-"

"You can do anything you want with magic," Nik replies with a grin. "You just need to learn how."

Bonnie flips the pages, fingers tracing the perfect paper filled with her writing. "They don't teach us this kind of magic at school," she murmurs in awe of the display of power Nik has showed her.

Nik doesn't seem surprised by that.

"Only the older kids learn those kinds of spell." Bonnie looks up into his face. "Grams says I can't learn them yet. Not until I'm older."

"But wouldn't you like to learn them now, so you can stop that mean boy?" Nik asks her.

Bonnie chews on her bottom lip. _Does she want to learn those kinds of spells?_ Yes, she does. Not only to stop Kai from bothering her again but she's also curious. She slowly nods.

Nik grins feeling very pleased.

"Can you teach me?" Bonnie asks quietly.

"Of course," Nik replies happily. "I can teach you anything you want, sweetheart."

Bonnie holds her newly restore notebook to her chest and smiles sweetly at him.

Nik gives her a wicked grin.

* * *

 **Present time**

Elijah and Klaus stand facing each other inside the family room of the Mikaelson mansion. For a long time, neither of them say anything.

Elijah finally breaks the silence. "How long?" he asks in a deathly quiet tone.

"How long what?" Klaus inquires innocently. Elijah is angry, Klaus knows. His brother is trying his best to hide it though.

"Don't play the fool," Elijah hisses. "Your scent is all over young Ms. Bennett, how long have you been sleeping with her?"

Klaus does not respond, he simply watches Elijah with an impassive look on his face. His posture does not betray any of the emotions he feels inside. He stands tall, proud, and he schools his features into a cool mask of indifference.

"Do you have any idea of the dangerous game you are playing?" Elijah takes a step closer to his younger brother. He's using that stern older brother voice he often used when they were children. Elijah has always had an air of superiority and proudly likes to take the role of the older, responsible sibling. "Has history taught you nothing," he continues his jaw clenching hard while his eyes are two dark pools filled with anger and concern. "Your relationship with the future queen is going to jeopardize everything, it's going to cloud your judgment, and when the time comes you won't be able to deliver the final blow-"

Klaus's laughter interrupts Elijah's reproaches, cutting through his words with mocking ease.

The ever-elegant Original frowns. He hates it when he doesn't know what game Niklaus is playing. He hates not knowing what his brother is thinking. Things would be so much easier if he could look inside his mind.

"My dear brother," Klaus begins his eyes glinting with malice. "I can assure you that unlike you, I will not make the mistake of falling for the enemy."

"Your wolf has marked her," Elijah is quick to point out. "Your scent clings to her like a second skin."

"Because I've been fucking her for a while now," Klaus retorts simply. "It's in my wolf nature to mark my territory." He turns his back to Elijah and walks towards the liquor cabinet by the corner of the room. "Don't get any romantic ideas brother, this isn't a fairytale." He serves himself a glass of whiskey and takes a long gulp-enjoying the burning sensation and the warmth of the alcohol going down his throat.

"You do not care for her?"

"Bonnie Bennett is a means to an end," Klaus replies nonchalantly as he turns back to face his brother. His eyes glint with mischief and his lips curl into a wicked grin. "A rather _delicious_ means to an end," he adds. "Nothing more."

Both Original brothers lock eyes.

"Are you telling me, you are merely _using_ her?" Elijah questions not fully convinced yet.

"Of course," Klaus responds easily. "She's a young, naïve girl. Thanks to Sheila's lies, Bonnie lives in a bubble. She has no idea of the true evil of the council, or of the sinister things that go bump in the night, not to mention the countless enemies her family has," he laughs. "The foolish girl believes the queen has the power to magically fix all the problems in the world and that everyone loves and respects her." He shakes his head another laugh escaping his lips. "She has some silly notions and aspirations for when she comes into the throne, it's rather pathetic." He rolls his eyes dramatically. "Although quite amusing."

Elijah watches him, his eyes never leave his brother's face as he gauges each of his words carefully.

"She's powerful there is no denying that," Klaus continues in a more serious tone. "But just like the other Bennett's before her, she lacks the spine to do what is needed." He takes a sip of his drink. "You have nothing to fear brother," he reassures Elijah. "Bonnie is the key, the weapon I shall use to destroy the council and put an end to the Bennett's reign in this city, that is all."

"You seemed quite upset by the attack against her," Elijah reminds him.

"Of course, I'm upset!" Klaus easily responds. "I need her alive to carry out my plan, she's no use to me dead. Not to mention that we have no idea what those creatures are or where they come from. And the council of course is already blaming me."

"You are taking an incredible risk by bedding her, Niklaus."

"I know what I'm doing, there is no need to worry," Klaus dismisses Elijah's concerns with ease.

Silence descends over the room.

Elijah walks towards the double French doors that lead to the gardens. He places his hand inside the pocket of his pants and contemplates the grounds of their home. "She reminded me of Aline…" the words come out in a whisper, almost as if he is afraid to say them out loud. He still can't get over the resemblance between both women.

"Did she now?" Klaus contemplates his brother's tense stance and tilts his head to the side. "After all this time, you still think of her."

"How could I not," Elijah turns back to face his younger brother. For a brief second, he allows Niklaus to see his pain, to see the burden, and the guilt he carries with him. "You need to be careful," he warns. He's not talking as an older brother looking out for his younger sibling but as a man, a vampire who has lived a similar situation. "You may think this is all a game, you might convince yourself that you are only using her but there is something about the Bennett women…" he trails off, memories long ago buried surfacing briefly. "Before you know it, she will not only be under your skin but she would have also worm her way into your heart."

"I'm not you," Klaus spats. He places his glass of whiskey on the coffee table and moves closer to Elijah, coming to stand right in front of him. "Love is a weakness," he hisses as he places his hand on his brother's shoulder. "We cannot afford to be weak." He looks directly into Elijah's eyes as he speaks. "I do not feel for her. I do not care about her. Bonnie means _nothing_ to me."

There is a sad look on Elijah's face but he nods all the same. There is no point in arguing with his stubborn brother. He knows better.

Klaus strolls out of the room without saying another word.

Elijah watches him go.

* * *

Long after Klaus leaves the family room, Elijah continues to stand by the French doors, lost in thought.

"Are you all right?" Freya asks as she comes inside the family room and sees the melancholic look on his face. Freya herself looks tired and rather annoyed. She immediately heads to the liquor cabinet and pours herself a glass of whiskey.

Elijah looks down at the half empty glass he holds in his left hand. "Just thinking…" he murmurs before turning to face her. "Niklaus is quite an exceptionally gifted liar, wouldn't you say?"

Freya doesn't respond, she simply stares at Elijah with curiosity.

"So much so, that he has come to believe his own lies," Elijah finishes with a sad smile on his lips. Niklaus was very convincing in regards to the future queen but Elijah knows him too well. He has always been able to see beyond the mask of cruelty and indifference his brother projects to the world. Niklaus may believe that he does not care about Bonnie Bennett but the truth is that he does, he cares very much for her and that only means trouble.

"Why do you say that?" Freya questions.

"Don't mind me darling," Elijah says dismissively. "It has been a very long night."

"And it's going to be a very long day tomorrow," Freya flops down in one of the leather chairs in front of the burning fire. "The council is meeting in the morning and the queen wants Niklaus to be present."

"Let me guess? They are blaming our family for the attack." Elijah walks further inside the room and takes a seat across from her.

"It's ridiculous," Freya mutters angrily. "Everything that goes wrong in this city is blamed on us. I'm sick of dealing with those stubborn fools." It's frankly a miracle that she hasn't set any of them on fire.

"It's to be expected, isn't it? We're the enemy after all." No matter how many peace treaties, how many words and promises are exchanged at the end of the day, New Orleans is divided into warring factions.

"Those creatures were not created by our family like the council thinks," Freya states. "But who else could have the power to make them? To dare such violent attack on the future queen?" She's been cracking her brain trying to come up with a culprit. The only problem is that the list of suspects is far too long.

"By the statements, Ms. Bennett's companions gave to the council, those creatures were some type of vampires, monsters with sharp teeth, rather strong, and who thirsted for blood."

"And whose bite poisoned two young warlocks," Freya adds bitterly.

"Do you think they will die?"

"The healers are doing everything they can," his sister responds. "It seems that the creatures' bites infected them with some type of venom that is resisting normal healing potions and it's attacking their blood stream. They are working to create an antidote but who knows how long that is going to take or even if the young men will be able to resist until then."

"What are the chances that someone within the council did this?" Elijah asks suddenly.

"I wouldn't be surprised," Freya responds before taking a sip of her whiskey. "In my eyes, all of them are suspects." They all have their eyes on the ancient witch throne and Freya believes them capable of doing everything in order to obtain in. "If Giuseppe and Joshua are involved in this then their plans backfired terribly."

Elijah nods. "I will have our people investigate the matter in detail." He doesn't trust the investigators the council has looking into the attack. Who knows with what lies they will come up. "You must ensure that our brother does not lose his temper tomorrow at the meeting," he cautions Freya.

Freya snorts. "You think I can control him?" Niklaus always does as he pleases and she has stopped trying to rein him in. She knows better.

"We need to be careful," Elijah says. "If anyone in the council dared to attack now it's because they have a much bigger scheme in motion, they wouldn't foolishly act without having the means to back it up. We need to find out for sure who is behind this."

"It has begun…" Freya mutters as she turns to stare at the flames.

"It has," Elijah confirms. Somehow this feels like the beginning of something much darker and sinister. "We must be ready," he cautions. "I think this might be the beginning of the end."

* * *

 _Torches illuminate the dark corridor._

 _She's bare footed. Her long white nightgown trailing over the damp stone floor with each step she takes. She has to get to the end of the corridor, she must, something is calling her, urging her to continue walking._

 _The walls carry the whispers of the dead while a cold wind has goosebumps forming on her flesh. She feels the magic in the air. She can sense the threat. She knows she's walking a dangerous path but she can't seem to stop, not until she reaches the end of her journey._

 _She stops right in front of the double doors. She marvels at the strange symbols carved on the wooden surface. Her fingers gently tracing the strange letters. "A curse," she whispers. How does she know that? She's not sure but the carvings on the door speak of a curse._

 _There is a soft click and the doors open slowly, revealing a dark and sinister chamber._

 _She stays rooted to the spot, her heart pounding loudly in her ears. She enters the chamber slowly, her skin prickling upon feeling the powerful magic that surrounds the place. This magic is darker, far more sinister than the one she sensed in the corridor._

 _Candles are scattered all around the stone floor._

 _The moment Bonnie steps inside, the candles lit up at once._

 _Once the room is illumined she sees it._

 _A silver coffin lays at the center of the chamber._

 _She walks towards it, careful not to step over the sea of candles that cast sinister shadows inside the room. The closer Bonnie gets to the coffin, the harder it is to breathe, and the weaker she feels. With each step she takes, her life and strength is slowly ripped away from her. But even then, she can't stop walking towards the coffin. Whatever it's inside is calling her, drawing her in, pulling her until she feels her heart constrict and her body turn to jelly._

 _Bonnie sinks to her knees right in front of the coffin. She's gasping and trembling uncontrollably. It hurts. Why does it hurt?_

" _I know how to open it," an accented voice says._

 _Bonnie looks up upon hearing the familiar voice and finds Nik standing on the other side of the room, right across from her. He's looking down at the coffin, an unreadable expression on his face. "Nik…"_

 _Nik looks up, his lips curling into a wicked grin. "Can you?" he challenges._

 _Bonnie doesn't understand what's going on. "I…" she glances down at the silver coffin before facing Nik once more._

 _The hybrid king is gone._

 _Bonnie looks around the room, searching for him but Nik is no longer there. She looks down at the coffin once more and gasps in shock upon noticing that the lid is now open. There is no one inside though._

 _Fear laces her veins and has every nerve in her body on high alert._

 _Bonnie feels a prickle behind her, a sudden chill invades her body, while a strange nervous flutter takes hold of her belly._

" _Blood," a sinister voice whispers against her ear. "I need blood."_

 _It happens so fast, Bonnie doesn't have time to react._

 _The candles blow out when her piercing scream echoes around the chamber._

 _Fangs pierce the side of her neck, ripping her flesh open with a single bite. Bonnie struggles to escape but an arm hooks around her waist, pulling her closer to his cold, dead flesh. Tears blur her vision and roll down her cheeks as his dreadful mouth sucks her precious blood._

 _He drinks her essence in big gulps, taking more and more._

 _Bonnie squirms trying to get away but it's in vain. The cold arm around her waist holds her in place._

 _From across the room she sees Nik. He's watching, a sad look on his face._

" _Nik…" Bonnie gasps her hand reaching out towards her lover. "Help…" she manages to let out as she continues to struggle against the creature draining her._

 _Nik doesn't do anything, he simply watches._

She wakes up with a gasp. The fear and the invisible pain on the side of her neck jolting her into a sitting position immediately. Bonnie looks around the hospital room in panic, her magic flares, and a strong current of power has the door bursting open on its own accord.

"It's okay," Grams is right there soothing her fears. "You're okay."

Bonnie turns to her, shaking, wide eyed, and struggling to breathe.

"It was just a dream, honey. You're okay," Grams says, she sits on the side of the bed and wraps an arm around her, pulling her close. "It's okay," she whispers. "You're safe."

Bonnie reaches out with a trembling hand and touches the side of her neck. Nothing. She closes her eyes and breathes a sigh of relief, leaning against Grams's warm embrace. "It felt so real," she whispers fearfully. She can still feel the phantom fangs piercing her neck.

"It's okay." Grams continues to hold her. "You're okay," she pulls her even closer to her chest. Just like when Bonnie was a little girl.

It takes a while for Bonnie's heart to return to normal and for her body to stop shaking. The nightmare lingers on her mind still.

Shadow watches her curiously, he leaped up from his spot on the floor the minute he sensed her fear. He moves closer to the side of the bed.

"I'm okay," Bonnie whispers as she looks into his icy blue eyes. He's still covered in dried blood. _I need to give you a bath,_ she thinks.

Shadow shakes his head and flops down on the floor once more.

Once Bonnie has stopped shaking, Sheila moves away and offers her a cup of water.

"Thank-you," Bonnie murmurs before drinking the cold liquid in one big gulp. _It was just a dream,_ she tells herself. _It's not real, I'm safe._

Sunlight streams through the window. There is a crystal vase with blooming red roses on the table right underneath.

Bonnie contemplates the flowers for a moment.

"Damian Lescheres brought them last night," Sheila informs her. "You were asleep when he came."

Bonnie frowns and turns to face her grandmother. "Don't you have a meeting today?" she asks as she hands the empty cup back to her. "You shouldn't have stayed." She feels guilty that her Grams spent the night sleeping on the chair next to her bed.

"Nonsense," Sheila replies taking the empty cup and placing it on another table next to the bed. She sits back on the bed, pushing a couple of strands of dark hair away from Bonnie's face. "How are you feeling?"

"Better," Bonnie mumbles.

"You were tossing and turning the whole night," Grams comments.

"It was just a bad dream." Bonnie looks down at her lap. Maybe her strange dream was because of the attack? She honestly doesn't know what to make of it.

They sit in silence for a couple of minutes.

"Do you know anything about Stefan and Luke?" Bonnie asks eventually.

"The healers are working on an antidote for the virus in their system," her grandmother replies gently. "I'm sure they will find a cure soon." She reassures Bonnie while taking her hand in hers. "You have no idea how happy, how relieved I am that you are okay."

Bonnie gives her hand a reassuring squeeze. "When can I go home?" she doesn't want to stay in the hospital longer than necessary.

"At noon," Sheila replies. "I will pick you up after my meeting with the council."

"Do you know what those creatures were?" Bonnie asks curiously. "Where they came from?" As far as she knows, those kinds of creatures have never existed before.

Sheila studies her face carefully, taking her time to answer. "The council has their suspicions," she finally tells Bonnie.

"And?"

"Don't worry about that honey, I will handle it."

"Who are they blaming for this, Grams?" Bonnie asks although there is a sinking feeling in the pit of her stomach. She has a pretty good idea who the prime suspect is.

"The council believes the hybrid king created these monsters and ordered them to attack you," her grandmother reluctantly informs her.

"No. He didn't do this."

Sheila arches an eyebrow at the fierce conviction in her granddaughter's voice. "How can you be so sure?"

"Why would he want to attack me?" Bonnie challenges. _He would never hurt me,_ she thinks. "What does he gain by an open attack like that? It doesn't make any sense." She finishes a bit nervously. She hopes she is not giving away the truth of her feelings for the hybrid king.

"No, it does not."

Bonnie regards her grandmother's face carefully. "You don't think he did this?" Her grandmother has never liked the hybrid king so Bonnie feels surprised that she is not blaming him for her attack.

"Klaus Mikaelson is one of the most cunning creatures I have ever known," Sheila mutters. "While I have no doubt that given the opportunity he will kill us and take control of the city, this attack seems almost…" she trails off.

"Almost…" Bonnie presses.

"Forget it," Sheila shakes her head. She doesn't want to burden her granddaughter.

Bonnie opens her mouth.

"I need to know everything," Sheila interrupts. "I need you tell me exactly what happened, Bonnie. Before I meet with the council, I need to know everything you can recall about last night's attack. Do not spare any detail, please." She heard the statements Katherine and Liv made to the council, now she needs to hear her granddaughter's version of events.

Bonnie nods and begins recounting the events of the previous night.

* * *

"The healers are working on finding a cure," Cain informs his father and brother as the three of them meet in the parking lot of the hospital.

Joshua and his eldest son spent the entire night traveling back to New Orleans and his first stop upon arriving was the hospital in order to see his son.

"Do you know who's behind the attack?" The Parker patriarch questions.

"No," Cain shakes his head. "The majority of the council suspects the hybrid king for obvious reasons but no one is one hundred percent sure."

"Yellow, veiny skin and sharp teeth does not mean those creatures were vampires," Ian murmurs deep in thought. "And the virus they have infected our brother with," he shakes his head. "No, they are not vampires but something else."

"Demons, that's what the council is calling them," Cain says. "Demons created by the hybrid to end the Bennett reign."

"Would Klaus Mikaelson be so foolish as to orchestrate such failed attack?" Ian questions out loud. "Why would he do such a thing now?"

Joshua's jaw clenches while his hands- buried inside the pocket of black his coat- becomes fists. He is angry. His son was brutally attacked and has been infected with a strange virus that is slowly killing him. This attack was something he had not foreseen. "It wasn't him," he lets out through gritted teeth. "This attack was orchestrated by someone else, someone who will happily let the hybrid take the blame."

"Who?" Ian and Cain question their father at the same time.

"If I didn't know any better, I would put the blame on Giuseppe Salvatore," Joshua mutters. That man is a snake and everyone knows it, except for Sheila who trusts him implicitly. "But his son was attacked as well, not to mention that he wants one of his boys to marry the future queen, why try to kill her when he needs her to be his daughter in law?" he finishes deep in thought. "No. He was not behind this." He felt pretty sure of that.

"What about another member of the council?" Ian proposes.

"Why now?" Joshua challenges. "If a remember of the council is behind this, why have they decided to attack now? What has changed from before?" something about this attack does not make sense and he doesn't like that. Joshua does not like not knowing what's going on.

"If not the hybrid king, not the council, not Giuseppe, then who?" Cain questions his father.

"That's what we need to find out," Joshua tells his sons. "We might have a new rival for the witch throne in our midst. And whoever they are, we must crush them."

* * *

Klaus and Freya make their way inside the throne room later that morning. Both siblings are elegantly dressed in black.

"Do not fall for their provocations," Freya warns her brother before they step inside.

Klaus only rolls his eyes. He knows that the council blames him for the attack and will more than likely not waste any time trying to find him guilty.

All council members are present with the exception of Joshua Parker.

Sheila Bennett sits on her throne.

The council members take their seats on the row of chairs on each side of the room while the hybrid king chooses to stand proudly at the center.

All eyes are on him.

Giuseppe Salvatore stands quietly to the queen's left, her trusted adviser, the shadow that always lurks on her shoulder. On the other side, a scribe quietly takes notes with a magical quill, keeping record of the meeting taking place.

Klaus's face is a mask of indifference as Damian Lescheres begins detailing the events of the previous night. He reads the statements Bonnie's friends made to the council before delivering the findings found by the council's investigators. "It is our belief that these creatures were vampires," Damon finishes.

"Is that so?" Klaus arches an eyebrow. "For a so called detailed investigation it didn't take you that long to reach a conclusion."

"Fast and strong creatures who thirst for blood and bit two young warlocks," Damian says. "I think it's very obvious what they are. As the king of the vampires surely you must know where these creatures come from and why they dared to attack the future queen of the witches?" he questions the hybrid.

Freya is glaring daggers at Damian's insinuations.

"I have no idea where these creatures come from or why they attacked the girl and her friends," Klaus replies nonchalantly. "I can assure you they are not mine. They are not vampires but something else. Perhaps if your investigators actually took the time to do their job they would realize no one has seen these kinds of creatures before."

Damian's jaw clenches as he glares at the hybrid.

"If I had the power to create these monsters you would have seen them before. I can assure you of that," Klaus continues. "I would have used them a long time ago to fight for me."

"For as long as we all can remember witches and vampires have been at war," Bastiana Natale reminds the room. "You are the leader of the vampires. All suspicion therefor falls on you and your army of creatures."

Klaus chuckles. "As far as I know, vampires don't have yellow veiny skin and a sharp row of teeth," he snaps. "Instead of blaming me for everything that goes wrong in this city, you should be trying to find the real culprit behind this attack."

"What are you insinuating?" Kara Nguyen-the elder and representative from the Ninth ward coven questions.

"These creatures could have easily been created by magic," Klaus replies nonchalantly. "For all I know, a witch could be behind this and is trying to pin the blame on me."

Whispers and murmurs break around the room.

"A witch..." Vincent Griffith the leader of the Treme coven murmurs. He watches the hybrid curiously. Unlike the other council members who look angry and offended at the suggestion, Vincent has a rather thoughtful look on his face.

Josephine LaRue has a similar look on her face upon hearing the hybrids words.

"You tell me." Klaus feels bored already with this farce of a meeting. The full moon is to be that night and he has a lot of things to do, far more important things than to indulge the bunch of idiots surrounding him.

"That's absurd," Damian snaps. "Why would any witch dare to attack the future queen and her friends? We are all loyal to the Bennett family."

Klaus shrugs, an indifferent look on his face. Inside however, he's laughing his ass off. The treacherous members of the council know nothing about loyalty.

"It seems to me that you are trying to pin the blame on others when it's fairly obvious you are the culprit behind this attack," an elegantly dressed older witch with snowy white hair points out. "You covet this city, you want to take power, and the only thing standing in your way is the Bennett family."

"Marguerite," Sheila warns, speaking for the first time since the meeting started. "We have come here to try and figure where these creatures come from," she reminds the room. "Not to place blame on anyone, not yet."

"I am merely pointing out the truth, my queen," Marguerite replies innocently. "The hybrid king and his family are the only ones that benefit from the death of the future queen, we all know that."

Klaus's eyes narrow and his lips curl into a sneer. The temperature begins to drop suddenly as his potent aura flares with anger. "As always, the Mikaelson family is to be blamed for every calamity that befalls this city. You lot have nothing better to do in your free time, do you?"

"So, this is what this meeting is for?" Freya speaks up for the first time. "You wanted my brother to come here so that you all can blame him for something he didn't do. By what right do you all dare to judge the king?" she stands up angrily.

"We have every right to questions the motives of a creature whose family has been coveting our city for centuries," Damien also stands up. "He's the only one who has a reason to attack."

"You have no right to accuse him without having proof," Freya snaps.

"What other proof do you want?" Bastiana asks. "Those creatures are proof enough. Demons who thirst for blood, leeches like every other vampire pestering this city. Vampires created by him!"

There are murmurs of agreements that echo around the room. Most of the council members have already made up their minds.

Geneviève turns to look at the queen, waiting to see if she will intervene. The red-haired witch has stayed silent, choosing not to become involved but she can sense that things are not going to end well.

Sheila does nothing. She sits quietly watching the exchange. It's almost as if she knows this meeting is not going to go anywhere and she's simply letting things unfold and take their course.

"Should I expect a punishment then?" Klaus's cold voice cuts through the murmurs. "Since, I have been judged and found guilty already." His gaze moves around the room. "What punishment should you all deem worthy of my so-called crime?"

Silence descends over them room.

"A slap on the wrist and the promise not to do it again?" Klaus taunts with a chuckle.

Freya gives him a warning look which he easily ignores.

Angry glares are the only response he receives. Most of the council members wish him dead but no one dares to do or say anything. Because they fear him. They pretend they are not, but deep down they are all afraid of the things he is capable of.

"Who of all you brave and foolish souls will dare to pass the sentence?" Klaus continues mocking them. He taps his chin with his index finger. "Shall I spend some time in your dungeons?" he ponders out loud. "Or better yet, shall I be burned for my sins?" _Like you do with those poor girls who break the rules,_ he wants to add but refrains from doing so. "Well go on," he extends his arms in an open invitation. "Tell me, what punishment shall I receive from all of you so great and wise council members?"

"Do not make a mockery out of us," one council members dares to speak.

Klaus laughs, a cold, sinister sound that sets everyone's nerves on edge. "You can accuse me all you want. You can blame me for all the crimes that happen in this city, you can even dare to question me and pretend you have some kind of power over me." He walks and looks around the room as he speaks, slowly moving his gaze over each of the council members present. "But at the end of the day, there is nothing you can do to me," he hisses. "Let's put an end to this mockery of a meeting, shall we? I have far more important things to do than to listen to this nonsense."

"You think you can get away with this?" Kara questions.

"It's not like you can do anything to stop me, is there?" Klaus challenges. "None of you stand a chance against me," he arrogantly declares. "Not even you," he snarls as he meets Sheila's eyes.

Sheila holds his gaze but remains quiet. She's a statue of pure ice.

"You wanted me present for this farce of a meeting," Klaus hisses. "Well here I am. And now I leave."

The hybrid king strolls out of the room and there is nothing anyone can say or do to stop him.

Freya quickly follows him out of the throne room.

"You are going to let him get away with this?" Giuseppe turns to Sheila. If he knew his place, he would have never dared to question the queen in such manner.

"And what do you want me to do about it?" Sheila questions in turn.

"My queen," Damian begins. "We have to do something-"

"None of us can hurt him," Sheila's voice is loud and clear for all the council to hear. "If we could, he wouldn't have control of half of this city." There was a reason after all, her mother chose peace.

"He attacked your granddaughter," Bastiana insists. "We cannot let him get away with this. The vampires must pay for this crime. We need to make them pay."

"I will not start another war, Bastiana." Sheila stands up angrily. She has seen enough bloodshed in her lifetime already.

"But my queen-"

"Bring me proof that Klaus Mikaelson was truly behind this attack," Sheila interrupts her. "Until then, I will not condemn him." With those words the queen strolls out of the room. She's tired of this as well.

"Well, this was a far more entertaining meeting than last week's," Geneviève comments while studying her bright red painted nails.

Damian and Bastiana both glare at her.

The queen as usual did nothing and that angers both of them greatly.

* * *

 **Later that day**

A nurse happily strolls inside the room, humming a catchy tune under her breath. Her shift is almost over and she can't wait to get home and sleep. She stops abruptly when she notices the empty bed. She frowns. _Where is the patient?_

A growl behind her has every hair on her body standing up. She swallows thickly and turns around slowly.

He's in the corner, watching her.

The nurse lets out a scream upon spotting the pale-yellow face covered in black veins, the veins are more pronounced under the two dark and emotionless pools that are his eyes.

The once handsome young man has become a monster.

It happens so fast, in a blink of an eye really. There is no time to think or to fight back, only to feel the pain.

One moment, she's screaming at the top of her lungs and the next her body is slammed hard against the wall, right next to the door. A yellowish hand with sharp claws covers her mouth, silencing her screams while he buries his face on the side of her neck, sharp teeth biting her viciously. They tear through her flesh with ease, taking her delicious warm blood in big gulps.

He drains her in no time, dropping the corpse on the floor and wiping the remains of her witch blood with the back of his hand. It's the most delicious thing he has ever tasted.

He stands in the middle of the room, laughing manically at what he has done. And that's when he feels it, the call of his master.

The young creature jumps out of the window, breaking the glass and cutting himself in the process. It doesn't matter for the wounds heal instantly.

The sun is setting but the dying rays do not burn him at all as he speeds through the rooftop of the different buildings.

He is not a vampire but something more. Something far more lethal than a vampire and far stronger too. And there are many more just like him, all throughout the city. He's on his way to join them, he is one of them now.

The creatures are hiding and waiting in the shadows.


	7. Chapter 7

**Thank-you so much for all your amazing support with this story. I hope you enjoy this chapter.**

* * *

They move silently underneath the thick and sprawling trees which stand proudly like ancient guardians protecting a hidden treasure in the heart of the forest. The night is cold and dark and the looming trees around them makes the atmosphere feel more threatening than it actually is. The mossy floor is covered with leaves and huge twisting roots that have them stumbling from time to time as they trek through the uneven path. Lightning flashes across the dark sky and accompanies each of their steps while thunder rumbles in the distance, signaling the storm that is heading their way. The icy winds feel like a sharp knife slicing their faces open but they have little time to dwell on that.

They are on a mission to find Stefan.

A howl penetrates the silence and Bonnie's nerves are set on edge once more. She shivers and pulls her jacket closer to her body. _This is a bad idea;_ her mind keeps telling her as they continue to walk. _You should go back home, Grams will be angry_. The deeper they move into the forest, the more anxious and nervous she becomes. Her senses are warning her that there could be all kinds of dangers lurking in the shadows and that Grams is going to ground her like when she was a small child when she finds out what Bonnie is up to. She avoids thinking about what punishment Grams will give her and points the flashlight to the ground, making sure she doesn't trip over one of the thick, long roots sprawling about. The last thing she wants is to fall flat on her face.

"We should go back," Lucy's voice breaks the silence.

"You didn't have to come if you didn't want to," Damon snaps glancing at Lucy over his shoulder. He's a man on a mission and has no time for her girlish complains.

Lucy makes a face at him and mumbles something under her breath but continues to walk. She's shivering and fear coils deep in her belly. _Grams is going to murder us,_ she thinks worriedly.

Damon is at the head of the group, his familiar flying high above the trees and blending with the night sky. Bonnie follows Damon while her own familiar Shadow, trots ahead of the three of them and leads them deeper and deeper into forest. Shadow is following Stefan's scent and the group in turn is following him.

Grams has no idea they left the house with Damon. No one knows they are trying to find Stefan on their own actually. The news that Stefan escaped from the hospital after attacking a nurse arrived shortly before dinner. Grams rushed out of the house to meet with the council and ordered Lucy and Bonnie to stay inside and wait until the council could sort everything out. Less than an hour after Grams left however, Damon arrived at the Bennett mansion seeking Bonnie's and Shadow's help to find Stefan. Bonnie's wolf is one of a kind, an intelligent beast capable of doing what Damon's locator spells failed to accomplish. Lucy insisted that they wait for the council to find Stefan, Damon was determined not to sit around and wait. He pleaded with Bonnie and she didn't have the heart to turn him down. Not after seeing the anguished look on his handsome face. And so, the three of them ventured out with Shadow to try and find the youngest Salvatore.

No one is entirely sure of what exactly is going on with the virus the young warlocks were infected with. The healers are certainly working on an antidote, Emily is spending yet another night at the hospital, helping in any way she can to find a cure while the council continues to investigate the matter.

 _Who is behind this?_ Bonnie wonders as she walks behind Damon. Her heart aches thinking of poor Stefan and Luke being inflected with that strange virus. _Are you out there too, Luke?_ She can't even imagine what Katherine and Liv must be feeling right now. She's also worried about what's going to happen to Stefan once they find him. Bonnie still can't believe this is happening. She can't believe that Stefan attacked a nurse and escaped from the hospital. _What is happening to him? Are you becoming like one of those creatures?_ The thought sends a chill down her spine.

Stefan is good, kind, and noble. She can't picture him as a monster with yellow skin and sharp teeth like the ones that attacked them at the mall. This is a horrible nightmare, it has to be. Bonnie refuses to believe that Stefan has become one of them. And neither can Damon which is why they are risking everything to find Stefan and help him in any way they can.

"Are you sure we are going the right way?" Lucy asks out loud. She's looking at the back of Damon's head. This idea started with him after all. She's definitely putting the blame on him when Grams finds out.

The dark-haired warlock remains silent as he focuses on finding his brother. He is following Shadow with his eyes but with his mind he is connected to his familiar, seeing through his crow's eyes and trying to see if he can see Stefan from the sky. While he hears Lucy's question, he doesn't feel the need to respond.

"Shadow is tracking Stefan's scent," Bonnie is the one to answer Lucy's question. "He's never wrong," she assures her cousin. "Stefan must be here somewhere." Shadow loves to hunt, whether for food or pleasure, it's one of his favorite pastimes and something he's extremely good at. Shadow will lead them straight to Stefan, Bonnie knows he will.

Another howl is heard and Bonnie's stomach drops.

"We should go back home," Lucy mumbles. She turns to stare at Bonnie, pleading with her eyes. _This is dangerous, let Grams handle this._

Bonnie gives her cousin a sympathetic look. There is a part of her that completely agrees with Lucy, they should go back home and let Grams and the council do this but at the same time, they are getting closer, through her connection with Shadow, she knows that Stefan is close. Stefan is one of her best friends, Bonnie can't abandon him like this. She has to help him. "We're close," she says looking at Lucy. "We're really close to finding him." Her eyes find Shadow who patiently waits for them a few feet ahead. He's close to a puddle of murky water. A sudden realization hits Bonnie like a ton of bricks. _Shit!_ She thinks as she raises her arm and moves the flashlight left and right, finally noticing the terrain they have ventured in. "Damon stop!" she commands suddenly.

Damon stops abruptly before turning to face her. "What?" he asks irritated because she broke his concentration.

Lucy stops walking and gives her a quizzical look.

"We're heading right into the Bayou," Bonnie says out loud. She can't believe they didn't noticed how close they are into wolf territory.

Lucy's eyes open wide. She begins pointing her flashlight around, taking notice of the trees, the muddy ground, and the incessant cries of the bugs and crickets making their home there.

Damon presses his lips together and turns back to stare at Shadow, who patiently waits for them to resume with their search. He clearly has absolutely no qualms about leading them straight into the Bayou. The laws the witches adhere to are irrelevant to Bonnie's fierce wolf. "Damn it," he curses under his breath, feeling conflicted.

Bonnie is watching him and waiting to see what he will decide to do.

"We can't go in there!" Lucy screeches fearfully. "That's werewolf territory!" she reminds them in panic. "It's a full moon tonight, we are going to get killed!" All witches know better than to venture to the Bayou, particularly on the nights of the full moon. It's a suicide mission. "We have to go back."

"We need to find Stefan," Damon insists. He is going to do whatever it takes to get his brother back.

"We can't go into the Bayou, Damon. You know the rules," Lucy says.

"I don't give a damn about the rules!" Damon snaps angrily. "My brother is out there, infected with some strange virus and I'm going to get him back with or without your help!"

Lucy turns to Bonnie. "Is Shadow sure that Stefan is there?" She questions fearfully while glancing at the wolf.

The wolf in questions stands with his head tilted to the side, icy blue eyes on his mistress. He can sense her anxiety and decides to immediately trot to her side.

Bonnie reaches out with her left hand and Shadow immediately nuzzles her hand rubbing his head against her palm. He's doing his best to reassure her that she's safe, that he won't let anything happen to her. "There are wolves out there," she mutters fearfully.

Shadow has no fear of other wolves, he could eat them for sport.

 _Don't be afraid._

Bonnie gently pets the grey soft fur of his head and stares deeply into his eyes. _Are you sure Stefan went this way?_ She asks with her mind.

 _Yes,_ is the firm response that echoes in her head. Shadow knows Stefan went into the Bayou that's why he's taking Bonnie and her friends there.

Damon and Lucy wait anxiously for Bonnie to say something.

"Shadow is sure Stefan is in the Bayou," Bonnie informs them. All the stories she has heard throughout her life come to the surface of her mind. Time and time again, witches have been warned of the danger werewolves represent. She finds herself looking up at the sky, staring at the full moon, and contemplating what to do.

"Then that's where we will go." Damon doesn't even have to think about it. He is determined to find his brother and if he has to go into enemy territory so be it. There is no going back now, he's made up his mind.

"Are you crazy!" Lucy looks at him as if he has grown another head. "This is insane! The Bayou belongs to the wolves, we can't go there!" She looks pleadingly at Bonnie once more. "It's a full moon tonight, that's when they are the most lethal."

Bonnie chews on her bottom lip. She knows very well the risks they are taking but at the same time, Stefan is there. "We have to help Stefan," she says to Lucy.

"Let the council help him," Lucy begs. "They can arrange something with the wolves and find Stefan-"

"We can't be wasting time!" Damon interrupts. "Who knows how long it will take to make those kinds of negotiations. We have to get to him right now. We can't let this virus continue to infect him and mess him up! I can get through him."

"And what if you can't?" Lucy challenges. "What if he's truly gone?" she turns to Bonnie once more. "What if this virus has completely turn him into one of them."

"It hasn't," Damon insists.

"You can't be sure of that!"

"That's why I have to find him!"

"And then what?" Lucy fires back. "You'll find him and try to reason with him? What if that doesn't work and he attacks us?"

"He wouldn't," Damon's voice is filled with conviction. He knows his brother would never hurt him. "Whatever this virus is doing to him we can fight it. I will help him fight it," he promises. He refuses to believe that Stefan has been lost to this virus. He needs to see him, he needs to talk to him, Damon needs to help his brother. "We need to get to him before the wolves decide to have him for dinner."

"The council-" Lucy tries.

"I don't give a fuck about the council!" Damon interrupts angrily. "I'm not going to waste my time calling them and hoping for the best. I don't even know if they will actually help Stefan. For all I know they could make things worse." _Or kill him,_ he thinks rather fearfully. Unlike Lucy and Bonnie, Damon is not completely blind when it comes to the council.

"Damon-" Lucy attempts to knock some sense into him. This is a stupid and reckless plan that is going to get them killed.

"I'm going to find my brother," Damon cuts her off. He turns to face Bonnie who stands quietly watching them. She's still petting Shadow's furry head. "Are you coming or not?" He asks. Damon doesn't care if Lucy comes with him or not. What Damon needs is Bonnie's wolf, he's the one that will lead them to Stefan.

Bonnie nods.

"No!" Lucy moves towards her cousin. "You can't!" she insists. "We need to tell Grams, let the council handle this. You can't risk your life-"

"Stefan is my friend, Lucy!"

"I get that!" Lucy snaps. "But you can't put yourself at risk. The wolves-"

"I'm not afraid." Bonnie knows she will be safe, she has her magic and Shadow.

Lucy opens her mouth.

"You can either come with us or stay here," Damon snaps. "But I'm not going to waste my time arguing with you anymore." With those words, he begins to walk in the direction Shadow was standing a few minutes before.

Lucy meets Bonnie's eyes. Her baby cousin has made up her mind, Lucy knows.

Bonnie doesn't say anything as she walks past Lucy and follows Damon. Shadow easily runs ahead and leads them once more.

Lucy looks up at the full moon and sighs. _Please don't let us regret this,_ she thinks. _Please, keep us safe,_ she pleads to the mother goddess. She reluctantly follows Bonnie and Damon.

"We should put a cloaking and protection spell on ourselves," Bonnie suggests after a few minutes of walking in silence.

"Yeah," Damon agrees. "Good idea." He offers her a small smile.

Bonnie smiles back.

Lucy watches them curiously but refrains from saying anything.

The three of them quietly proceed to cast the spells. Once that is done, they begin walking again, following Shadow out of the woods and into the Bayou.

The moment they walk through the invisible line that divides both territories, a chill invades their bodies. It's the only sign of the dangerous adventure they are about to begin.

The Bayou is the realm of the wolves and witches are not allowed in there without permission. They are breaking hundreds of rules doing this. Damon, Bonnie, and Lucy are not only risking their lives but they are also risking a war between the species by going into forbidden territory.

* * *

 **The council's dungeons**

The angry growls and hisses coming from Luke are unlike anything Sheila, Joshua, and Josephine have ever seen before. Jo, Luke's older sister had administered three different sedatives and still, the young man flashes from one side of the cell to the other, angrily attempting to escape the prison he's in.

Luke's face has become pale-yellow and is covered in black veins which are more pronounced under his empty, black eyes. Saliva drips down his chin as he continues to hiss and show his sharp teeth. He's hungry. He's thirsty for blood but unlike Stefan, his attempt to escape failed and he was captured by the council before he could sink his teeth into human flesh.

"He must have been infected through the bites he received," Jo theorizes.

"So, he's one of them now." Joshua's voice is surprisingly calm and devoid of any emotion. He stands motionless and stares at his son through the monitor set up outside Luke's cell. His face is a mask, whatever he is feelings in regards to his son's situation is kept heavily guarded.

"We can cure him," Jo insists turning to face her father. _Don't give up on him yet,_ she wants to say out loud but stops herself from doing so. "We will find a way to cure him." She is not going to give up. She will find a cure for Luke, no matter how long or how hard it takes, she will save her brother.

"Have the healers made any progress with the cure?" Josephine questions her gently. She feels pity for the poor boy. He's so young. He doesn't deserve this.

Jo shakes her head. "Not yet," she responds sadly, her eyes watering once more. "We are studying the toxins in the blood samples we took from Luke and Stefan and we have assembled a team of healers in order to find a cure for this illness." She takes a quick look at Sheila. "Emily is part of that team," she informs the queen. "She volunteered."

A small smile forms on Sheila's lips. She feels proud of Emily and all the things she has accomplished in her short life. She has faith in her granddaughter. "We need to use all of our resources to find the cure," she says.

"We also need to focus on finding the culprit," Joshua mutters darkly. He finally takes his eyes from the monitor and turns to Sheila. "Whoever is responsible for this, will come to regret it." His words are a clear promise of murder for the one who did this to his son.

Sheila watches him carefully before turning to look at Jo. "If you need any grimoires from our collection, any rare ingredient, anything at all," she says with sincerity. "Don't hesitate to ask. The council's resources are at your disposal. We will help you in any way we can."

"Thank-you."

"What of Giuseppe's boy?" Joshua asks after a couple of moments of silence. "He's not in a cell." He looks directly at Sheila. Everyone knows the special treatment Giuseppe and his sons have always received from the Queen. "He's not locked up like my son is," his eyes glint with barely controlled rage.

"Stefan is missing," Sheila replies quietly. "Giuseppe is leading a search party as we speak."

"The locator spells we tried did not work," Josephine informs Joshua. "Giuseppe and a small group of witches are looking for Stefan the old fashion way, I'm afraid."

"Once Stefan is found, he will be brought here," Sheila assures him. "We cannot allow for Luke or Stefan to be outside and risk more witches getting infected with this virus." Her eyes are filled with sympathy. She and Joshua have never exactly seen eye to eye but she knows that despite his cold exterior, he loves his children dearly. Sheila can only imagine the pain he must be feeling in that moment.

"Until we can find a way to cure them, the best thing for them is to be locked up," Jo murmurs in agreement.

Joshua reluctantly nods.

A young curly haired warlock rushes inside the dungeons. "My queen!" he says loudly, getting their attention.

"What is it?" Sheila asks seeing the agitated look on his face.

"The nurse," the young messenger replies out of breath. "The nurse that was attacked by the young Salvatore has risen as one of these creatures as well."

Joshua curses under his breath.

"Are you certain?"

The young man nods. "Her corpse was at the morgue when it rose and attacked one of the persons working there. She bit him and ran. Mr. Griffith assembled a group of witches and is currently searching for her. He ordered me to come and inform you of what happened."

"We need to bring that guard here," Sheila orders right away. "He will become one of them now." Her heart pounds loudly in her ears as the reality of the situation sinks in. One bite, that is all it takes for the virus to spread and her mind swirls with the most horrible scenarios this will create if it's not contained. The whole community is in danger with Stefan and the nurse missing. They could have already infected countless of others. "We must find the nurse and stop her from spreading the virus."

"I'll inform the other council members," Josephine volunteers quickly.

"We should order everyone to lock themselves in their homes," Joshua suggests. "We need to get everyone out of the streets until this woman and Stefan are captured."

"Yes," Sheila agrees with him. "We must."

"Keep monitoring him," Joshua orders his daughter as he glances one last time at the monitor.

Luke continues to angrily move from one side to the other.

"I will call the hospital and let them know," Jo tells him. "They need to be prepared."

Joshua nods and proceeds to follows Sheila and Josephine out of the dungeons.

They have a lot of work to do.

* * *

 **The Bayou**

Moonlight illuminates their steps as they walk in silence. The howls continue in the distance, the wind picks up, and a few drops of rain begin falling from the sky.

Bonnie curses as she steps on another puddle. Every step she takes she ends up sinking more and more into the dirty water. The bright red rain boots she's wearing have become an ugly brown as mud sticks to them like bees to honey.

Damon stops abruptly.

Bonnie nearly bumps into him.

"What?" Bonnie looks at him.

"Is that-" Lucy points her flashlight in the direction Damon is staring at. Shadow is already there, looking down curiously at the two bodies partly submerged on the muddy ground. "Oh my god!" She can't believe what she's seeing.

Damon points his flashlight to a nearby tree. There is a big red and wet stain on its trunk. The blood drips down to the ground and slides towards the two corpses. It's almost as if the men tried to get on the tree and were dragged down to the spot nearby and killed. His stomach sinks as a horrifying thought plagues him. _Stefan._

Bonnie swallows thickly. Her hand trembles slightly as she moves her light over the bodies. They are still as the rocks to their left, completely unmoving and covered in blood and mud.

"They're dead," Damon states the obvious. He takes a couple of steps closer and moves his light over the bodies. One of them has the neck torn open, the other has four vicious slashes across his stomach, his guts are practically spilling out.

"Do you think-" Lucy cannot even bring herself to finish the words. She squeezes her eyes shut and wishes to erase the horrible sight from her mind.

 _Did Stefan do this?_

Bonnie stands rooted to the spot, visibly shaking. Her green orbs stare at the two naked male bodies, they look rather young. She blinks rapidly and turns her head to the side. _Who are they?_ Her mind thinks sadly. _Are their parents looking for them? Oh god, what the hell are we doing?_

Damon's crow suddenly lets out a strange warning noise and flies down, perching himself on his master's left shoulder. Damon frowns.

Shadow looks to some point in the darkness, fangs suddenly flashing and nose twitching as the strong scent penetrates his senses. He takes off running.

"Shadow!" Bonnie yells after him.

"There is something there," Damon mutters as he follows Shadow's retreating form with his eyes. "Let's go!"

The three of them run and follow the wolf without question.

It doesn't take long to discover what both familiars sensed. They haven't run that much when all three of them stop and stare at the horrific scene that awaits them.

"Oh my god," Bonnie gags. She has to cover her mouth with one hand as she stares at the sight. It is straight out of some horror story.

The full moon bathes down on the creatures like a halo, surrounding them with enough light for the group to witness their macabre act.

There are at least a dozen corpses on the ground, surrounded by yellow creatures who are happily feasting upon their blood. Each of the horrendous monsters are cradling a body in their arms, hungrily sucking their blood. They are completely oblivious to anything else but the delicious human blood they are drinking.

Lucy drops her flashlight on the ground from the shock she feels.

Damon's mouth drops open as he stares at the massacre in front of them.

Shadow growls menacingly in the creatures' direction. His first instinct is to pounce, to attack them, and devour them.

Bonnie's hand reaches out automatically, fingers twisting painfully on his fur. "Don't…" she whispers fearfully.

One creature hears or perhaps it senses them. He looks up, hungry filled eyes staring at them with keen interest.

"Shit!" Damon curses as one by one all of the other creatures stop eating and turn to stare at the three intruders.

One bald, veiny, and ugly looking monster grins in their direction, sharp pointy teeth on full display while his chin drips with blood. He drops the body he possessively holds in his arms and flashes towards the three young witches. His monster friends follow his lead and jump on them as well.

Damon's quick thinking buys them some time to escape. With a wave of his hand, he sends at least five of the creatures up into the air and slams them against the trees. "Run!" he yells.

Bonnie and Lucy don't need to be told twice.

Shadow takes down two monsters that get really close to Bonnie as she tries to escape. He pins one to the ground and rips a chunk of his neck before catching the other creature by the leg. With incredible strength, he throws the vile monster a good ten feet away, ripping his entire leg off in the process. He promptly spits the piece of flesh out before running away and catching up to his mistress.

They are all running for their lives.

* * *

The black beast with yellow eyes follows the pack.

Every full moon he comes to them and joins them in their hunt. The pack barely pays him any mind now, they are used to his presence. He has become a constant, if not distant companion and even those who distrusted him at first, have come to accept his silence presence. Unlike them however, he is not consumed by thoughts of blood. Unlike them, he can think clearly, he can dictate each of his movements, and choose what and where to hunt. Unlike them, he is in full control of his actions.

As usual the pack breaks into smaller groups.

The black wolf is debating which group to follow when an all too familiar scent reaches his nose.

 _Blood_

Human blood to be more specific.

It takes the other wolves longer but eventually a few of them stop and sniff the air. The minute they smell he blood, they run following its delicious scent. Wolves thirst for blood after all.

On the nights of the full moon, wolves are nothing more than vicious, hungry creatures and the scent of blood alerts them to the dying prey nearby.

The black beast who is more than twice the size of the other wolves stops and debates what to do. He feels curious about the blood. _What idiotic human has decided to venture into the wolves' den?_ he absently wonders. If the wolves kill the human who foolishly stepped into their domain, that's their problem not his. He could care less.

The black wolf happily decides to continue running. He doesn't give a damn about the poor soul getting mauled to death by the ferocious wolves that inhabit the area. Humans should know better but alas, they never learn.

He doesn't give a damn until the familiar and sweet scent of _his mate_ reaches his nose.

 _Bonnie_

Everything comes to an abrupt halt.

 _Bonnie is in the Bayou._

This time the wolf not only runs at an impossible speed. He materializes from one place to another at the speed of light. The need to protect his mate overpowering all of his senses.

He needs to find Bonnie and keep her safe.

* * *

Lucy runs until her legs can't carry her anymore. She's breathless, covered in sweat and mud and has no freaking clue where she is. She takes a couple of minutes to catch her breath, leaning one hand on a tree and wishing to have some water to appease her thirst. "Bonnie!" She yells into the darkness. "Damon!" she calls out as well.

Nothing.

Lucy receives no response. She pushes herself away from the tree and pulls her cell phone out of her pocket. No signal. "Fucking great," she curses. She stares at the full moon in frustration. _Okay, Lucy think._ She can't give up now. She has to find a way out. Taking a deep breath, Lucy closes her eyes and concentrates. She's a witch so are Damon and Bonnie. She can find them. She will find them. She needs to find them and they all need to get the hell out of this place.

A strange noise behind her breaks her out of her thoughts right away.

Lucy's eyes snap open and a chill suddenly descends over her body. She turns around just in time to feel a sting on her neck. _What the hell?_ Her hand immediately goes up to touch the side of her neck. It hurts. She feels a small prick on her skin and when she pulls her hand away she sees a small drop of blood. Her vision blurs. _Am I hurt?_

Everything is spinning and Lucy's body sways to one side.

In a short while, her eyes roll to the back of her head and her body goes limp. She drops like rag doll to the ground.

A tall, dark haired stranger comes out of his hiding spot and proceeds to make his way towards the unconscious Lucy. He carefully straps his crossbow on his back and crouches down in front of the sleeping witch. He gives her a curious look before he picks her up.

The stranger easily carries Lucy in his strong, muscled arms. He walks in the opposite direction and makes his way deeper into the heart of the Bayou. He knows he just caught a valuable prey.

The full moon is the only witness to his actions.

An angry wolf howls in the distance.

* * *

"Bonnie!" Damon yells. "Lucy!"

They were separated as they ran for their lives and now Damon can't find either witch. "Fuck!" he curses as he sinks into a deep puddle that nearly reaches his knees. He pulls himself out of it and continues walking with determination. At least he managed to escape the creatures. Damon can only hope Lucy and Bonnie were as lucky as him.

The queen is going to kill him for putting her granddaughters in danger and his father is probably going to do the same. _The things I do for you, baby bro._ His stomach twists at the thought of Stefan. _Where are you?_ he wonders. He wants to believe that Stefan is strong enough to resist the virus and overcome it. Sensing his familiar approaching, Damon looks up into the black sky. "Did you see them?"

The crow makes a strange noise and flies down moving around Damon's head.

"Keep trying," Damon orders him. "Go! Find them."

The crow lifts into the air once more and flies away in search of Bonnie and Lucy.

There is a strange noise to his left and Damon stops walking, glancing in that direction.

A low growl is suddenly heard.

 _Shit!_ Damon thinks standing completely still. _Just what I need._ He managed to escape the creatures but he completely forgot he's still in wolf territory. _Please let that be Shadow_ , he thinks fearfully. Bonnie's huge wolf is not fond of him but at least Damon knows Shadow won't make him his dinner, the wolves making their home in the Bayou on the other hand, will turn him into their dinner without any hesitation.

Any hope Damon has that the creature approaching him is a familiar wolf is dashed when he sees the brown fur. A huge beast with coal eyes calmly makes his way towards him.

"Easy there," Damon says raising his hands up. "It's okay," he murmurs.

The wolf lets out another menacing growl.

The temperature suddenly drops.

Damon's senses come alive, his magic warning him of the threat closing in on him. He glances over his shoulder.

Two other wolves with similar brownish coats of fur stand behind him.

"You got to be kidding me," Damon mumbles as he looks at the hungry creatures.

Three things happen at once.

The wolves behind him decide to attack first.

Damon uses his magic to create a small barrier of fire around himself and block any attack from the wolves.

A blur of movement suddenly comes out of nowhere and attacks the wolf standing in front of Damon.

There is a loud whimper as strong and quick hands grab the wolf by the neck.

 _Crack_

The sound echoes in the night.

With inhuman strength, the creature snaps the wolf's neck and discards his dead body to the side. He stands tall and proud, lips curling into an evil grin.

Damon stares in shock at the figure that suddenly stands in front of him.

The two wolves that stopped their attacks because of the ring of fire run back into the trees and disappear from view, knowing that is best to run away than face the demon who killed their packmate.

Damon doesn't pay them any mind. His eyes are completely glued to the figure in front of him. "Stefan?" he asks in a shaky voice. This is the reason he came into the Bayou and yet, he can hardly believe that he's standing so close to his brother.

Stefan's only response is a menacing growl.

* * *

A loud piercing scream is unleashed from Bonnie's throat as one of the creatures grabs her by the hair and flings her back.

Shadow growls and jumps on the monster before he can take a bite out of Bonnie.

The air is knocked out of Bonnie's lungs and her vision blurs but the adrenaline pumping her veins has her sitting up and raising her hand. "Incendia!" The spells spills from her lips without thought.

The two monsters making their way towards her, are set aflame right away. Their screams echoing through the Bayou as their flesh burns to dust.

Shadow's muzzle and fur is coated with blood as he happily makes his way back to Bonnie who sits with a dazed look on her face. While her wolf is thrilled to be proving his superiority against all his foes, Bonnie is in shock at all the intense moments she is living.

The three creatures that caught up to them are dead, so she can at least catch her breath now.

Bonnie hopes Damon and Lucy are okay and that they also managed to escape. She dreads to think of the alternative. She stands up on shaky legs and looks at her surroundings with bewilderment. She has no idea how deep in the Bayou she's in or how to make her way out. All she knows is that it's dark and she and Shadow are on their own. "Damon!" she raises her voice and looks around for any sign of Damon or her cousin. "Lucy!" she yells soon after.

Nothing.

There is no response from Damon or Lucy.

There is nothing but an eerie silence that has her nerves on edge.

Bonnie's heart pounds loudly in her ears and her skin prickles as strange growling noises penetrate the silence. Her spine tingles.

Shadow growls and turns to look behind her, his sharp teeth gleaming and covered in blood still.

Bonnie turns around just in time to see a dark brown blur of fur jumping on her. She's so startled by the sudden attack, she doesn't have time to react. She stumbles back and falls on her butt, arms immediately going up against her face in a feeble attempt to protect herself.

The brown wolf is intercepted by Shadow. Bonnie's huge beast takes one angry bite into the smaller wolf's neck and with mighty strength sends the mutt flying towards the murky waters on the opposite side, where an alligator easily catches the unexpected gift about to become his dinner.

There is a whimper of pain as the wolf is dragged beneath the dirty water.

Bonnie breathes a sigh of relief as she stares at her wolf. She doesn't know what she would have done without Shadow by her side. "We need to find Lucy and Damon and get out of here," she whispers. It was a mistake coming into Bayou. They arrogantly thought they were prepared but they are anything but. In the past couple of hours or minutes, Bonnie is not entirely sure but she has faced a reality she had no idea could be possible. Her eyes have been opened to an entirely different and dangerous world.

Rain begins to fall down lazily and the cold wind is like dagger to her shaking body. She's scared. Bonnie has never been exposed to so much danger before. She doesn't like it. She wants to go home.

Shadow growls and looks past her.

"What's wrong?" Bonnie asks turning to face the darkness. She stands up and looks in the direction Shadow is growling.

Shadow takes a protective stance in front of her, body tense, and sharp fangs in full display once more.

There is a strange cry; it sounds almost like a child in pain, and it's followed by a soft whimper.

The fear inside Bonnie skyrockets and her magic comes to the surface. Bonnie's fear awakens the power flowing through her veins. The tree a few feet away from her suddenly bursts into flames, easily casting a soft glow around them.

Another horrifying cry follows. This one is closer than the previous one.

Bonnie's senses are on high alert and Shadow angrily moves forwards, growling menacingly at something in the dark ahead of them. He makes a move towards it. "Don't," Bonnie whispers placing her right hand on his head. "Stay with me," she orders while holding onto his fur for dear life.

Shadow clearly wants to leap forward and attack whatever it's out there but he is loyal to a fault and remains by her side, just like she asked. Whatever is coming, it's bad. Bonnie can feel it in her bones.

Seconds go by and the anticipation and fear running through her veins intensifies.

One by one, Bonnie sees them.

Angry, hissing, pale yellow creatures coming out of the darkness and moving towards her.

Shadow growls in warning. He is more than ready to rip them apart.

Bonnie tenses as the number of creatures continues to grow. _One, two, three, four..._ Bonnie's eyes are wide with fear as she looks around in panic. She and Shadow are suddenly surrounded by a large number of creatures.

 _I can do this,_ Bonnie thinks summoning all the power she can muster. She looks around, wondering which one will dare to attack first.

"Pretty, pretty, little witch…" One particular creature mutters in a sing song voice. His eyes are bloodshot red, very different from the other creatures that surround her and Shadow. All the others have black emotionless eyes, except for this one. They all have the same yellowish skin color and are covered in black veins though.

Bonnie is momentarily stunned that he can talk, she recovers quickly and proceeds to glare at him.

Saliva drips from his open mouth as he smirks at her. "Pretty little cunt," he hisses making a strange noise with his tongue.

Bonnie flinches at the words while the lust she sees reflected in those ruby eyes has her trembling with fear. This creature is clearly smarter and possibly stronger than the other ones.

"Gonna eat the pretty, pretty, witch…" he chuckles merrily.

The creatures move closer, angrily hissing at her. They are circling her and Shadow like an angry pack of wolves would with their prey. But they don't attack her yet, no, Bonnie knows they won't until _he_ orders them. Red eyes is their leader.

"Eat the pretty witch…" the monster sings again.

"Go to hell!" Bonnie snaps refusing to cower in fear. She is absolutely terrified of the situation she finds herself in but she doesn't plan to go down without a fight. She may be alone with her wolf, surrounded by hungry creatures that want to make her their prey, but she won't make it easy for them. Bonnie feels determined to give them the fight of her life. Her hands ball into fists as she prepares herself. Her magic flares.

The monster laughs at her foolish bravery. His laughter dies on his throat and his red eyes open wide as they look at something over Bonnie's shoulder.

Bonnie frowns, feeling confused by the sudden tension and nervousness she senses from the creatures circling her. _What the hell?_

"And what do we have here," a sinister voice mutters loud enough for all to hear.

Bonnie's heart jumps to her throat. She knows that voice. Like a quick flash of lightning she turns around to face him. "Nik..." the sweet relief that invades her body is overwhelming, even her knees go weak as she stares at her lover. Nik has arrived, Nik has come for her, Bonnie knows she is safe.

Nik ignores her and focuses on the creatures surrounding her. He's barefooted and shirtless, clad only in a pair of dark jeans while his eyes are a deep amber color, filled with undeniable rage as they move over the monsters.

Bonnie is surprised when instead of attacking, the creatures make way for him. They all move to the side and allow him to walk towards her. She frowns, not understanding what's going on. _Why are these creatures showing such respect for Nik?_

There is a clear question in her eyes as she stares at him.

Nik once again ignores her.

"Master."

Bonnie glances at red eyes and gasps in utter shock and disbelief.

Her heart sinks.

The creature that was taunting her just a few minutes before gets down on his knees and bows his head in Nik's direction. One by one all the other creatures do the same.

Bonnie turns back to face her lover.

Nik's face is impassive.

"You're their master?" Bonnie questions with incredulity. _This has to be a mistake, this can't be true. Nik can't be their master. He can't._

Nik doesn't say anything.

The wave of betrayal she feels in that moment cuts her heart open in half.

What Bonnie doesn't know, what Nik is unable to tell her, is that he has absolutely no fucking clue why this creature is calling him master.

Like Bonnie, Nik has no idea what's going on.


	8. Chapter 8

**Thank-you for reading and reviewing. Enjoy!**

* * *

The seconds that follow the creature's words are painful for Bonnie as her mind tries to understand what's going on. _Nik is the creature's master?_ She feels confused, angry, and betrayed by her lover at the revelation. She looks at him with a clear question in her eyes but Nik is indifferent. His eyes, his face, and his arrogant posture give nothing away of his true feelings. He happily ignores her while focusing completely on the creature kneeling before him.

"Has it been so long that you have forgotten me?" The creature looks into Nik's impassive face with keen interest, a wicked smile on his lips. He almost seems gleeful at the fact that Nik does not remember him.

Nik does not respond, he simply watches the monster in front of him. It's almost as if he's trying to figure out some kind of puzzle or hidden meaning behind his words.

Bonnie looks between the two of them before rapidly moving her eyes over the monsters that surround them. She's nervously trying to figure out a way to escape. Shadow stands by her side, ready to obey her command. Bonnie knows she needs to keep her guard up. The last thing she wants is to be caught unaware by the creepy creatures and become their prey. Her skin prickles, sensing the danger all around her. The monsters can attack at any moment and she must be ready. Her fingers twist on Shadow's fur, keeping hold of him makes her feel better. With Shadow by her side she knows she can face anything, including this army of vicious monsters.

While Nik is locked into a stare contest with the creature, Bonnie watches him nervously. She wants to ask but at the same time she's afraid to hear the answer. So, she remains silent. Her mind and heart filled with conflict and despair. _How could you!_ Her eyes scream at him. _How can you do this to me?_ She wants to yell but no sound comes out of her mouth.

"What do you want?" Nik's voice finally breaks the silence.

The creature with red eyes chuckles. "I want many things." He stands up and looks at Nik with respect but without any fear. He clearly doesn't feel threatened by the hybrid king or thinks he has some advantage over him. The other monsters follow his lead and also stand up. They make no move to attack though, not until he commands them to.

Bonnie continues to hold on to Shadow's fur as her eyes dart back and forth between Nik and the monster. She wonders who will make the first move, whatever the case it won't be pretty. _We have to get out of here._ She glances down at Shadow. _We must run as fast and as far away as we possible can._ Her wolf, understands her message clearly.

"I thirst for blood," red eyes states watching Nik's face carefully. "For vengeance," he moves his creepy gaze towards Bonnie. "Her blood will be the sweetest victory…" he licks his lips in anticipation, saliva continuing to drip down his chin.

Nik growls menacingly.

Shadow growls in equal menace.

Bonnie's magic flares.

Red eyes make a strange noise with his tongue and the creatures surrounding him jump on them like a pack of vicious wolf.

Shadow leaps into the air and captures one with his ferocious teeth.

Bonnie raised her hand, the incantation at the tip of her tongue. It's not necessary.

The blast of power that surges all around them makes the earth shake forcibly and nearly brings Bonnie to her knees. Even Shadow lets out a whimper by the force of the attack.

All of the creatures freeze mid-way before they explode into black ashes, their remains get carried away by the cold breeze like confetti.

Bonnie's heart jumps to her throat and she blinks in confusion for a couple of seconds. Everything happened so fast. None of the creates had any chance against Nik's incredible wave of magic. He annihilated them with ease but he left the leader alive. She feels momentarily stunned when she sees Nik holding the creature by the throat. Even after all these years, Nik's speed still surprises her.

Nik's eyes are the color of gold and his hybrid face angrily looks down at the leader of the monsters while his pale hand squeezes his yellowish veiny throat.

"Who are you?" The hybrid angrily hisses as he stares down at red eyes.

"You know who I am," the monster responds without any hint of fear. "You made me after all."

Bonnie gasps.

Nik growls and squeezes his throat harder. "I did no such thing."

"You don't remember, do you?" the creature taunts him. "You who arrogantly call yourself our king don't even remember the beginnings of the vampire race, your _own_ beginning!" he spits angrily. "Have you forgotten those who served you? Have you forgotten those who bled and fought by your side, those innocents you and your family murdered for your own gain?"

Nik gasps as an image comes to his mind then. It's unexpected and he loosens his hold on the creature's throat while his mind is assaulted by things long forgotten. They don't make sense, they're a cluster of jumbled images that form a big puzzle, one he must figure out in order to know the truth.

 _A village torn apart, angry flames consuming everything._

 _The screams of the dying._

 _A beautiful ancient white oak tree._

 _A woman's voice._

 _The cold, the fear, and the pain that followed._

" _Death is only the beginning…."_

The visceral emotions those images provoke, has him completely releasing the creature from his grasp and taking a couple of step back. His entire body trembles and sweat beings to form on his forehead.

The monster with red eyes wastes no time, aided by Nik's confusion he runs into the trees and escapes.

Nik is left feeling conflicted, small trembles rolling over his body while his hands clench painfully by his side as he struggles to understand what does images mean. _Why do they make him feel sick?_

When he finally gets a hold of himself he realizes he's alone.

The creature is gone.

Bonnie and Shadow are gone as well.

Nik steals himself and locks his conflicting emotions into place. He doesn't have time to dwell on his past and think about whatever link he might have with the creature. His priority is to find Bonnie. He closes his eyes and sniffs the air, Bonnie's familiar scent easily reaching his nose. His eyes snap open and he uses his senses to guide him.

Nik disappears and begins to hunt for his witch.

* * *

Damon is in shock as he stares at his brother. The happiness and the relief he felt upon seeing Stefan is forgotten in in favor of the fear that begins to prick his skin. Damon's senses are classifying Stefan as a threat, something he never thought possible.

Stefan certainly looks the part of the dangerous predator. His skin is a pale yellow, with angry black veins covering him, and which are more pronounced around his eyes. His teeth are sharp, just like his elongated nails, while his dark eyes are devoid of any emotion. He looks like a ferocious beast ready to pounce.

"Stefan…" Damon can hardly believe that this creature is his baby brother. This is like something straight out of a nightmare. There is a part of him that still can't believe this is happening.

Stefan tilts his head to the side, watching Damon under emotionless black eyes. He takes a step closer and Damon automatically takes a step back. It's instinct. His senses are alerting him that this creature is dangerous and yet, his heart tells him that his brother would never hurt him. He finds himself in a conflicting situation.

"Leave," Stefan hisses while taking a couple of steps closer.

Hope swells inside Damon's chest; his brother is in there somewhere. "Not without you," he whispers. "You can fight this, Stefan. You can beat this." He has to try and overcome whatever this thing is.

Stefan growls menacingly.

Damon swallows painfully.

"Do you see what I have become?" Stefan spreads out his arms, eyes boring into Damon's. "I am monster!" he proclaims.

"We'll find a cure," Damon promises. He takes a step closer. "Come with me, Stefan. We can help you." He extends his hand, urging his brother with his eyes to accept his help. "Take my hand Stefan," he pleads. "I promise it will be okay." Damon is not going to stop until they find a way to fix this.

Stefan looks at the outstretched hand before looking up into Damon's face again. Something flickers across his eyes, an emotion that is quickly replaced by another. He laughs instead.

Damon feels a chill descend down his spine as the that horrible sinister sound washes over him. He trembles involuntarily.

"You have no idea what's coming," Stefan says in a cold voice. "You have no idea what awaits your _kind_ ," he snarls.

Damon frowns. "My kind?" he repeats. _Is Stefan trying to convey some special message? What the hell is going on?_

Stefan only smirks. It's such a strange thing. Stefan looks so evil with that pale yellow veiny face, those sharp teeth and claws. Long gone are the soft smiles and kind eyes, long gone are the gentle manners of his brother. They has been replaced instead by a cold, heartless, and intimidating creature.

"Death is coming for all of you," Stefan promises.

He moves so fast, Damon doesn't have time to react. The next thing he knows he has been lifted into the air, his body slammed hard against a nearby tree while his feet dangle a couple of inches from the ground. Damon's eyes open wide in fear while strange noises come out of his parted lips as Stefan chokes him with one hand.

Stefan growls, the veins covering his face and body becoming more pronounced. He lowers his face to the side of Damon's neck, mouth watering upon hearing the fearful heartbeats coming from his brother.

Damon struggles to break free. "…Don't…" he manages to let out. His face has turn red as he struggles for air. In his shock and fear he doesn't even think of using his magic because Damon doesn't want to hurt his brother, Damon still believes that he can talk Stefan out of this. "…Brother…please…" He desperately tries to use his hand and push Stefan away but it's in vain, his brother's hold is unyielding.

Stefan opens his mouth, saliva dripping down his chin as he prepares to bite Damon and turn him into a creature just like him. Before he can do it however, he's flung away by an invisible force.

Damon falls to his knees on the ground, taking big gulps of air while Stefan crashes against the trees behind him.

Stefan stands up immediately and launches himself towards Damon once more. He falls to his knees and groans in pain when a hot burning pain invades his body right away. He clutches his head and screams in agony. It feels like his insides are melting.

Damon gasps, still struggling to catch his breath. "Don't hurt him, please." He begs while using all the strength he possesses to pull himself to his feet.

A small group of witches led by the queen herself are staring at Stefan who continues to scream in agony.

"Please," Damon pleads with the queen. "Don't kill him," he takes a couple of shaky steps forward. His throat burns and his body is still feeling the aftershocks of his brother's surprise attack but he finds the strength to speak and beg for his brother's life.

"I'm not planning on killing him," Sheila spares one look in Damon's direction before waving her hand and murmuring an incantation softly.

Stefan's makes a strange sound before his eyes fall shut and his body drops to the ground unconscious with the force of the spell.

"This will keep him asleep for the next couple of hours or so," Sheila murmurs.

Two of the witches step forward and point their hands at the unconscious young man. Ropes appear out of nowhere, binding his body tightly before it lifts into the air.

"Take him to the council and put him in the dungeons. We need to lock him up until the cure is administered," the queen of the witches orders.

The witches nod and do as they are told.

Sheila turns to face Damon, a hard look on her face. "Where are my granddaughters?" she demands, her dark eyes gleaming with fury. "How dare you bring them into the Bayou on the night of the full moon?"

Damon gulps.

* * *

While Nik was busy with the creature Bonnie took the opportunity to run away from them. She's not entirely sure how long she's been running. The one thing she knows however, is that she's lost. This whole expedition proved to be a disaster and she needs to find Damon and Lucy and get the hell out of the Bayou before it turns worse. Her heart aches for Stefan, feeling like she has failed him somehow but she doesn't want to stay in the Bayou. She just wants go home.

Lightning illuminates her steps and rain continues to fall from the sky. Bonnie shivers and carefully tries to find her way out of the Bayou. The area is big and she's not sure where she's going. She could be making her way back to the woods where they came from or she could be going deeper and deeper into wolf land. The last option is scary but Bonnie keeps walking. The last thing she wants is to come face to face with those creatures again. _The creatures Nik created,_ her mind reminds her painfully. There is a part of her that demands to confront him but there is also another part of her that is afraid to do so. _He lied to you_ , her mind continues to torment her.

 _Could it be? Could Nik really be behind this?_

While Bonnie is bombarded with doubts she also can't help but think back to all the times Nik has been there for her, she has known him for so long, and he has never once done something to hurt her or lied right to her face. _Why would he start doing it now? What the hell is going on?_ She wonders fearfully. She should turn around and confront him. No, she needs to make sure Lucy and Damon are okay first, then she can clear her head and talk to Nik.

Fate has other plans.

Bonnie gasps and comes to a halt when Nik suddenly materialized in front of her. The hybrid face is gone and his eyes are their beautiful bright blue once more.

"Do you honestly think you can escape me _witch_?" His all too familiar smirk graces his lips while he contemplates her startled face. "What the bloody hell are you doing in the Bayou?" he demands reaching out for her arm.

Bonnie immediately takes a couple of steps back. "Don't touch me!" She tries to side step him but he immediately blocks her. "Step aside!" she orders.

"What are you doing in the Bayou, Bonnie?" he asks. His tone is quiet but she can clearly see flickers of anger reflecting back. "This is werewolf territory, are you trying to get yourself killed?"

"It's none of your damn business!" She attempts to move away from him but he easily catches her arm and pulls her body against his. "Let me go!"

"What the hell is wrong with you?" Nik demands.

"What's wrong with me?" Bonnie angrily yells while continuing to struggle against him. "What's wrong with you!" she snapped pushing him away with her hands. "You lied! You told me you had no idea what those creatures were, that you had never encountered any creatures like that before. Liar!" She struggles to get away from him once more.

Nik does not let go despite her protests. "Would you stop trying to get away!"

"You lied to me! You made those monsters!" Bonnie shouts while still attempting to escape. "You lied!" she screams again, the hurt and the anger she feels consuming her whole.

Nik grabs her by the upper arms and pulls her against him once more, lowering his face so that he can stare into her eyes. "How long have we known each other Bonnie?" he asks in a deadly tone.

"Ten years," Bonnie whispers, her body going still against him.

"And in those ten years, have I ever betrayed you?"

"No."

"Do you truly believe that I'm lying about this?" Nik questions. "Do you honestly believe that I am that creature's master as he claims?"

Bonnie stares directly into his eyes, her mind tells her one thing but her heart says something completely different. She feels at war with herself, the witch in her tells her that she should know better than to trust him, than to believe him. _He's a vampire, the enemy, you can't trust what he says._ But her heart says the complete opposite. _Nik is your friend, your protector, your love. He has never failed you. He would never betray you like this._

Shadow looks back and forth between the two of them, not knowing what to do.

Nik watches her carefully, studying each of the conflicting emotions that flicker across her eyes and waits for her to respond. "Do you think I'm behind all of this?" he asks. There is a moment of doubt, of anger, and disappointment. _Why shouldn't she believe it?_ They're enemies after all. Despite the intimacy between them, she's still a witch and he a vampire. They both should have known better. The lines they once drew are blurring, who is he kidding? Those lines probably blurred from the moment they met. But the moment that changed it all was _that morning_. Despite what they told themselves, despite the lies and the pretense, they knew then they were doomed.

" _This doesn't mean anything," he told her when it all begun. "You know that, don't you?"_

" _Of course," Bonnie agreed._

" _It can never be anything more than sex," he emphasized. A line had been crossed the night before and he didn't want her to get any ideas in her head of what this was. "You understand, right?" he looked into her eyes. "This isn't a fairytale," he spat the word with disdain. He needed to crush whatever illusions and girlish hopes she had about this, it wouldn't do them good. "We're never going to have a happy ending you and I."_

" _I know," Bonnie met his gaze unflinchingly. "I'm not a little kid anymore Nik. I know what I'm doing." As if to prove her point, she stood up from the bed, carelessly dropping the bedsheet on the floor before slowly walking towards him, naked as the day she was born._

 _Nik's eyes moved over her enticing body before looking into her pretty flushed face once more. Despite the confidence in which she walked, he could see the hint of nervousness in her eyes and body. She was so young and innocent still. If he were a good man, he would have felt guilty but he was a monster, the only thing he felt was lust, and the need to possess her once more._

 _Her hands trembled slightly as she gently placed them over his naked chest. Bonnie looked up into his face. "I know what I'm doing," she murmured. "I want this," she confessed with heated cheeks. "I want you."_

 _Nik wrapped his arms around her and pulled her naked body closer to his. "Good," he whispered lowering his face until he was only a couple of inches away from hers. "Because I want you." Their eyes held briefly, his turning a golden hue while a low growl escaped him._

 _Bonnie shivered in anticipating._

 _Their lips met, sealing their fates._

Bonnie looks up into his face now, much in the same way she had done that morning about a year ago. "No," she finally answers. "I don't think you are behind this," she admits. In her heart, she knows the truth for what it is. _Fool,_ her mind whispers still. "What the hell is going on, Nik?" She wants him to explain, she needs him to confide in her, and tell her what's the truth regarding those monsters.

"Not here," Nik tells her. He doesn't show it, his face does not give his feeling away but he feels relieved, happy, so happy that she believes him. He could care less what others think, what the council suspects, or what those creatures say, but the one thing he couldn't bare is her doubt. _Who would have thought that Bonnie's faith in him would come to mean so much?_ But it did, far more than he dared to admit out loud and far more than she could ever suspect. Bonnie Bennett had no idea of the power she held over him. "We need to leave."

"I can't." Bonnie pulls away from him.

Nik reluctantly lets her go. "This is werewolf territory, you can't be here."

"Damon and Lucy are still here, I have to find them," Bonnie informs him.

"Why in the world would you come to the Bayou and on the full moon?" he demands angrily.

"We came to look for Stefan," Bonnie responds right away. "He's one of those creatures now. The bite, it infected him and Luke. He escaped from the hospital and we came to look for him but we got separated."

"Are you out of your mind?" Nik hisses. "How could you be so careless?"

"I can't leave without them." Bonnie crosses her arms over her chest feeling suddenly cold. The rain is coming down hard by now and she's chilled to the bones. "Are you going to tell me what's going on with those monsters?" she asks. "You made him, that's what he said." Her tone is rather accusing but she can't help it. She believes in her heart that Nik would never intentionally hurt her, she believes Nik when he says he's not behind this. She doesn't think he sent the monsters after her and her friends but there is a part of her that feels suspicious, that feels that there is something more at play, something he's not sharing with her. "Is it true?" Bonnie questions him.

Nik's jaw clenches.

"Did you really turn him?" Bonnie asks softly. She trembles because of the cold and because she feels anxious and scared about this whole thing. Shadow sensing her distress moves closer to her.

"I don't know."

Bonnie frowns. "You don't know?" there is a look of disbelief on her face. "Are you serious?" she snaps. "You don't know if you made him? Is this a joke because I swear Nik-"

"I don't remember." It is the most honest answer he can give her.

Bonnie pauses and studies his face, wondering if he's telling the truth. Nik is an exceptional liar, one who can fool people easily but something tell her that he's being honest.

 _He tells the truth_.

Bonnie looks down to her side, Shadow is watching Nik as well. His thoughts easily projecting into his mistress's mind. Shadow believes Nik and so does Bonnie. "How can you not remember?" Bonnie questions in a much gentler tone.

Nik looks away from her then, eyes lost on the trees that surround them. The flashes of memories the creature's words stirred surface once more and he shudders. He squeezes his eyes shut trying to make sense of it.

"Nik?" Bonnie moves closer feeling worried. "What's wrong?" she asks gently touching his shoulder.

Nik jerks away from her. Hi's magic flaring viciously. It's an automatic reaction but he manages to control the outburst and suppresses it completely.

Bonnie is watching him warily. She sensed his magic, sensed the attack that would have come her way had he not placed a lid over that incredible power. There is something in the way he is acting, in the way his magic reacted. If she didn't know any better she would think Nik is afraid. "Are you okay?" she asks in a whisper.

"I'm fine," Nik lies.

"Tell me what's going on Nik?"

"We need to get out of here," Nik says instead.

"Damn it!" This time is Bonnie's magic that flares, fueled by the anger she feels. "Stop pretending that everything is fine!" she yells. Shadows becomes agitated as her magic and her emotions swirl powerfully. "I want the truth. I deserve to know what the hell is going on with those creatures and what kind of history you have with them. I want to know. Whatever you remember or don't, I need to know!"

Nik opens his mouth but Bonnie cuts him off.

"I am trusting you," Bonnie reminds him. "The least you can do is trust me in turn." Trust is a two way street.

Silence follows her words. The two lovers stand face to face, Bonnie visibly agitated while Nik feels uncertain. He's not sure how much he can tell her, he's not even sure how much he knows himself. Trust is a delicate thing. He doesn't want to lose her but he's also afraid of opening up about his past. Not just because of the secrets he has kept close to his heart but because of the things he doesn't know still. The things he does not remember.

The rain increases, thunder rumbles in the distance, and his senses easily pick up the wolves making their way towards them. The majority of the wolves in the Bayou are still hunting like it's their tradition on the nights of the full moon. He needs to get Bonnie out of here.

"Tell me," Bonnie pleads with him. "Please whatever it is, you can tell me."

Nik glances to his left side, they don't have much time before the wolves come their way. That's not good. "Not here," he murmurs glancing back in Bonnie's direction. "We need to leave."

Bonnie glares at him. "I'm not leaving without-" she begins.

Nik doesn't give her a chance to finish. With a wave of his hand, Bonnie and Shadow are engulfed in a black cloud that teleports them to the safest place he knows. She's going to be pissed but he doesn't give a damn at the moment. He needs to keep her safe while he hunts for the red eye creature and finds out what the hell is going on. Besides, if Bonnie wants answers, he will give them to her. Where he sent her, is the only place where they can talk without being interrupted and the place that holds the key to his past.

When he senses the pack of wolves getting closer, Nik teleports himself to another location in the Bayou to begin his hunt. He is not going to leave until he captures that creature and gets the truth out of him. Then he will go to Bonnie and give her the answers she seeks.

* * *

"Do you have any idea what you have done?" Giuseppe yells at Damon. "The danger you placed the Queen's granddaughters in, the _future queen_!"

Damon flinches and closes his eyes. He does not need to be reminded of his failure of a plan, Sheila already gave him a piece of her mind before ordering him out of her sight. He's lucky she didn't turn him into a toad or worst, kill him out right.

"How could you be so stupid!" Giuseppe grabs him by the collar of his jacket and pushes him against the car. Damon winces. His father's grip is strong and the angry face staring at him makes him afraid. Damon is no stranger to his father's punishments. He fears them as a matter of fact. Damon has always feared his father's wrath.

His crow suddenly appears flying above their heads, no doubt sensing Damon's distress.

 _Say away,_ Damon orders. The last thing he needs is for his familiar to attack his father, that is only going to complicate matters.

Sheila had the witches escort Damon and an unconscious Stefan out of the Bayou and into the waiting car on the road, where Alaric was already waiting for them to take them to the council. Damon is not even sure how Sheila knew they were in the Bayou or how exactly she found them, then again as the queen she probably possessed powers they don't even know about.

Damon wanted to stay but Sheila refused. He had no choice but to follow the queen's orders and leave the Bayou. Giuseppe's group met them there a few minutes later and of course his father was royally pissed when he learned of Damon's plan to rescue Stefan and how he had involved Lucy and Bonnie who were currently lost somewhere in the Bayou.

"If something happens to Bonnie," Giuseppe hisses angrily bringing Damon out of thoughts. "The queen will have every right to demand your head!"

Damon flinches and whimpers fearfully. He knows what's coming, his father is about to unleash a wave of his power on him. The last time Giuseppe punished him, Damon could not get out of bed for days from the pain that had been inflected on his body.

"Giuseppe calm down," Vincent Griffith pulls Giuseppe away from his son, much to Damon's relief. "Getting angry and yelling is not going to solve anything."

"Stay out of this!" Giuseppe hisses but thankfully he does not attack Damon again.

Damon's crow flies down and lands on his shoulder, silently offering him some reassurance.

"We need to leave," Alaric reminds them. "The queen wants to lock Stefan in the dungeons until a cure is made. We can't be wasting time." Stefan is already in the backseat, chained and unconscious for now. They need to take advantage of that to transport him to the council and lock him before he can escape and continue to spread the virus.

"I'll stay here and wait for the queen," Vincent volunteers.

Sheila and three other witches stayed in the Bayou in order to search for Lucy and Bonnie. She ordered the others to remain behind as she didn't want to cause more trouble with the wolves. She is already risking a lot by going into wolf territory on the night of the full moon but the desire to find and protect her granddaughters overruled any other rational thought.

Alaric nods and gets in the car, the two witches that helped capture Stefan also get in the same car.

"Get in," Giuseppe orders Damon and opens the passenger door to his own car.

"I want to stay and help, I-"

"You've done more than enough," Vincent retorts. He's also angry with Damon for endangering the Bennett girls. "Go and wait at the council."

Damon is more than ready to protest.

"I'm not going to ask you again, Damon." Giuseppe's cold voice stops him short. His father is giving him that look, that sinister look that turns Damon into a scared little boy once more.

Damon shivers and does as he is told. He knows better than to disobey his father. While Alaric drives away with Stefan and the two witches, Damon gets in the car with his father and the witches that came with him. They speed out of there and head towards the council.

 _Please let Bonnie and Lucy be okay_ , Damon thinks as she watches the Bayou disappear from view. The guilt he feels eats him away.

Once they are out of sight, Vincent who is the only one remaining behind to wait for the queen and her entourage, pulls his cell phone out of his pocket and dials the familiar number. "Freya," he says quietly. "The Salvatore boy was found in the Bayou. He's being taken to the council." There is a pause. "The queen is in the Bayou still, she's looking for her granddaughters…" he begins telling her what happened.

* * *

"Son of a…" Bonnie growls in frustration when she realizes she's no longer in the Bayou. She envies and hates Nik teleporting abilities with equal measure.

Shadow splashes water all over her as he shakes his wet fur.

Bonnie moves away from him, the icy winds splitting her cheeks open, her wet clothes not helping against the low temperature. She shivers. "Where the hell are we?" she wonders out loud. All she sees are rolling hills, stretching for miles ahead of her.

The sun is rising beneath clouds of fog and in the distance, there is black smoke rising in the air.

Bonnie suddenly has the sinking feeling she is very far away from home. She's not in New Orleans that much is certain. _Where in the world did Nik sent her to?_ Oh, when she comes face to face with him again she's going to kick his ass. How dared he teleport her like this and he doesn't even bother follow? How dare he takes her away from the Bayou without her knowing if Lucy and Damon are okay. "Damn it," she curses. _How in the world is she going to make her way back?_

Teleporting is an art that few witches in the world have mastered, not even her Grams has that ability, actually no one in New Orleans can teleport as far as she knows, no one expect for Nik. "You better show yourself soon or I swear Nik..." Bonnie mumbles under her breath.

Shadow wanders off, happily exploring the strange and mystical land they find themselves in. While Bonnie is angry and planning to give Nik a piece of her mind, Shadow is curious about this place and begins sniffing around.

Bonnie herself forgets her anger at Nik when she feels the magic in the air. Her senses come a live as the strong currents of power wash over her, like the wind blowing her face. The air, the fog, the wind, the entire place seems to be engulfed with magic. "What in the world?" Bonnie thinks feeling suddenly entranced by the sensation rolling over her body.

There is something about this place, something that calls out to her. Her eyes land on the smoke rising high above. There is a house there, somehow, she knows that if she walks in that direction she'll find shelter. "Come on, Shadow."

The wolf happily trots to her side and the two begin walking in the direction of the smoke. The grass is green and covered with herbs and wild flowers, the birds chirp happily, and Bonnie thinks she can hear the sea in the distance but she's not sure. She's wet and cold and feels angry that Nik dumped her in some unfamiliar place without any warning but there is also a strange tingling inside her belly. There is a strange sense of excitement in the pit of her stomach.

Rising from the fog and embedded by the rays of the morning sun, Bonnie finally sees the cottage, the smoke comes from the fireplace while a cluster of trees surrounds the property which sits on top of a small hill. It's a surreal thing to see a cottage in the middle of nowhere but it's breathtakingly beautiful as well.

Her heart pounds loudly against her chest and her body is shaking uncontrollably as she makes her way towards the limestone cottage. Beautiful flowers line up the path towards the door and Bonnie takes a deep breath before walking towards it. Something tells her that what awaits inside the cottage will change her life forever. Things will be different after this, how she knows it, Bonnie is not entirely sure but she feels it in her soul. She raises her arm and is about to knock on the red door when it suddenly opens.

Bonnie gasps. She feels a jolt in her system as her eyes connect with the person inside. Her magic happily surfaces and greets the stranger like one would with an old friend.

A browned skin woman with kind dark eyes and a soft smile greets her. She's wearing a plain dress, her long black hair covered in silver lines is braided to one side. "I have been waiting for you."

"I…" Bonnie is too stunned to form a coherent sentence. She feels electrified by the power radiating from the woman. It's not threatening. On the contrary, it feels familiar. Somehow Bonnie knows that this woman is good, that she has nothing to fear from her, somehow Bonnie knows that she can trust her.

The woman smiles and steps aside. "Come in," she invites Bonnie into her home. "I have something to keep you warm."

Almost guided by some unknown force, Bonnie manages to step inside the cottage. She looks around in bewilderment at the simple wood furniture, the bright and warm fire from the fireplace-Shadow has already made himself comfortable laying on his belly in front of the fireplace and closing his eyes. Her wolf clearly feels at home. Bonnie turns to stare at the woman with confusion. "Who are you?" she whispers.

The woman hands Bonnie a small mug. "This will warm you up," she promises.

Bonnie accepts the drink without question and takes a sip. Coffee with brandy, it's a delicious combination. She sighs, her body relaxing and warming up. "Are you a friend of Nik's?" she asks curiously. _Is that why Nik sent her here?_

"I am his mother," the woman replies simply.

Bonnie's eyes go wide. She drops the mug from the shock but before the pretty blue mug can shatter by hitting the ground, the woman stops it mid-way and makes it float near Bonnie's waist. "You're…what…" the shock is too much. _She is in the presence of Nik's mother! Oh my god!_ She's not prepared for this. Bonnie's brain suddenly turns to mush.

The woman smiles. "His mother in any way that counts except blood," she answers Bonnie's questioning eyes. "It is a pleasure to finally meet you, Bonnie Bennett."

"How do you know my name?"

The woman smiles kindly. "How can I not know you child when we are of the same blood."

Bonnie gaps, her heart skipping a beat. "We're related?"

"Indeed we are," the woman confirms. "Although born centuries apart."

"Who are you?" Bonnie questions once more. This is surreal. She's meeting a witch from her family, one who's power is unlike anything she has ever felt before. She's excited and nervous and has so many questions swirling in her mind but she can only stare at the woman in stunned silence.

"My name is Ayana," the woman responds, her eyes twinkling. "You have no idea how long I have been wanting to meet you, Bonnie."


	9. Chapter 9

Sweat trickles down her back as her hands dig further into the soil. Her eyes are closed in concentration and her lips move frantically, chanting the well-known spell. Frost covers the hard ground, nothing can survive under the harsh winter winds and low temperature but she tries anyway. She must. The food they have is not enough to sustain all of them, her sister's children in particular need more than milk and grain to feed on.

Thinking of the children is a dagger to her already broken heart. The pain she feels is soul crushing, the anger causes the ground to shake forcibly, and the envy-that is perhaps the worst. She should be happy for her sister, another babe has come into the world, another child that carries their blood.

 _A child you will never have,_ her mind whispers. She chokes back a sob, feeling surprised that she still has tears left inside her. Her insides are like the ground, cold and barren. While her sister has a fifth child to add to her brood, all Ayana has- are six graves. Seven, if she counts her late husband. It is a cruel world in which she wakes up each morning. The bags under her eyes, the weight she has lost, and the sad eyes reflect the suffering she carries with her. She is as dead as the frozen ground she's kneeling on. All her passion, all her drive, all her hopes and dreams have been crushed by the tragedies she has experienced in the past couple of winters.

 _Why did you not take me with them?_ Ayana wonders as her magic feeds the soil and a small green shrub with clusters of red berries rises from the frost covered ground. A few winters ago, there would have been a smile on her face upon seeing her finished work, a proud smile for what she has accomplished. There are no more smiles left in her, they all died with the last child she buried not far from here.

Ayana stares at the beautiful little shrub with a detached look on her face. Not even all the power fueling her veins is enough to fill the void, nothing is enough to fill the broken heart she carries. If only she could bring her dead children back to life as easily as she was able to fertilize the earth. _There are ways,_ a sinister part of her mind whispers seductively. Forbidden ways that will destroy the last bit of sanity she has left but there are times like this when she wonders…what if…

 _No,_ Ayana knows better than to do such thing. She knows her limits. She knows that kind of magic comes with a price and even after all her suffering, she still keeps to the old ways and respects the laws of magic. She prays to the mother goddess instead, not only for solace but for a child. Even after her husband's death, Ayana still prays for a child to love.

A foreign sound reaches her ears all of a sudden, Ayana glances over her shoulder. It sounded like a growl but she's not entirely certain.

The morning fog still covers most of forest, hiding the leafless trees and grounds in a blanket of white while a cold breeze sweeps in every now and then. Ayana's heart quickens and her magic surfaces, searching for whatever is hiding in the fog.

There is another growl, followed closely by a whimper, and a snapping sound.

"Mother goddess," Ayana pulls herself to her feet, a hand on the amulet around her neck. _The creatures_ , she thinks right away. For many a moon now, she has heard of the vicious monsters that have been destroying the nearby villages, feasting on the blood of the people, and burning everything to the ground. She should go back home, she should go warn her sister, and get the children ready to flee and yet, something keeps her rooted to the spot. There is something in the fog that calls out to her.

She makes her way towards the noise without thinking, pulling her cloak closer to her body and walking confidently towards the cluster of trees across from her. Ayana is not sure how long she walks through the mist but eventually, she sees the blood on the ground. The red is mixed with the earth and the snow from the night before. The crimson stain grows bigger with each step she takes, until it leads her straight to a mauled deer.

Ayana's dark eyes stare at the pitiful creature covered in blood, courtesy of the horrible gash right on its neck. The deer is dead, drained of most of its blood. The angry growl has her snapping her head to the left. She gasps when she spots the little boy crouched down next to a tree. "What have you done child?" her voice sounds hoarse and her body trembles as she takes the sight of the blond little boy angrily growling at her. His face is covered in blood which drips down his chin and neck. The clothes on him are dirty rags and there is an awful stench coming from him as well. His eyes are gold and feral. It frightens her, he looks so young. No child should look so angry and tormented. It breaks her heart to see him.

Despite the warnings in her mind, Ayana gets closer.

The boy growls at her, flashing his blood coated fangs at her once more. The veins underneath his eyes are more pronounced and his nails have grown into sharp claws.

"It's quite alright," Ayana says in a surprisingly calm voice. "I mean you no harm." She attempts to reach out but the little boy presses his back against the tree and hisses angrily at her. "I won't hurt you, I promise."

She feels a tingle down her back, it's the only warning she receives before a wave of magic is unleashed from the small boy. She's momentarily stunned by the powerful attack but she raises her hand automatically, catching the blast of power with her left hand. The boy's eyes open wide and they even change color for a brief second, turning from gold to blue before going back to that rich amber hue. He had not expected her to be able to block his attack.

Ayana crushes the wave of power he sent towards her with her hand, it takes a considerably amount of time to do so however, and she's shocked to feel a few drops of blood oozing down her nose at the effort it takes her to disperse the attack. Not even her sister's children are this powerful.

The little boy licks his bloody lips eagerly as the scent of her intoxicating and powerful blood reaches his nose. His amber eyes move from the blood on her nose towards her neck where he can see her pulse quickening. He looks ravenous.

Ayana lets out a shaky breath, a stunned look on her face. "You have magic," she murmurs, her own magic reaching out towards the small boy, feeling those dark and enigmatic currents of power radiating off him. "What are you?" she wonders in awe. She has never met anyone like him.

The little boy glares at her. He understands what she's saying but he stubbornly refuses to answer her questions. He turns his head to the side all of a sudden, and Ayana sees fear reflected in those golden eyes.

Angry shouts, galloping horses, and a strange aroma reaches them a few seconds later.

Ayana's nose twitches as she recognizes the repugnant smell. _Magic muting herbs,_ she thinks angrily. She looks back at the boy, wondering if the soldiers riding towards them are coming for him. _Have they come to kill you?_ She wants to ask but refrains from doing so as she does not wish to scare him.

The little boy growls and stands up, hands clenching, and body ready for a fight.

"There he is!" One of the soldiers' shouts as he spots the boy.

Ayana instantly takes a protective stance in front of the boy.

"Get him!" The soldier commands.

"Get out of the way, woman!" Another soldier shouts at Ayana upon reaching them. "We must capture the creature!"

The boy's eyes dart back and forth between all the soldiers that begin to surround them, he growls in warning. When one of them gets too close, he uses his magic to fling him and his horse a good fifty feet away from him. He looks down at his hand, it's almost as if he is amazed by the magnitude of his own power.

Ayana stares at the group of soldiers, recognizing the banners, and feeling a deep hatred filling her heart. The same banners of those who hunt her kind, those who murdered her husband in cold blood.

"Get him!"

She sees the powder before the little boy does. Ayana gasps when the flakes fall on him. The boy screams in agony as they burn his flesh and he falls to his knees, hands clutching his face.

One of the soldiers circles him with his horse and throws a net over him. The boy growls and cries out in pain once more, as the strange power continues to burn his flesh and weaken him.

With a flick of her wrist, Ayana snaps the soldier's neck. With another flick, she paralyzes the rest and snaps their necks as well. She doesn't stop to think about her actions or the consequences they will bring for her and her family. All she feels is the need to protect that little boy from those cruel witch hunters. One by one the soldiers fall to the ground dead, the horses shriek and gallop away.

Ayana rushes to the boy and pulls the net away from him. She watches mesmerized as the burned flesh of his face heals at once. "How did you do that?"

He's watching her with curious eyes, the anger has disappeared as have the veins underneath his eyes, even his fangs are gone. He's a beautiful boy, with bright blue eyes that are far too old and tired for his years. He has suffered greatly, she can tell.

Ayana gets on her knees in front of him. "Are you alright?"

The boy gives a slow nod. He studies her face, desperately searching for something.

"I know you can understand me," Ayana says in a low voice. "We must leave before more soldiers come looking for you." She knows they will come, the witch hunters never give up.

The boy doesn't reply, he continues to study her face, his eyes piercing her soul. If she didn't know any better Ayana would think he was reading her thoughts. She reaches out, hand trembling as she cups his cheek. She doesn't care that her hand is now covered in blood.

The boy gasps and flinches back, scared. For the only human contact he has known thus far has only brought him pain.

Ayana's heart breaks at the fear she sees reflected in his eyes. "You poor child," she whispers. "What have they done to you?" _Who could be so cruel as to hurt this innocent creature?_ She wonders angrily. Yes, he is different. Yes, he seems feral and angry but underneath all of that, Ayana sees how scared, confused, and lonely he is. All he has known in his short life is pain and fear, she can see it reflected in the wounded look on his face.

The boy looks down at the floor.

"Look at me." Ayana pulls his chin up tenderly. "You have nothing to fear from me. I won't hurt you. I promise." She offers him a small smile. "I am Ayana, I am a witch just like you. Do you have a name, love?"

The boy swallows the lump in his throat and meets her eyes. "…Niklaus…" he says at last.

Ayana smiles. "A beautiful name for a beautiful boy," she murmurs, her gentle fingers tracing his face. He doesn't seem afraid of her anymore and she feels glad. "For years, I prayed to the mother goddess for a living child," she confesses with emotion. "Today, my prayers have been answered at last." She stares into his eyes, conveying so much emotion in her gaze, it makes him tremble. "I will keep you safe Niklaus," Ayana promises. "No one will ever hurt you as long as I live."

A small smile forms at the corner of his lips at her words.

* * *

 **Present time**

"I raised Niklaus since he was a little boy," Ayana tells Bonnie, as the two of them sit comfortably by the fire. Shadow is snoring already, happily keeping warm by Bonnie's feet. "I kept him safe. I taught him how to master all his power. I have been with him at his best and at his worst." Ayana pauses and contemplates the flames. "I did not give birth to him but I am the only mother he knows." Something flickers across her eyes as she says the word _mother_ , a strange emotion that is quickly replaced.

"And his brothers and sisters?" Bonnie asks curiously. "Did you raise them as well?"

"No." Ayana turns back to face her. "I met them much later."

"I don't understand," Bonnie looks at her with confusion. "Nik didn't grow up with his siblings? Why?"

Realization dawns on Ayana's face. "He hasn't told you anything about his past, has he?"

Bonnie looks down at the mug in her hand and shakes her head. "Nik keeps his past heavily guarded," she confesses to Ayana. It's a subject that never really comes up when they are together. "He rarely speaks about his brothers and sisters let alone his childhood, actually he has never talked about his childhood with me." She asked at first but Nik is a master at evading her questions and changing the subject and with time, Bonnie realized that it was best not to question him about his past, it always puts him in a sour mood.

"I see," Ayana murmurs.

"I treasure the little things he has shared with me but I can't deny I would love to know more." Bonnie has known him for ten years and yet, he knows more about her and her family than she does about his. She has been sleeping with him for nearly a year and knows his body like she knows the back of her hand but his mind and heart, that she doesn't know as well. "Would you tell me more?" she gives Ayana a pleading look.

Ayana sighs. "Niklaus does not trust easily," she begins. "It's hard to trust when you have so many enemies or when you have been betrayed by your own blood."

Bonnie frowns at her words. "Someone betrayed Nik?" she's eager to know more, to learn more about the man who has her body and heart. "Someone from his family?" she questions. "Who? Why?"

"It was a very long time ago," Ayana responds. "But the wounds that betrayal left..." She trails off, a sad look on her face.

"Who was the person hat betrayed him?" Bonnie demands to know. She already feels angry on his behalf.

"The woman who brought him into this world," Ayana replies.

Bonnie gasps at the revelation. "His biological mother?" her voice cracks for she can't believe that someone would be capable of betraying her own child.

"Those were dark times," Ayana mutters, eyes lost in some memory. "Times of war, blood, and so much misery..." she shivers and hugs herself to keep the cold at bay. Bonnie waits for Ayana to elaborate but the elder witch stares at the flames instead. She contemplates her words carefully before continuing. "I'm sure when he's ready he will share his secrets with you," she finally says looking back into Bonnie's face.

"But-"

"It's not my story to tell my dear," Ayana cuts her off. "It pains him still," she reveals in a gentle whisper. "What happened to him was awful," her eyes water and the pain reflected in her delicate face, cuts through Bonnie like a knife. "Don't push him, let him tell you at his own pace," Ayana advises.

Bonnie hides her disappointment and nods. She really wants to know more about Nik's past but she also understands that is best if he is the one to tell her and not someone else.

Silence descends over the two of them.

The fire burns brightly, Shadow snores loudly, and Bonnie takes another sip of her drink. After the coffee and brandy Ayana gave her when she first arrived at the cottage, the old witch offered her some of her special tea. It's the most delicious thing Bonnie has ever tasted. Honey, chamomile, and another ingredient Bonnie can't quite figure out. The sweet taste lingers inside her mouth as the hot liquid warms her insides. She feels relaxed and unguarded. All the worries, all the problems have floated away from her mind. She's not even worried about Lucy or Damon any more. In fact, Bonnie has hardly given them any thought since she sat and began chatting with Ayana.

 _How long has she been here?_

Bonnie looks around the cottage but there are no clocks inside Ayana's home. She shifts in her seat and pulls her cell phone from her pocket. Her phone is dead. "Great," Bonnie mumbles. She's not worried about it though, happily putting the device back inside her pocket before getting more comfortable on the big cozy chair she's sitting on. She feels content to disregard any worries and just sit by the fire and with Nik's mother.

"Would you like some more?" Ayana asks noticing that Bonnie is almost finished with her third cup of tea.

A soft blush covers her cheeks. "Yes please," Bonnie says with a sheepish smile. "There is something about this tea…" she glances down at her mug. "What else did you add to it?"

Ayana's eyes shine and her lips curl knowingly. "It's a special ingredient." With a wave of her hand, Bonnie's mug is refilled. "Go on," she encourages. "Drink some more, it will keep you warm."

There is a strange glint in Ayana's eyes as she watches Bonnie drink the tea but the young witch doesn't notice it. Bonnie feels rather uninhibited and there is a tingling warmth spreading over her body as well, it's making her feel hot. She finds herself thinking of Nik, of his lips and his hands on her skin, and the feel of his body as he moves inside her. She rubs her thighs together and leans back against the chair, she's not even ashamed to be fantasizing about her lover with his mother sitting across from her, that's how carefree she feels in that moment. "How old are you?" she asks Ayana in an attempt to get a hold of herself and clear her head of sinful thoughts.

Ayana laughs at the question. "Too old," she murmurs. "I stopped celebrating my birthday centuries ago." Her eyes shine with mirth. "When I stopped aging as a matter of fact," she adds mischievously. "I must confess that I do look quite good for my age though."

Bonnie's lips twitch. "I have never heard of you. I don't think Grams has either," she admits. "I don't even think I've seen your name in the family bible." She drinks more of her tea. The heat spreads throughout her body once more as does the need to be with Nik. _Jeez Bonnie, get a grip._

"No, you wouldn't have."

"Why?"

Ayana looks down at her hands, taking some time to gather her thoughts. "I have done things," she finally says. "Things that in the eyes of many witches are considered sins. It's the reason my family chose to pretend I never existed."

"Things that have to do with Nik?" Bonnie dares to asks.

Ayana nods and meets her eyes, a fierce look on her face. "One day, you will know how far a woman is willing to go in order to protect her child. The love you feel for your grandmother, the love you feel for your cousins, even the love you feel for Niklaus will be nothing compared to the love you will feel for your child."

Now, it's Bonnie's turn to look down at her mug, her cheeks flaming. _A child_ , she thinks dreamily. _A little girl with Nik's eyes and dimples._ The thought is so sweet, so alluring, her heart skips a beat and her magic tingles approvingly. The heat is becoming unbearable and a slight dampness gathers between her legs. She's starting to feel horny and there is only one person who can help her with that. _Nik, where are you?_

"Do not be afraid of your love for him, Bonnie." Ayana takes her hand in hers. "Love is not a weakness but the greatest strength anyone can have."

"We are not supposed to be together," Bonnie feels anguished at the thought of their future. _Can they even have a future?_ "We're meant to be enemies. Our relationship is forbidden, it can never be more than…" she looks down in embarrassment. "Grams will never forgive me."

"And even knowing that, you have not stopped seeing him."

"He doesn't love me!" Bonnie snaps. "He made it perfectly clear that our relationship is only physical." It hurts. She agreed to it but it still hurts. While Nik has kept his feelings guarded, Bonnie gave her heart without even meaning to. She knows that they can never have more than what they already have. They can never be together, not in the way she wants. The whole world will stand in their way.

Ayana's face softens. "You are quite wrong about that."

Bonnie gasps. "What are you saying?" Her heart is hammering hard against her chest. The heat coiling inside her stomach is burning her flesh and the desire, the need she feels for Nik overwhelms her. _Does he love me?_ She wants to ask Ayana. _Has he told you that he loves me?_

"You know exactly what I'm saying," Ayana replies. "The two of you need to stop dancing around the issue and make up your minds. There is a storm coming and you must be ready."

Bonnie opens her mouth to respond but Ayana cuts her off.

"Together the two of you are stronger, only together will you be able to defeat the enemies lurking in the shadows." Ayana looks into Bonnie's eyes as she speaks. "Only together will you bring peace and change the world for the better."

Ayana's words are almost prophetic and Bonnie feels a strange emotion washing over her.

"You were born to be his," Ayana states while clutching her hand tightly in hers. "And he was born to be yours." Lines form around her eyes and mouth as Ayana smiles brightly. "It has been written in the stars for centuries. You're the one he has been waiting for, you are the one he needs by his side. His other half."

Bonnie believes her. Despite the fears and the doubts plaguing her, Bonnie finds herself believing in Ayana's words.

* * *

Lucy curses under her breath, sweat trickles down her back, and she's having difficulty breathing. She's inside some type of cell, surrounded by four walls, with no windows and no furniture. She woke up in the cold floor, feeling disoriented and confused.

The metal door in front of her is locked front the outside and all the spells she has used to break it open have been unsuccessful. "Come on." She's sitting on the floor, back against the wall, eyes closed in concentration. She's been trying to blast the thing off for hours, or what feels like hours because she's not even sure how long she's been trapped here. She was in the bayou and then she woke up here. She's not sure if it's been hours, days, or more.

 _What the hell is going on?_

 _Who brought me here?_ Lucy wonders fearfully, hating the darkness she finds herself in.

No sounds come from outside. No cars, no birds, no voices, nothing. She has no way of knowing if she's inside a home, or a basement, or a prison in the middle of nowhere. She's inside a cage that is suppressing her magic and she has no freaking clue how to break free.

 _Is Bonnie here somewhere too?_ Lucy worries for her baby cousin. _Is Damon?_

 _What the hell is going on?_

Taking a deep breath, she decides to try something else instead. Lucy clasps her hands together as if she were praying and summons her power once more. Her magic won't work against the heavy door, her power is being blocked somehow but blood is powerful. Her blood in particular is one of a kind. "Blood of my blood," Lucy chants quietly. "I call upon you, on this my darkest hour. Hear my call, I beg thee…" This is not a traditional spell but a form of SOS to the witches that share her blood. A call to all the Bennett's that she needs their help. _Grams,_ Lucy thinks, feeling desperate.

 _Bonnie, Emily, I need you._

 _I'm trapped._

 _I need your help._

Lucy prays that her grandmother or one of her cousins will hear her call and come for her. It's the only shot she has at escaping. It is the only hope she has at the moment.

 _Please help me_.

* * *

"Where is Bonnie?"

Those are the first words that come out of his mouth as soon as he appears inside Ayana's cottage. His mother is in the kitchen, humming to herself as she crushes a strange brown powder. She doesn't even acknowledge his presence at first.

He spent the better part of the night searching for the creature in the bayou but in the end, he found nothing. That retched monster had disappeared without a trace. The queen and her small group of witches was still searching for her missing granddaughters. Klaus knew where Bonnie was but no one had seen or heard from Lucy since she ventured into wolf territory. Before leaving the bayou, Klaus called one of the wolves under his command to help locate the missing girl. She could have been taken by the creatures, she could have been taken by the wolves, neither option is good. Since those damned monsters appeared, all they had done was cause problems for him.

"Mother," Klaus hisses, taking a step closer. "Where is Bonnie?" he looks around the cottage but there is no sign of his witch, not even Shadow is around.

"She's sleeping," Ayana replies at last. "Her wolf was hungry so I let him out." She looks towards Nik's own wolf, who stands faithfully by his master's side. "You should go find him," she makes a motion with her head and the backdoor opens.

Fenrir doesn't need to be told twice, he happily trots out of the cottage in search of his friend.

Klaus frowns. He can feel Bonnie's presence in the bedroom upstairs. She seems to be sleeping which is surprising because he expected her to be waiting for him so they could talk.

"She was quite tired," Ayana explains. "I gave her some tea to relax and we talked for a bit." She adds the powder into a mug already half filled with tea. "Here," she uses her magic to send the mug floating towards her son. "You look like you need something to relax as well."

"I prefer something stronger," Klaus mutters, although he takes the mug in his hand.

"I'm out of brandy and you finished the last bottle of whiskey I had the last time you came to visit me." She gives him a reproachful look. "Drinking so much liquor is bad, you know."

"It's not like it will kill me," Klaus retorts with a dimpled smile. He drops himself into the nearest chair and absently takes a sip of the tea. He makes a strange face as the liquid burns down his throat. "What kind of tea is this?" he sniffs the mug and gives a quizzical look at his mother.

"Don't you like it?" Ayana's face falls.

"It's alright," Klaus assures her quickly. "Different that's all. Far too sweet."

"Bonnie liked it."

Klaus chuckles at that. "Of course, she did. Bonnie has a sweet tooth." He drinks more tea, it's quite good. The tension rolling over his body disappears and he begins to feel more at ease. The anger that has been boiling his veins for the past couple of hours is gone as well.

"What troubles you?" Ayana asks while making her way towards him.

"The past," Klaus whispers while staring at the mug in his hands. "I came face to face with the creature terrorizing the city," he begins in a tense voice. "He called me master, says I created him."

"And did you?" Ayana questions softly.

Klaus looks up. She's standing in front of him, her eyes filled with tenderness and so much love and understanding it reminds him of the first time they met. "I don't know," he admits with fear, shame, and guilt, it's all there for her to see. He has never been good at hiding anything from her.

"My poor child," Ayana cups his cheek tenderly.

"I'm not sure." He doesn't look at her as he speaks. "What they did to me…what I did…when I was…" he stumbles over his words. Thinking of the past always hurts; trying to remember always brings shame and fear to his veins. For centuries, he has buried those painful memories deep inside him. They are locked away but never forgotten. They have always been within reach, always ready to torment him. "Perhaps, I did sire that retched creature."

Ayana doesn't say anything, she simply studies his troubled face.

"I don't remember him at all."

"Perhaps it's another suppressed memory," Ayana offers quietly. "The things they did to you…" her voice breaks, even after all this years she still feels angry, murderous at the thought of what he went through.

"You saw inside my head," Klaus recalls suddenly. "You helped me piece together certain things."

"I saw pieces Niklaus," Ayana replies. "You were having a nightmare and I saw glimpses of that when I woke you up. I realized those images were memories but I could never see further than that. You never allowed me to." His magic had forced her out of his mind with a tremendous blow that knocked her off her feet. "I always believed that your own mind or your magic blocked those memories as a way to cope, as a way to endure and survive your ordeal."

"And I never bothered to dig further," Klaus remarks bitterly. He never wanted to, because he was a coward who could not face his own past.

"Why would you?" Ayana counters gently. "There has been no need."

"Until now."

"Where has that creature been all this time?" Ayana asks after a long pause. "If you don't recall siring him then it happened before you escaped," she easily deduces. "Why is it attacking New Orleans now? What does it want?"

"Vengeance or so he said," Klaus spits angrily. "He threw in my face that I don't know my own beginning, that I've forgotten the innocents my family and I murdered." His hands clench around the mug.

"Have you spoken with Elijah about this?"

Klaus shakes his head, he pulls his face away from her grasp and drains the rest of his tea in one go. The hot liquid is helping to calm the storm of emotions twisting inside him.

"You should speak with him," Ayana advises. "You should speak with all of your siblings. They can help you figure this out."

Klaus sighs and leans back against the chair.

"It would help you and them to talk about it," Ayana continues, her words filled with wisdom. "Your life was not the only that was destroyed-"

"No, but I'm the one who suffered the most!" He stands up. "I am her biggest shame, her worst sin. The retched creature she tried to cleanse from her womb and the one she happily handed out to…" His entire body trembles and the mug shatters into tiny pieces. He closes his eyes and reins his temper before he brings the cottage to the ground.

Ayana watches him sadly and places a gentle hand on his shoulder. "You may have been her greatest sin and shame," she tells him. "But you have been my greatest joy."

Her touch is soothing, her words are healing, and her presence alone is enough to have the rage melt away from him. Klaus opens his eyes and gives her a small smile. "What would I do without you?" he asks, taking her small hand in his.

"Go mad, I suppose."

He chuckles. "Aye."

"Talking about your pain does not make you weak, my son." Ayana gives him an encouraging smile. "Your siblings chose to stand by you, they have been with you for centuries. Talk to them Niklaus. Don't be afraid of confiding in them," she advises. "Or in Bonnie."

"She's not ready." He looks away from her then. Bonnie has complicated things for him.

"Isn't she?" Ayana questions while giving him a knowing look. "She's not a child anymore and you're running out of time," she reminds him. "The war has begun and you need her by your side if you want to prevail."

Klaus presses his lips together, conflicting emotions flickering over his eyes.

"Go to her," Ayana encourages him with a smile. "The time has come." With those words, she leans forward, and kisses his cheek.

Klaus closes his eyes, breathing her familiar scent and feeling humbled by the love and loyalty she has shown him. Ayana saved him in more ways than one that fateful morning when they first met. When his eyes open at last, his mother is gone.

Taking a deep breath, Klaus makes his way upstairs to the room where Bonnie sleeps.

* * *

Bonnie opens her eyes up as soon as Nik steps inside the bedroom. There is a strange electricity jolting her awake. The heat of his gaze sends a wave of desire through her body. Her skin is already hot, her mind consumed by thoughts of his touch. Her nipples are hard and her thighs are already wet with want.

Nik's eyes move over her flushed face, taking note of the erratic beating of her heart. He groans as her scent hits his nose. Whatever he planned to say is gone as their eyes meet. He shuts the door with a thud and takes a step closer towards the canopy bed. The candles scattered around the room shoot up into the air as their magic flows freely around the room.

"Nik…"

Bonnie's voice is a siren's call that Nik cannot resist. He flashes towards her without hesitation, a single thing in mind.

Everything is forgotten as their lips meet.

They are both desperate to be together. It is a need neither of them can control. Their bodies demand that they join together. It's like being in a strange bubble of desire, a seductive spell that engulfs them inside a tornado of passion and which erases everything from their minds.

Their mouths clash together as their hands begin to tear their clothes off from their bodies.

Nik trails hungry kisses down her neck, over chest, and she tangles her hands in his hair as his mouth finds her nipple, sucking it hard. While his mouth teases her with his tongue, his other hand moves down her stomach and lower still to the secret place where she needs him the most.

Bonnie arches against him, hands twisting painfully in his hair as he touches her between her legs. "Please…" she's desperate for more. She wants to feel not only his hands but his mouth as well.

Nik grins against her skin. "Relax, love. We're just getting started," his husky voice promises. Bonnie shivers in anticipation.

Their kisses are hungry, their touches are desperate, and the need to be skin against skin is all consuming.

* * *

Outside the cottage, Ayana's eyes follow the two wolves as they run wild and free. She stands by a small cluster of trees behind the house, feeling the wind kiss her cheeks as the night grows colder. She suddenly looks up and contemplates the full moon. There is a hint of red on the pale surface, it's hardly noticeable but it's there. A string of red that foresees what's coming.

 _Blood and death_

"Tonight, is the night," Ayana whispers to herself. "The beginning of the end."

She has seen this night many times in her dreams. She has always known this is the path. "It had to be done," she says to the wind. She just hopes Bonnie and Niklaus can one day forgive her meddling.

* * *

Bonnie's fingers grasp the soft sheets, a loud moan escaping her lips. She arches her back and exposes her throat to his sinful mouth. "More," she chants, a soft giggle escaping her when his stubble grazes her sensitive skin. She's melting against the sheets, her body floating in a sea of touches and kisses and her mind completely devoid of anything of substance. He consumes her, body, mind, and soul. "More," she pleads. She can't get enough of him.

A wolf howls in the distance.

The full moon shines brightly outside.

The wind rattles the windows of the cottage and the candles inside the bedroom continue to burn and cast shadows around the couple.

Her hands dig painfully on his shoulders, her legs tightly wrapped around his waist, meeting each of his hard thrusts. She places sloppy kisses down his neck, biting his skin playfully with her human teeth. He growls against her skin, sucking hard on her pulse point as he slams himself inside her, again and again. He wants to mark her, he wants to claim her, he wants to possess every last bit of her.

"Yesss…." Bonnie hisses as if reading his thoughts. She's feverish and desperate to feel him, all of him. Nothing else matters in that moment but him and her.

Their bodies burn together, skin melting against skin, as their hips meet again and again. Each time her nipples rub against his chest, she pants with delight. Each time he fills her, she arches her back and demands more. She's lost, completely lost in him and all that he provokes in her.

Nik suddenly pins her arms above her head, eyes flashing gold, and face shifting as he looks down at her. He growls, his sharp fangs gleaming with the candlelight. There is only one thing he needs now, one thing he is desperate for.

Bonnie's eyes snap open, sensing the change in him. Her magic flares in warning, ready to come to her defense should she need it. She gulps, anticipation coiling in her belly and the wetness between her legs spreading. She arches her hips and squeezes him hard.

Nik growls, golden eyes becoming darker with lust. He lowers his face to her neck once more, licking her pulse point.

Bonnie gasps and her heart nearly jumps out of her chest as nerves, anxiety, and even a hint of fear roll through her at the sudden wicked touch. There is a fleeting protest in the back of her mind, a sense of doom, a warning that makes her spine tingle and has her magic slipping out of her in waves.

 _Don't do this._

 _Don't let him take your blood._

The warning dies as easily as it rises, the apprehension she feels gets buried by the lust that consumes every fiber of her being. She's far too gone to think clearly, to realize that this is the point of no return. Or maybe she realizes and simply doesn't care.

His hips snap forcibly against her, nearing vampire speed, thrusting in and out of her tight and hot channel at the same time as his fangs sink into her neck.

Bonnie screams. She clutches him closer to her, nails sinking into the flesh of his back until they draw blood. Her entire body combusts by the force of the combined attack. The feel of him pulsing inside of her at the same time as his fangs penetrate her soft flesh is incredible. The explosion of pain and pleasure slams through her with the force of a hurricane and brings her over the edge, his name falling from her lips like a prayer.

"Nik…"

"Nik…oh Nik…."

It is the most erotic experience of her life.

Nik shivers as he takes one big gulp of her delicious blood. His senses and his magic are overwhelmed by the incredible sensations he experiences as her blood enters his system for the first time. He has fed from countless of people, many witches included by nothing compares to the divine taste of Bonnie's blood. He takes another gulp and then another, and another. He feasts on her unique elixir like a starving man. _More,_ the beast in him demands. _Take more, take all of it._

Bonnie moans in reckless abandon. Her body shaking by the onslaught of pleasure invading her. His body crushes hers underneath his weight. She can't move, she can hardly breathe, and her nails continue to painfully scratch his back as he plunges into her with violent force, leaving bruises behind.

Nik comes with a roar, spilling his seed inside her, and taking another mouthful of her powerful blood, before collapsing on top of her, shivering like a newborn babe.

Bonnie shakes uncontrollably, her body is covered in sweat, and a small trail of blood slides down her neck when he pulls his mouth away. She's exhausted but utterly and incredibly satisfied.

Nik licks the trail of blood and sucks on her neck, taking more of her blood before sealing the wound shut with his saliva.

Bonnie lets out a whimper and pushes at his shoulder. "Can't…breathe…." She closes her eyes and whimpers when he pulls out of her before rolling away. She feels cold and empty all of a sudden, missing the heat and feel of his body on top of hers.

Nik lets out a shaky breath, licking the remains of her blood from his mouth and enjoying the taste. He feels content. The best inside him is extremely satisfied by what has just happened. At last, he has tasted her blood, at last she is his in every way.

Bonnie blinks rapidly at the ceiling, shivering still, and slowly coming down from her high. She suddenly wonders where she is. Aftershocks continue to assault her body as her mind struggles to put the pieces together. The last thing she remembers is talking with Ayana and feeling really sleepy. She came to sleep and then…

 _When did Nik get here?_

Bonnie turns to her side. Her body is wet and sticky with sweat, her thighs are slick with his seed, and there is blood on her neck. Her hand trembles as she touches the angry wound. "You bit me…" it finally dawns on her what just happened between them. "You…" they have a deal, one that has just been broken. There is a moment of absolute panic as the reality of the situation sinks in. "Oh god." Her ancestors must be turning in their grave.

Nik turns his head to the side and contemplates her shocked and hurt face. "I did," he declares with a proud grin, his lips are still red from all the blood he took from her.

"How could you…" Bonnie struggles but she manages to pull herself into a sitting position. There is a wave of dizziness and her vision blurs. Something is wrong, she doesn't feel like herself. "Oh my god! Oh my god…" _what have they done? How could she let things get this far?_ Somehow, she knows that this changes everything, that things are never going to be the same after this. _What the hell had she been thinking?_ That's the thing, Bonnie realizes. She hadn't been thinking at all.

"We had a deal," Bonnie snaps angrily at him, her magic flares and a couple of the candles die out. The wind continues outside as does the howling. Shadow and Fenrir are out there, she can feel them in the woods surrounding the house. "You shouldn't have done that…you…" she attempts to get out of bed but the dizziness is too much.

Nik pulls her close.

"Don't…" Bonnie pushes him away. "You-" her words die on her lips as she finds herself beneath him once more, her hands on either side of her face. Her green eyes open wide as she contemplates the handsome face looking down at her.

"You are mine," Nik proclaims fiercely, his eyes flashing gold.

Bonnie hates the way her body trembles in excitement at the possessive way the words roll out of his mouth, she hates the shot of desire she feels in her bones, and the unconscious way her naked body rubs against him in response to his declaration. She should push him away, she should use her magic to fling him off her and escape but she doesn't. She doesn't want to, instead she lifts her chin, her eyes hooded with lust as she utters the words that seal her fate. "Yes…" she whispers right before she kisses him lightly on the lips.

Nik grins against her lips and claims her mouth in a bruising kiss.

Bonnie gasps, her body coming alive once more. There is a strange heat that invades her, a powerful wave of ancient power that moves over her body and makes her feel like she's floating. There is also a strange coppery taste in her mouth as his tongue plunges past her lips. Something clicks in her brain but she's far too gone to pay any mind to what it is. Bonnie returns his possessive kiss with a hunger and a passion she never thought possible. She's suddenly overcome with a strange boost of strength; her tired body feels re-energized and even the soreness between her legs disappears. The angry red mark on her neck is gone as well, although she doesn't notice it. The fire in her blood intensifies, her body melts and molds against his, and her mind and soul demand more. The anger she felt because he broke their deal is forgotten as another wave of lust consumes her once more.

Soon, the two lovers are rolling on the bed, hands and mouths desperately touching and kissing as they come together once more.

When he rolls her on top of him, Bonnie arches her back, throwing her head back, and moaning loudly as his hands cup her breasts. "Yes…" she loves to feel his hands on her body. She shifts on top of him, getting into a comfortable position.

Nik growls in warning when she rubs herself against him, teasing him.

Bonnie grins and looks down at him, their eyes lock as she sinks into him. He groans and closes his eyes. She cries out as he stretches her and fills her to the hilt once more. Nik places his hands on her hips, letting her set the pace of their coupling at first, but soon he flips her over, and has her beneath him once more.

Bonnie grabs his ass, fingers digging painfully into his flesh, pulling him impossibly closer against her, as a string of moans and pants echo around the room. It's hard, and fast, and painful and she loves every second of it. If she were more conscious, if her mind were not so consumed by him, Bonnie would have realized the link between them. She would have taken notice of the powerful blood flowing through her veins and mixing with her own. For Nik bit his tongue, and slipped his blood inside her when he kissed her earlier. A bloody kiss that paved the way for the link that now exists between them.

They are truly one now, in body, mind, and soul. For nothing, and no one can break a blood bond.

* * *

 _A/N: Thank-you so much for reading and reviewing. I hope you liked this chapter._


	10. Chapter 10

**Happy holidays! Enjoy!**

* * *

Bonnie pulls the silky navy robe tighter to her chest and contemplates the full moon. She's standing barefooted outside Ayana's cottage, arms crossed over her chest, and hair blowing with the harsh wind. The air is charged with electricity and her skin tingles with each strike of lighting illuminating the sky, rain will follow soon. She can feel the storm brewing, it matches the one inside her heart.

Shadow comes running to her, he has spent most of the night hunting in the woods surrounding the property but sensing his mistress distress, he quickly makes his way towards her. His grey fur looks like a dark greyish blue under the moonlight. Despite the conflict she feels, she manages a smile for her wolf.

"There is a storm coming," Bonnie whispers just as Shadows nudges her leg with his head. Her hand absently reaches down and pets his soft fur with shaky fingers. having him by her side gives her comfort. "What have I done?" she questions her loyal companion. There is an anguish inside her, she doesn't know what to do or what will happen when the terrible thing she has done tonight comes to light. Bonnie closes her eyes, a single tear rolling down her cheek.

Shadow whimpers, he feels her anguish as if it were her own and it hurts him. He nuzzles his head against her leg, comforting her in the best way he can. _Don't be sad_ , he seems to be telling her. _It's not so bad. I'm here._

But it is bad. It is terrible. It's forbidden.

She can feel it in her blood, in every fiber of her being, that invisible link that ties her to Nik. The bond that has been forged between them.

 _What am I going to do?_

 _How am I going to explain this to Grams?_

The one thing she promised herself not to do.

A couple more tears spill down her cheeks and Bonnie sniffles, feeling completely lost. This has gotten way out of hand and she doesn't know how to proceed from here.

Bonnie feels his presence and forces herself to remain still. After she came down from her high, after the passion had been sated, she realized the reality of the situation, and bolted out of the room. She couldn't go anywhere, she couldn't return home, but she tried to get away from him as much as possible.

After giving her some alone time, Nik steps out of the cottage, and comes towards her.

Bonnie can feel him, his sadness mixing with her anguish. It's amazing how easily she can differentiate between his feelings and hers. The passion from earlier, the need, has melted away and given rise to a hurricane of fear and anxiety which bounces between them with the force of the storm coming their way.

 _What have we done?_

 _How do we undo this?_

 _You can't,_ a voice that sound suspiciously like his echoes inside her mind. _What is done, cannot be undone, not now, not ever._

Bonnie looks down, feeling her throat constrict, while small trembles roll over her body. Shadow whimpers, feeling her pain and continues to nuzzle her leg. _It's okay, I'm here. You are not alone_. Bonnie wants to get down on her knees and bury her head against his soft fur while she cries her heart out like a scared little girl. But she can't do that in front of Nik. Instead, she forces herself to stand tall, and suppress the sobs that threaten to escape. She has to be brave and face the consequences of her actions.

"We need to talk."

Nik's smooth voice makes her shiver. She hates the way her body instinctively melts at his voice, and heats up with his close proximity. She hates the butterflies in her stomach, and the desire rising from within and spreading to every nerve in her body. Now more than ever, she's deeply aware of the power he has over her.

"Yes," Bonnie whispers shakily and finally turns to face him. "We do."

This thing between them has just become a thousand times more complicated, what was once just sex has now turned into a blood bond and there will be consequences. Everything has changed between them and before moving forward they need to know where they stand.

* * *

They go back inside; entering Ayana's cozy little cottage in silence. Bonnie takes a seat close to the fire, enjoying its warmth, and staring at the flames as she gathers her chaotic thoughts. There is so much she wants to say, so much she needs to know, she has no idea where to start.

"You're angry with me," Nik murmurs while studying her face in detail. He can see it in the distance she has put between them and he can feel it in their bond.

"I'm angry with myself," Bonnie responds, keeping her eyes on the flames. "We shouldn't have done that…I don't know what came over me. I…" her hands clench around the silky material of her robe. She found it by the foot of the bed and put it on as she ran out of there once she came to her senses. _How long has it been?_ She wonders. It's still dark outside, the moon is shining brightly, and a storm is heading their way and yet, somehow Bonnie knows its been hours. Her cheeks turn red as she recalls the way the two of them rolled around in the bed, kissing, touching, and losing themselves completely in one another. _It should be morning by now_. But somehow time stands still in this place. Her throat feels raw and her body is still tingling from the aftershocks of their fierce lovemaking. "You fed me your blood on purpose, didn't you?" she finally raises her face and looks into his eyes. "You have been wanting to drink my blood for months, since we started…" she trails off, her face hot. "It wasn't a spur of the moment thing, you knew what you were doing. You tricked me!"

Nik remains quiet, his eyes watching her with that intensity that always makes her feel hot and bothered.

"We're bonded now." Tears burn in her eyes. "Do you have any idea what it means? Grams will never forgive me for this," she mutters feeling angry and confused. "What's going to happen now?" she questions him. "What will happen to the treaty when the community finds out about us, about our bond?" she has never been so afraid as she is now. She has no idea what to do and is utterly terrified of the consequences this will bring not just for them but for the entire witch community. "Where are we supposed to go from here?" her voice breaks and she hates the tears already spilling down her cheeks. She hates feeling so vulnerable and scared.

"I need you to trust me, Bonnie."

"Trust you?" Bonnie scoffs. "Sometimes I feel like I don't know you." She laughs all of the sudden, a hollow laugh that turns into a sob. "I mean, I met you ten years ago, I've been sleeping with you for nearly a year, but I hardly know you. You never tell me anything, not about you at least."

A desolate silence follows her words.

Now, it's Nik turn to contemplate the flames. Bonnie holds back a whimper as his emotions slam through her like a hundred galloping horses.

Shadow's head moves back and forth between them, sensing the tension in the air, and silently offering Bonnie all his support. Fenrir is still out there, hunting before the storm rages the land.

"It's not easy," Nik says after a long time. "Opening up to people, showing my feelings…" he turns back to face her, his face is a mask of control as usual but the sadness in his eyes is real. "It's easier to be indifferent, to keep everyone at arm's length, even you. It's a way to _protect myself,_ " he confesses in a whisper.

"Why did you do it then?" Bonnie questions him. "Why create this bond when you don't want people to know how you really feel, who you really are?" she searches his face, desperately trying to read his feelings and find out the truth behind the mask. "What are you playing at, Nik?"

"You think this is a game?"

"I think you have an agenda," Bonnie is quick to respond. "You didn't befriend me out of the goodness of your heart," she adds with extreme sadness. "You didn't teach me all those restricted spells just to help me. You've been grooming me from the very beginning."

Nik doesn't say anything, he simply stares at her, a rather captivated look on his face.

"I don't think your plan was to seduce me," Bonnie continues as she wipes the tears from her face. "That probably complicated things." He was always reluctant to take that step, and once they did, he always made it a point to remind her that it could never be anything more than sex. _And here we are,_ she thinks bitterly _bonded._ It had been no accident, he had intentionally allowed it. "But you want to use me for something, don't you?" her throat constricts with emotion. "I'm not stupid," Bonnie tells him angrily. "I know more than I let on."

"I can see that."

There is no anger coming from him, just amusement, and a strong hint of admiration. "I don't want to use you, Bonnie."

"I want to believe that...but sometimes..." Bonnie trails off.

"It started that way," Nik confesses without any hint of remorse. "The night we met, you intrigued me." His lips twitch at the memory. "So young and innocent and yet, so fierce."

Bonnie can't help but feel pleased by his words, by the admiration he clearly feels for her.

"I have met plenty of Bennett witches," Nik continues quietly. "But none of them had that something, that spark, that fire that I saw in you." He pauses, gathering his thoughts, and chooses his words carefully. "I wanted to groom you into the perfect weapon."

Bonnie's heart constricts tightly, making her chest hurt. Deep down she always knew he wanted her for something more.

"I wanted to manipulate you. I wanted to use you, and your trust in me to my advantage," he meets her eyes as he speaks. "You were just another pawn in the game."

Bonnie's bottom lip trembles and she looks away, tears gathering in her eyes once more. _Be brave Bonnie,_ she tells herself. _You wanted the truth, now take it._

"But somewhere along the way, the irritating little girl who chatted endlessly about her daily life, about her family, the girl who trusted me with her secrets, and her heart became more than a pawn. As the years passed, as I got to know her better, she became more than a game, and I…"

Bonnie watches him once more, waiting on bated breath for him to put into words the emotions she's feeling through their bond. Her heart is pounding wildly against her chest, she doesn't dare to say a word, waiting, hoping to hear the words he whispers sweetly to her in dreams.

"I had to rethink everything. I had to change my plans for I knew I didn't want to use her anymore, or hurt her in any way." Nik lets out a shaky breath and lets the mask drop completely. "Somewhere along the way, I fell for that girl. I came to care about her in ways I never thought possible."

Bonnie gasps, her heart in her throat. Her entire body comes alive by the onslaught of his feeling. She feels dizzy and her knees grow weak.

"I can't keep pretending, I can't keep it quiet anymore. The bond will always give away the truth of my feels, of _our feelings_."

Bonnie's whole body shakes by the force of his words. He has always known what she feels for him, but this is the first time he is admitting his feelings.

Nik crouches down in front of her, and takes her hand in his. "There is so much I wish I could tell you, but I don't know if I'm ready." The past is too painful, the present is a web of complications, and the future is still too uncertain.

For the first time since meeting him, Bonnie sees fear reflected in his bright blue eyes. He's finally allowing himself to be vulnerable with her and it shakes her to the core. "I need you to trust me, Bonnie. I need you to believe in me." He is practically pleading with her, begging her with his eyes and words. "Believe in our bond, Bonnie. No matter what happens, no matter what you hear, no matter what I do, trust in our bond for it will always show you the truth." He squeezes her fingers and holds her gaze with a burning fire that takes her breath away. She nods, feeling completely mesmerized by him. She knows he is being honest, really honest with her.

The entire cottage is suddenly illuminated by a flash of lighting.

Nik cups her cheek with infinite tenderness. That charged electricity between them intensifies once more, pulling them closer, and engulfing them in a magical cocoon of ancient power. Bonnie wants to stay strong, she wants to resist that pull, but slowly she finds herself giving in. She leans into his touch, her lips nearly brushing his. Nik's eyes become two yellow pools filled with lust. He traces her cheek before moving down to her lips, caressing them with the tip of his finger.

Bonnie kisses said lips, her eyes hooded with lust. "Say it." It's a command and a plea.

Years, centuries of keeping his feelings in check, of holding back his emotions, of wearing a mask of indifference struggles against his heart, against the blooming precious feeling that has been cultivated through the past ten years. The bond will never lie, and neither will his heart, not anymore. He looks into her beautiful and longing green eyes, contemplating them with adoration. "I love you," Nik whispers at last. He feels dizzy when such simple but powerful words leave his lips for the very first time.

Bonnie's smile is as radiant as the sun. She touches the side of his face, feeling like she is floating from all the happiness invading her body. "I love you too." There is a part of her that can't believe that they are finally saying it. The he feels the same as she.

The two share a happy, loving smile before their lips brush softly against each other. It's a sweet and tender kiss at first. Bonnie throws her arms around his neck and pulls him closer, moaning approvingly as he probes her lips open with his tongue. There is an explosion of love and desire all mix into one as they kiss passionately.

It is a kiss that seals their fate.

There is no going back now. From this moment on, they are one, and the same.

* * *

 **New Orleans**

Joshua Parker's footsteps echo along the long and narrow corridor that leads to the secret chamber in the basement of his home. The door swings open before he reaches it, and he steps inside the candle lit room with confidence if not, slightly tired by the day's events. He's worried about his son, the city is in chaos, and the new enemies rising from the shadows are worrisome.

The scent of blood and dark magic penetrates his nose right away, the room is thick with it, and he feels a slight tremor roll over his body as he comes to stand in front of the silver coffin. No matter how long it takes, no matter what price he has to pay, he must get it open.

The hooded figures stand strategically around the coffin, forming a triangle of power. They are sisters, three old hags that have master the occult arts and whom he has hired to open the coffin. They don't say anything to him as they continue chanting in Latin. They are deep in concentration and find his presence bothersome but he's paying them a fortune and the longer it takes them, the harder it becomes to break the magic protecting the coffin, the more determined they become.

His son Ian comes to stand beside him. "Have they found the Bennett girls yet?"

"No," Joshua responds, keeping his eyes on the coffin. The sun is rising and two of the queen's granddaughters are nowhere to be found. The city is under attack by those rabid creatures and the queen is close to losing her mind. She's at her weakest and he is unable to deliver the final blow. Not until they can open the damn coffin.

"Any chance the werewolves in the Bayou did us a favor and killed them?"

Joshua chuckles at that. _If only_. "While the wolves lack intelligence, they are not stupid enough to kill them and precipitate another war." The last time they got involved in witch politics their population had nearly been decimated.

"What do you think happen to them?"

"Your guess is as good as mine." Joshua could care less. All he cares about at the moment is ensuring his son is cured of the strange disease plaguing him and opening the coffin so he can finally unleash his wrath on his enemies and take the throne. He is so close to achieving his goal, he can almost taste it.

Ian lips curve into a malicious grin. "With any luck, we'll find their bodies soon enough."

"One can only hope," Joshua mutters. The death of her granddaughters would destroy Sheila and eliminate any fight left in her. "If the Bennett bloodline ends, a new ruling family will have to be chosen." He glances into his son's face at last. "At any rate, it does not matter." He looks back at the coffin. "What we need to do is open the coffin, he will secure our victory." Joshua feels confident about that.

Ian nods.

When the war comes, the Parker family will be ready, and with the monster inside the coffin by their side, they will win.

* * *

 **Ayana's cottage**

The storm is raging outside, the wind rattlinng the closed windows, while the fire crackles and provides them with warmth. Shadow is sleeping soundly in a corner of the room, while Fenrir is happily curled on one of the leather chairs right next to the fireplace.

Bonnie and Nik are on the floor, a thick wool blanket thrown over their naked bodies. Nik licks his lips, savoring the remains of her sweet blood while Bonnie snuggles contently against his chest. She's happy, she's sated, and for a couple of more hours she has once again forgotten everything and everyone but him. She's not entirely sure how long they have been like this, or how many times they came together in front of the fire-she lost count after four-but there is a dark thought at the back of her mind, one that refuses to go away completely. She shifts and raises her head to stare up at his face. "You said you wanted to use me at first," she whispers recalling their conversation from earlier that night. _Why is the sun not up yet?_ She suspects time is different in this place and while she is curious, she doesn't want to get sidetracked now. "That you wanted to groom me into the perfect weapon."

Nik tenses and gives her a strange look. He clearly doesn't want to discuss this now.

Bonnie traces the tattoos on his chest and arm with her fingers, thinking about all the questions she has, all the things he still hasn't told her. "A weapon against who?" she wonders as she meets his gaze once more.

"You really want to talk about this now?" Nik arches an eyebrow and lets his fingers skim down her back, enjoying the shiver of pleasure that runs through her. "I rather be inside you."

"Nik!" Bonnie feels the heat spread all over her body. "Don't distract me." She playfully hits his chest. "We need to talk about this." She knows there are things he is not ready to share with her, and she's willing to give him the time to gather the courage but she needs to know everything she can. When they return to New Orleans things will be different, she has to be prepared. "You are planning something," she pulls herself into a sitting position and drags the blanket up to cover her chest. "You have always been planning something." Like she told him before, Bonnie knows he has an agenda. "What are you planning? And against who? Why?"

Nik sighs and sits up as well, leaning his back against the couch, naked as the day he was born. "There is only one enemy Bonnie," he says in a very serious voice. "The council."

"The council?" Bonnie repeats. "Nik, I know you don't like them but-"

"The council has been plotting the demise of your family from practically the very beginning," Nik interrupts. "Generation after generation has been systematically conspiring against your family, subjugating you to their rules, isolating you, weakening you, making you dependable on them for everything even killing those in your family who oppose them."

Bonnie feels a terrible cold descend over her body and chill her to the bones. The veracity of his words echoing through their newly forged bond. "The council is supposed to help the queen, guide her, support her…"

"It's all a farce," Nik tells her with acute confidence. "It's all a lie. They hate your family."

"But the council was created by a Bennett witch," Bonnie feels like she's falling, like the rug has been pulled from under her feet and she has fallen into a big black hole of nothingness.

"The council was created to give the witches of New Orleans a sense of importance, to make them feel valued after the Bennett witches took over. Your ancestor, the first Bennett queen, united a bunch of petty, warring covens and created the council to keep the peace, to ensure no more civil wars broke out among them, and secure their allegiance against all other foreign invaders." Nik explains to her. "For a time, it worked. They achieved what your family wanted, a united witch community. New Orleans was the first city where different witch covens helped each other and lived harmoniously. But the leaders of the covens have always wanted more, they have always desired more power for their families, and there is no greater power than claiming the crown. For the past one hundred years, the council has slowly grown closer and closer to their goal, your great-grandmother Amelia unknowingly gave them more power than ever. She paved the way for the council to destroy you."

"She did what she had to do to end the war!" Bonnie stands up angrily. "A war that your people began!"

"She foolishly trusted them and gave them far more than they deserved!" Nik stands up as well. "She like all the other Bennetts that have come after her are rather naive when it comes to politics."

"Don't you dare say anything bad about her or my ancestors!" Bonnie reproaches him. "She did what she could to save the city and protect everyone."

"The council has more power than ever because of her!"

"And so do you!" Bonnie throws back in his face. "She's the reason vampires are allowed to live in the city, she's the reason you control half of New Orleans. You tried to kill her!"

"The council killed her!" Nik hisses. "I saved her children's life."

"What?" Bonnie stammers.

"Your grandmother and her sisters would have been slaughtered in their sleep had I not saved them," Nik informs her. "It was a promise I made to Amelia right before she died." He hates thinking about that night. "I never tried killing her. She was my ally!"

"You kept Grams and her sisters safe?" Bonnie can't believe what she's hearing. "You and queen Amelia were on the same side?"

Nik nods. "Amelia Bennett came to me. I don't know how she found me, I don't know how she knew things about me…" Nik looks away, he doesn't want to bring this up, the past always hurts but it's the only way Bonnie will understand. "She begged me to help her stop the war, her side was losing atrociously and she knew I was her only hope. She knew I was the only one who could defeat him." The last part is said a quiet murmur.

"You came with your army, you tried to conquer us…" Bonnie repeats what she has learned throughout the years. The story all witch children have been told.

Nik laughs at that. "Oh yes, it's more convenient for the council to paint me as the villain than it is for them to accept the fact that without my help they would have lost the war." He takes a deep breath before revealing the truth to her. There is no going back now, she needs to know in order to understand."I was the one to stop the vampire king. I helped your side win the war. After your great-grandmother died, I successfully negotiated with the council, and kept control of half the city. They had no choice but to give it to me because it was my army that destroyed their enemies."

"But you are the vampire king," Bonnie doesn't understand, everything she thought she knew about the war, about the treaty is a big lie. She feels so lost.

"I became king because I defeated him," Nik admits. "Had I known then what I know now, I would have gladly let him finish the council before taking him out."

"What do you mean?" Bonnie asks before something suddenly dawns on her. "You have your own grudge against the council," she deduces quickly. "The council has done something to you..."

"Their ancestors did," Nik admits, his hand clenches at his side. There is a low grumbling sound inside the cottage, every object shakes slightly-including the furniture- as his incredible power slithers around them. "You see once upon a time, the ancestors and the first vampire king were allies." one of the chairs close to them erupts in flames.

Bonnie watches him warily. Nik is not known for losing control. Whatever the council's ancestor did to him must have been awful to make his magic react so angrily. "Nik..." she glances at the burning chair.

Nik closes his eyes and takes a deep breath, the magic that slipped out of him in anger retracts, and the rumbling stops, as does the fire. The chair is quickly restored to normal. Shadows sleeps through it all but Fenrir raises his head and keeps a close eye on his master.

"Who was he?" Bonnie asks him. _Why is there so much pain, and hatred, and so much anger coming from him at the thought of the first vampire king?_ "Why do you hate him?"

"His name has been forgotten, his deeds erased from the face of the earth, history is written by the winners after all," Nik laughs, a cold and sinister laugh that has every nerve in her body on edge. "Was I truly the winner?" he questions himself.

"Who are you talking about?"

"Mikael," Nik spits the name with venom. His eyes turn a dark amber hue and the veins around his eyes become more pronounced.

"Mikael," even saying the name has the hairs on her arms standing up.

"The man married to my mother, the monster who kept me prisoner as a child…" Nik reveals painfully.

"Prisoner?" Bonnie's voice breaks at the revelation as does her heart for the pain he is feeling is raw. He is hurting and she can feel that pain as if it were her own. Bonnie finally understands why he's so reluctant to talk about his past. "Oh Nik..."

 _What had they done to him?_

* * *

New Orleans is covered in a thick mist.

The streets are quiet, empty, as no souls dare to venture out of their homes. Nature senses the terrible and distressful moments they are living in and expresses its solidarity by keeping the sun at bay and engulfing the city in a cold, windy fog.

The creature is rather pleased for it means he can slither in and out without being seen. He thrives in chaos, he lives for discord, and feeds on the fear of those he hates with every fiber of his immortal being. The man he is about to meet is one of them.

"You call for me, _master._ " He spits the last word with disdain as he enters the alley. Out of all the masters he has had since his _involuntarily recruitment_ , this one pisses him off the most.

The man is impeccably dressed in a dark grey suit and looks at him with contempt. The dislike between them is mutual, but he needs the creature to do his dirty deeds. "Where is she?" he demands.

"Who?"

"Don't play dumb with me," the master snaps. "Bonnie Bennett, the future queen of the witches, where is she?"

The creature keeps a blank expression on his face. "I don't know."

The master takes a step closer, a furious look on his face. "If you hurt her…"

The creature laughs merrily and claps his hands together. "Pretty little witch, pretty little morsel, pretty little cunt…" he sings before he sinks to his knees, screeching in pain as his brain explodes. The mark on his left shoulder, the seal that binds him to the master burns his flesh with greed. It is a painful reminder that his will is not his own, that he is under the warlock's control, just like he was under his father before him.

"You tried to kill her," the master hisses.

"It wasn't me," the creature screeches. "The others…"

"Who are under your command," the master interrupts.

"You gave me the order," the creature hisses, struggling against the burning sensation in his brain.

"I gave you the order to eliminate the Salvatore boy and give her a little scare. Your little monsters nearly killed her!"

The creature whimpers as another wave of pain erupts inside his brain, once the assault finally stops, his rapid healing takes care of the pain. He pants like a dog and looks at the master with hatred. "But they didn't!" he manages to say. "You got what you wanted, she can't marry the boy now."

"I suppose all is not lost," the master concedes. He's still angry though. "The Salvatore boy has lost his sanity and until they find a way to cure him, he will be out of the way. This blow will keep Giuseppe occupied as well…" the last part is said more to himself. He turns to the creature once more. "Did you see her in the Bayou?"

"No," the creature lies as he slowly pulls himself to his feet. He meets the master's eyes unflinchingly. He can feel the magic of the seal burning the skin of his shoulder, proving, searching the truth behind his words. "I searched for her like you asked of me but I did not see her, I did not see anyone at all."

"Where the hell is she, then?"

The creature shrugs. He doesn't tell the master about his encounter with the pretty witch, or the hybrid king. He's taking a big risk with the lie but the creature knows he can get away with it. He has been around long enough, has been forced to be a dog in the service of the council for enough years to have found ways around the stupid seal they use to control him. As powerful as the seal the council forced on him is, there is something far more powerful, the blood that created him. He might not remember it, he might not know how to use that connection yet, but the moment the creature acknowledged the hybrid king as his true master, he regained some of his will, a little bit of freedom to help him gain some footing against the monster that controls him now. _One day I will kill you,_ the creature vows as he stares at his _master's_ face. _One day, you and your kind will regret what you have done to me and mine_.

"I have another job for you and if you don't want me to keep frying your brain, or put you back in your cell, you better not mess it up."

The creature nods, shivering at the reminder of being back there, inside that retched hole where he starved for decades.

"I want you to kill the queen," the master commands. "Make it look like a vampire did it."

The creature's eyes go wide, and a wicked grin spreads over his face. He hates witches, all vampires do, taking out the queen of all witches is their greatest wish. He licks his lips in anticipation. He will go down in history if he is to succeed. "Oh yes..." he claps as a maniac laugh escapes him.

"We are going to blame it on the Mikaelsons," the master tells him. "The chaos your group has created in the city gives me the perfect opportunity to strike. With the future queen missing, and the current queen dead, I will be the one to take over."

"And what happens when the pretty Bennett returns?" the creature dares to ask.

The master's eyes gleam with malice and a wicked grin graces his lip. "I shall marry her, of course." That has always been the plan.

The creature smiles. _Fool,_ he thinks while his blood thrums with excitement. This idiot has just precipitated the war and his own death.

"Tonight," the master orders him. "I have waited long enough. I want her dead by tonight, and you better not fail me."

"As my master commands," the creature bows his head, it's a mocking gesture but the warlock sees it as a sign of respect.

"Tonight, the reign of the Lescheres family will begin," Damian proclaims, feeling triumphant for everything is working in his favor at the moment.


	11. Chapter 11

**Months ago**

 _Bonnie's heart nearly jumps out of her chest as his hand moves down her side and comes to rest on her hip. He's standing behind her, his front pressed to her back, his hot breath tickling her ear. She feels almost dizzy from his close proximity. She can feel the strong currents of magic floating out of his body, little electric shocks that call out to her. While some witches can camouflage their power to the point where they can pretend to be normal humans, she doubts that Nik could ever do it, he's far too powerful._

But it's not his power that is making you dizzy or has your heart pounding so hard is it?

" _You are not concentrating," Nik mutters in exasperation._

" _How can I concentrate when you are distracting me?" Bonnie murmurs as she pushes her back against his front, Nik growls in warning, hands resting on her hips in order to prevent her from teasing him further. She giggles, enjoying the warmth radiating from his body and spreading towards her, like a flame. She can't help it. Since that night a few months ago, all she can do is think about him, think about his mouth, and his hands, and the wonderful and wicked things he makes her feel._

" _Stop it," Nik hisses whens she wiggles in his arms again, but he playfully places a kiss on her pulse point. He loves kissing her there._

 _Bonnie moans and closes her eyes, her body coming alive by the simple gesture. When Nik moves his hand under her dress, she nearly combusts from the heat that burns her blood. His fingers lightly trace her inner thigh before reaching the soft material of her underwear. Bonnie moans at the feel on his fingers touching her there. His mouth finds her neck, placing another tender kiss on her flesh. "Nik…" Bonnie moans again._ Don't stop. Don't ever stop touching me.

" _Let's try again," Nik suggests and pulls his hand away from her._

 _Bonnie glares at him over her shoulder. "Don't tease me."_

 _Nik chuckles before a serious look crosses his features. "Do you want to get your familiar or not?" he asks._

 _Bonnie sighs. As much as she would love nothing more than lose herself in him, she didn't come here for a secret tryst. She desperately wants to succeed. She will only have one chance and is determined not to fail._

" _Go on," Nik urges._

 _Bonnie closes her eyes and takes a deep breath, extending her right hand, and murmuring the incantation she has memorized. She has been practicing this spell for weeks, preparing for the final test, for the chance all students will have come Friday._

 _She makes the motions with her hand, at first nothing happens but slowly little sparks of magic begin forming out her fingertips. Little charges of electricity that begin to link themselves together, drawn like two magnets to each other. Bonnie shivers as she feels the power floating out of her. Controlling said power and ensuring it doesn't blow up her surroundings is always the hardest part. She nearly burned her bedroom the last time she attempted doing this and the time before that, she blew up one of the trees in her backyard._ I can do this, _Bonnie thinks as she concentrates harder._ I won't lose control this time. _She puts to good use all the tips Nik has given her in the past couple of hours and forces her body to relax_. Don't fight it, _Nik told her._ Just let it out.

 _Bonnie does exactly that._

 _The sparks of magic float around her hand, growing stronger with each of her movements._

 _Bonnie opens her eyes just in time to see the golden sparks of her power form a tight ball which grows bigger and bigger. Bonnie stares at it in awe. "I did it," she beams, feeling triumphant because this time she didn't blow anything up. Her happiness fuels the sparks and tight ball of magic begins to grow rapidly, expanding like a balloon until it reaches the size of a soccer ball. Bonnie gasps._

" _Slow down," Nik immediately places his hand over hers, using his magic to contain the ball of light floating in front of Bonnie's outstretched hand. He gently helps retreat the growing power, making it smaller until it's the size of an apple. He doesn't dare to push more, knowing that she could unintentionally fight him and make things worse._

 _Bonnie feels a hot tingle spread from her fingertips to her arms and legs. She shivers with delight. "This is my magic?" She asks breathless._

" _Your magic, your power, your essence," Nik replies with a soft smile. She is pure light. So different from the dark currents of his own magic. If Bonnie is the sun, her power a wonderful, warm light then Nik is the moon, his power dark and cold. Two sides of a sphere, two opposites that should not exist in harmony and yet, here they are, touching each other without problem._

" _Nik, is that your magic?" Bonnie asks as she sees a dark cloud surrounding her ball of light._

" _Yes." Nik guides her movements, ensuring to keep the small little ball of magic in check while at the same time, ensuring their powers don't mix together. He is using his magic to guide hers but also keeping it at a distance. All it will take is a small distraction and the two of them could blow up the entire city with their combined powers. Bonnie alone, can bring down the building and its surroundings to the ground with the punch of power she has floating in her hand._

" _This is amazing," Bonnie whispers in awe._

" _Remember that this is a simulation of the actual spell," Nik tells her. "In order to create your familiar, your magic will mix with your blood and order ingredients, which will bring a greater risk for disaster."_

 _Bonnie nods. She has memorized all the steps, she knows exactly what she has to do on Friday afternoon when she marches into the council's secret room and performs the spell._ What would the council say if they knew you are seeking help?

 _Nik frowns when he sees the look on her face. "What's wrong?"_

" _I feel like I'm cheating," Bonnie whispers._

 _"You think you are the only one seeking help?"_

 _Bonnie shrugs._

" _All witch parents dream that their children will be powerful enough to create a familiar, they are all scrambling to help your classmates achieve that goal. I can promise you that."_

" _None of them are the hybrid king."_

" _You really think your classmates' parents are not going to do everything in their power to help their kids?" Nik asks, arching an eyebrow._

" _Grams never helped Emily and she definitely never offered to help me," Bonnie counters._

" _Your grandmother is far too honorable for that," he mutters with a slight edge to his voice. "But I bet the rest of your classmates are seeking help." He gives her a knowing look._

 _Bonnie nods. "Stefan mentioned that Damon is tutoring him. Davina is taking special lessons with her grandmother and Katherine has bribed everyone in her clan for tips."_

" _See, there is nothing to feel bad about." Nik lets go of her hand. "In the end, it doesn't matter how much help you or they receive. This," Nik points to her little ball of light which is still floating above her palm. "It's nothing sweetheart." He stares at it, lost in thought. "Any witch can summon her magic at any given time." He looks up, blue eyes boring into hers. "When this connects with your blood and you do the incantation, that's the real test."_

 _Bonnie feels nervous flutters invade her stomach. The closer the day of her test comes, the more nervous she feels. She only has one chance to do this, one chance to prove herself. "What if I mess it up?" she feels terrified, this is what she wants the most in the world, and if she fails, it will devastate her. "I always wanted a familiar and if I don't get one…"_

" _You won't fail, love." Nik's confidence in her abilities helps to ease some of her nerves. "Believe in yourself, Bonnie. Believe in your talent, and above all, trust in your magic." He hooks an arm around her waist and pulls her back against his front. "Trust me, you are meant to have a familiar."_

" _You really think so?"_

" _I know so," he whispers against her lips._

 _Bonnie smiles and closes her hand over the small white ball of magic, the power disappears as quickly as it had come. She turns around, so that they are face to face, and hooks her arms around his neck, fingers playing with his hair. Her heart as usual is pounding hard and her body is melting into his. In the past few months, their relationship has changed dramatically, and now that they are both seemly on the same page, she feels elated. She's on a cloud._

Don't get your hopes up, remember your deal.

It's just sex, nothing more.

 _Bonnie pushes the doubts away. She is not going to think about that. "What kind of animal do you think I will get?"_

" _Only your heart knows the answer to that."_

" _Qetsiyah had a dragon."_

 _Nik laughs and holds her waist possessively. "I don't think the skies of this city are ready for a dragon." The image is quite tempting though. Just thinking of the heart attack the council members would have if she were to have a dragon as a familiar has him mentally cackling. "You might end up with some type of bird, like your grandmother."_

" _I prefer a wolf," Bonnie murmurs, getting on her tip toes, and staring into his eyes. There is a strange emotion reflected there but it's gone before she can try and make sense of it._

" _Who knows, you might just get your wish."_

 _Bonnie grins and grabs his face with both of her hands, kissing him. Nik responds eagerly. She told herself she wasn't coming here for this, she needed to practice her spell, and get some tips from him. Never mind the fact that she chose to wear a short dress despite the chilly weather, and that she spent as much time in the bathroom getting ready as when Lucy goes on a date. To impress him, to provoke him._

 _Nik growls against her mouth and pulls her body tighter against his chest, easily picking her up in his arms. Bonnie instinctively wraps her legs around his waist. In a flash, he has her against the wall, hands cupping her breasts through the soft material of her flowery print dress, ripping the buttons apart with eager hands. Bonnie's hands are already on his jeans, pulling them desperately down his legs. She wonders if this feeling will ever go away, if this need she feels for him will ever be sated. In the back of her mind, there are a thousand different reasons why this is wrong, why they shouldn't be doing this, but they are conveniently forgotten when he rips her cotton panties apart and touches her with his fingers. Bonnie moans against his mouth._

 _She's wet and ready and he doesn't hesitate._

 _Bonnie cries out when he pushes inside her and buries himself to the hilt in one single hard thrust._ I'm doomed, _she thinks as the air leaves her lungs and her heart nearly rips out of her chest. She pants and grips his shoulders for support as Nik fucks her against the wall._

 _Nik kisses her neck, sucking hard on her pulse point before trailing hot kisses down her chest, teeth nipping on the soft swell of her breasts. Bonnie arches against him, floating in a sea of pleasure and pain as her backs hits the wall repeatedly with the force of his thrusts. He's hitting that spot that make her see stars behind her eyelids. "Yes…" she moans._ Almost there. _She can feel it, she's so close._

 _Days later, she stills wants him._

 _Weeks later, she still wants him._

 _Months later, she wants him even more._

 _It is a never-ending cycle of passion._

 _A lust that knows no end._

 _A fire that burns brighter each day and that culminates with the creation of their bond nearly a year later as they come together inside Ayana's cottage._

* * *

 **The council's headquarters, present time.**

 _Tick…tock…tick…tock…tick tock…_

Damon closes his eyes, doing his best to block the infernal sound. He hates waiting. He has never been a patient man and now that his brother's life is on the line, it's even worst. _Why? Why did it have to be his baby brother?_

His magic flares, thinking of those horrible creatures turning his brother into one of their own. His encounter with Stefan in the Bayou left him shaken. He can't believe his brother was turned into a bloodthirsty monster with yellowish skin. Stefan who has always been the nicer of the two, the good brother, the kind brother, the favorite son. He doesn't deserve this.

 _Tick…tock…tick tock…_

Damon groans and opens his eyes. Pacing like a lunatic didn't help, sitting down is not helping either. _I need to blow off some steam,_ he thinks. He hates feeling this useless. He needs to do something, punch someone, or unleash some of his magic so that all the tension rolling over his body can find an outlet.

The waiting room is quiet. No one is in the mood to talk.

His mother seats like a statue, hands on her lap, and eyes lost on the wall. She hasn't said a single word to him. Down the hall, Katherine and Liv sit next to each other. Liv has cried rivers of tears while Katherine sits like a queen on a throne, giving Damon's mother a run for her money. The Traveler girl holds her composure, her face blank, her eyes hard. The only sign of her distress is the ways he curls her hands on the seam of her sweater, her knuckles are white.

Damon sits across from all three women, a silent figure dressed in black, his familiar perched on his left shoulder. _Silas_ occasionally nibbles his ear, offering reassurance. A small smile tugs at the corner of his lips as he recalls Stefan's excitement when he saw the small, black creature in Damon's hands. Stefan had been thrilled that his big brother succeeded in creating a familiar. While other witches had been envious of Damon and some even thought he didn't deserve it, Stefan had been happy for him. It had even been his idea to name him Silas, after their family's most powerful and famous ancestor. As Damon reaches up to pet Silla's black wings, he nearly chokes on the guilt he feels. Stefan is his brother, his best friend, and he can't imagine a world without him in it.

"How much longer is this going to take?" Katherine mutters, glancing at the heavy green door at the end of the hallway. It's been hours since the healer went inside with the special potion and they have yet to hear any news.

Lily Salvatore glances at Katherine but refrains from talking to her. In the hours they all have been waiting, Lily has never addressed his son's girlfriend. She is content to pretend Katherine doesn't exist.

"Do you think it worked?" Katherine turns to Damon, a rather hopeful look on her face.

Damon shrugs. He doesn't want to get his hopes up. The last potion the healers tried didn't work, this one could very well be another failure. _And then what?_ He thinks bitterly. _We wait for a couple more hours for another potion to fail?_ His stomach gives a violent lurch. _How much more of this can we take?_

Liv suppress a sniffle and shares a look of pain with Katherine. "Jo is a brilliant doctor," she murmurs. "She won't stop until she has found a cure." She pulls another tissue from her purse and blows her nose. Unlike the two other women in the room, Liv can't hold back her tears. Damon feels bad for the girl. _Where the hell is her dad and her other brothers? Don't they care about Luke?_

"Too bad Emily had to go home," Katherine glares at Damon then, focusing all her anger and frustration on him. _Bonnie and Lucy are still missing and it's all your fault._ That's the reason Emily left, that's the reason the council members are panicking, and why countless of witches stroll in and out of the council as they frantically search the city for the two missing girls.

Damon looks away from Katherine's accusing eyes. He doesn't need to be reminded that it's his fault Bonnie and Lucy are missing. He has purposely been avoiding thinking about them, about his stupid plan to go to the Bayou.

 _But it worked didn't it? You found Stefan._

 _At what cost though?_

"You should be out there, looking for them."

"You think I don't want to?" Damon snaps angrily. Just because she's screwing Stefan doesn't mean she has the right to talk to him that way. She has no fucking clue what he's feeling and should just keep her mouth shut.

"They're missing because of you!"

"I would gladly be out there if I could." But his father had forbidden him from doing so, and the fear he has of his father is more powerful than the guilt he feels. Giuseppe is out there with Alaric and countless others as they search the entire city.

"But you are not."

"Shut up." Damon stands up, doing his best to contain his power. He wants to lash out but he forces his magic back, attacking Katherine in a fit of rage is not going to solve anything. With one last angry look at Katherine, he storms out of the waiting room. Silas follows him out.

"Damon!" His mother calls out. "Your father ordered you to stay here."

Her words fall on deaf ears as Damon exits the room without looking back.

Lily fumes silently.

Liv glances worriedly at Katherine who continues to sit calmly in her chair, as if nothing has happened.

None says a word after that.

All they can do is wait.

* * *

 **French Quarter**

"I have to go," Freya murmurs and gets off the bed.

Vincent doesn't say anything. He sits up and leans his back against the headboard. He's naked, saved for the black satin sheet pooling at his waist. He watches her quietly, his dark eyes following her pale flesh as she moves around his room in search of her clothes. "You never stay the night," he doesn't mean for his voice to sound accusing but it does. The few stolen moments they have together are not enough.

Freya arches an eyebrow and stares at him over her shoulder. She doesn't say anything, simply resumes dressing as if he hadn't spoken at all. "You know I can't." She bents down and picks up her jeans from the floor.

Vincent sighs. He knows it all too well. Her family, the council, his coven. There are many things that stand in their way. From the moment he first took her to bed, he knew things between them would not be easy. It was foolish of him to believe they could have something more than stolen moments here and there.

"Have you heard anything from the queen's granddaughters?" Freya sits on the edge of his bed and puts her boots on.

"Nothing," Vincent responds. "The search parties are still looking but so far, there have been no clues as to their whereabouts." The entire community is in shambles after the creatures' attack and the Bennett girls' disappearance. At least all the people infected by the virus had been located and taken to the council's dungeons. One less problem to deal with.

"Do you think _certain council members_ had something to do with their disappearance?"

"I wouldn't be surprised if certain members were involved," Vincent replies with honesty. A trouble look passes over his face as he thinks about the council. "I thought it was a great honor you know, when I became the elder of my coven and was offered a seat on the queen's council. Apart from the throne, it is the highest achievement for a witch but I quickly learned to regret it."

"I never wanted a seat on that stupid council," Freya admits with disdain. "But my brothers insisted." For the good of the family, for the good of their plans, and yet, no matter how much she has tried, the other witches have never fully accepted her. She is a witch but she is a Mikaelson first. "I am a powerful witch but none of that matters. In the eyes of the witch community, I will always be the hybrid king's sister." And they will never trust her because of it.

"You have made a few friends."

Freya's lips twitch. "I have." His _friendship_ in particular has been a fascinating revelation. She contemplates his shaved black hair, the handsome aristocratic features of his face, the dark eyes that always pierce her soul, the well-groomed beard, and those full lips that have worshiped every inch of her skin. She feels the heat coiling inside her at the memory of that delightful mouth of his between her legs a few hours before. Their couplings are always intense, just thinking about it makes her want to strip naked and straddle him so they can continue this dangerous dance.

Freya has had her fair share of lovers but Vincent is the first to satisfy her mind and her body equally. It was his intellect that first brought them together after all. Unlike the other members of the council, he never brags or foolishly displays his powers to intimidate others. Vincent is different. He's quiet, thoughtful, and far more perceptive than people think. He knows how to play the game and can hold his own even against her sharp tongue and immense power. He doesn't judge her for who her family is, he doesn't hold it against her like most of the other witches, and more importantly, he values her in ways no one else has before. Sometimes it scares her, the intensity of her feelings and the need she feels for him. What had started as a simple game in which she tried to win the favor or a powerful council member to their cause has become so much more.

"I spoke with Madame LaRue," Vincent's voice brings Freya out of her thoughts.

"Your old mentor," she says with mild curiosity. She knows he wants to bring Josephine into their plans but she has forbidden it. Josephine is old school and one of the queen's closest friends, she would never fully commit to their cause.

"We had a curious conversation about the creatures," Vincent continues. "About old witch tales told as bedtime stories."

"And?"

"Did you know that it has been rumored for quite a long-time mind you, that the council has used vampires for their own gain? Some claim it was to study them, others to use as killing machines in the council's name, and many more claim that some members went even as far as to drink vampire blood in order to enhance their powers."

"I have heard some tales." Ever since the vampires and the witches began to coexist in the city, there have been all kinds of wild rumors and speculations about both species. Freya knows better than to believe all she has heard.

"There is no proof of course and the council will never accept it," Vincent continues. "But your brother brought up the possibility that the creatures were created by magic and it made me wonder about the whispers I've heard in regards to the sins committed during the long war and even before that, during the troubled times."

Freya mulls over his words. "The witches wanted to fight fire with fire," she recalls the stories she has heard about the war. "According to some of the tales, the witches created creatures that resembled vampires to help them fight the vampire king and his army but, in the end, the creatures turned against them."

"Or so the story goes," Vincent gives her an intense look. "If anyone knows their veracity, is you?" his eyes search her face as he waits for an answer.

"I did not fight during the war," Freya murmurs. "Niklaus defeated the vampire king and his army but he never made mention of fighting creatures that resembled vampires. If those tales were true, if the council had made those creatures, he would have told me so." She gives him a curious look. "Do you believe such tales?"

Vincent shrugs. "I find them rather interesting and considering the current situation, I can't help but wonder just how intertwined these creatures are with the council and its dark past." Because there is no doubt in his mind that the council has committed plenty of sins.

"Are you saying the creatures causing all this havoc are under the council's command?" It's something she and her siblings have considered obviously but hearing it from Vincent's lips makes the possibility stronger.

"The most likely suspect is your brother but he and you swore that your family has nothing to do with this."

"And I stand by it," Freya says as she stands up. "We did not create those monsters, we do not control them either."

"Someone must."

And the more likely suspects after her family are the self-righteous members of the council. _But which member?_ Freya wonders. With the exception of a select few, most members of the council wanted the crown and wouldn't hesitate to use whatever weapon they had in their arsenal to obtain it. The list of possible suspects was really long. "Any suggestions?"

"Far too many to name," Vincent responds with a slight sadness. His disappointment with the council, his anger at their corruption, and his desire to change things for the better is what prompted him to get close to Freya, but what began as a tentative alliance soon became so much more.

"Do you think there might be some records somewhere, hidden inside the council's headquarters?"

"I doubt the council keeps track of their evil deeds."

"Probably not, but if they used magic to create creatures similar to vampires then the spells must have been written down for future generations to use," Freya says. "Someone could have them, or they could be somewhere in the archives."

"You want to look through the council's archives?"

"I can't," Freya replies. "Not without raising suspicion." She takes a seat next to him, clasping his hand in hers. "You know how much Damian, Bastiana, and Joshua hate me. If they had gotten their way, I would have never been part of the council. The moment I go down to the archives, they will know, and so will the queen and her pet."

"You want me to do it," Vincent murmurs before she can say the words out loud. He's enjoying the feel of her warm fingers on his skin. He's practically purring with satisfaction. It reminds him of the time Freya met his panther for the first time. He had purred as she gently scratched beneath his chin. His fearsome familiar had melted at her touched just like his master was doing now. She had tamed them both.

Freya leans in and touches his face with her free hand. "No one will ever suspect you." Her eyes drift to his lips. She wants to kiss him badly but she's trying to abstain from it. She has to get going and can't afford a distraction.

"I'll see what I can find," Vincent promises, closing the gap between them.

Freya smiles as their lips touch. She intents to give him a quick peck on his lips but Vincent has other ideas, he grabs the back of her neck with one hand, and deepens the kiss. Freya moans and parts her lips to his tongue.

 _You have things to do, remember?_

Whatever she is supposed to do is thrown out of the window when Vincent pulls her body closer, and pushes her back down on the bed. His mouth hungrily devours hers.

Freya sighs contently and wraps her arms around his neck. When she is with him, she can easily forget all her responsibilities. Vincent is a drug Freya does not wish to quit. Ever.

* * *

 **Mikaelson Mansion**

"The council's dogs are all over the city, searching for the missing Bennett girls," Marcel informs Elijah as the two lean down and study the map of New Orleans spread over the table. "Algiers, the French Quarter, the Garden District, you name it. Our guys patrolled the areas they could but found nothing. There is not a single trace of them."

"What about the creatures?" Elijah asks quietly.

"Nothing," Marcel responds. "It's like the earth swallowed them. We didn't find a single one."

"They must have a lair, somewhere in the city."

Marcel nods. "The good news is that the virus seems to have been contained, for now at least."

"Yes, I heard." The council managed to capture the nurse that Stefan bit and the five people she infected with her bites. All of the witches consumed by the strange virus are now safely locked in the council's dungeons as the healers work day and night to cure them fully. Elijah can only hope that whatever healing potion they come up with can reverse the effects of the virus.

"What do you think happen to the queen's granddaughters?"

Elijah doesn't reply at first, he continues to stare at the map, fingertips tracing the are depicting the Bayou. "I can only assume some terrible fate befell them while in the Bayou."

"You think the wolves would risk another war with the witches?"

"It's a possibility," Elijah looks up into his eyes. "The wolves have been silent for far too long." With the council plotting against the queen, and the vampires dominating half of the city, it's only a matter of time before the wolves make their presence known and demand a piece of the cake. "The wolf king is a recluse but by all accounts, a prideful man, he might have taken them for revenge, or to extort the queen."

"Can you find out?" Marcel asks curiously.

"I can't waltz into the Bayou and demand and interview with the wolf king, can I?"

"They'll probably try to make you dinner if you do."

Elijah turns away from Marcel and makes his way towards the window. There is one person who could walk into the Bayou without problem, one person whom the wolves would have no choice but to listen to, but as it happens, his brother is nowhere to be found. _Are you searching for your lover, Niklaus?_ Elijah wonders as he contemplates the gardens. _Do you know she's missing?_

Aline's delicate face flashes through his mind. _No, not Aline, her name is Bonnie._ Elijah hates the worry he feels. _This works to your advantage, you should be happy about the missing Bennett girls_. But he's not. He remembers the feather weight of Bonnie's body in his arms as he carried her to the hospital after the creatures' attack. She was so tiny and vulnerable then. It made him feel protective of her. And then there was the fury inside Lucy Bennett as she glared at him while they waited for news of Bonnie's well-being. His lips twitch with the memory of the feisty witch. Both girls made an impression on him, they had both captivated him in different ways.

 _And now they're missing._

 _Are they hurt?_

 _Would he ever see them again?_

His mind tells Elijah that he and his family should use this to their advantage, the city is in chaos, the queen is at her weakest, and the future is uncertain. This is the perfect moment to take over.

 _So, why is he worried instead of planning to take over?_

 _Why does he feel compelled to search for the Bennett women?_

 _Don't make the same mistake again, Elijah_. He had lost his head over a Bennett witch once, he could not afford to do it again.

* * *

 **Bennett mansion**

Emily follows her grandmother with worried eyes. They spent the better part of the night trying out all kinds of locator spells but nothing worked. Lucy and Bonnie are nowhere to be found. Emily doesn't know what to do. She has always been the responsible one, the one who always has everything figured out, the one the others can rely on, but today, she feels useless. She has no idea how to find her cousins or how to help their grandmother cope. Grams is barely holding on to her sanity and Emily is on the verge too.

"Grams, you need to stop." Emily gives her a disapproving look upon seeing the bottle of whiskey Sheila has conjured. Grams has been drinking too much. Emily doesn't like it when she drinks, it clouds her judgement and at moments like this, she needs a cool head on her shoulders. "Please," she begs.

"There is no sign of them, anywhere," Sheila mutters as she summons a silver goblet from one of the shelves and pours the whiskey inside.

Emily frowns. She's pretty sure that goblet is only supposed to be used for ceremonial purposes. If her memory serves her right, it was created by one of their ancestors' centuries before. and it's one of the most valuable objects they possess. "Don't-" she attempt to take the goblet away from her grandmother but the queen is faster. Sheila drinks all the whiskey in one go and proceed to refill the ancient goblet once more. Emily sighs, defeated.

"All the spells I've tried have failed," Sheila mutters more to herself. "Every single locator spell has failed…" she places the bottle of whiskey in the long table in front of the double windows. "There is no trace of them…nothing…" she turns to Emily. "You said you sensed Lucy."

"I'm not sure what I felt," Emily replies softly. "I was taking a break and I dozed off and I could have sworn I heard her voice calling my name…asking for help…" she looks down at the floor, a lump forming in her throat. She feels like an absolute failure. "I tried to locate her but I got nothing." She wants to scream, she wants to unleash a wave of her power and destroy something but she needs to keep it together.

"I get nothing from Bonnie," Sheila says, her voice breaking. It is no secret Bonnie is the apple of her eyes, and the thought of losing her, makes her want to pull her hair out and jump from the highest building. "I can't feel her." She chokes back a sob.

"You don't think they are together?"

"I'm not sure." Sheila drinks from the goblet before continuing. "I sensed Lucy too. I heard her calling for help, she's close, I know she is." She could feel it in her bones. "I just can't find the exact location…" She begins pacing around the room once more. "She's not cloaked, if she were, I would know it and I would be able to break the spell, and find her but something is blocking me, hiding her from my magic."

 _Who could be powerful enough to block the queen of the witches?_ Emily wonders. The past few days have been rough to say the least, it has been one thing after another, and now her cousins are missing and she doesn't have a clue what to do or how to help them. _What is going to happen if we can't find them?_

"I haven't seen that damn wolf either," Sheila mumbles.

Hope swells inside Emily's chest at the mention of Bonnie's familiar. "If shadow is with Bonnie, he will keep her safe." As wary as she feels of Bonnie's wolf, she knows how fierce he is and as a familiar the bond between them is unique. Familiars are supposed to obey and protect the witches who created them. For Bonnie's sake, Emily hopes Shadow will live up to that legacy. _Shadow must fight for her the same way Bonnie fought to keep him._

Sheila's hand shake as she drinks the rest of her whiskey.

"Grams, perhaps you should go upstairs and get some rest."

"How do you expect me to rest with all this worry cursing through my veins?" Sheila snaps angrily. "I have never felt more useless in my life," she mumbles under her breath.

Emily gives her a sympathetic look and opens her mouth to try and offer some words of comfort when a strange noise reaches her ears. "What was that?"

Sheila is far too busy refilling her goblet to pay any attention. "What was what?"

"I thought I heard something," Emily makes her way towards the windows, the sun is setting. Another night, another long night without any news of her cousins. She knows there are people out there looking for them, she knows that the brave soldiers under the queen's command won't rest until they find her granddaughters but the long wait is killing her _. I should be out there searching for them,_ Emily thinks. She turns to look at her Grams once more. _But_ _I can't leave her alone_. If it weren't for the fact that she fears for her grandmother's state of mind, Emily would be out there in the Bayou, searching for Lucy and Bonnie. _Are they even out there still_? Emily doubts it. _What happen? Where are you?_

"I haven't heard anything from Alaric or the other search parties," Sheila mutters. "I want to call Giuseppe but I don't want to impose on him."

Emily does her best to hide her scowl. Her grandmother's dependency on Giuseppe is something none of her granddaughters like. "Maybe Damon-"

"This is all his fault!" Sheila shouts.

Emily shivers as she feels her grandmother's magic angrily sizzling around the room.

"He's the reason Lucy and Bonnie are missing, if he weren't Giuseppe's boy…" She takes another big gulp of her whiskey. "And to think I considered him for Bonnie."

"What?" Emily snaps. Surely she heard wrong.

"Giuseppe suggested it and I was going to agree to it, but after this-"

"Bonnie is not in love with Damon!"

Sheila frowns. "They have known each other since they were children, they are friends, they like each other."

"Yes, but to consider him as her… _husband_ …" the word leaves a bad taste in Emily's mouth, she can barely spit it out. The thought of Damon and Bonnie marrying sets her blood on fire.

"Friendship is a good foundation for a marriage," Sheila mutters.

"Grams-"

"I'm not discussing this right now. After the stunt that boy pulled, he should consider himself lucky that I don't throw him in the dungeons…putting Bonnie's and Lucy's life at risk…taking them to the Bayou…"

Emily is about to speak when she hears that strange hissing noise again. "There it is again."

"What?"

"That noise!" Emily snaps.

"What noise? I don't hear anything."

Before Emily can reply, there is a loud scream.

"What in the world…" Sheila begins. The only other person in the house is their maid. For a split second she thinks Bonnie is back with her wolf and that's why the maid screamed. She's always been afraid of Bonnie's wolf. But the thought is short lived, Sheila's eyes go wide as she feels the barrier protecting the house come down. "The barrier," she whispers and looks fearfully at Emily.

The lights inside the Bennett mansion go out.

It's the only warning they get before the creature attacks.

* * *

 **The Bayou**

"Wake up."

The sharp sting on her left cheek snaps Lucy back into consciousness. "What…" she winces at the blinding light on her face. With a whimper she turns her face away and tries to cover her face with her hand, but she can't. _What the…?_ her hands are tied behind her back. Lucy groans and attempts to break free from the rope holding her wrists together. It's useless. She feels confused. _Where am I?_ for a split second she thinks she's dreaming, one of those vivid dreams of hers that are difficult to shake off. But no, this isn't a dream, she's on a chair, hands and legs tightly bound. _Why?_ Little snippets come back then…the bayou, the room without windows, the call to her cousins for help. Lucy's eyes snap open. Sending that desperate message for help to her Grams and cousins took a toll on her, she passed out in the dark room. _And now I'm here,_ she realizes. _But where is here exactly?_

A room without windows or furniture as far as she can tell and two men standing in front of her, watching her with matching smirks on their faces. They are both tall, long faced, big noses, and dark haired. _They must be brothers,_ she thinks vaguely.

 _Is this the same room I was in before?_ Lucy wonders as she contemplates them worriedly. She's doing her best not to show it but she feels the tendrils of fear slithering down her back. _Or was I moved? How long have I been out? Better yet, how long have I been captive?_ She has many questions floating in her confused mind but she holds back her tongue. She doesn't know who they are or what they want but she does know what they are.

Werewolves.

Lucy swallows painfully, her instincts are in a frenzy. She's never really been in the presence of werewolves before. The three-supernatural species living in New Orleans are not supposed to interact, the rules say so. Since the war, since the treaty that divided the city, the witches have continued to live their lives just as they did before and while the vampires now walk among them, the wolves keep to themselves. They live in the Bayou, secluded from the rest of the world. For years they have been content to stay there, hardly interacting with the other ruling powers. Sometimes it's easy to forget they exit. But now, that she's in the presence of two of them, Lucy remembers all the tales she has heard growing up, the vicious, bloodthirsty wolves who can tear someone apart with ease. Vampires can walk freely through the city as long as they stick to the rules and respect the neighborhoods that are strictly for witches but wolves…Lucy doesn't think she's ever seen a wolf walking down the French Quarter.

"The princess is awake," one of the men says as he surveys her face.

"She's a pretty one, isn't she?" his companion notes with a strange glint in his grey eyes.

Lucy glares at both of them.

"How much do you think you are worth, princess?"

Lucy does not respond, she watches them warily and concentrates on using her magic to free her hands from the rope.

"I don't think she likes us much."

 _You think?_ Lucy wants to snap but bites her tongue. She has to be smart about this. She needs to find a way to escape. _Come on,_ she urges her magic. _Break Free_. She can feel the currents of her power slithering out of her and attacking the ropes but nothing happens. _Why isn't it working?_ Something is not right.

"You really think she's worth it?"

"Heck yeah. We'll earn gold with this bitch."

Lucy growls, her magic angrily sizzling against the ropes. "Who the hell are you? What do you want with me?"

"So, she does have a tongue."

"I was starting to think you were mute, princess."

"Got to hell." Lucy keeps trying to break free but nothing is happening. _What in the world is stopping her magic from working?_

One of the men moves closer, leaning down so that they can be at eye level. "You are going to be the main attraction," he whispers as he touches her cheek.

Lucy flinches back at the contact, feeling surprised by how warm his hand is.

The man laughs. "We hit the jackpot, bro."

"Fuck yeah," the other man agrees. He gives Lucy a curious look. "Hey, Christian. I think this bitch is trying to escape."

"Keep trying princess, it won't work." Christian leans even closer to Lucy's face, his nose almost bumping hers.

Lucy immediately turns her face away, feeling the heat radiating off his body. _Does he have a fever?_ She wonders. His body is burning.

"Those chains are meant to restrain wicked bitches like you," Christian hisses in her ear.

Lucy shudders. _The chains are blocking her magic?_ Her blood turns to ice at the revelation. _No, that can't be._ Werewolves shouldn't have those kinds of weapons against her kind. A wave of dread invades her then.

"You know what to do," Christian orders as he pulls away from Lucy.

Lucy feels relief but it's short lived. The other man moved to stand behind her without her even realizing it. By the time she feels that same heat from him on her back, it's too late. There is a sting on the side of her neck. Lucy gasps before her eyes roll back and her body slumps forward.

Christian smirks and contemplates his prey for a couple of seconds before looking at his brother. "This will keep her unconscious for hours."

"I can't wait to see her in the pit," his brother can hardly contain his excitement at the thought.

"Like I said," Christian murmurs. "She's going to be the main attraction." He glances at Lucy once more. "This little gift will earn us the favor of the wolf king."

* * *

 **A/N:** _Sorry for the lack of Klonnie in this chapter but I wanted to show what everyone else is up to while Bonnie and Klaus are at the cottage. They'll be back in New Orleans next chapter. Thank you so much for reading and reviewing._


	12. Chapter 12

**I hope you guys like this chapter. Enjoy!**

* * *

 **Bennett Mansion**

Everything happens so fast, Emily barely has time to react.

First, the lights inside the house go out.

Then, there is a chorus of growls approaching.

And finally, an army of hideous, hungry looking creatures attack.

Spells fly out of her mouth without second thought, blasting the creatures away, creating a protective barrier around herself, and attacking left and right.

Windows shatter, the furniture flies in different direction, and the portraits on the wall fall with a loud crash.

"Grams!" Emily looks over her shoulder at her grandmother, who was created a sizzling chain of fire that cuts through the creatures like a knife through butter. Despite the losses, the creatures keep coming, like ants they push forward and keep attacking them. _Where are they coming from? How did they get through the barrier protecting their home?_ A hurricane of thoughts swirl inside Emily's mind but one stands out the most, d _o not get bitten,_ she chants as she keeps attacking the creatures. _Do not let them get close and bite you._ Sweat trickles down her forehead and back, dampening her shirt. In the heat of the battle, she forgets to keep up her protective barrier and a chair slams against her back. The blow takes her breath away and she sinks to her knees at the unexpected pain she feels.

"Emily!" Sheila cries out when she sees her falling to the ground, three creatures already jumping on her, vicious fangs eager to sink into her flesh. Sheila closes her eyes and summons all the magic she can muster. She doesn't hesitate, she has to protect her grandchild. She acts with that desire in mind.

Everything happens in slow motion.

Emily feels the pain on her pain, her knees hurt as they sink to the ground, and sharp claws push her further into the floor. Her heart jumps to her throat. _They're going to bite me,_ she thinks. In desperation, she manages to push two creatures away with a blast of her magic but the third one doesn't budge as easily. "No…" Emily cries out.

The creature slams her head down on the floor. _It hurts_. Blood trickles down the side of her face and she feels her body give out against the weight of her attacker. A hot, awful breath tickles her ear and a wet tongue licks her blood. "Delicious…" a raspy voice whisper. Emily shivers.

A blinding white light erupts inside the first floor of the mansion; a wave of magic so powerful the creatures are not able to scurry away and escape, it takes all of them completely by surprise.

 _Light_

It blinds Emily completely. She closes her eyes and surrenders to darkness, her body engulfed in that warm and powerful light.

Sheila Bennett screams with the wave of power she unleashes; tears blur her vision, sweat trails down her back, and blood comes out of her nose. It's too much.

When all is said and done, only the queen of the witches remains standing.

A few seconds later, she sinks to her knees gasping for air, bones aching, and a sharp pain stabbing her heart. Sheila clutches her chest with one hand before falling to the ground unconscious.

* * *

Nik and Bonnie appear a few blocks away from her house, right underneath a street lamp. Everything is dark and quiet, far too quiet. Bonnie feels an immediate tingling down her spine. She opens her eyes and pulls away from Nik, scanning their surroundings with a strange sense of foreboding. He keeps a hand on her waist, senses immediately alert. The streets are deserted but something doesn't feel right.

"What…" Bonnie begins before her head snaps in the direction of her house. "Something is wrong." She takes off running towards the house without a second thought.

"Bonnie!" Nik goes after her.

The first thing they notice is that the front door is wide open and the windows are broken, a sizzling heat greets them as well as a strange odor.

 _Magic and death._

Nik winces as he feels the powerful energy still pulsing in the area. The scent is intoxicating, familiar yet, different. His eyes flash gold involuntarily. Whatever took place inside the Bennett mansion, it was recent.

"Grams!" Bonnie shouts, running inside the house and looking for her family. "Emily!" The fear in her voice is palpable.

Nik follows her, his senses feeling slightly overwhelmed by the strong lingering magic in the air. _What happened to cause such explosion of power?_ He wonders. The protective wards around the house are gone, he can easily step inside the Bennett mansion and that puts him on edge. The Bennett mansion is one of the most protected buildings in all of New Orleans. Sheila's ancestors had created a fortress but somehow that magic gave out and there was an attack.

W _ho could have the power to break all the protective magic around the house?_

As he follows Bonnie inside, his nose twitches-there is a foul smell in the air, like decomposing flesh. His eyes immediately find the different small piles of black ash on the ground. The remains of the attackers.

"Grams!" Bonnie screams, feeling desperate. "Emily!"

The house is covered in darkness, the furniture is toppled over, the mirrors have shattered and there are even cracks on the walls. "Grams…" Bonnie lets out a choking sound and falls to her knees, right next to the body of her grandmother. "No…please…no…" the horror in her face is equally matched by the desperation in her voice. This is her worst nightmare come to life.

Sheila Bennett is lying face down on the floor, Emily is a few feet away.

Bonnie is frozen in shock. She wants to touch them but at the same time, she's afraid. "Please...no..." she cries out.

Nik immediately crouches down next to Sheila. "She's unconscious," he says, he can hear Sheila's pulse point, it's faint but it's there. "She's still alive, sweetheart."

Bonnie lets out a breath of relief; tears roll down her cheeks as she kneels next to her grandmother's unconscious body. "Grams," Bonnie turns her body gently, tracing her cold cheek with shaky fingers. "She's really cold," she looks fearfully at Nik. "Her magic…" she murmurs. "I can't really feel her magic…" she stares at him with confusion. "Nik…" her tearful green eyes are pleading with him. _Tell me what to do? How do I help her?_

Nik touches her forehead, there is a strange heat pulsing inside her body. Sheila is burning up and her heart rate is so slow it's almost nonexistent. There is dry blood on her nose and around her ears as well. "Magical exhaustion," he deduces quickly. His eyes find the ashy spots on the floor once more. Sheila must have unleashed an incredible wave of power in order to destroy her attackers. _It could have killed her,_ he doesn't say that to Bonnie of course.

"We have to take her to the hospital," Bonnie touches her grandmother's forehead. "I think I know a spell that might give her strength," she closes her eyes and begins chanting in Latin, every second counts, she knows she has to do whatever is necessary to help her grandmother. Bonnie closes her eyes, murmuring the words furiously. A soft, white glow comes out of her hands as her magic penetrates Sheila's feverish skin and begins the arduous process of injecting her with strength.

Nik stands up and moves towards Emily, inspecting her body carefully. There are couple of bruises on her face, but there are no visible bite marks, or signs of any hexes afflicting her. She must have been knocked out during the fight.

While Bonnie continues to aid her grandmother, Nik walks towards the ashy spots on the floor, crouching down next to one and touching the black ash with his fingers. A couple of images came to his mind then…

… _the pale yellow, veiny faces of a small army of creatures storming inside the mansion, Sheila and Emily fighting them, a burst of white light, an anguished scream…a chorus of painful cries as the light cuts through them swiftly…_

Nik growls, furiously.

 _What the hell was that fucking creature playing at?_

* * *

 **Tick tock…tick tock…tick tock**

The sound echoes down the empty hallway.

Bonnie sits completely still, eyes lost on the wall in front of her, and hands in her lap. Grams is being examined by the healers and she knows its only a matter of time before the council members make their way inside the hospital and begin questioning her. Her bottom lip trembles. _You have to be strong, Bonnie. You have to be brave._ She can't have a breakdown, not right now. Nik stands next to her, quietly resting his back against the wall, arms crossed over his chest. He is disguised by a powerful cloaking spell. Bonnie feels grateful for his presence. She knows it's dangerous for him to be so close to her, and risk being discovered but his close proximity and the calming sensation echoing through their newly forged bond is helping to keep her together.

 _Why did those horrible creatures attack her house? How the hell were they able to get through all the protective spells around the property?_

She can't help but feel guilty for not being there and helping her Grams and Emily.

"Bonnie!"

Her head snaps to the right and she stands up quickly, a nervous flutter invading the pit of her stomach.

Josephine LaRue and Damian Lescheres are making their way towards her. She glances at Nik nervously. _Will they be able to tell they are bonded? How are they going to confront the council about their relationship?_ Bonnie had planned to talk to her Grams first. But the attack on the house had changed everything. She doesn't know if she's ready to confront the council yet.

"Don't look at me," Nik advises. "They can't see me or hear me, relax."

Bonnie turns back to the witch and warlock. She suddenly finds herself engulfed in a tight hug. She welcomes it.

"Oh my dear," Josephine murmurs against her ear. "We were so worried." She pulls away and looks into Bonnie's teary eyes. "What happened? Where have you been?" Josephine asks while gently holding Bonnie by the arms. "We just heard the Bennett mansion was attacked, Sheila..." she trails off and gives Bonnie a sympathetic look.

Bonnie doesn't even know where to begin.

"I'm so glad you are okay," Josephine murmurs.

"What happened with the queen?" Damian asks right away. His eyes are scrutinizing her and Bonnie feels nervous under that intense gaze.

"I don't know," she suppresses a sob. "When we…I," she amends quickly. "When I arrived at the house, everything was dark, it looked like they were attacked, Grams and Emily were on the floor unconscious…" she bits her lower lip and looks down, her body shuddering while recalling the awful images.

"We?"

Bonnie looks up startled. Trust Damian to focus on that particular detail. "What?" she plays dumb.

"You said _we._ " There is a strange glint in Damian's eyes as he stares at her. "Who is we?" he demands to know. "Where have you been? Everybody has been looking for you, the queen was worried sick."

 _Guilt,_ Bonnie feels so much guilt she has to look away from him.

Josephine watches her curiously while Damian waits for her to answer his questions.

"Where have you been Bonnie?" Damian demands once more and takes a menacing step closer. "Who have you been with?"

Nik growls behind her.

"I got lost in the Bayou."

 _The best lies are those mixed with a bit of truth,_ Nik had told her once. Bonnie forces herself to meet Damian's eyes. She knows she cannot allow herself to be intimidated by him.

"Be careful what you say," Nik's soft voice startles her. "He won't be fooled easily," he cautions.

Bonnie nearly turns to look over her shoulder at him. She knows that would be a huge mistake. It takes every bit of self-control she possesses to keep herself looking at Damian. "We were looking for Stefan," she begins softly. "Damon, Lucy, and I." She glances at Josephine briefly before continuing. "We ran into those vampire creatures…" she shudders, recalling the pale yellow and veiny faces of those vicious monsters. "There were so many corpses…they were feasting on their blood…we ran and we got separated…" she takes a deep breath.

"And?" there is an impatient look on Damian's face as he waits to hear more of her tale.

"Damian," Josephine gives him a warning look.

"They looked for you in the Bayou and they couldn't find you," Damian informs Bonnie. He's watching every single one of her reactions. He knows there is more than what she's telling them. Like Nik cautioned, Damian is not a man that easily fooled.

"I…"

" _Tell them you got hurt and passed out,"_ Nik suggests.

"I fell and I passed out, I think." Bonnie tells them. "I had to keep hiding from the wolves, until I could finally make my way out of the Bayou. I wish I had run into Grams or the other people looking for me but I didn't."

"You must have been so scared," Josephine murmurs with sympathy.

Bonnie gives a slight nod, her eyes watching Damian nervously. "I finally got out, took a taxi and made it home," she continues with her lie. "I knew something was wrong as soon as I got to the house. When I said, _we_ …I was referring to the taxi driver and me." She prays that Damian believes her.

" _Don't say anything else,"_ Nik tells her.

"Have you heard anything from Lucy?" Bonnie turns to Josephine, eager to change the subject. "Damon? Are they okay?"

"Damon is with his family, the healers were going to administer a potion to Stefan and Luke, I have not heard anything from them yet," Josephine is quick to respond. "And no, we have not heard from Lucy at all." There is a sad look in her eyes as she contemplates Bonnie. "We hoped she might be with you."

Bonnie feels her heart sink. _What if the wolves attacked Lucy? What if she's hurt? What if she's still in the Bayou all alone and scared?_ She chokes back a sob.

"We will find her," Josephine tries to assure her. "Or perhaps she will make her way home, the same way you did."

"One can only hope Lucy is as lucky as you and escapes the Bayou unharmed," Damian says to Bonnie.

The way he speaks make Bonnie's skin crawl. Damian's coldness and the calculating way in which he is looking at her it's almost frightening. _He doesn't believe me that I escaped the Bayou on my own,_ Bonnie realizes with a sinking feeling in the pit of her stomach. Damian is far too cunning to be fooled by her. Much to her relief, Bonnie spots Dr. Parker making her way towards them. "How is Grams? Emily?" Bonnie questions immediately. "Please tell me they are going to be okay."

Jo takes a big gulp of air and stops right in front of Bonnie. "Emily has a concussion," she responds in a calm voice. "We'll keep her overnight but she will be fine. She just needs to rest."

"And Grams?" Bonnie's voice trembles.

Jo glances at Josephine and Damian before focusing on Bonnie's worried face once more. "The queen…" she trails off and swallows hard.

"How is she?" Josephine wants to know.

"She's magically exhausted," Jo informs them at last. "The amount of magic she used weakened her body considerably, her heart in particular…" she clutches the clipboard in her hands; there is thoughtful look on her face, almost as if she wants to say more but doesn't dare.

"But she's going to be okay right…" Bonnie is practically pleading with Jo. "She will recover from this…"

"We managed to stabilized her," Jo tells Bonnie. "The next 48 hours are going to be essential for her recovery," She stares into Bonnie's eyes. "She's in a critical condition Bonnie, but right now the most important thing is for her to regain consciousness, that's the first step."

"I need to see her."

"Not right now," Jo responds.

"Please, I need-"

"We're running some tests, the healers are going to be with her around the clock but no visitors are allowed at this time," Jo's voice is firm. "I'm sorry Bonnie, it's hospital protocol." She touches her arm. "Once she wakes up, we'll transfer her to another room and you will be able to see her then, okay."

Bonnie has no choice but to nod.

"And if she doesn't wake up?" Damian asks.

Bonnie's body goes completely rigid.

Josephine can hardly contain the fury in her eyes as she stares at him.

"Like I said, the next 48 hours are critical for the queen's recovery." Jo turns back to Bonnie. "You may see Emily, she's in room 304."

Bonnie follows Jo without question.

"I will call an emergency meeting," Damian says as he watches Bonnie and Dr. Parker walk down the hallway. "We need to inform the rest of council of Bonnie's return and be prepared in case-"

"Sheila is far stronger than people think," Josephine cuts him off. "She will pull through this." The certainty in her voice does not go unnoticed.

Damian's lips curl into a sardonic grin. "I'm sure she will," he mutters. "In any case, the council must be prepared for anything."

* * *

Her footsteps echo down the nearly deserted hallway, a few nurses look in her direction as she hurries towards the room at the end of the hall. Curious and worried glances follow her as she makes her way inside, everyone knows by now. News of the attack on the queen have spread like wildfire throughout the city and rumors are flying rapidly. No one is sure what the hell happened but the one thing everyone is aware of, is that the queen was injured and has yet to wake up.

Freya pushes the door open and takes a deep breath. _Sharks who smell blood,_ is the thought that comes to her mind as she nods in the direction of the different council members. One or two members look worried, the rest, are all eager. The emergency meeting is being held in a small private waiting room and the energy is filled with exciting tension. Freya catches Vincent's eyes briefly before focusing on Damian and Bastiana.

Batiana looks surprised to see her, her gaze immediately landing on Josephine who sits quietly in the corner. Freya knows that if it were up to Bastiana and Damian, they would have not included her in the meeting. She feels grateful that Josephine LaRue has more integrity and respect than all of the other council members combined-with the exception of Vincent of course.

It takes a couple of minutes before Damian takes center stage and starts talking. He has always assumed the position of leader, he loves being in charge. "As you are all aware by now, Bonnie has return safely. The queen however, was attacked in her own home and is in critical condition."

"Do we know what exactly happen?" Kara Nguyen asks.

"Who was behind this attack?" Marguerite wants to know.

"Will she live?" Joshua Parker questions.

The questions are fired quickly and Damian makes motions with his hands to clam everyone down.

"We do not have all the details of the attack yet," Damian tells them calmly. "We suspect vampires are behind this attack." He glances at Freya.

"The creatures that have been causing havoc all throughout the city you mean," Freya says. "Those monsters are not true vampires," she is quick to make the distinction. The last thing she needs is for her family to be blamed for this attack.

Damian's eyes narrow in anger before putting a mask of indifference in place.

"Was the queen bitten?" One member asks horrified.

"No," Josephine is quick to respond. "She destroyed her attackers," she continues with a small smile of pride. "She saved herself and Emily." She moves her eyes around the room. "Once Emily is able to give her report to the council we will know all the details of the attack, in the meantime I think that-"

"The council will assume the reins of the city," Damian informs them.

A pin could be dropped on the floor and everyone would hear it, such impact is caused by Damian's words.

Josephine stares at him in shock. She has clearly not been expecting him to say that. No one has, actually. A look of horror flashes across her face before she regains control of her emotions.

Vincent frowns at the news. "Isn't it a little too premature to be making that kind of decision?" he challenges Damian.

"We must be prepared."

"Bonnie is back," Josephine says. "If anyone should take the reins-"

"Bonnie is little more than a child," Geneviève interrupts her. "And she's obviously distressed by the situation, we should not burden her with the responsibility of ruling this city, not yet at least." She shares a knowing look with her brother, who nods in approval. "Let the poor girl tend to her family for now."

"The queen and the future queen need our support," Damian tells the group. "We must help them through this dark and difficult time. It is the council's duty and responsibility to protect the crown."

"We must protect the crown above all," Bastiana agrees with him, her eyes glinting maliciously.

There are nods of approval all throughout the room.

Freya and Vincent share knowing looks. The council as usual, has wasted no time to take full advantage of the situation. At the end of the day, their interests are above the queen's well being.

* * *

"This is absolutely ridiculous!" Giuseppe hisses once he hears the news. "Sheila is not dead, she's unconscious!" he shouts while pacing angrily. "Why wasn't I informed of this meeting?" he questions angrily. "I am the queen's advisor, I should have been there."

"The council is in charge of protecting the crown," Damian tells him, feeling exasperated by the older man's air of grandeur. "We called an emergency meeting and everyone is in agreement that this is for the best."

"Of course, they are." Giuseppe's eyes narrow dangerously. How could the council not be in agreement? This is exactly what they have always wanted. _If Sheila dies…_ "What of Bonnie?" He can't stop to feel pity for that foolish old woman, he needs to think of the next step. Sheila is the past, Bonnie is the future, and Giuseppe is determined to secure his position in the young future queen's life. "Does she agree with your decision?"

Damian doesn't like the implication. "Bonnie's only concern at the moment is her family," he mutters with a slight edge to his voice. "The council will take care of her in the same way they took care of Sheila and her sisters when Queen Amelia died. There is no need to worry about her."

"Sheila is not dead," Giuseppe reminds him coldly. "And Bonnie is not a child, she will come of age soon."

Damian only smirks. "Yes, and when that time comes, she will be wed." He, like every other member in the council already has plans for that. "I'm informing you of the council's decision out of respect for your role as the queen's advisor, but you should not forget that we are under no responsibility to keep you in the loop."

Giuseppe swallows all the anger he feels and the insults at the tip of his tongue and forces a pleasant smile on his lips. "Thank you for your consideration."

Damian nods. "How is your son by the way?"

"The doctors administered the healing potion," Giuseppe responds. He feels like he has aged at least ten years in the past couple of hours as he waits for some good news regarding his son's condition. "Now we must wait and see if it works."

"Stay with your son, he needs you." Damian places a hand on Giuseppe's shoulder, giving him a hard squeeze. "Your place is with your family." _Don't get involved in affairs that do not concern you,_ he warns with his eyes.

Giuseppe merely nods. He knows better than to let the truth of his feelings about the council show, let alone against an adversary like Damian. "Who's investigating the attack on the queen?" he questions suddenly. _Are they even bothering to find out who's behind it?_

"Alaric is taking care of it."

Giuseppe nods.

"He feels responsible," Damian comments, "He thinks that he should have been there to help the queen."

"Of course, he should have been there!" Giuseppe snaps. "He's her bodyguard."

"No one expected an attack in the queen's home," Damian responds coldly. "Who could have predicted that the vampires would find away through the barrier and get inside?"

 _They had help_ , Giuseppe thinks but chooses to stay quiet. _Only a witch could have helped them get through the protective barriers. Was it you?_ His eyes lock with Damian's, hardly able to hold back all the anger and distrust he feels towards the man. "Emily and Bonnie can stay with my family," he says instead. _Think ahead, stay on top of the game, don't loose more ground,_ he thinks. "They will be safe with us."

"That won't be necessary," Damian's voice is pleasant but his eyes are hard. There is a warning there. _You're wasting your time, don't get involved._

"It's what Sheila would have wanted," Giuseppe insists.

"The council will find a safe place for the queen's granddaughters. Don't trouble yourself Giuseppe. You have done enough. All your focus should be on your son now."

"Is that an order from the council?"

"Yes."

"Very well," Giuseppe knows better than to argue. _For now._

Damian releases his grip on Giuseppe's shoulder and walks away, a smirk on his lips.

 _Son of a bitch,_ Giuseppe curses inwardly and rubs a hand over his tired face. Things are spiraling out of control. He doesn't know if his son will recover or not, the council is treating Sheila as if she were already dead, and whatever power he had as her trusted advisor is useless unless she wakes up. It's a good thing he made sure to form other alliances. He is going to need them if Sheila dies. But first, he needs to control Bonnie.

* * *

Bonnie sits by Emily's bedside, watching her cousin sleep and thinking of all that has happened. "What are we going to do Em…" she murmurs. She's scared, so scared she feels like the whole world has come crashing down on her. _Why is this happening?_ "They are not letting me see Grams yet and I have no idea where Lucy is…" she chokes back a sob. "I'm sorry," she touches Emily's hand. "I should have been there. I'm sorry."

A hand touches her shoulder.

Bonnie looks over and finds Nik standing behind her. "Where were you?" she wonders. He had not followed her inside Emily's room.

"Gathering some interesting information," Nik responds. He glances at Emily, making sure that she's in a deep slumber before continuing. "The council had an emergency meeting," he informs Bonnie. "They will assume control of the city while your grandmother recovers." The bastards hadn't wasted a single moment.

Bonnie is surprised by the news. "Grams just got hurt and they are already taking control of the city." She can't believe how greedy the council is. Nik has warned her of course but still, it hurts to know all they care about is power.

Nik gives her a knowing look. "They have been anticipating this moment for many years."

Bonnie's heart constricts. "Do they know who's behind the attack? Are they even going to investigate?"

"They _claim_ that they are investigating," Nik rolls his eyes. "For all you know they are behind the attack."

Bonnie knows what he thinks of the council, she knows Nik considers them their enemy, he had warned her against the council but Bonnie still finds it hard to comprehend how far the council members are willing to go in their quest for more power. She has many doubts and fears and the one person who can answer all her questions is unconscious. She had planned to talk to Grams first, to tell her about her relationship with Nik and the bond, and ask her for the truth in regards to the council and now, _would she even have the chance to talk to Grams at all?_ She immediately reproaches herself for thinking otherwise. _Yes,_ she will talk to her grandmother. Grams is going to get better. Together they are going to figure things out and fight all the enemies circling them. "It was the creatures wasn't it?" she stares into his eyes. "They attacked Grams and Emily." The same way they had attacked her. "Those horrible monsters are out for blood, Bennett blood." And the council whose duty is to protect the queen might be the ones controlling them. _What am I going to do?_ she thinks, feeling a moment of panic.

"Yes."

"Grams fought them off," Bonnie murmurs. "She destroyed them."

"Your grandmother is stronger than she looks," Nik says in a quiet voice.

"I think that is the nicest thing you have ever said about her," Bonnie remarks in a sad voice.

Nik's lips twitch into a smirk.

"What are we going to do Nik?" Bonnie lets go of Emily's hand and stands up. "I wanted to talk to Grams, I wanted tell her about us and now…" She wanted so many things but none of that matters now. "I need to find Lucy." She has to bring Lucy back. She needs to keep her family together, for they and Nik are the only ones she can trust. "None has heard from her at all. She might still be in the Bayou, hiding from the wolves or she could be hurt…" she shudders thinking of the horrible things that could have happened to her cousin. "It's my fault she's out there, I should have listen, I-"

Nik wraps his arms around her and pulls her against his chest. "I will find her," he promises. He knows that Bonnie is capable of going back to the Bayou and searching for her cousin herself. He can't allow that. He needs to keep Bonnie safe at all cost.

Bonnie looks up into his face. "Do you promise?"

"I will bring her back to you, I swear it." Nik touches her cheek tenderly. "I don't want you going into the Bayou. I don't want you wandering on your own either," he tells her. "It's too dangerous. You need to be careful. Do you understand?"

"You think they will target me."

"They already have," Nik reminds her of her attack in the mall parking lot and in the Bayou. "You need to be on your guard. You can't trust anyone."

"There is no doubt in your mind that the council is behind all of this."

"Who else?" Nik wonders. "Contrary to popular belief, I'm not orchestrating these attacks. The council members are the only ones who would benefit from getting you and your grandmother out of the way. They are the true enemy Bonnie and now more than ever we need to be ready to defend ourselves."

"What are we going to do?" Bonnie questions. "How are we going to stop them?" she can't image fighting all the members of the council. _Does her Grams feel the same way? Does she distrust the council or is she blinded by their lies and deceit?_ So many questions and no answers, it's frustrating.

"We'll take it one step at a time love." Nik has allies and an army of people backing him up. He just needs to arrange the pieces of the game perfectly.

"How are you going to find Lucy?" Bonnie looks worried. "Will the wolves attack you if you go to the Bayou?"

"Don't worry about that," Nik says. "I have my ways."

"I'm scared Nik," Bonnie whispers, hands clutching his jacket. "I don't know what's going to happen with Grams, and the council, and those creatures, I feel like everything is falling apart and-"

"I won't let anyone hurt you, Bonnie."

Bonnie stares into his eyes, feeling the veracity of his words through their bond. "What will the council do if they find out we are bonded?" she wonders fearfully.

"It's best if they don't find out for now." Nik cradles her face with one hand. "You're not alone," he promises her. "Whatever comes, we will face it together." He leans forward until their foreheads are touching. "I will keep you safe, no matter what." He lowers his head.

Bonnie nods and meets his lips in a sweet and gentle kiss. He is the reason she's keeping it together; his support and his love means the world to her. She knows that as long as Nik is with her, she will be okay.

"You need to be careful," Nik murmurs as they pull their lips apart. "The council is going to want to control you, they will try to dictate your life, and force you to do their bidding. As long as your grandmother is unconscious, they will use whatever means necessary to rule in her name and to keep you under their thumb."

Bonnie shudders. The more she learns of the council's wicked ways, the more scared she becomes.

Nik kisses her lips once more. "You must be smarter than they are," he tells her and places his hands on her shoulders, watching her intensely. "You must be ready, my love."

"You will be with me, won't you?"

"Always."

They will face the coming storm together. Together, they will turn the council to dust.

* * *

 **French Quarter**

The creature groans and slumps against the wall, the pain in his arm is unbearable. _Fucking bitch!_ He curses the Bennett queen and the magic she unleashed to crush his army. His _master_ is not going to be pleased. _Fuck him!_ The creature thinks. He's tired of doing the warlock's dirty work. He doesn't have a choice though. As if on cue, the mark on his left shoulder burns. The creature whimpers in pain, his knees buckling over. Damian is calling him, he's probably furious that they didn't get to finish the job. _But what the hell where they supposed to do?_ The queen's attack had been swift, she had incinerated his army like they were nothing, crushed them like bugs under that immense light she had radiated. Centuries walking the earth, and hiding, and learning all the tricks he could muster had helped him escape. Not unharmed though. His eyes drift to his arm, the flesh has been burned, not even feasting on the blood of a couple down the street had cured him. _What kind of magic is this?_ He wonders as he stares at the ugly burned flesh, the scent penetrating his nose and making him dizzy. _Fucking bitch, I hate her!_

Once again, the mark on his shoulder burns.

The creature winces, knowing that he can't keep avoiding his master's call. The seal imposed on him by the council ensures he has no choice but to obey. The hatred he feels towards them burns as bright as the sun. _One day I will break free and kill you all,_ he swears. He pulls away from the wall on shaky legs and takes a big gulp of air. He looks up at the roof of the building he had been leaning against and wonders how much pain it will cause to jump up and use his super speed to find Damian. The sooner he responds to his call, the better.

A cold tingling sensation down his spine has his head turning to the left.

A shadow stands on the opposite side of the road, right underneath a lamp.

The creature frowns. The streets are deserted. The witches have been told to stay inside their homes and not venture out at night. Everyone has pretty much followed the council's orders, businesses closed early and no one is walking down the streets of New Orleans, not even the typical tourists. No one wants to get attack after all. _So, who stands across the street? Who's foolish enough to venture out in the dark of night and risk running into his kind?_

The creature's eyes narrow and he growls menacingly. _Come on, get closer so I can feast upon your blood._

The figure begins to walk towards him, the long black robes concealing its identity.

The creature's red eyes gleam triumphantly. _I'll have a nice meal before meeting with the master,_ he thinks. He growls and launches himself at the hooded figure without second thought.

With a flick of the wrist, he finds himself suspended in midair, feet dangling in the air, and face frozen in shock. The power paralyzing him is unyielding. He growls angrily and struggles against the invisible ropes holding him captive.

"The creature terrorizing this city," a firm and feminine voice says.

The creature's angry red eyes follow her movements. "Who the fuck are you?" he manages to say.

The woman pushes the hood of her cloak down, revealing her long dark hair with silver lines. Her dark eyes are filled with wisdom and her entire being radiates power. "My name is Ayana," she replies simply.

The creature's eyes go wide and he stops struggling. He has heard that name before. Anyone who is as old as he is knows of her. She's perhaps the most infamous witch that has ever walked the earth. "…You…" he sputters.

Ayana smirks and closes her hand into a fist.

The creature drops to the ground unconscious.

With a wave of her hand, the creature disappears to a place of her choosing. "Time to find out who you are working for," Ayana murmurs before pulling her hood over her head once more. With a strong gust of wind, she too disappears.

* * *

 **Hospital**

Emily is still asleep so Bonnie exits the room and heads down to the cafeteria in search of something to eat. Shadow trails after her, causing gasps and worried looks from the hospital staff. Nik summoned him before leaving, ordering him to never leave her side. Shadow takes the order to heart and trails after Bonnie, glaring and growling at anyone that gets too close. Bonnie's hand gently pets the soft fur of his head while grabbing something from the bending machine. Locking herself in Emily's room helped to avoid the different council members wanting to talk to her. She feels thankful to Jo for ensuring they were not disturbed. Sooner or later she's going to have to face them but for now, she rather avoid them.

"You should have a proper meal."

Bonnie spins around, startled by the voice behind her.

Damian smirks and looks her up and down, frowning when he sees Shadow, who growls in greeting. _That beast should have been destroyed as soon as it was created,_ he thinks. "I'm surprised the hospital staff allowed him to be here." If it were up to him, that retched wolf would be dead.

Shadows growls and moves protectively in front of Bonnie, causing Damian to actually take a step back. Under different circumstances, she would have laughed at the arrogant warlock being intimidated by her fearsome wolf. Instead, she watches Damian warily. She has done her best to avoid the council members for the past couple of hours, it's just her luck to run into Damian when she least expects it.

"He goes wherever I go," Bonnie tells him, hands clutching the bag of chips a little too hard. Damian has a way of intimidating people and their encounter earlier that night, makes her feel on edge in his presence. Out of all the council members, he's perhaps the most dangerous. Without Nik silently guiding her, she feels unsure. _You better get use to it, Bonnie. Nik can't fight all your battles for you._ She straightens her posture and forces herself to appear calm and in control. _You can do this,_ she tells herself.

"Is that all you are going to have for dinner?"

"I'm not that hungry," Bonnie lies. She's starving actually but she would rather lie to him and run back to Emily's room than sit down and have dinner with him.

"I would like to talk to you," Damian motions to the empty tables around them. There is only a pair of doctors eating on the far corner of the cafeteria and the cleaning lady taking out the trash. It's a slow night at the hospital.

Bonnie wants to say no but she knows better. She nods and follows him towards a nearby table, where they both take a seat. She wants to eat her chips in solitude before sitting at her cousin's side once more. She's waiting to hear from Nik- who has promised to find Lucy and she's also waiting to be allowed to see her Grams. Talking to Damian Lescheres is something she definitely doesn't want to do right now.

"I can only imagine how difficult this all must be for you," Damian reaches out and touches her arm gently, fingers caressing her in a rather familiar manner.

Bonnie flinches on instinct, like a skittish animal. She pulls away from his grasp, not liking his familiarity.

Shadow growls and takes a menacing step closer, sharp fangs in full display. _Don't you dare touch her again,_ he seems to say. He's barely controlling his anger. Bonnie actually has to place a hand on his furry head, before Shadow decides to bite Damian.

Damian watches the creature warily before retreating his hands completely. He's not stupid, he knows he'll get attacked if he tries another stunt like that again. "Forgive me, I didn't mean to scare you," he apologizes. His voice is soft, his face is relaxed, and his eyes are watching her with a strange kind of intensity. Similar to the way Nik looks at her sometimes, but unlike Nik's welcomed heated gazes, Damian makes her recoil. "I'm on your side Bonnie, I want to help you." His voice is smooth as silk and his eyes are soft. He looks genuinely concerned for her. "I want you to know that I am here, for whatever you need."

Bonnie looks down at her bag of chips. She pulls her hair behind her ear and forces herself to meet Damian's eyes. He looks so sincere, but she knows better than to fall for his trap. Not just because of Nik's warnings, there is something about Damian that she doesn't like, something inside her tells her that he is evil. "Thank you," she murmurs. "I really appreciate your support, Mr. Lescheres."

"Please, call me Damian." He smiles at her. "I'm not so old."

"Thank you, Damian." Bonnie forces a polite smile on her face.

"I hope that you can forgive me for the way I questioned you earlier," Damian tells her in an apologetic voice. "I acted harshly. My behavior was awful, I apologize."

"It's okay."

"You have a friend in me Bonnie," Damian tells her. "I will be right here, every step of the way, helping you in whatever you need."

 _I don't need your help,_ Bonnie wants to tell him. "I appreciate it."

Damian smiles at her and Bonnie forces a small smile on her lips. He's acting so different than earlier that night. He seems like a completely different man from before. _You are young, and in their eyes, you are weak and alone,_ Nik's voice echoes inside her mind. _They will try to win your favor; one by one they will find ways to approach you and offer their sympathy and support. You must be on your guard._

"Because I have your best interest at heart, I have made arrangements for you and Emily to stay at my home, until the danger has passed of course."

Bonnie frowns. "I appreciate your concern but we have a home-"

"The Bennett mansion is no longer safe," Damian interrupts her. "Your grandmother was attacked in her own home, if they got through once, they will do it again. You can't stay there any longer."

"Yes, but-"

"My sister and I will gladly welcome you into our home." He's using the kind of tone parents use with their children, the one that says you better not argue with me cause I know best.

"No."

"Bonnie, I don't think you understand-"

"I understand perfectly," Bonnie snaps and stands up. She feels angry. _How dare he make arrangements without asking her first? Who the hell does he think he is?_ The council already decided to take the reins of the city while her grandmother is in the hospital and now they want to decide where she lives? She'll be damned if she lets them. "I appreciate your concern and I am grateful for your support," she forces herself to keep a natural tone, and keep the anger she feels in check. She knows that she shouldn't be antagonizing him but she also refuses to act weak in front of him. If she starts letting him make decisions for her, she will be trapped, and Bonnie refuses to be used, or be controlled by Damian and the rest of the council. She might not be as good as they are at playing this game, but she will remain true to herself and her beliefs. "I don't like you making decisions without consulting me first," she states firmly.

"I only have your best interest at heart," Damian snaps. The gentleness has disappeared completely, instead he looks angry. "Your house is not safe."

"Then I will make it safe again," Bonnie stubbornly replies.

Damon stands up, towering over her, and eyes narrowing into angry slits. "Do you realize-"

"I'm not a child," Bonnie cuts him off. She lifts her chin and meets his eyes unflinchingly. He's intimidating, powerful, and cunning but she finds the strength to stand her ground. _Time to be a big girl Bonnie,_ she takes a deep breath before giving him a piece of her mind. "I can make my own decisions," she tells him. "I will stay here with Grams and Emily and when the time comes we will all go home. We will make our home safe again. I promise you." She won't let her enemies take her home away from her, she won't allow them such victory. "I also want to attend the next council meeting," she remarks on an impulse. "I want to be kept informed of the investigation and I want to know what the council is doing to stop these creatures, as well as their plans to find my cousin Lucy. Because you are looking for her, aren't you?" _Or have you given up on her in the same way you have given up on Grams?_ Lucy doesn't seem to factor in his plans and Bonnie feels angry on her behalf.

Damian's jaw clenches. "Of course we are," he says quickly. "I will keep you informed, I promise." He takes a step closer, Shadow growls in warning. Damian stares her down, his eyes hard and unyielding. "The council is going to govern this city while your grandmother recovers, there is no need for your to attend meetings or take responsibilities that will only burden you. That's what we are here for, to serve you, and protect you. Don't trouble yourself."

Bonnie holds his gaze, hating the way the words come out of his mouth. He's not asking her, he's ordering her. It makes her angrier. "As the future queen of the witches, I have a duty. I need to take a more active role," she defies him. "I'm sure you and the rest of the council will serve and protect me with the same dedication and loyalty in which you have served and protected my grandmother. It is after all, your responsibility to serve and obey the queen."

Something flashes across his eyes, surprise, anger, fascination, the emotions are quickly replaced by his cold mask of indifference.

"Have a goodnight, Damian." Bonnie walks away from him, Shadow happily trotting next to her. Her heart is pounding loudly in her ears, she's not sure what possessed her to say those things to him but she feels proud of the way she was able to hold her own. She won't be a puppet in the council's hands. They might as well start learning what kind of queen she intends to be. For Grams, for Emily, and Lucy, she will show them that she's not the stupid, weak girl they all think she is. _Grams may be_ _unconscious but I will defend her crown_ , Bonnie swears to herself. _You won't control me. Not now, not ever,_ she vows as she walks away with her loyal wolf.

Damian's jaw clenches and he glares at her retreating back. _Stupid girl,_ he hisses mentally. _Like with any young horse, I will find the way to tame you,_ he promises.

* * *

Jo knocks on the door before entering.

Sheila Bennett looks pale and sickly as she lays on the hospital bed, plugged to different machines. An elderly woman with white hair and wrinkles is standing by her bed side, hands above Sheila's chest, and lips murmuring a litany of incantations.

The man sitting on the chair next to the bed, stands up, and uses his handkerchief to wipe the sweat off his forehead.

"How is she doing?" Jo asks them.

"The same," the man replies, folding his handkerchief and placing it inside the pocket of his khaki pants. "I spent an hour with her, now is Marie's turn."

Jo nods, coming to stand in front of the bed and crossing her arms over her chest. "I never seen a witch so drained of energy before," she mutters.

"Neither have I," the man contemplates the queen of the witches for a couple of minutes before turning to Jo once more. "Magical exhaustion can be treated but in this case none of our spells seem to be working."

"Do you have an idea why?" Jo turns to face him.

The man swallows the knot in his throat. "When I was treating her…" he begins nervously. "I found traces of something…" he can't still wrap his mind around it.

"Traces of what?"

The healer woman tending to Sheila opens her eyes and gives him a warning look.

"What did you find?" Jo asks, looking back and forth between them.

The man takes a deep breath and meets her eyes. "I found traces of a seal," he answers at last. "It's hidden quite well but I was able to sense it."

Jo frowns. "A seal?" she repeats. She glances at the queen of the witches, surprise written all over her face. "Are you implying what I think?" she turns back to the healer man.

The man nods.

"The queen's magic has been bound," the man informs her. "I think, this is all speculation on my part mind you, but it's my belief that she somehow tapped into that restricted power, the strain from such feat is what caused the magical exhaustion."

"That's impossible," Jo murmurs. "She is the queen of the witches; her magic can't be bound."

"I'm telling you what I sensed," the man snaps angrily.

Jo contemplates Sheila once more. _Could it be?_ She wonders fearfully. _How? Why?_ But more importantly, _who?_

"I can tell you something else," Marie whispers, pulling her hands away from Sheila's body and contemplating Jo. "This seal is not new, it has been in place for years."

Jo doesn't know what to make of the revelation. "Are you certain?"

"Absolutely," Marie responds. "The queen's magic has been bound for decades." She looks back at the frail old woman in the bed, her face filled with pity. "She has never reached the full potential of her power." It is heartbreaking to thing that the woman who holds the highest authority in the city has her true power locked away.

Dr. Jo Parker is completely floored by the revelation. "This doesn't make any sense," she mutters, feeling stunned by what she has just learned. How in the world had anyone managed to bind Sheila Bennett's magic? Who had dared to do something so unholy to the queen of the witches? Why?

This is the last thing any of them could have ever expected.


	13. Chapter 13

**Mikaelson Mansion**

"They did what?" The fury in Elijah's voice is unmistakable.

"The council have officially taken control of the city while the queen recovers," Freya repeats while trying to suppress a yawn. She's tired, it has been a really long day and an equally long night. She wants to crawl into bed and sleep for the rest of the day. And while she shares her brother's anger, there isn't much they can do for now.

"Mark my words, if they are taking over is because they truly believe Sheila won't recover," Elijah looks towards Niklaus who stands by the window, a glass of whiskey in hand. He has just returned to the mansion, without giving anyone an explanation as to where he has been. Elijah wants to ask but he knows better, Niklaus comes and goes as he pleases and has never been fond of being questioned by anyone, not even his own family.

"They're probably behind the attack," Freya mutters; a dark shadow crossing over her tired features. "They are getting bold," she glances at Nik. "Attacking the queen in her own home…" she doesn't have any proof that the council is behind the attack on the queen and her granddaughter but really, who else could it be?

"I wouldn't be surprised if this is all part of a bigger scheme," Elijah continues to stare at his brother's back, waiting for him to say something.

"What are we going to do?" Freya wonders. "What's the plan, Niklaus?"

Nik finally turns away from the window and faces them. "I'm going to the Bayou," he informs them. "I'm going to search for Lucy Bennett."

It's definitely not what they expected to hear from their brother.

Elijah seems genuinely surprised while Freya arches an eyebrow. "Since when do you care about the queen's granddaughter?" she asks curiously.

"She's a valuable piece of the game, all three girls are."

Freya doesn't look convinced. "They don't have any power." The Bennett girls are of no use to them. "Even if Bonnie takes the throne, she will be forced into a marriage so the council can keep their leash on her family." She can't quite mask the annoyance she feels. "We need to handle the council and we need to do it now." She's tired of waiting, they all are.

"That decision is not yours to make."

The lights flicker on briefly.

Nik's power pulses around the room in warning.

Freya does her best to keep her emotions in check, challenging Niklaus never ends well for any of them. "They are the biggest threat!" She insists. _What is her brother waiting for?_ "We need to end them once and for all."

"And we will," Nik promises her. His voice is calm, his magic has retracted, and the room suddenly feels light and welcoming.

"You keep saying that but we have yet to do anything-"

"The council has made the first move," Nik interrupts her. "Whether they are doing it together or moving the pieces of the game individually is yet to be seen, but they have started this game." He looks into her eyes, lips forming a devious smirk. "There is no need to rush things sweet sister." _Patience is a virtue,_ his mother has always told him. "Let the council think they are in control, let them think they have all the moves figured out." His eyes grow darker and the malicious tone of his voice sends shivers down her spine. "We have been operating from the shadows for a long time, precipitating now could cost us greatly."

"You want us to watch from the sidelines?"

Nik's lips curve. "Do you think Damian is the only one seeking to take over?" he challenges Freya. Before she can formulate a response, he continues. "Giuseppe has his own agenda, the Gemini coven does too, so do countless others. With the queen indisposed, they are all going to try and obtain the crown. They will reveal their true intentions in due time and act accodingly."

"And we're going to let them set the tune," Elijah mutters, following his brother's train of thought.

"Why not?" Nik turns to him them. "Let them start a civil war between the families, let them kill each other."

"And when everything is set and done, we will pick up the pieces and start anew," Elijah finishes knowingly. It's a risky plan, they can't exactly control each and every move their enemies make but it could work to their advantage if they play their cards right.

"Precisely," Nik grins at him.

"How does rescuing the Bennett girl fit into the plan?" Freya questions both of them.

"Whoever controls the Bennett family, has a higher chance of winning the game."

Freya contemplates him quietly. "Did you have something to do with Bonnie Bennett's return?" She feels suspicious about Bonnie's disappearance and her safely return which just happened to coincide with her brother's and now Nik's desire to rescue Lucy, _since when does he care so much about the well being of the Bennett cousins?_ "You were there, at the hospital." She stares into his eyes, challenging him to deny it. "I felt your presence." No one else had but Nik is her brother. All the Mikaelson siblings share a unique bond. She can always tell when one of her brothers is nearby.

Elijah looks back and forth between them. He knows about Nik's relationship with Bonnie. He knows Bonnie means more to his brother than he lets on but he's not sure if Nik will be sharing that information with Freya or the rest of their siblings anytime soon.

"I was," Niklaus responds calmly.

"What's your plan with the Bennett girls?"

"Saving Lucy Bennett will ensure the Bennett family is indebted to me," Nik explains. "What fool would pass the opportunity?"

"So, this is all a plan to get them under your control," Freya shakes her head. She knows there is more but she also knows that pushing him to reveal all can be counterproductive. "I think we are making a mistake stalling," she tells him. "We should make a move and we should do it soon."

"My decision is final, Freya." Nik places the glass of whiskey on the table. "I'm going to the Bayou. I will order Marcel and the vampires to lay low for now. The last thing we need is for our kind to be blamed for more incidents."

"I'm going with you," Elijah says.

"I don't need your help, brother. I can handle the wolves on my own."

"I'm sure you can," Elijah agrees with him. "But I'm still going."

Nik watches him with mirth in his eyes. "Oh Elijah," he says with a chuckle. "You can't resist a Bennett, can you?"

Elijah glares at him but refrains himself from making a comment.

"What do you want me to do while the two of you go on your rescue mission?" Freya snaps. She's not happy with this plan. The last time they got close to a Bennett witch, things ended badly. Her bothers should know better than to be playing this game again. _Men_ , she thinks, feeling annoyed with both of them. _Human or supernatural alike, men are all the same when it comes to a pretty face._

"Keep an eye on the council and find more about those damn creatures," Nik orders. "Contact our witch allies, they might know something we're missing and also make sure they know that for now, we're not making any moves for the throne."

Freya gives him a look that clearly says, _what do you think I've been doing?_ but nods anyway. While he comes and goes as he pleases, she's stuck in the city, dealing with the council's machinations.

"Shall we?" Nik turns to his brother.

Elijah nods and walks closer to him. With a wave of Nik's magic, the two of them disappear from the mansion in a swirl of dark power.

Freya watches them go before heading straight to her room, she's going to take a nap first.

* * *

 **Hospital**

Emily wakes up with a gasp. She sits up, frightened. In her cloudy mind, she's still at her house, fighting the creatures. She lifts her arm, a spell already at the tip of her pale lips.

"It's okay," Bonnie says while gently touching her arm. There is a loud hiss, Emily's magic is in turmoil. Bonnie pulls her hand away quickly, feeling a sting. "You're okay," she says in a soothing voice. "You're at the hospital." She reaches for her once more, slowly, as if she were a scared pup.

Emily blinks a couple of times and stares at her cousin's face, trying to determine if she's truly seeing Bonnie or if this is just a very vivid dream. "Bonnie," she feels like she has a cotton ball stuck in her throat but she presses on anyway. "You're here…you..." she throws her arms around her and chokes back a sob.

"Yes," Bonnie hugs her tightly. "I'm here, I'm okay."

"So worried," Emily mumbles against Bonnie's ear. She's crying now.

"I know," Bonnie's voice breaks. She feels like crying too. "I'm so glad you are okay too."

"Lucy?" Emily asks, pulling away from her and looking around the room, half expecting to see her other cousin. "Where is-?"

The smile drops from Bonnie's face, she shakes her head and looks away sadly. Lucy is still missing.

"Oh," Emily looks down. She absently touches the side of her face, there is a dull ache there.

"Here," Bonnie hands her a glass of water.

"Thank you," Emily drinks the water in big gulps and even asks for more.

Bonnie takes a seat on the bed, right next to her. There is so much she wants to ask but she doesn't know where to start. She knows Emily probably has a lot of questions for her too.

"Grams…" Emily wonders softly.

"She's magically exhausted," Bonnie informs her gently. "Dr. Parker said the next 48 hours are essential for her recovery." She contemplates Emily for a few minutes before asking, "what happened?"

"I'm not sure, it was so fast," Emily murmurs. "I don't know how those creatures managed to get inside the house." Their house is supposed to be one of the most protected buildings in all of New Orleans. She shudders at the memory of the attack. "Grams…she…" she takes a long pause. "She unleashed some really powerful magic…" she stares into Bonnie's eyes. "She saved us."

"I found you both unconscious," Bonnie tells her. "I was so afraid you were…" she can't even finish the sentence.

"I wouldn't be here if it weren't for Grams." She squeezes Bonnie's hand reassuringly. "Where have you been?" Emily asks her. "What happened in the Bayou? Why did you go there Bonnie, you know the rules-" she stops herself, reproaching Bonnie is not going to change things. What's done is done.

"It was stupid, I know." Bonnie feels guilty. "But I wanted to help Stefan and I never thought we would encounter those creatures again." She looks into her cousin's curious eyes. "We got separated and-"

"Grams went looking for you."

"I heard." Bonnie looks down knowing that for now, it's best to keep up the lies. "I got lost and then I had to keep hiding from the wolves until I finally found my way back."

"I'm so happy you're okay," Emily whispers. And then, the two of them are hugging again, clinging to each other as if their lives depend on it. As long as she has her family and Nik, Bonnie knows everything will be okay.

* * *

 **The Bayou**

The sun burning brightly by the time Nik makes his way into the Bayou. Unlike the rest of the witches in New Orleans, Nik knows exactly where he is going. It doesn't take long to reach the house in the heart of the Bayou, not with their super speed anyway. The magic crystals protecting the place give away to the burst of dark power he releases and they drop to the ground with a thud.

Elijah contemplates them with curiosity before following his brother inside the property's boundary. They stop a about a hundred feet away from the old house. Their eyes easily spotting the wolves patrolling the perimeter.

"Five," Elijah whispers.

Nik nods. "There is at least three more inside the house." The wolves have heightened senses, not as much as the vampires but enough to let them know that there are strangers approaching which is why Nik is using his magic to cloak himself and his brother.

"Can you teleport us inside the house?" Elijah wonders.

Nik frowns and turns to him. "She's not inside the house." He can sense the wolves but he can't sense any witches inside. Lucy Bennett is not at the wolf compound.

"So, where is she?"

"A good question in deed."

The two of them shared knowing looks and move in unison.

The wolves guarding the property growl at them, rifles pointing straight at both of their hearts. Nik chuckles at their naiveté. "Put those toys away before you hurt yourself." The command takes effect immediately, much to the shock of the wolves, they lower their weapons and look at each other with confusion.

"What?"

"How?"

They stare at him, surprise written all over their faces.

Nik grins and calmly makes his way towards them. "Don't move," he hisses.

The wolves find themselves rooted to the spot, bodies shaking uncontrollably. They want to move, they want to prevent the intruders from making their way inside their Alpha's home but somehow their bodies refuse.

Nik cranks his neck to the side and the five wolves guarding the house drop to the ground, unconscious. Elijah arches an eyebrow at the display of power. "Must you always show off, Niklaus?"

Nik only chuckles. In the next second, he spins around and catches a silent arrow with his left hand. Elijah easily ducks the second arrow aiming for his heart. He growls as he spots the figure in one of the trees.

Nik arches an eyebrow and crushes the feeble weapon with his hand before zeroing in on the figure hiding in the tree. "Come." With a flick of his wrist, the werewolf materializes in front of him.

The figure gasps as he floats in midair in front of the hybrid and his brother. His right hand-which holds his crossbow- shakes as he struggles to lift it and aim at the monster's head. He can't though, no matter how hard he tries, his arm does not obey him. He chokes a bunch of incoherent words while he continues to struggle to break free.

"You are wasting your time," Elijah points out casually. "No matter how strong you are, you will never break free from his hold."

"Fuck off," the wolf manages say.

Elijah merely arches an amused eyebrow. "Werewolves have always lacked manners."

His brother chuckles and stares at the wolf with curious blue eyes. "Where is the wolf king?"

The wolf shakes his head.

"Tell me where the wolf king is?" the hybrid commands as he looks into the wolf's eyes.

The wolf doesn't want to respond but he can't hold back the information, whatever power that monster has is too strong to resist, he opens his mouth and divulges everything he knows. "He's not here," he answers, hating himself for doing so. "He's gone to the pit."

"The pit," Elijah repeats with confusion. He turns to his brother, a clear question in his eyes.

"What is he doing there?" Nik questions.

Sweat trickles down the werewolf's face as he struggles to hold back the answer, he can't, he tries, but it's impossible to resist the hybrid's command.

"He's inspecting the new arrivals," the wolf answers, it kills him to be divulging his Alpha's plans but he doesn't have a choice. _Why had no one ever warned him that the hybrid had the power to control a wolf's mind?_

"New arrivals?" There is a sinking feeling in the pit of Elijah's stomach. He and Nik share a look.

"Tell me, what new arrivals?" Nik questions with a strange glint in his eyes.

The wolf swallows hard, struggling to hold back the words but his tongue runs loose. "A couple of wolves from neighboring cities and…" _don't say it, don't you dare say it,_ he tells himself. "A witch," he confesses at last.

There is a sharp intake of breath from Elijah. "Lucy," he murmurs knowingly. It has to be her.

"Thanks for your help, mate." With a swift move, Nik cuts the wolf's head off. The corpse falls to the ground with a thud and the head rolls a couple of feet away. Nik brings his hand to his lips, licking the blood from his fingers.

"I doubt the wolf king will appreciate you killing one of his bodyguards," Elijah hands him a white handkerchief.

"He'll like it even less when I show up to the pit," Nik mutters while cleaning his bloody hands. He made a promise to Bonnie and he intends to keep it.

* * *

 **Hospital**

Bonnie and Emily are quietly talking about Grams and the council taking over when the door bursts open and Katherine steps inside. "Bonnie!"

Bonnie stands up and hugs her friend tightly.

Damon follows Katherine inside the room, his eyes immediately landing on Emily. While Katherine and Bonnie hug, the two of them have a conversation with their eyes. Eventually, Emily looks away, her face hot.

"I'm so happy you're back," Katherine says to her friend. "I was so worried and then when I heard about the attack in your home-" She glances at Emily. "It's good to know you're both okay."

"Thanks," Emily mumbles.

"How is Stefan?" Bonnie questions them.

"We're still waiting to see if the cure is taking effect," Damon responds in a somber voice. "Bonnie, I-"

"It's not your fault," Bonnie cuts him off. Emily told her that Grams and pretty much everyone blames Damon for her and Lucy's disappearance. Bonnie can't help but feel bad for him.

"We shouldn't have gone to the Bayou."

"You didn't force us to go with you, Damon." Bonnie gives him a soft smile. "We should have known better." They are all to blame, not just Damon. The council, Giuseppe, her Grams even, they should all know better than to lay the blame on one person. "We wanted to help." They couldn't have predicted how horrendously the night would turn out.

Damon smiles back, a look of relief on his face.

Emily frowns at the exchange. "Has Stefan woken up at all?" she asks Damon, bringing his attention to her.

"No," the sadness in Damon's voice is obvious and one of his hands clenches into a fist. "Not at all." Waiting is the worst part, he hates it.

Katherine looks down at the floor, suppressing a whimper.

"That's good," Emily's face is soft and her eyes are shinning.

"Is it?"

Katherine looks up immediately. "You really thinks so?"

"It means his body is accepting the cure," Emily explains to them. "The virus is probably fighting it, which is why he remains unconscious. If everything goes well, he should return to normal soon." The hopeful look in Damon's face is endearing. She catches herself smiling at him and sobers up immediately. _Don't be an idiot,_ she tells herself. She's only going to get burned again. She looks away, a terrible wave of sadness crawling over her skin.

"Let's us hope that is the case," Bonnie really hopes Luke and Stefan will be cured at last.

"Is it true what they are saying?" Katherine asks her. "About your grandmother and the council?" She can't hide the worry she feels. An attack on the queen's own home is something that should not be taken lightly. Not to mention how worried her clan is with the council taking control of the city. The queen respects their ways, the council does not.

Bonnie nods, a sad look on her face. "They will be in charge until she wakes up." She thinks of Damian and the conversation they had the previous night, she feels angry at how easily he had tried to dismiss her.

"I'm sure she will wake up soon," Damon tries to be supportive.

"Why can't you take over?" Katherine asks.

Emily gasps. "Grams is not dead, Katherine!"

"I didn't mean it like that," Katherine snaps while staring at Bonnie. "You are the future queen, if your grandmother is indisposed, you should be in control of the city, not them."

"Yeah, cause they are going to let a seventeen year old girl take charge of the city," Damon makes a face at Katherine.

"She's going to be queen one day!"

"Don't be an idiot! Bonnie doesn't know the first thing about ruling."

Bonnie feels like she has been slapped. Damon's words sting. But they are the truth, she doesn't know how to rule a city, she doesn't know half of the things her grandmother does on a daily basis. "I may be the future queen but the council doesn't think I should meddle in their affairs." The bitterness in Bonnie's voice is evident. "Damian Lescheres pretty much told me to let them handle everything."

"Who the hell does he think he is to tell you what to do?" Katherine hisses.

"He's the most powerful and influential member the council has," Emily reminds her in a stern voice."You should listen to him, Bonnie. He knows what he's doing."

"I want to be informed of what's going on," Bonnie snaps. "I want to know what they are doing to find Lucy, to stop the creatures attacking our city, and more importantly, I want to know how the hell those monsters got inside our home. We have a right to know, Emily."

"I'm sure the council will tell us."

"Will they?" Bonnie wonders out loud. "The next 48 hours are crucial for Grams recovery and instead of waiting to see what will happen they are already taking charge and trying to make decisions for me. Grams is their queen, she's not dead but to them is almost as if she is and..." she trails off, her body shaking. She feels angry, insulted really, by the way the council has decided that her Grams won't wake up, and how they are already trying to control her. She needs to do something.

"I'm sure your grandmother will be fine." Katherine touches her shoulder, doing her best to comfort her. "She's a strong woman, she will get through this."

"Yes," Bonnie agrees with her. _Grams will get through this._ She has to.

"How did you managed to get out of the Bayou unharmed?" Damon decides to change the subject.

"Did you see any werewolves?" Katherine wonders suddenly.

Bonnie takes a deep breath before repeating the lie she has been telling everyone. _It's for the best_ , she tells herself. She's not sure how her friends or Emily would react to her relationship with Nik, let alone to the bond they have formed. _Will they hate me?_ Bonnie wonders. Sooner or later, she will have to admit the truth and deal with the consequences of her actions but until then, her forbidden romance with Nik must be kept secret.

* * *

 **Bayou**

"This is where the pit is located?" Elijah asks while surveying the area. His feet sink into the murky water, adding a new layer of mud and slime to his pants. He can't help but make a face at the mess. He has just ruined a perfect pair of shoes too.

"The pit is in the opposite direction." Nik is not at all bothered by the mud clinging to his jeans. His eyes find a lazy alligator curling against the stream's edge. There is another one hiding in the water, head barely rising above the surface while a third one is slowly slithering through the mud, eyes trained on both of them. "Stupid animal, thinks we're prey."

Elijah watches the alligators warily. "Please tell me you didn't chose this path just so you can pick a fight with them."

Nik laughs. "Are you afraid, brother?"

There is a splash somewhere behind them and Elijah looks back over his shoulder, half expecting the armor-plated reptilian to attack. "I don't fancy battling an alligator."

"Worried about your pretty suit?"

"My suit and shoes are ruined already."

Nik laughs again. He's enjoying Elijah's discomfort which is one of the reasons he has chosen this particular path, the other…is approaching. "You wear your suits like armor."

Elijah doesn't reply, his eyes are trained on the dark eyes peeking through the mud; almost daring the creature to attack.

Nik stops all of a sudden. The murky waters still beneath his knees. He and Elijah stand like statues. Their eyes lock briefly, a silent message passing between them.

"You two must have a death wish," a gruff voice says. He steps from the shadow of two tall bald Cypress trees, a crossbow in his right hand.

"We have been dancing with death for centuries," even from the swampy water, Elijah looks down upon the scruffy wolf. Neither he or his brother is afraid of a puny werewolf.

"You know whose territory is this?"

"We are very well aware," Elijah mutters.

"You have no business here."

Two more wolves step out of the Cypress and Spanish moss trees, all of them heavily armed. They point their crossbows at the two vampires.

"Your kind is not allowed here."

The alligators stir, sensing the blood in the air. One, two, countless more slid into the water, eager to fill their bellies. They circle the brothers, getting close enough to sense their uniqueness. They do not attack, animals too have self preservation.

There is a ripple in the water and a sudden cold breeze descends through the trees.

Dark magic pulses all around.

"Put your hands up," the wolf orders. "If you make a single move, we'll shoot you and feed you to the gators."

 _You really think you can kill us with that?_ Elijah is rather amused by the threat.

Nik's lips twitch. He's not afraid of the wolves, let alone of a couple of hungry alligators. His hybrid blood pumps with excitement. He and Elijah raise their hands above their heads at the same time. A rehearsed move, a charade of surrender. "I was hoping you would say that." His eyes shift, becoming two dark pools of gold. He looks directly into the wolf's dark eyes. "Come," his voice is silky, persuasive, easily taking hold of the inferior breed's mind. "You just got two new recruits."

"Yes," the wolf's eyes glaze over. His companions also fall under the hybrid's thrall; they lower their weapons and jump into the dirty water. They are drawn to him like a moth to a flame.

Nik gives them a dimpled grin. "You will take us to the pit," his compulsion takes effect instantly. No wolf has ever been able to resist his orders. "You will take us to the wolf king."

The two brothers allow their hands to be tied behind their backs with iron chains laced with vervain. There is a slight burning sensation when the chain is first put around Elijah's wrists, it quickly disappears thanks to his brother's magic which easily blocks the effect of the vervain. They allow blindfolds to be placed over their eyes and allow the werewolves to guide them the rest of the way, into the darkest part of the Bayou, where the pit is located.

"Looks like we got ourselves some new recruits boys," one wolf mumbles as they follow a well-known path. "We will take them to the pit," he repeats the orders burning in his mind. "The wolf king will be pleased."

Nik chuckles. _Fools._

Up above he hears an eagle sing.

Fenrir is watching over them and following their steps.

This is all part of his plan after all, this is the easiest way to enter the pit, and the fastest way to get Lucy out of there.

* * *

 **Hospital**

"Remember what I told you?" Bonnie looks over her shoulder and stares into the eyes of her faithful companion. Shadow lowers his head slightly, a nod that he understands the plan perfectly. Taking a deep breath, Bonnie climbs the last step and stares at the heavy door. She used the back stairs and placed one heck of a cloaking spell on herself and Shadow in order to avoid any detection. No one is allowed in this part of the hospital. The fourth floor is where the intensive care patients are and only approved personnel and visitors can enter. Bonnie does not have access yet.

The door is also locked.

"I have to be very careful," Bonnie whispers to herself. She has to open the door without alerting the hospital staff. She stretches her hands over the door and closes her eyes; chanting the spell she uses whenever she sneaks out of her house. It takes a couple of minutes but she succeeds in breaking the spell locking the door without alerting anyone.

The door opens slowly and with another deep breath, Bonnie steps through. Shadow follows her, quietly walking behind her, eyes moving curiously over the deserted hallways. There are not that many patients here but Bonnie uses her magic to locate her grandmother.

Her hands shake violently as she pushes the door open and steps inside.

Shadow keeps watch outside the door.

"Oh Grams," tears fill Bonnie's eyes as she contemplates the pale face and sees the different machines attached to her grandmother's body. Bonnie walks towards the bed slowly, almost afraid to disturb her. Her grandmother looks so frail, it breaks Bonnie's heart. Gently, very gently she takes her grandmother's hand in hers. "Grams, it's Bonnie." Her skin is ice cold. "I'm here, Grams."

There is no response.

A single tear rolls down Bonnie's cheek. "I'm sorry Grams, I'm so sorry." The guilt she feels rips her heart to shreds. She wasn't there when her grandmother and Emily needed her, and now, her Grams lays unresponsive in a hospital bed. It hurts to see her like this, it scares her to think she might never open her eyes again. "You need to wake up, Grams." Bonnie squeezes her fingers. "Please wake up," she begs. "I need you." She can't imagine not having her Grams in her life. "Please."

There is no sign that her grandmother can hear her. Sheila Bennett, queen of the witches and matriarch of the Bennett bloodline lays motionless.

"I need to talk to you. There is so much I need to say, so much I need to ask too." With her free hand, Bonnie traces her grandmother's icy cheek. "Please." As she continues to plead with her grandmother to wake up, an idea occurs to her. _What if I could help you?_ It's a risky thing to do, the healers know what they are doing, and surely, they have tried this before but Bonnie's desire to help her grandmother is stronger, as is her love. "Grams I need you to wake up," she whispers. "Let me help you wake up." Taking a deep breath and closing her eyes, Bonnie claps her grandmother's hand in a tight grip and begins chanting in Latin.

The surge of her magic has the lights inside the room and in the hallway flickering on and off.

 _Open your eyes Grams,_ Bonnie concentrates hard and uses her magic to inject her grandmother with strength. F _eel my magic Grams, let it feed you, let it pull you out of the darkness...wake up..._

The entire floor vibrates with the magic Bonnie is using to help her grandmother.

Outside, dark clouds eclipse the sun.

A storm is brewing.

* * *

 **The Bayou**

Lucy growls, feeling angry at herself, at her situation, at the unfairness of it all. She pushes her messy hair away from her sweaty face and takes a deep breath, hands pounding on the metal door once more. She woke up in a small cell. She has no idea where she is or how long it's been since her capture, all she knows is that she's still a prisoner.

 _Where the hell had those stupid werewolves brought her to?_

 _What were they planning to do with her?_

 _How long has it been?_

She was taken from one prison and straight into another one. She has no clue where she is or who has her now or even why. _Is Grams looking for me?_ Someone has surely noticed by now she's missing, someone must be looking for her, they have to. Her family is not going to let her rot in this cell forever.

"Damn it," Lucy pounds harder on the door. Her desperation cutting through her like a knife. "Help!" her throat hurts. She has lost count of how many times she has pleaded for help but no one ever comes, no one can hear her cries. Worst of all, she doesn't have her magic. Looking down at her bruised hands, Lucy releases a series of curses. The wolves had injected her with something that knocked her out cold and managed to suppressed her magic too. She hates them. _How in the world do werewolves have those kinds of weapons anyway? How do they know how to block a witch's magic?_ Her mind is in chaos. She has so many questions and has no idea how or if she will ever get the answers she needs.

A sudden chill down her spine, has Lucy stepping away from the door. She backs all the way to the wall as the metal door swings open. Hope and fear mix into one. She presses herself completely against the hard surface, heart pounding loudly, and eyes trained on the tall figure that steps inside her small cell.

The man is flanked by two others, all three of them watching her with mild interest.

"You," Lucy hisses, recognizing one werewolf right away.

Christian gives her an evil grin. "Remember me, princess?"

"You bastard!" it takes an enormous amount of self-control not to launch herself at him and claw his eyes out. "What did you inject me with?" Lucy demands angrily.

"A liquid that mutes your magic," Christian responds with a sneer. "Bitches like you need to be contained."

Lucy growls. "You will regret this!" by the mother goddess, she swears that she will make him pay.

Christian laughs. "Sure I will, babe."

"Go to hell, you son of a bitch!"

"She's a feisty one," the other wolf comments in a casual voice. "She'll entertain the crowd." He looks to his right, to the man in between himself and Christian.

Lucy also stares at the tall, brown haired man. He hasn't said a word at all, he's simply watching her under cold and calculating blue eyes. If the situation weren't so serious, if she wasn't so angry and scared, she would have taken the time to enjoy the handsome face, the smoldering eyes, and athletic built body. Under different circumstances, she would have found him utterly sexy. But there is something about him, about his posture, and his aura that has her feeling nervous and uncertain. There is a strange power inside him, if her magic weren't so clouded, she would know better but even without her magic at her disposal, she knows he's a different kind of wolf than Christian and the other man standing beside him.

"Lucy Bennett," the brown-haired man says at last. He looks her up and down, lips curling into a dangerously sexy smirk. "The queen's granddaughter."

"Who the hell are you?" Lucy's voice is steady, her posture defiant. She's scared shitless but she won't give them the satisfaction of seeing her cower in fear. She's a Bennett witch and she will stand proud and stay strong to the very end. "Why am I here? Who are you? what do you want with me?"

The man takes a couple of steps closer and smiles at her. "My name is Mason Lockwood," he introduces himself. "I am the Alpha of the wolves in the Bayou, or as some like to call me, the wolf king."

"Shit!" Lucy gasps.

Things just went from bad to worse.

* * *

Drip

Drip

Drip

The creature's red eyes snap open all of a sudden. He jumps to his feet, alarmed. When he tries to use his superior speed to run away, he is immediately flung back by the heavy chain around his ankles. He curses as he is pushed against the wall of the cave. There is water dripping over the rocky ceiling and a white line of salt has been drawn in front of him while candles illuminate the cavernous setting.

The sharp pain in his arm has him leaning back against the rocky wall. He hasn't healed yet, he probably needs more blood. He stares at the wound the queen inflicted on him and he growls furiously. _Fucking bitch,_ he curses silently. He hates the queen, she murdered his children with her magic and nearly tore his arm off too. _What will the master say?_ _What punishment will he receive if he failed yet again?_ The anger he feels escalates as he thinks of the _master;_ that's another witch he would love to see dead. He hates him.

The creature's thoughts are interrupted by the sound of footsteps. He straightens his posture immediately and flashes his fangs in warning. "You…" he hisses upon laying eyes on the woman with her swirling black cloak.

Ayana smirks, unafraid of his murderous eyes. "Put your fangs away," she commands in a clear and calm voice.

"Fuck you," the creature spits. "I'm going to tear your throat out," the creature hisses and bares his fangs proudly. "I'm going to feast on your blood," he makes a strange sound with his tongue and smiles wickedly at her. "I'm going to-" whatever he plans to say next is cut short. His legs buckle over and he sinks to his knees, crying out in agony as pain invades every single nerve in his body. It only lasts for a couple of seconds but it's enough to leave him panting and shaking uncontrollably. His surprised red eyes flash towards her as his body struggles to recover from the attack. "What do you want?" he pants.

Ayana walks closer, an intrigued look on her face. "You are an old creature, powerful too, and unique as well," she mutters more to herself.

"What do you want with me?" The creature hisses.

"You hold the answers to many questions," Ayana responds calmly. "I want to talk to you about your past."

The creatures growl, fangs flashing once more.

Ayana looks into his red eyes without fear. "You hold the answers I seek and I intend to get them, one way or another." She comes to stand right on the edge of the line of salt. "We can do this the easy way, or the hard way," she tells him, allowing her great power to surface and spread throughout the cave. "The choice is yours."

The creature glares at her, silently defying her.

"You are no stranger to pain," Ayana tells him in a casual voice. "You have suffered a great deal of pain at the hands of your masters," her eyes soften suddenly. "You weren't always this deranged monster, you were human once upon a time, weren't you?" The sympathy in her voice is genuine.

The creatures look away, his jaw clenching angrily, his eyes hard and unforgiving.

"This was forced upon you," Ayana continues sadly. "Witches were never meant to be this cruel," she tells him. "Enslaving people goes against everything we once stood for." She searches his face. "Tell me something, was this a punishment for a crime?"

"Why the fuck do you care?" the creatures snaps.

"Because I believe that you, like my son, are victims."

"Your son made me what I am," the creature snaps furiously. He moves closer but the magic trapping him keeps him at bay. "He is the reason I am thus."

"He doesn't remember you," Anaya informs him. "Which means he made you before he escaped." She doesn't want to give too much information away but she needs answers and the creature is the only one who can give them to them which is why she sought him out. "My son knows the name of every vampire he has ever sired, he chose to give them immortal life for a reason but you…"

The creature remains quiet, backing away until his back hits the cavern's wall.

"You are a different breed of vampire."

"So?"

"There is a mark on your shoulder," Ayana continues. She saw the mark when she chained him to the cave wall. "You have been branded a slave, to serve and obey the Lescheres family." The mark identifies him as their servant. Not many witches know the ancient ritual to submit other creatures to their will. It is a dark and forbidden art after all; one that is supposed to have been abolished.

The creature growls angrily, the hatred he feels written all over his face.

A sudden glint flashes across Ayana's eyes. "What if I could set you free?"

The question takes the creature by surprise. He clearly had not anticipated to hear that from her. His head snaps to her in a flash, his eyes sparking with something akin to hope. It's gone quickly, replaced by a wary look. "You can't," he states. "Only the witch who placed the mark can take it away." He looks away then, he should know better than to allow his weakness to show.

"Or the witch who created the spell," Ayana remarks.

The creatures turn to her once more. "You?" he asks in disbelief.

"Not I," Ayana clarifies. "But a witch from my bloodline created that spell and as such, a witch from my bloodline can break it." She pins him with her dark gaze. "I can set you free if you give me what I want."

"And what is that?"

"Answers."

The creature laughs. "That is your price?" He doesn't believe her. Witches are liars, they are cruel, and selfish, and he hates all of them.

Ayana nods.

"You're a foolish woman." _I can tell you all the lies I want,_ the creature thinks with mischief.

"You can try and lie all you want but I will know the truth," Ayana informs him as if reading his thoughts. She can't help but smile upon seeing the startled look on his face. "I will know if you lie to me," Ayana wants to make sure that he understands their bargain. "You must be truthful or I shall rip you apart. Either way, I will get my answers." Her eyes are unyielding as she stares him down.

"You're a very cruel woman," the creature replies. "You like to inflict pain just like the dogs that enslaved me," he spits at her. "You are just like them."

"I'm willing to become the devil itself in order to help my son," the conviction in Ayana's voice is unwavering, her love, her loyalty to her child is unquestionable. "I am willing to go to the deepest of hell for him as well."

"Would you kill for him?"

"Yes."

"Would you die for him?"

"Yes."

There is no hint of hesitation in her voice as she responds to each of his question. The creature gives her a curious look. "You love him that much?"

"With all my heart and soul."

The creature walks towards her and comes to stand in front of the barrier of salt. While the chains hold him back and the salt prevents him from escaping, he gets as close to her as he is allowed. "I wonder if you will still love him once you know how he came to be, once you learn the sins he has committed…"

 _I will always love him,_ Ayana thinks. "Tell me."

The creature's red eyes shine with malicious excitement. "Ask and you shall receive." He has nothing to lose. He has a lot to gain actually.

"Why don't we start with your name?" Ayana challenges.

The creature's eyes open wide, his mouth actually drops open before he recovers quickly, shaking his head.

"Tell me your story."

Ayana has surprised him once again. The creature looks away, his body trembling slightly.

"Who are you?" Ayana wants to know.

"I…" the creature struggles to find the words. He hasn't spoken his name in centuries, not since he became this ugly, hideous monster _. Can he do it?_

"Tell me," Ayana's voice is gentle. "Tell me your name, tell me how you came to be?" A siren's voice slowly alluring him to open his soul.

He doesn't know if she's using magic to make him compliant or if it is her nature to appear so understanding and approachable but he suddenly finds himself wanting to answer. _When was the last time he said his name? When was the last time he thought of the life he had before becoming a monster?_ He finds himself at a loss of words. There is a part of him that wants to answer but there is another part of him that wants to push the memories away, to keep them buried deep inside his soul. He looks into her eyes. Ayana is powerful, she could probably get the answers from his head if she wanted to but instead she's asking. None of his masters have ever asked how he came to be, or the secrets he keeps. The fools see him as a weapon, a means to an end, oh the things they could have forced him to share but instead they chose to use him like a dog.

The creature takes a couple of minutes to build the courage to say the words. "My name was…" his throat clogs with emotion. Once he does this, there will be no going back.

So be it.

Ayana stares into his eyes and gives him an encouraging look.

"Lucien," he says at last.

Before he was a monster, he was a simple man and if she wants to hear his story, he will tell her. He is after all the first vampire sired by the hybrid. The first of many failed experiments conducted by the ancestors of the council. He was a witness to the greatest sin committed by the witches of old.

* * *

 _A/N: Thank you so much for reading and reviewing. I hope you liked this chapter!_


	14. Chapter 14

**The hospital**

The first thing she feels is a warm tongue licking her cheek.

Bonnie opens her eyes slowly and winces with the blinding white light that greets her. She groans and turns her face to the side.

Shadow licks her cheek once more, nuzzling her skin with his fur.

When Bonnie finally stares into his icy blue eyes, she feels confused, _what is she doing on the floor?_ "What happened?" she whispers and sits up slowly, her vision is a bit blurry. "Ouch," she mumbles, feeling a sting on her left arm.

Shadow is watching her carefully.

Bonnie rubs her arm. She's in her grandmother's hospital room. She tried using her magic to wake her up. She remembers that, she remembers feeling the room vibrate with her power as she injected her grandmother with strength but then…

 _What happened afterwards?_

 _How did she end up on the floor?_

 _Did it work?_

Bonnie pulls herself slowly to her feet, fighting a wave of dizziness in the process. She feels tired, really tired, as if she hasn't eaten or slept in days. "It didn't work," she murmurs glancing at her grandmother.

Sheila lays on the bed, unconscious still.

Bonnie's heart sinks. The disappointment she feels leaves a bitter taste in her mouth. "Oh Grams," Bonnie's face crumbles and she approaches the bed, feeling broken at her failure. She was sure it would work. She was filled with so much hope and all it takes is one look at her grandmother to make it go away. "I'm sorry." She takes Grams' hand in hers. "I'm so sorry."

 _Why did her magic fail?_

 _Why hadn't she been able to help her grandmother wake up?_

The beeping sounds of the machines Sheila is hooked to give Bonnie a slight headache after a while. She rubs her forehead and lets out a shaky breath. The room feels hot and stuffy. "Something is wrong," she tells Shadow. She's sweaty and out of breath and her skin feels itchy all over too, particularly her left arm.

Shadow moves closer, licking her fingers.

Bonnie whimpers and pulls her hand away. Her left arm feels numb. She tries flexing her fingers. Nothing.

 _Why can't she feel her arm?_

She rolls the sleeve of her sweater and gasps when she sees the angry rash on her skin. "What the hell?" it looks like she was bitten by something. Bonnie has no idea how she got it, all she knows is that the rash is the source of her discomfort.

She kisses her grandmother's forehead and exits the room, Shadow trailing behind.

* * *

 **The Pit**

"Let the fighting begin." Mason claps his hands.

The two werewolves standing inside the ring begin to circle each other, growling menacingly, and trading soft blows in greeting. A small crowd is gathered around the ring, watching and judging the contestants who wish to participate on the actual fighting later that night.

The pit is an underground fighting ring where dozens of werewolves prove their worth to their alpha by beating the crap out of each other. Mason and his inner circle choose the champions of course, as according to him, not all wolves are worthy of participating. He already turned down three wolves, one because he was too young to fight and the other two because they hadn't made an impression on him with their fighting skills.

Under different circumstances, Lucy would have found the two current muscular wolves fighting highly entertaining. This is better than being in the dark cell but she still doesn't know what the hell she's doing here, or why Mason wants her to watch this.

"What do you think?" Mason asks casually.

"It's a pity you don't have Brad Pitt fighting." Lucy winces when one of the wolves receives a heavy blow to the head. She's rather surprised at how quickly he recovers and pulls himself to his feet. Damn, that was a sleek move!

Mason chuckles at her response, eyes still on the two men inside the ring.

"What's the point of this?" Lucy wonders when one wolf is finally declared the victor. Another champion that will get to participate tonight. "What do they get for beating the crap out of each other?" She looks at Mason's face. "A vacation to Miami?"

Mason laughs.

"They prove themselves worthy to serve our Alpha," Christian-the king's sidekick responds quickly. "Those who make it to the end, get to be part of his inner circle," he finishes proudly.

"Like you?"

Christian nods and puffs his chest out.

"Who the hell did you beat to be part of his inner circle?" Lucy snaps. "A ten-year-old?"

Christian growls and curls his fists tightly. If it were up to him, Lucy would be out there in the ring fighting and entertaining the wolves, Mason however, had _asked_ Lucy join him on the sidelines and watch the spectacle instead. Neither Christian or his friend had been pleased but they did not dare go against their Alpha's wishes.

"I'm a good fighter," Christian says.

"Sure you are," Lucy rolls her eyes.

Mason looks highly entertained by their exchange. "Werewolves have a lot of stamina, you know."

The heated look he gives her, has Lucy shifting uncomfortably in her seat. He is as equally handsome as he is dangerous. Lucy might have always been boy crazy but she is no fool, she won't fall for his charms. "I don't find this entertaining at all."

Mason only smirks.

"Why am I here?" she asks him. "What do you want with me?"

Mason stares at her face, taking his time to give her an answer. "I haven't decided what to do with you yet," he finally responds. "Witches are forbidden to come into the Bayou, I have every right to kill you for trespassing into my land."

Lucy refuses to cower in fear, even if she does feel threatened by his words.

"But you are not any witch," Mason continues calmly. "You're a Bennett." He looks back at the ring where another pair of contenders are waiting for him to give the signal. Mason claps his hands and the two wolves engage in a vicious fight.

 _So, you plan to use me,_ Lucy thinks bitterly, wishing to ask more questions but deciding to change the subject instead. "Have you ever fought in the ring?"

"Me?"

"Yeah, you." Lucy winces when one wolf takes a nasty blow to the stomach, blood spills out of his mouth and she could swear she heard a bone crack. The wolves surrounding the ring scream and whistle as the two men continue to trade hard blows. A normal human would have already been knocked out but these wolves are not only tough but far stronger than she could have imagined. "You like seeing your wolves beat the shit out of each other but have you ever been challenged by any of them?"

"I'm the Alpha for a reason," Mason responds carefully. "I would win easily."

"He could beat all of them in no time," Christian adds.

"How do you know you will win when you never fought them?"

A couple of the wolves standing behind them watch Lucy with curious eyes, they almost seem impressed by her.

Mason's eyes are practically burning a hole in her face but Lucy is staring at a spot past his shoulder, there is a light at the very end, she's pretty sure it's a tunnel, one that with any luck will lead her to the outside world. She quickly turns to Mason, afraid that he will notice what she's doing and catch on to her desperate plan to escape. "Wouldn't it be more entertaining if the wolf left standing at the end gets to fight the Alpha of the pack?"

Mason seems surprised by the question.

"What other way to prove their worth than by taking you on and giving you one hell of a fight," Lucy suggests.

"I'm stronger than all of these wolves," Mason arrogantly remarks.

"So, you shouldn't be afraid to fight them."

Mason's eyes narrow dangerously. "I'm not afraid."

"Then prove it," Lucy challenges with a smirk.

Mason opens his mouth with a retort but the lights inside the pit begin to flicker on and off.

"Are we having a power outage?" Christian asks. It wouldn't be surprising considering that they are underground but there is something off in the air.

Lucy's skin prickles as she detects magic floating around the pit. Her heart skips a beat, there is another witch nearby, a powerful one at that. Hope swells inside her chest. _They came for me,_ she thinks joyfully. She's truly expecting to see Grams or any group of witches coming to her rescue. _Finally!_

What Lucy clearly doesn't expect is the two blurs that speed inside the ring and snap the neck of both fighters.

The dead bodies drop to the ground with a loud thud.

Loud gasps echo around the pit.

A nervous energy invades the area and the pack growls in unison when they lay eyes on the culprits.

Lucy's jaw nearly hits the floor when she spots the hybrid king and his elegant brother inside the ring.

"What is the meaning of this?" Mason stands up angrily.

"We came for the girl," Elijah replies calmly. "Give her to us and no harm shall come to your or your pack, refuse and die."

Lucy blinks in astonishment. _They came for me?_ She doesn't know whether to be offended that two vampires came to her rescue or flattered that they just threatened to kill the wolf king and his pack if they refuse to let her go. Vampires or not, they sure know how to make an entrance. She can't help but be impressed.

"Who the fuck do you think you are to come here making demands?" Christian spits, his face contorting in anger.

Elijah merely raises an eyebrow.

No man should look that hot while looking down on another person but there is something about his calm demeanor and haughty look that Lucy finds attractive, she shakes her head and reproaches her silliness. Really, now is not the time _for that_.

"How the hell did you managed to get inside?" Mason demands.

"It was surprisingly easy," the hybrid speaks up for the first time. "Hand her over, won't you?"

"The witch is not going anywhere," Mason snarls.

The pack growls in unison, all getting ready to attack.

Lucy stands up and looks nervously between both vampires and the angry pack of wolves that surround them. Surely, they are not thinking of fighting them all?

Elijah and Klaus look at each other and grin.

The lights turn completely off.

Lucy barely has time to adjust to the darkness when someone picks her up and throws her over his shoulder.

"Let me go-" she can't finish the sentence because she feels like she's flying.

* * *

 **The hospital**

Bonnie makes it out of the room and down the stairs with difficulty.

Shadow whines and tugs at her sweater. He can sense her distress.

Sweat trickles down her back while she shivers uncontrollably.

 _Something is very wrong._

She's still trying to make it to the second floor when her knees give out completely. She can't feel her left arm, and she's having difficulty breathing and seeing clearly. "…Sha… Shadow…" she manages to let out. "…I…" she can feel her magic struggling to determine what's wrong.

Bonnie is on her knees, clutching her arm.

Shadow gets in her face, piercing eyes locking with hers. _Tell me what's wrong?_

 _Get help,_ Bonnie thinks desperately. _I think I've been poisoned._

Shadow doesn't need to be told twice, he runs down the stairs in search for help.

Bonnie manages to utter a few counter spells with her mind. She's not sure what kind of poison is infecting her system which makes it difficult to determine the proper counter spell, so she focuses on mumbling all the ones she knows.

She manages to chant two spells before passing out.

* * *

Katherine is dozing off in the waiting room, the faint sound of the clock ticking and the chatter from the nurses' station accompanying her. Damon is on his phone, sitting across from her while his mother paces around the waiting area nervously. They have been waiting for what seems like an eternity. They are all too nervous, too scared of the possibility of failure to say anything. Not that Katherine has anything to talk about with Lily, Stefan's mother hates her and she and Damon barely tolerate each other and that's only for Stefan's sake.

When Damon sees Dr. Parker approaching, he stands up immediately.

Katherine lets out a yawn and stands up quickly, heart in her throat. _Please let it be good news, please…_

Jo smiles at them.

Katherine feels her heart skip a beat.

"Tell us," Lily is begging Jo to give them good news.

"Stefan is awake," Jo's smile widens. "And so is Luke." She has already told the good news to her family as well.

Lily lets out a shaky breath, Damon immediately throws his arm around his mother and pulls her closer while smiling down at her.

Katherine places both hands over mouth, hardly daring to breathe. She's practically bursting with happiness.

"The cure took effect," Jo informs them. "He's bit groggy and confused about what happened but the symptoms have disappeared and he's slowly returning to normal. We have to run a couple more test but he's on his way to a full recovery."

"I have to call Giuseppe," Lily pulls out her cell phone and excuses herself.

"Thank you," Damon says to Jo. He truly means it. He might have been an asshole before but he knows the healers worked hard on saving his brother and Luke.

Jo nods. She knows exactly how he feels.

"When can we see him?" Katherine asks in a small voice.

Jo glances at Lily's back who is busy informing her husband of the good news before focusing on Katherine's pleading eyes. "I can allow you to see him through the glass window," she concedes after a moment of silence. "Unfortunately, until he's completely in the clear no one but the healers can step inside the room."

"That's okay," Katherine says quickly. "I just need to see him and…" her voice breaks.

"Me too," Damon chimes in.

"Okay, come with me." Jo leads both of them towards Stefan's room.

* * *

 **The Bayou**

As soon as Lucy is set on the ground, she falls on her hands and knees and proceeds to vomit. It's one of the most embarrassing moments of her life but her anger easily sweeps away her pride. She wipes her mouth with the back of her hand and rises on shaky legs.

Elijah is not paying any attention to her thankfully, he is looking back at the area where they came from, waiting for something. He sticks like a sore thumb in the muddy bayou.

"What the hell was that?" Lucy yells angrily. She feels slightly dizzy from the super speed in which he carried her out of the pit and has to place a hand against a tree in order to steady herself. She hopes she doesn't embarrass herself by throwing up again.

Elijah turns to her and smirks. "I believe we just saved you from a pack of werewolves."

Lucy pushes her long hair away from her face and glares at him. "I didn't need you to save me." Actually, she did but she'll be damned if she admits it to his arrogant face.

Elijah arches an eyebrow. "A simple thank-you will suffice."

"Go to hell," Lucy snaps.

Elijah chuckles. He seems amused by her and that makes her even angrier. "You really don't like me, do you?"

"No." She finds him arrogant and insufferable and she can't believe he was the one to save her from the wolves. Really, why did it have to be him?

She's still glaring at him when Niklaus shows up.

"That didn't take long," Elijah comments dryly.

"I didn't kill them if that's what you are wondering," his brother retorts. "Mason and his pack might be useful in the future."

Lucy watches them warily. She's alone with two vampires, _the enemy_ as most witches see them. But they did what she couldn't do herself, what neither her family or the council did for her, they saved her. She suddenly feels like an ungrateful brat. _I'll thank them and go home,_ she decides. She doesn't have to interact with them after that. "Hey, so..."

Niklaus winces and touches his left arm.

"What is it?" Elijah questions him.

"Something is wrong," he murmurs. "Bonnie…"

"Bonnie?" Lucy asks, head snapping in his direction. "What does my cousin have to do with anything?"

Niklaus ignores her and closes his eyes.

"Hey! I'm talking to you." She walks closer to him but Elijah gets in her way. "What the hell is going on?" She looks from one brother to the other, waiting for an explanation.

"There is a lot you don't know," Elijah murmurs cryptically.

"So, why don't you start talking."

"She's at the mansion."

Elijah and Lucy both turn to stare at the hybrid.

"What is she doing there?" Elijah asks.

"The mansion? What mansion?" Lucy wants to know.

"We have to go," Nik mutters.

"The two of you need to start telling me-"

Lucy doesn't get a chance to finish, there is a loud sizzling as Nik's magic engulfs them in a dark cloud of power. She feels like her entire body is sprayed with cold water.

Nik teleports them out of the Bayou and straight into the Mikaelson mansion.

* * *

 **The pit**

When Mason regains consciousness, Lucy and the vampires are gone. It takes a couple of minutes to come out of whatever spell the bastard put them on.

"What the hell?"

"What happened?"

"Did he knock us all out?"

The voices of his pack members penetrate the silence. No one is sure what went down, the lights turned off and then nothing. They all fell unconscious.

"They took her," Christian growls.

"Thank you for stating the obvious, Christian." Mason glares at him.

"We can track their scent and find them," another one of his wolves' suggests.

"They won't make it out of the Bayou easily," another wolf adds.

"They are long gone by now." Mason cranks his neck. He is aware of the reputation the hybrid has, of the rumors that he is more than just a vampire and a wolf but this is the first time he has come in contact with that kind of power. His father's advice comes to his mind then.

 _Do not make an enemy of the hybrid,_ his father had said on his dying bed. _Keep the peace with him. Don't you ever dare cross him, not unless you want an early grave._

"He really has magic," an elderly wolf murmurs, the fear in his eyes quite evident.

"He does." Mason spots the black business card laying on the table in front of him. It was not there before. He picks it up. _Gloria's bar_ is written in bold red letters. On the back of the card, there is a date and time. He doesn't need to be a genius to know this is the hybrid inviting him for a chat. "What the hell are you playing at?" Mason wonders out loud.

* * *

 **Mikaelson Mansion**

"What the hell happened?" Nik demands as soon as he storms inside the guest bedroom where Freya is taking care of Bonnie.

He's by his lover's side in a flash.

Freya ignores him and continues to put away her potions kit.

Nik takes Bonnie's hand. "What happened?" he asks in a much calmer voice. Touching her, assessing the situation with his magic, and knowing that she's fine now definitely helps to tame the fury swirling inside him.

"She had a rash on her arm," Freya murmurs, her sharp eyes noticing the way her brother is looking at the young future queen and how tenderly he's holding her hand. The pieces of the puzzle suddenly begin to click into place. Watching the two of them together, she begins to sense their closeness, and to pick up on the underlying bond between them. "I was at the hospital, Stefan Salvatore finally woke up you know-"

"I could care less about that boy."

"Anyway, her wolf came to me and dragged me towards Bonnie." Freya and Niklaus both turn to the wolf in question. Shadow has not left Bonnie's side. He waits patiently by the bed for his mistress to wake up. "I found her unconscious on the stairwell," Freya continues. She has been around Fenrir long enough not to be afraid of any giant wolf. If anything, she can't help but notice the similarities between Nik's familiar and Bonnie's. "The rash looked like a spider bite."

"Spider bite?" Nik's eyes narrow suspiciously. For witches, spiders can only mean one thing, "she was cursed." The room trembles with the outrage he feels at the thought of someone placing a curse on his Bonnie.

"I don't think she was cursed," Freya is quick to point out. "But she definitely came in contact with malevolent magic. Luckily for Bonnie, her wolf found a person with vast knowledge on dark magic. I gave her an antidote, she should be fine in a couple of hours. She just needs to sleep it off."

"It wasn't luck at all." Nik's head snaps in Shadow's direction. "He knew what he was doing." Hybrid and wolf stare into each other's eyes, silently conversing.

Freya watches them, feeling fascinating by the easiness between them. She knows Niklaus can communicate with Fenrir in whatever form he takes but she definitely had no idea her brother could communicate with Bonnie Bennett's familiar. Another piece clicks into place.

"She tried to wake up Sheila," Nik mutters, eyes still on Bonnie's wolf. "Something happened and Bonnie ended up unconscious on the floor." He turns to Freya then. They both know how delicate the implication is.

"It shouldn't surprise us," Freya mutters. "The queen was attacked in her own home, whoever did it probably made sure she never wakes up." And the only way to do that is by using extremely dark magic against her.

"I will find the culprit," Nik says still holding Bonnie's hand, his thumb gently rubbing her knuckles. "They will pay for this."

"Fuck Nik," Freya rarely curses but the occasion demands it. "You're sleeping with her, aren't you?" She glares at him.

Nik ignores her.

"Are you out of your damn mind?" Freya nearly yells. "This will only complicate things. How could you-"

"You are in no position to judge, sweet sister."

"What is that supposed to mean?"

"You know damn well what it means," Nik retorts with a glare of his own. "Oh, don't look so shocked," he continues when he notices the look on her face. "Your dalliances with Vincent are no secret to me. I know you're screwing him!" They both know she can't berate him about his forbidden relationship with Bonnie when she's carrying on a forbidden affair of her own.

Freya's jaw clenches. There is nothing she can say to her defense and they both know it. She can't judge him when she knows her relationship with Vincent can bring plenty of problems too.

"Leave us."

Freya is fuming while making her way to the door. She wonders if Elijah knows about this, he probably does and as usual, he's protecting Nik's secret.

"And Freya?"

"What?" she snaps looking over her shoulder and expecting a cruel parting remark.

"Thank you."

The sincerity in his voice shocks her to the core, Freya's face softens and the anger she feels evaporates almost as quickly as it came. Nik rarely expresses such sincerity. "You really care about her, don't you?"

 _How could she not see it before?_

Nik looks away, he's never been good at opening up to people, not even with his own family.

Freya stares at his back and sighs. Nik is old enough to know what he's doing. She can only hope that this forbidden romance of his doesn't cloud his judgement and ends up ruining their plans. But more than anything, she hopes Bonnie Bennett can value the gift Nik is giving her.

* * *

Lucy is like an angry lion as she paces around the living room of the Mikaelson home. She's cursing and mumbling under her breath. Never in a million years could she have imagined that she would end up here of all places or that Bonnie would be here too.

Elijah pours himself a scotch and watches her quietly.

"Why the hell does he get to see Bonnie before I do?" Lucy questions the Original. "Why is she even here?"

"You need to calm down."

"I can't calm down," Lucy yells. "My cousin is in your home and I have no idea what happened to her, because your arrogant brother doesn't say anything, he just teleports people and orders them around."

"Lucy-"

"And if you have forgotten, I've been kidnapped by a bunch of werewolves who did something to my magic and was just rescued by vampires who don't tell me anything!" She's agitated. She's also hungry and tired, and she's sweating a lot too. "The world has turned upside down."

Elijah takes note of the wild beating of her heart and the beads of sweat trickling down her face. "You're feverish." He suddenly appears in front of her, noticing how dilated her pupils are. "What do you mean they did something to your magic?"

"They injected me with something so I couldn't use my magic to escape," Lucy responds, feeling out of breath. "I think it's finally wearing off."

"When was the last time you ate or drank something?"

"I don't know." They had brought her water and some bread while she was in the dark room and Mason had offered her alcohol while they had been in the pit. But she can't remember the last time she had a proper meal or a shower. God, she's dying for a hot shower.

"Sit down."

"No, I…" She doesn't have the strength to fight him and allows him to guide her to the sofa. Lucy closes her eyes and rubs her forehead. Yep, she's definitely starting to feel her magic again.

"Here," Elijah offers her a glass of water.

Lucy opens her eyes and stares at the offered glass before looking up at his face. He's a very handsome man, a little too serious and melancholic but there is something beneath his mask of perfect composure that is very alluring. Despite her open antagonism, he did rescue her and is now offering her something to drink. Who would have thought a vampire would be that kind? "Thanks," she takes the offered glass and drinks greedily.

"A lot has happened since you were kidnapped by the wolves," Elijah tells her gently. "Your home was attacked."

"What?"

"Your grandmother and your cousin Emily are in in the hospital. Emily is fine but the queen…"

There is a tightness in Lucy's chest. She feels almost dizzy. "Please don't say she…"

"She's unconscious, no one knows if she will be able to wake up," Elijah finishes. His eyes soften at the hurt look on her face. Whatever he thinks of Sheila Bennett aside, it's obvious how much Lucy loves her grandmother. "The council has taken control of the city in the meantime. As for Bonnie, it appears my sister Freya found her unconscious and decided to bring here in order to help her."

There is a long moment of silence as Lucy processes everything Elijah is telling her.

"Why?" Lucy finally asks. She stares into his eyes, for the first time seeing him, seeing _the man_ and not the vampire- the monster- she has been told to distrust and even hate. "Why are you doing this? Why are you helping me, us?" She doesn't understand why it matters to him and his family.

"Things are a lot more complicated than you know," Elijah responds kindly. "And our families are…quite intertwined…"

Lucy frowns, wondering what else he's not telling her.

"I will get you something to eat."

"No, you don't have to…"

But Elijah is already walking out of the living room.

Lucy watches him go, feeling like she's in the twilight zone.

* * *

Bonnie's eyes open slowly. She stares at the bedside lamp for a couple of seconds and gathers her bearings.

A familiar presence gets her attention all of a sudden.

Nik is standing by the foot of the bed, watching her carefully.

Bonnie sits up slowly, her head spinning a little. "…Hi…" she whispers while taking in the dark colored furniture and gorgeous fireplace. Shadow is lying on his belly, close to the fire but he does look up when he senses her gaze on him. He happily trots to her side.

"How are you feeling?" Nik materializes next to her in a second.

The bed dips with his weight.

"A bit tired," Bonnie responds while gently caressing Shadow behind his ears. The wolf licks her hand before making his way back to the rug in front of the fire. "Lazy wolf," Bonnie teases before looking down at her wrist. She notices the floral robe she's wearing.

"You were sweating through your clothes, my sister changed you."

Her wrist is as good as new, the rash has disappeared. Bonnie looks up. "Where am I?"

"My home."

"Your home," Bonnie repeats in surprise. She doesn't even know where the Mikaelson mansion is located, somewhere on the outskirts of the city but the exact location is a mystery to all witches. "How did I end up here?"

"Shadow got Freya, she found you unconscious in the hospital's stairwell."

"I was trying to help Grams," Bonnie explains. "I thought I could wake her up using my magic but something went wrong. I woke up on the floor with a rash on my arm, like a bug bite or something."

"You came in contact with dark magic." Nik traces her cheek with his knuckles. "You were lucky, Freya is an expert on that subject." So is he, but Nik doesn't want to think what could have happened had Freya not been there to help her out. "I knew something was wrong." He felt an echo of her affliction through their bond.

"You were worried."

"A bit," he admits.

"Do you think that dark magic is what's keeping Grams unconscious?"

"It's a possibility." His hand moves towards the back of her neck, pulling her face closer, until their foreheads are resting against each other. Being close to each other is peaceful.

"Lucy?" Bonnie asks suddenly. "Did you find her?"

Nik smiles and nods. "She's here, pacing like a caged animal and waiting to see you."

Bonnie throws her arms around his neck. "Thank you," she whispers against his skin. The happiness and the gratitude she feels echoes through their shared blood. "You kept your promise." She pulls away and looks into his eyes.

"Did you ever doubt it?"

"No." Bonnie grabs his face with both of her hands and kisses him on the lips. It's a fleeting thing and he groans in complain when she pulls away. "Where did you find her?"

"The wolf king and his pack had her," Nik tells her before kissing her. "She's fine, although she has a lot of questions." He kisses her again, lips lingering.

"I want to see her." Bonnie tries to stand up. "I have to talk to her."

"Not yet," Nik grabs her by the arms and pushes her gently back on the bed.

"But-"

"Just give me a moment," he murmurs while lowering his head and nuzzling her neck. He inhales her scent, wishing to drown himself in it.

Bonnie smiles when she feels the soft press of his lips against her neck. "I'm fine," she reassures him. She shivers when she feels one hand on her thigh, fingers caressing her through the silk of her robe. "Nik..." she groans.

Nik kisses his way up her neck and chin before finding her lips once more. He sucks on her lips gently at first, almost as if he is taking some delicate nectar from a flower. One hand cradles her face while he presses her back against the pillows and kisses her with more urgency. His other hand easily finds the opening of her robe and touches her bare skin.

Bonnie feels a flutter all over her body. His mouth is hot and hungry, skillfully parting her lips. His touch leaves a fiery trail in its wake. Bonnie closes her eyes, fingers curling on the back of his neck, while welcoming his tongue with a soft moan. They kiss passionately, bodies craving each other while their bond hums with happiness.

* * *

 **The hospital**

Emily pokes at her food with the fork and makes a face. Her patients are right, hospital food sucks. She takes a small bite of her carrots and watches the nightly news with mild interest.

Someone knocks on the door.

Emily smiles, expecting to see Bonnie. She's ready to go home, all she needs is for the doctors to sign her release papers.

"Hey," Damon steps inside.

"Hey," Emily greets, feeling surprised to see him.

"Where is Bonnie?"

Disappointment fills her as soon as she hears the question. So that's why he came, _to see Bonnie_. "I haven't seen her since this morning," Emily mutters, going back to playing with her food. How silly of her to think that he came to see her.

Damon eyes the flowers on the side table. "Who got you roses?"

Emily looks at the red bouquet before turning to him. "Damian brought them this afternoon when he came to visit me," she replies with a shrug.

"Why the hell was he here?"

"Because he wanted to see how I was doing," Emily snaps, feeling annoyed by his attitude. "We talked for a bit." It was a nice distraction. The whole day she has been bored out of her mind and Damian kept her entertained for a while.

Damon frowns at that. "I don't like him."

"Well, I do."

"Of course, you do."

"What is that supposed to mean?"

"Forget it," Damon mutters while placing his hands inside the pockets of his jacket. "How are you feeling?"

"I'm ready to go home." She drops the fork and looks down. There is no home to go back to, not after the attack. It's not safe anymore. Damian Lescheres had kindly offered his home but Emily wants to talk to Bonnie first, and see what she thinks. Except Bonnie has not come to see her or call her either. Emily tries not to worry. Bonnie is probably dealing with the other council members or trying to find Lucy. She'll probably come soon.

"Stefan woke up."

"Did he?" Emily looks up startled.

"For a bit," Damon clarifies. "But the cure worked, he looks much better, normal I mean."

The grin on his face makes him looks almost boyish and Emily hates the way it tugs at her heart.

"We weren't allowed to go inside the room, we have to wait for the healers to give him the all clear but we saw him through the glass window and he looked good."

"I'm really happy for you Damon."

"I'm sure your Grams will wake up next."

"I hope so."

Silence descends over the room.

"Do you…" Damon hesitates for a moment before pointing to the chair by the bed. "Do you mind if I keep you company for a bit?"

Emily is surprised by the request.

"I'm tired of staring at Katherine's bitchy face." He makes a face. "And I don't want to keep my folks' company either...so..." he waits for her reply.

"I don't mind," Emily murmurs softly.

Damon grins and sits on the chair, immediately grabbing the remote and changing the channel.

Emily smiles, her treacherous heart fluttering like crazy.

* * *

 **Mikaelson Mansion**

"Bonnie!"

Lucy bursts through the door and two cousins share a crushing hug.

"Are you okay?" Lucy asks once they pull apart. "I heard about the attack on the house and Grams and Emily…and you were ill or something and-"

"I'm fine." Bonnie hugs her once more. "I'm so happy to see you."

"Me too." Lucy pulls away. "What the hell is going on, Bonnie?"

"I don't even know where to start," Bonnie admits. "Are you okay, did the wolves hurt you? Nik said the wolf king took you."

"I'm fine," Lucy replies. "They injected me with something that blocked my magic so I couldn't escape. I tried to reach out to you and Emily, and Grams…" she trails off and studies Bonnie's face carefully. "Nik?" she questions suddenly. "Since when are you so friendly with the hybrid king?"

Bonnie sighs and crosses her arms over her chest.

"He and his brother came for me." Lucy does not take her eyes away from Bonnie's face. "He said something was wrong with you," she recalls suddenly. "And then they brought me here. How would he know that something was wrong with you? And why would he and his brother rescue me?" Elijah had refused to answer any more of her questions after he bought her dinner but Lucy feels desperate to know the truth. Looking at Bonnie's face, she knows her cousin is hiding something. "What's going on?"

Bonnie hesitates. She has lied to Emily, to her friends, and the council but she can't find the words to lie to Lucy not when she's standing in the guest bedroom of the Mikaelson mansion, wearing only a silk floral robe and still bearing the marks of the heated make out session she had with Nik earlier that night. Her shoulders feel heavy with the weight of her lies. "They…I…"

"Bonnie." Lucy gives her a look and waits for the truth.

Bonnie paces around the room, feeling nervous about confessing the truth. But really, what other choice does she have? What lie can she come up with? "Nik and I…" she finally turns to face her cousin once more. "We…"

"You…" Lucy starts to have an inkling as to where this conversation is heading and she doesn't like it one bit.

"Nik and I are together," Bonnie finally blurts out. "We're bonded, actually."

"Fuck."

* * *

For a long time, the only sound inside the room is the crackling of the fire and the light rain hitting the roof.

Bonnie and Lucy sit on the bed. Lucy's eyes are lost on the flames while Bonnie fidgets nervously with her hands on her lap. Once she finally confessed the truth of her relationship with Nik, she couldn't stop. The words came out of her mouth like the rain falling from the sky. Lucy listened in stunned silence and now here they are, Bonnie anxiously waiting while Lucy processes the truth.

"This whole time I thought it was you and Damon…"

"What?" Bonnie gives her an incredulous look. "Damon! Seriously?"

"I know, it's stupid now but..." Lucy shrugs. "It would have been better than this."

Bonnie winces at that. "I'm so sorry I didn't tell you. I didn't know how. Please don't hate me…" she begs quietly.

"I don't hate you, I just…" Lucy stands up, now it's her turn to pace around the room. "This is a lot to take in okay, I'm freaking out here!"

"I know." Bonnie stands up as well.

"How do you know you can trust him?" Lucy turns to her then. "How do you know he's not using you?"

"He loves me and I love him."

Lucy shakes her head. "You're the future queen, the council-"

"I don't care what the council or anyone else thinks, I'm sure of my feelings and I know I can trust Nik. He and you, and Emily, are the only ones I can trust." And Grams, but Grams is unconscious still.

"Not enough to tell us about your torrid affair," Lucy snaps.

"And why do you think that was?"

"Because you know it's wrong."

"Because I knew you were going to react like this!"

"And with good reason, he's a freaking vampire Bonnie!"

"We can't choose who we love Lucy," Bonnie tells her firmly.

"You really love him?"

"Yes."

Lucy can't believe how certain Bonnie is of her answer.

"I have known Nik for ten years," Bonnie tells her. "He's been my friend, my mentor, my love. When I'm with him nothing else matters. I can be myself, my real self, not the dutiful granddaughter or the future queen of the witches who has her whole life planned out for her. I have been scared to tell you because I wasn't sure that he loved me or even where this was heading," she pauses to take a breath. "When this whole thing started…the physical part I mean, we both agreed it was just sex nothing more but it's never been just that for me. I have always loved him, since I met him really…"

"Bonnie-"

"He's not the enemy, Lucy."

"But vampires and witches hate each other and-"

"He has always kept me safe, he even went to save you," Bonnie reminds her. "He did it for me, because you're my family."

"This is insane," Lucy mutters while dropping herself on the nearest chair, the one close to the fireplace.

Shadow raises his head and opens one eye, annoyed with their loud voices.

"Oh don't glare at me," Lucy tells him. "You knew about this, didn't you?"

Shadow ignores her and lowers his head once more, choosing to go back to sleep.

"Everything you are telling me," Lucy glances at Bonnie. "Everything that has happened in the last couple of days…" Her entire world has been turned upside down. Since the creatures attacked everything has gone downhill. Everything Lucy thought she knew, everything she believed in has turned to dust. "It's crazy!"

"It is."

"And you really believe the hybrid…Nik," she says. "Is not plotting against Grams?"

"I do," Bonnie responds without hesitation. "Many witches like to point the blame at him but he hasn't done anything against our family, of that I'm sure." She stares into Lucy's eyes. "We have a lot of enemies Lucy, far closer than we believed but Nik is not one of them."

"He's mysterious and ambitious-"

"Yes, he is," Bonnie agrees. "But he's on our side. The council on the other hand…"

"You really believe the council is plotting against our family? Or are those Nik's thoughts?" Lucy challenges.

"Nik has always been suspicious of the council," Bonnie concedes. "I didn't want to believe they could be plotting against us but think about it, with Grams in the hospital they have taken control of the city. They didn't even wait to see if she would recover, it's almost if they are sure she'll die…" she thinks back on the rash she got after trying to wake her up. "I think dark magic is keeping her unconscious, it affected me when I tried to wake her up, which means someone is making sure to keep her out of the way. Not to mention that they didn't do anything to get you back, if Nik and his brother had not found you…"

"I would still be Mason's prisoner," Lucy finishes for her. As much as she distrusts the vampires, she knows she owes Klaus and Elijah Mikaelson big time.

"I know this is a lot to take in," Bonnie walks closer to her. "And that you don't like Nik or his brother but all we have is each other, Lu. We need to be on the same side because something bad is brewing in the Quarter and Grams can't keep us safe anymore..." her voice breaks and tears form in her eyes as she thinks of her grandmother. "I'm scared," Bonnie confesses in a small voice. "I feel like everything is out of control and I don't know how we're going to do this but the one thing I know is that as long as I have you, and Nik, and Emily, we can do this. We have to, for Grams, for our family."

"I'm scared too," Lucy whispers and touches Bonnie's arm. "I think it's insane that you are hooking up with a vampire, and that you were crazy enough to share blood with him."

"Lucy please…

"But," Lucy cuts her off. "You're my family," her voice grows softer. "I will always be on your corner baby B. No matter what," she promises. "I'm on your side." Even if she doesn't entirely trust the Mikaelsons, she does trusts Bonnie.

Bonnie can't hold back the tears any longer. She feels so relieved to have finally talked about Nik and so happy that Lucy has not turned her back on her. "Thank you."

The two of them hug each other tightly once more.

Their bond, their love, and the loyalty they have to each other is far stronger than any reservations either of them might have. From the moment tragedy brought them together under Grams' room, they have been as close as sisters and that's not going to change ever.

* * *

 **A/N** : _I hope you enjoyed this chapter._ _Thank you so much for reading and reviewing. And_ _Happy New Year!_


	15. Chapter 15

**Mikaelson Mansion**

"So, this is your room," Bonnie murmurs while stepping inside Nik's bedroom. She left Lucy asleep and wandered the halls of the mansion (their bond as her guide) until she finally found him in here. The bedroom is spacious; filled with dark mahogany furniture, rich colorful paintings on the walls, a grand fireplace, high ceilings and a king size bed with silk sheets. There are no personal objects that could give insight into the kind of man he is though. "No pictures of your family?"

"I've never been the sentimental type," Nik responds with a shrug. "How was your conversation with your cousin?"

"Better than I expected," the relief in her voice is noticeable. "I feel like a weight has been lifted off my shoulders." A nervous energy invades her as she begins walking around the room. There is something about being in _his room_ that makes her feel like she has butterflies dancing inside her stomach. "I told her about us." She traces the silky sheets with one hand, enjoying their cool softness. "She doesn't exactly approve of our relationship but, she supports me."

"Good." Nik doesn't particularly care what her family thinks of their relationship but he knows how much their support means to Bonnie. "I'm glad that despite of her dislike of me, she's still on your side."

"I don't know how I'm going to tell Emily," Bonnie says with a heavy sigh and takes a seat on the bed. "I love her but she's never really been as open minded as Lucy." She's scared of how Emily will react to be honest.

"When does she get out of the hospital?"

"Tomorrow." She looks at the massive floor to ceiling windows. "Today," she amends quickly. The sun will be rising soon.

"Emily has always been the one to stick to the rules," Nik remarks. While he doesn't know Lucy and Emily as well as he knows Bonnie, he has the impression that the older Bennett girl is fully trapped in the web of lies created by Sheila and the council.

"She fully trusts the council and I don't know if she will believe that they are plotting against our family."

"Perhaps you should wait to tell her the truth," he suggests.

"I can't keep her in the dark forever," Bonnie counters. She studies his face carefully. "Do you think…" she begins nervously. "Is there anything you can do for Grams?"

Nik contemplates her silently.

"Nik?" Bonnie waits nervously for an answer. If there is anyone in the world that has the power to save Grams, it's him.

"I would have to visit her, figure out what kind of dark spell or curse has been placed on her and then try and wake her…" he responds at last. "It might not work," he warns, not wanting Bonnie to get her hopes up.

"I'll appreciate whatever you can do to help her."

"There is something else troubling you," Nik murmurs.

"How are we going to fight the council?" she wonders fearfully. "What's the plan?" Because he has plan, that much she knows.

"My family and I have a network of allies who wish nothing more than to see the council destroyed."

"In New Orleans?"

"And it's surroundings."

Bonnie stands up. "Who?"

"In time, love." He's not going to divulge any names just yet. "I might be able to persuade the Bayou wolves to join our noble cause too."

"They kidnapped Lucy!" Bonnie is not sure they can trust the wolves from the Bayou.

"Mason has a large pack."

"But they hate witches."

"Werewolves and witches can work together under the right circumstances," Nik says while approaching her. "Don't trouble yourself over that, I will handle the wolves." He places his hands on her shoulders. "What _you and your cousins_ need to do is neutralize the power of the council from the inside."

"How?"

"By taking charge."

Bonnie looks away feeling sad. Grams should be the one in charge, not her. Not yet.

Nik caresses her chin and pulls her face towards him. "You must fight for your place in the council," he says while staring deeply into her eyes. "Sheila is indisposed and that means that you _can take charge_ , you must or the council will find a way to take you out."

Bonnie nods.

"You won't be alone, sweetheart."

"I know."

They move closer until their foreheads touch.

They're practically breathing the same air now.

Their bond hums happily at their close proximity and the current of desire invading their bodies is overwhelming.

Nik gives her a sexy smirk. He's barely controlling the desire to throw her on the bed and have his wicked way with her. She's here, in _his room_ , in nothing but a silky robe and it's absolutely inciting.

Bonnie suppresses a half groan; feeling the growing dampness between her legs.

Nik's eyes turn gold and he licks his lips. They both want the same thing.

Her heart skips a beat, anticipation filling her belly. She trembles at the look he gives her. She stands on shaky legs, very much aware of the lust he feels. The ravenous hunger surging inside him equally matches her own. He traces her cheek with delicate fingers, thumb grazing her bottom lip slowly. He's deliberately taking his time, enjoying the charged moment between them.

The only sound in the room is Bonnie's heavy breathing and the thunderous beating of her heart. "Nik..." she pleads.

The smirk dancing on his lips it's the only warning she gets.

Nik kisses her hard, like a man who has been starved. His hands take a possessive hold of her hips, pulling her completely against him. Bonnie moans against his mouth and throws her arms around his neck, meeting his passion with equal fervor. This is what both of them wanted from the moment she entered the room.

She's not sure if he pushes her towards the bed or if she falls on it by the force of their kiss and she doesn't care either.

The silk robe falls to the hardwood floor and it's soon joined by his clothes.

They fall on the bed, naked, and hungrily touching and kissing each other.

When the sun finally rises, they're still in the throes of passion, rolling around on his huge bed.

The morning light bathes them in warmth as they climax together.

* * *

Drip

Drip

For a very long time, the drops of water falling from the rock ceiling is the only sound inside the cave.

Countless memories come to the surface of Lucien's mind, along with endless pain and anger.

Ayana has conjured a chair in front of the barrier of salt. She sits calmly across from him, hands in her lap as she waits patiently for him to begin his tale.

"My mother was a maid to the Lescheres family," Lucien begins in a cold and detached voice. He sits on the floor, back against the cold wall. He has never spoken about his past but now that he has made his choice, the words come rather easily. "We were very poor; my father died a few months before my birth and Lord Lescheres took pity on my mother and helped by educating me." _Was is just pity though?_ Since he was a boy, he heard the whispers from the other servants…

 _Lord Lescheres' bastard boy,_ they called him behind his back. His mother had never denied the nasty rumors that she was the Lord's mistress. The bubbling anger inside him has him growling and shaking uncontrollably. The hatred he feels for the Lescheres family consumes his soul.

Ayana watches him quietly, letting him take his time with his tale. She seeks answers but she also seeks to understand him better.

"When I was old enough, I was sent to work for an old man," Lucien continues coldly. "He worked for the council-they were not officially called the council then," he explains to her. "He was called the keeper."

"The keeper?"

"He was in charge of the prisoners."

Ayana swallows hard.

"He was really old and half blind so I helped him." He pauses, taking a couple of minutes to gather his thoughts. "There were dungeons inside the Lescheres castle, filled with countless prisoners. Most of them were witches who broke the rules, but there were some hunters and werewolves too." He meets her eyes then. "You know how dark those times were."

Ayana nods. "The wars between the werewolves and the witches were devastating for both species."

"And it gave rise to the vampires."

"It's that how it all began?" Ayana questions. "With the prisoners in Lord Lescheres' dungeons?"

"More or less."

"Tell me more."

Lucien's eyes drift to a nearby candle, he watches the flickering flame as he speaks. "Most prisoners were tortured, burned at the stake, or left to starve to death. Lescheres loved to experiment on the wolves though, he wanted to learn more about them, why they were so strong and agile and who knows what else."

"If I recalled things correctly, the humans had organized themselves with weapons and the hunters and werewolves were rising to incredible power."

Lucien nods, a bitter smirk on his lips. "Witches were falling behind, many of them had to resort to the dark arts in order to survive." He pauses. "The witch families who would eventually become the council were split into various camps. Those who wanted to fight fire with fire, those who wanted to be more cautions and those who naively believed all species could coexist…"

"Where did Lord Lescheres fall in all of this?"

"He was of the belief that witches were the superior species," Lucien responds. "A belief that was reinforced when the werewolf packs united and began hunting witches for sport."

Ayana shivers, recalling the death of one of her cousins at the hands of a wolf pack. "The wolves of old were stronger, some were even resistant to magic."

"Indeed, the wolves of old were a far more superior breed than the wolves of today."

"I heard rumors," Ayana states. "Of creatures who destroyed villages and feasted on the blood of humans. I always thought they were vampires-"

"Most of those attacks were perpetrated by the wolves."

"Not you, or others like you?" She challenges.

Lucien growls at her.

"Put your fangs away, Lucien."

Lucien glares at her but he stops growling.

Ayana takes a deep breath before asking, "was Niklaus one of Lord Lescheres experiments?"

Lucien smirks then, his red eyes glinting maliciously. "In a way, I suppose he was." He stars to laugh, the wicked sound echoing all around the cave. "The fool."

Ayana feels a sense of dread invading her but she pushes it aside in favor for the truth. "How did Niklaus came to be Lucien?" She knows one side of the story but without any other witnesses from that time, she has never been able to corroborate the facts.

"That's something only the whore of his mother knows for sure," Lucien spits with disgust. "Arrogant bitch, just like her husband."

"You knew them?"

"I saw her a few times. Esther was her name," Lucien responds. "I mostly knew the husband, he was a friend of Lord Lescheres." His red eyes pin her to the spot. "Did you know them well?"

"How did Niklaus came to be, Lucien?"

Lucien offers a nasty grin as he stands up and walks closer to her. He comes to stand right were the barrier of salt begins, the chains around his ankles pulling him back when he gets far too close.

"Tell me," Ayana commands.

"I heard she was raped by a pack of wolves," Lucien finally confesses. "The attack came one night when her husband was away. All the wolves took a turn with her and left her broken and bloody for him to find."

Ayana stands still as a statue as she hears his words. Her face does not betrayed her feelings.

"You've heard this tale before," Lucien perceives. When Ayana does not respond, he continues. "When Esther found herself pregnant, she did everything she could to get rid of the bastard, but she couldn't kill it. Not even the most skilled healers could brew a potion strong enough to flush the bastard growing in her belly," Lucien says viciously. "He nearly killed her coming into the world and they apparently tried to kill him shortly after birth but he survived, _he always survives_."

Ayana's hearts constricts.

"He grew up in Lord Lescheres dungeon, never seeing the light of day." He grows quiet all of the sudden. "I didn't know then, I thought…" he swallows hard. How foolish he had been back then. "They didn't tell me anything!" he shouts. "If I had known what he was, what he could do I would have never…" he lets of a nasty string of curses. "Foolish!"

"It was you…" Ayana realizes. "You set him free."

Lucien snarls and pushes against the barrier, it's like hitting a brick wall. "I believed he was a child! I heard him screaming, crying, and I…I thought he was innocent…" he closes his eyes, feeling suddenly drained. "How could they hurt a child? I wondered. I felt compelled to help him, to do the _right thing_ …" A hollow laugh follows. "No sooner had I opened the door to his cell when the little monster attacked me, he bit me and escaped."

Ayana lets out a shaky breath. "What happened next?"

Lucien looks away and growls furiously. He had been such a fool. "The bastards were going to let me die, none of them wanted to heal me because I had let their pet escape. Lescheres himself told me, I deserved all that suffering for meddling in their affairs."

"How did you survive then?"

"For three agonizing days, I suffered. I was feverish, weak, and my body was changing into something awful but on the morning of the fourth day, it all stopped and I became what I am today." He stands proudly before her. "I survived. I was his first successful turning."

"What happened after that?"

"They couldn't control me, I was always angry and terribly hungry. They put a mark on my skin to supposedly help stabilize me but Lord Lescheres, the fucking bastard turned me into his personal slave. With that mark he could control me and force me to do his bidding." The rage inside him is like a tornado, thinking of his _masters_ always make his blood boil. He hates them all. "He eventually used me to create other creatures like me."

"The creatures that have been terrorizing New Orleans."

Lucien nods. "For centuries I've been at the beck and call of the Lescheres family, doing their dirty work and creating an army for their own personal use."

"I'm sorry."

"No, you're not!" Lucien screams.

Ayana's eyes are filled with pity for him.

"They were so sure they were going to catch him," Lucien says suddenly, the mirth in his eyes is unmistakable. "They truly believed they could control him but once he tasted freedom, there was no going back." There is a secret thrill inside him, watching Lescheres and his followers fail time and time again had given him immense joy. "And when news spread of you protecting him…" he watches her curiously. "I've never seen Lord Lescheres so afraid." There is a ravenous look on his face. "What exactly did you do to the coven he sent after the boy?"

Ayana remains silent.

"Because it was you," Lucien remarks. "He was powerful but untrained and the coven was skilled at tracking and hunting down renegade witches."

"So, they were."

"I've heard so many different versions throughout the centuries," Lucien murmurs. "The most infamous one is that you sent their hearts and heads to Lescheres with a curse that killed him slowly and painfully." He claps his hands and laughs maniacally. "The day that asshole died was the happiest day of my immortal life you know." Until he realized the seal made him a servant of Lord Lescheres' son that is. His mood suddenly turns sour. "Why are the others not like me?" he wonders angrily. "He has created an entire species but none are like me and my children, why?"

"I don't know," Ayana responds honestly.

"Liar!" He bares his fangs at her. "I'm a monster!" he yells. "A slave, but the others are free to roam the earth as they please, _why_? why am I not like the other vampires?"

"Only Niklaus knows the answer to that," Ayana snaps.

"Release me!"

"Don't presume to order me around, Lucien."

"You said-"

"In time," Ayana cuts him off.

Lucien growls at her.

"Perhaps we should take a little break."

Lucien ignores her and flops down on the floor, muttering angrily to himself.

Ayana sighs and leaves him to his thoughts.

* * *

 **The Hospital**

Katherine is the first-person Stefan sees when he opens his eyes. The smile on her face is a ray of sunshine. "Hi."

"…Hi…" he whispers back, his heart bursting with joy. Even with messy hair and tear stained face she is the most beautiful girl he has ever seen. After who knows how long in the dark, he finally feels like he can breathe again.

Katherine pampers his face with kisses, more tears spilling down her cheeks. "I'm so happy you're awake," she murmurs against his lips. She spent the whole night by his side, fighting his mother's protests in order to watch over him as he slept and recovered fully. She fought his family, her own family, and the hospital staff in order to remain vigil by his side and be the first person he sees upon waking up.

Stefan breaks the kiss with a groan, he feels out of breath and so tired, his bones are practically melting to the bed. He feels confused too, everything inside his head is a jumbled mess. He tries to sit up.

"No," Katherine puts her hand on his chest and slowly pushes him back on the bed. "You need to rest."

He opens his mouth, his voice sounding weird to his own ears. "…water…please…" now that he is fully awake, he feels the thirst burning his throat. It's a familiar sensation, one that brings memories of blood to his mind. He shakes them away, fearful of what else his mind is repressing.

Katherine fills a glass with water and helps him to drink it.

Stefan gulps the water down greedily and wipes his mouth with the back of his hand once he is done. He feels much better. "What happened?"

"You don't remember?"

Stefan shakes his head. "We were attacked in the parking lot…and then…" he's not really sure what happened, the memories are blurry and very confusing. "I'm not sure…" he remembers the coppery taste of blood rushing down his throat, and the euphoric feeling it caused inside him. He shivers. He isn't exactly sure what happened after they were attacked but the one thing that sticks in his mind is the _taste of blood_. "I drank blood…I.." he feels horrified. "Did I hurt..."

"Don't worry about that now," Katherine tells him softly. She grips his hand tightly and kisses his lips sweetly once more. "The only thing that matters is that you are awake."

"But I..." Stefan tries to make sense of the blurry images floating inside his mind, the thing he recalls the most is the taste of blood and he feels equally curious and repulsed by it. "I…" his eyes drop, his body aches still, and he feels sleepy once more. He struggles against the grogginess. "I…"

"Don't worry, you're okay now." Katherine cups his cheek and kisses him once again.

Stefan kisses her back sweetly. She tastes like strawberries, so familiar and welcoming. He feels warm and fuzzy. Her scent, her touch, and the taste of her mouth bring a sense of peace and belonging. He welcomes it with open arms. As long as he has Katherine, Stefan knows he will be okay. She is his rock, his whole world.

They're still kissing when the door opens and Damon walks in. "You guys don't waste any time, do you?" he makes a face of disgust but underneath is a small smile. He quickly scans his brother's face. Stefan is a bit paler than usual but his skin and eyes have returned to normal. He's awake and smiling and Damon feels thrilled that his brother is finally back. "Hello brother," he greets with an all too familiar smirk.

"Hey," Stefan greets back with a smile.

Damon rushes to his side.

The nightmare is finally over.

* * *

The reunion between the three cousins is emotional to say the least. Emily practically bursts into tears when she sees Lucy stepping inside her hospital room.

Lucy crushes Emily in a tight hug, both of them openly crying while Bonnie tries to suppress her own sniffles.

"I'm so happy you're okay," Emily says when they finally pull apart. She looks back and forth between Bonnie and Lucy and gives them a radiant smile. "We're together again." She takes both of their hands, feeling absolutely thrilled. "Where were you? What happened?"

"I was kidnapped by the wolves."

Emily gasps. "How did you managed to escape?"

Lucy shares a nervous look with Bonnie.

"It's a long story," Bonnie replies softly. There will be plenty of time to talk about everything one they're back home and away from the council's prying eyes and ears. "What matters now is that we are all together again."

"If only Grams was awake to see us," Emily murmurs sadly; with each new hour, the hope that Grams will wake up diminishes greatly.

"She will wake up," Lucy states fiercely. "She's stronger than people think."

"I hope you're right."

"Everything is ready for you to leave the hospital," Bonnie informs her.

Even though she feels thrilled, Emily still wonders, "where will we go?"

"Home."

"But Bonnie, the house was attacked, the wards were destroyed we can't-"

"We'll fix it," Bonnie cuts her off. "We'll put more protective spells around the property." She's not going to let those creatures win or keep them away from their home.

"You really think we won't get attacked again?" Lucy questions.

"If those creatures come for us again, we'll be ready."

"Damian offered his home to us," Emily murmurs quietly. "He's very concerned about our safety," she watches Bonnie as she speaks. "With Grams in a coma and all the crazy things happening in the Quarter he thinks we are in danger and that it will be best for us to be with a council member...for a few days at least."

"We're not going to live with him!" Lucy exclaims. After her talk with Bonnie, she has come to distrust everyone in the council. She turns to Bonnie, a clear question in her eyes.

"Of course, we won't," Bonnie is quick to agree with her.

"He was just being kind," Emily feels the need to defend Damian as she senses the hostility from her cousins. "He's going to want to know what happened with you," she says to Lucy.

Lucy rolls her eyes.

"You must give a statement to the council, Lucy."

"Yeah, yeah, I know." Lucy catches Bonnie's eyes. Her cousin warned her that the council would want to speak with her about her kidnapping and release. They both agreed to leave the Mikaelsons brothers' involvement out of the tale. The Bennett-Mikaelson alliance needs to be a secret for now. "How about we get you out of this hospital room?" she successfully changes the subject.

Emily grins. "Yes, please!" She stands up and happily chats with her cousins as she gets ready to leave. She has plenty of questions for Lucy but for now, she's happy to set those questions aside.

* * *

 **The Cave**

Niklaus appears right at the entrance to the cave. The high winds slap his pale cheeks hard and the waves sprinkle water over him when they crash against the rocky shore. "If you wanted to talk, you could have easily come to the mansion," he says to his mother who stands right outside the entrance.

Ayana smiles at him.

"You said you had something important to show me," he comes to stand right in front of her, wondering why she summoned him to this place.

"You must go inside."

Nik gives the cave a wary look. "You know I hate confined spaces."

"The creature waits inside," his mother informs him.

"You captured him?" the disbelief in his voice is evident.

"Why do you sound so surprised?" She arches an eyebrow, lips curling. "You needed answers," she adds before he can respond. "Answers only he can provide."

"Have you spoken with him?"

"A bit." Ayana places a hand on his arm, her touch is always gentle, soothing really. "He's been marked; he's been forced to serve the Lescheres family since his creation."

Nik is not surprised by that. "I always knew the council was behind the attack." The Lescheres family in particular have always been extremely dangerous.

Ayana moves her hand away form his arm and touches his face tenderly. "He was the one to set you free, Niklaus."

He freezes upon hearing that. It takes all of his skill, all of his self-control not to let the emotions inside him rage like the sea around them. He doesn't want to alarm Bonnie for she would sense his distress. It is that thought that helps to keep a tight leash on his feelings. He closes his eyes and lets out a shaky breath.

"My poor child," Ayana whispers as she traces his cheek. "The time has come to confront the past."

"He knows then," his voice is calm, detached really. He has to distance himself from the memories and the pain in order to keep his power in check. "About my time in the cell…" the words are painfully bitter.

Ayana nods. She better than anyone knows what he's feeling in that moment. She can't help but wish that she could erase all that pain. "He knows many things about you, my darling."

"Is it true then? What _she_ claimed?" He stares into her eyes. His mother doesn't need to say anything for him to realize the harsh truth. He looks away from her, a string of curses falling from his lips. "I assumed she lied…" it had been so much easier to believe the story of his conception had been a lie constructed by that hateful woman that brought him into the world than to accept the horror of her tale.

"He heard the same story Esther told you, that she was attacked by a pack of wolves while Mikael was away…" she trails off, knowing how much it hurts him still.

"He knows about Mikael then."

"I assume he does."

Nik growls, choosing to focus on his hatred; hate is always better than pity or sadness.

"He must be privy to all of Lescheres plans," Ayana whispers to him.

"Even if he knows everything, he won't be able to tell us, the mark will prevent it."

"But you created him," Ayana reminds him. "Your blood gave him eternal life, you are his true master. Even with the mark you still have power over him." She clutches his hand, squeezing his fingers and doing her best to reassure him. He might be an adult and the most powerful creature in the world but he is still her child, one who is still tormented by the past. "I am going to break the seal," she tells him.

Nik arches an eyebrow.

"I promised to do so if he answered my questions," she explains. "My bloodline created the spell, I know I can break it but…"

"You don't know how it will affect him once it's done," he finishes for her.

"Exactly," Ayana murmurs. "I know he has done retched things but he is a victim, Niklaus. He has been abused and used by the Lescheres family-

"You want me to feel pity for him?" Nik hisses. "His creatures attacked Bonnie, they would have drained her if given the chance! And so would he!"

"He was following orders."

"Was he?"

"He could be useful."

"Perhaps," Nik says after a long pause.

* * *

It takes him a while but Nik finally makes his way inside the cave and reaches the creature. _Lucien,_ his mother said he was called. He shivers remembering the door to his cell opening, the stunned young man stepping inside.

 _It's alright, there is no need to be afraid._

But Nik had not been afraid, he acted on instinct, the need to feed clouding all his senses.

Nik unconsciously licks his lips; every vampire remembers the first taste vividly. He certainly remembers that first drop of blood, even after all this time the memory lingers.

Lucien's head snaps up the minute he senses his presence inside the cave; ruby eyes glare at him as he finally comes to stand in front of the barrier of salt.

"I should have known you would come for me."

"You are one of the few people on this earth that knows my beginning."

Lucien chuckles. "Still having memory problems?" he teases with a grin. "How convenient it is to forget."

"It's easier than some people expect."

Lucien's laughter echoes around the cave. "So, you've come for answers as well." He tilts his head to the side and offers him a malicious smile. "My, my, who would have thought the hybrid king would one day be at my mercy. It's quite funny really-"

The next second, he's lifted up into the air, body twisting painfully.

Lucien screams. He can feel phantom fingers squeezing his heart. He's suddenly pushed to the ground, knees scrapping on the rocky surface, while another agonizing scream follows.

"I do not have my mother's patience," Nik hisses.

Lucien gasps, feeling the tightness in his chest growing.

"Don't play games with me," Nik warns menacingly. "Just limit yourself to give me the answers I need." He finally releases him.

Lucien falls on his hands and knees, breathing heavily, and his body trembling as the pain slowly subsides. "You have your answers," he chokes. "You came here for something else," he raises his head, eyes glinting maliciously. "Let's stop playing games, shall we?" There is a challenge in his gaze.

Nik holds his gaze unflinchingly.

"You're here to talk about another of your _unwilling_ creations," Lucien remarks with a knowing grin on his lips. He stands up on shakily legs and throws his head back, barking a laugh. "The vampire king," he spits bitterly. He takes a step closer, red eyes suddenly filled with glee. "Guess what?" he whispers cheerfully. "He's coming back."

Now, it's Nik's turn to growl.

The pulse of magic in the cave has the candles melting to the ground.

The temperature drops considerably and thunder is clearly heard outside.

Lucien watches him, completely enraptured by the power radiating off him.

"What do you know about Mikael?"

Lucien chuckles and claps his hands. He looks like a horrid child trying and failing to contain his mirth. "You won a battle sire," he reminds Nik while his lips twist into a nasty grin. "But the war, has just begun."

* * *

Joshua's heart pounds loudly in his ears. It's finally happening. The hags have finally succeeded. He was in the hospital visiting his son Luke (who has thankfully been cured) when he got the good news. He has never driven so fast in his life, nor has he ever felt this nervous and excited, not even when his children were born. The adrenaline pumping his veins is addictive. He rushes to his house and practically runs down the steps to the secret chamber where the creature is hidden.

 _Finally,_ he thinks. _The time has come._

Ian is waiting for him at the door. "You came right on time."

Joshua rushes inside the room.

The three sisters are chanting furiously, the air is charged with their great power, and the candles around the room flicker furiously. The entire chamber is pulsing with currents of magic, all feeding the ancient silver coffin in the middle.

"Come on," Joshua mutters, watching mesmerized as wave after wave of magic penetrates the coffin.

Seconds, maybe minutes, or even an hour go by before the three witch sisters stop chanting all of a sudden.

Joshua lets out a trembling breath.

The sisters' eyes snap open at the same time, sweaty faces immediately looking down at the coffin in between them.

There is a soft click.

A blast of wind follows which blows the candles out.

Ian swallows hard.

Joshua watches mesmerized as the lid of the coffin flies open, crashing somewhere to the side.

"It is done," the eldest of the three sisters whispers.

Joshua takes a nervous step forward, heart pounding loudly in his ears. His son follows him nervously.

The creature inside the old coffin looks like a mummy.

His arms are crossed over his chest while iron chains are tightly wrapped around his body, keeping him trapped inside.

Ian comes to stand next to Joshua, watching the creature with intensity. "What happened to him?" he whispers.

"He was desiccated," Joshua answers without taking his eyes from the creature.

"How do we wake him up?"

"By paying the highest price of all," one of the sisters informs them.

"Which is?" Ian questions.

"Blood," the three sisters reply in unison.

Ian and Joshua look at each other.

With a flick of his wrist, Joshua paralyzes all three of them. After grueling days chanting in order to open the coffin, they are extremely weak; they can't defend themselves. They are easy prey.

Ian grabs one of them by the back of the neck and drags her towards the coffin.

"No!" She screams knowing what's going to happen. "You can't!"

"Let her go!"

"Fresh blood works best," Ian says with a chuckle.

"You little-" she never finishes her sentence for Ian cuts her throat open with his magic. She whimpers and her eyes go wide; blood pours out of the wound and falls down on the creature's face and mouth when Ian lowers her head towards the coffin.

Her sisters cry and curse but their feeble attempts to break free are easily countered by Joshua's magic.

"You will regret this!" one of the sisters' cries.

"You have no idea what you are unleashing into this world," the other one's voice is filled with anguish.

Joshua chuckles. "Save your warnings old hags. It's too late now." He knows exactly what kind of monster he is unleashing into this world, the only one who can stand a chance against the hybrid king.

When enough blood has fallen upon the creature's lips, there is a low growl, his body stirs and his fangs come out, sinking into the witch's jugular on instinct.

He drains her in seconds.

Ian smiles at his father and drops the corpse to the ground.

The creature's eyes snap open, the dark veins beneath growing darker. He growls once more and licks his blooded lips. "More," he hisses.

Ian and Joshua do not hesitate to sacrifice the other two witches to the creature's thirst.

He needs to be strong and ready to fight the hybrid.

* * *

 _A/N: As always, thank you so much for reading and reviewing._


End file.
